Apologies
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Dave just wants a shot at being himself but is it   worth social suicide. Finn just wants to help bring peace to a fuding McKinley,   but can he do it alone. Can their friendship get them both what the want? Nearly all pairings.
1. Glee

**Apologies  
Chapter 1  
Finn's Plan **

Dave took a deep breath as he walked down the halls of McKinley, mentally yelling at his mother about deciding to wash his coat on a Monday... he felt naked. Usually he didn't when he'd forget his Letterman, but today... today was the day he wished he had it. His mind was racing and everything seemed to move slower, it was stupid, but it had to be done. He Dave Karofsky was joining Glee. He'd made this decision last night, after three weeks since the half-time show... Dave had felt... he'd felt at home when he was performing and now... damn those Gleeks, he couldn't get it out of his damn head. Every time the radio came on he'd mentally picture possible moves for it, or hell even who in Glee should sing it... it was... it was sick... and..and painful.. Because every so often, he'd be the one singing.

"Hey Dave!" he heard Finn yell, damn he'd forgotten Hudson had been on his case about this too, "How's it going?" 

"Same... did you want something Finn?" asked Dave as he walked to his locker... quicker than normal even. 

"Nothin... just.. seeing what's new?" asked Finn, overly casual. 

"Damn it," said Dave, his mind was racing, "Finn... I..." 

"What?" asked Finn, his beaming smile making Dave abort the mission. 

"Never mind, creeper," said Dave, grabbing his books and heading to class.

Spanish. Dave glared at his desk, he'd forgotten that Mr. Schuster was the teacher again, he'd came in angrily and sat down behind Azimio, who raised his brow, Dave shook his head. He was not in the mood to hear Azimio berate him with questions at that moment. He idly dazed off in class, thinking about his life. Here he was, in Spanish, bored, thinking of glee.. yup... it was official.. he was a loser with a capital 'L' … he let his mind wonder some more, hoping to get off the Glee train.. only to end up on the station of Kurt Hummel. He glared at his paper as if it had just insulted him. When the bell rang he was the last to get up, still musing over his current life situation. 

"Dave," said Mr. Schue, causing him to jump slightly, "Is there something the matter?" 

"Hmm... no.. just.. thinking," said Dave quickly gathering his unopened book.

.=.=.

_'How Strange_...' Dace mused to himself, because by lunch time, he'd noticed every Glee member had managed to literally bring up Glee very loudly as he went by them... and he'd gathered too much information from it. First... sectionals or something was coming up... Secondly... Puck and Sam had talked loud enough for anyone to hear that Kurt's new school was the rival... and thirdly... Finn hadn't sounded casual at all when for some odd reason he had randomly decided Azimio would be his new Half-Time talk buddy... Dave knew Azimio hadn't been even hinting at the conversation, simply by the look of pure horror on his face when Finn had joined them. 

"So, you know we we're pretty bad ass, right?" asked Puck, sitting next to Finn. 

"... since when did they start sitting here, again?" asked Strando. 

"I have no idea... but it freaks me out," whispered Azimio back, Puck and Finn joined by Mike and Sam now. 

"Dudes, if we we're even half as bad ass as that at Sectionals, we'd own both Dalton and Adrenaline," said Artie, coming with them. 

"I'm getting scared," whispered Jameson. 

"What are Sectionals?" asked Dave, completely unaware of the whispered jokes his friends had been sharing. 

"Ohm.." Finn blinked than smiled, "It's our competitions. You know for Glee club… well first there's Invitational's."

"Easy," scoffed Puck.

"Those are pretty much where they watch you and see if you even good enough to compete. Then there's Sectionals. Followed by Regional's… then Nationals, which is in New York this year," finished Artie. 

"We better win, I mean, seriously... we barely had enough to qualify this year," said Puck in an undertone. 

"Why are we still talking about this?" asked Azimio, with a groan, "None of are joining, can't you song birds get that through your thick skulls. We're not a bunch of queers." 

Dave looked at the table quickly, not bothering to partake in the small argument that had just begun. He didn't want to look up, because he knew if he did... one of them... one of them would say something about Kurt, because he heard Azimio bring him up just then... Something about how they should go where he went... get rid of them all. Dave's stomach lurched... he wanted to be in Glee, but there was no way he'd be able too... maybe if this hadn't just happened, he could have joined without shit... but from the sound, Titans vs. New Directions was back on. He looked up as the Glee guys started to leave, Damn, Finn saw it... he saw him look... damn it! 

"Can you believe them!" yelled Azimio, "We're forced to do one number with them and BAM, they think we're gonna start prancing around with them on stage." 

"I had fun," said Jameson, who then suddenly became dead quiet, Dave looked at him... yeah Jameson had, he'd even started enjoying it when Puck and Berry had sung. 

"I'm joining," the words left Dave's lips before he could stop them, the guys started chuckling. 

"Good one, Karofsky," said Strando. 

"Nice one, man... you seriously had me going," Azimio chuckled. 

"... Really?" asked Jameson, brow raised, causing the others to laugh even harder. 

"Yeah... really," said Dave, he was serious now, Jameson beamed and stood. 

"Hey, Hudson!" yelled Jameson, the football players had stopped laughing now, Azimio looked confused. 

"What?" yelled Finn, obviously annoyed. 

"What time does practice start?" asked Jameson. 

"... ohm... after school," Finn looked confused for a second but them beamed, "See ya, then?" 

"Yeah.. we'll see ya," said Jameson. 

"I can't believe you joining the Glee fags," said Strando, "I can't eat with you man." 

"Yeah, Dave was only kidding... you're..." Azimio was cut off. 

"Come on man, let's go eat over there," said Dave to Jameson, indicating to an empty table.

.=.=.

Dave walked down the halls, his body was shaking slightly... this wasn't going to work. They didn't want him there... Jameson they had no beef with... but he... Dave Karofsky... he'd cause a rage, just like before. He thought about bailing, but Jameson was already there beside him. He looked positively glowing, Dave smirked, and at least Jameson would be happy and probably calm down.. and stop raiding his kitchen every weekend... but that was unlikely. 

"Thanks man," said Jameson, "I don't think I could have done it alone." 

"No big... just stop eating all the chips in my house," smirked Dave, causing Jameson to laugh. 

He grimaced as he heard arguing coming from the choir room, Jameson looked confused, but Dave knew it was about him. He picked up certain words as he walked closer, like 'homophobe', 'Neanderthal,' 'bigot'... and 'Kurt..' He knew it was about him now... and he turned to leave, just as Finn leaned out the door and Jameson froze. 

"Hey you two," smiled Finn, he looked like he'd just come out of a battle, tired and worn. 

"You can tell your glee friends I changed my mind, but Rendell wants to join... they don't have to worry," said Dave, storming off, aware his hand hurt when he'd punched a locker going into the locker room. 

He walked around one of the walls in the showers; it was still dry... and slumped, his head pounding. Why was he so shocked by what they'd said... he knew it was too good to be true... Puck, Sam, Finn, and Artie we're just trying to get everyone but him in Glee. His mind wondered... wondered to his world he lived in inside his head. He liked that world. Fun... loving... perfect. In that world, he was free, he was happy... hell and now he sang in the damn Glee club in that world. Hell, if he added anything else to that world, he might snap and actually think reality was a damn nightmare or some shit. He looked out the up above the half stall and towards the lockers, those damn lockers... this was their entire fault... this stupid room... this hell hole... all of it.. Because of the damn locker room. He sniffed and blinked, the hell? When had he started sobbing... that's why his chest was hurting so much? He normally only did this in his car... late after school and before he got home... definitely not where someone could hear or see him... like now. Cause then he noticed that the shadow from the dim locker room had moved. Finn... damn it all. 

"Dave?" Dave looked down, covering his face best he could, "Man..." 

"Get lost Hudson," groaned Dave into his arm, this was the last thing he needed was Finn Hudson comforting him. 

"Damn... I wish Kurt was here," he heard Finn mutter and couldn't help but think, 'yeah, me too...' 

"Why? So he could see me look like shit," said Dave, angrily. 

"What? No man... Kurt isn't like that... it's just... he always knows what to do to get me to calm down..." Finn sounded angry for a second and then trailed off, "Warm milk..." 

"..." Dave looked at Finn, trying to picture him crying, it was a hard image to create... then, "Warm milk?" 

"Shut up, it's delicious," glared Finn, and Dave almost started to cry out of laughter, "What?" 

"Oh... you have definitely spent too much time with Hummel... this explains yesterday when you kicked the locker in an epic tanty." 

"First off, that was not a tantrum... second Kurt's actually more resigned unless at home, and thirdly, I have most definitely not been spending much time with Kurt as I only see him two hours a night," said Finn, his face was red with what Dave knew as embarrassment. 

"Sorry," said Dave, glaring at the tiles again, he felt Finn slide down next to him. 

"Listen, I can talk to them... it's just not gonna be that easy for you," said Finn, "But I'll help..." 

"Why would you help me Hudson, I made your brother leave," said Dave, it was weird saying it... but ultimately true. 

"Cause I believe in second chances, and even though Kurt's not the forgiving type... so does he... hell... Me and Puck we're much worse... we tossed urine balloons at him... and then there was the whole lawn furniture incident... which I'm glad Burt didn't kill me over when I confessed to that... what I mean to say, New Directions is about second chances... I'll just need some time... please join?" said Finn, giving Dave a hopeful smile. 

"Hudson, there not gonna..." Dave didn't want to say it; he really wishes they could forgive him. 

"Don't worry... I have a plan... BUT I need you to participate in the plan... even if it means a great deal of sacrifice," said Finn, Dave raised an eyebrow, "Your gonna have to be Hazed Glee style..."

.=.=.

Finn walked into the house that night, feeling very confident. His mind was swimming, now normally he didn't like to over think too much, but he, Finn Hudson had a plan. He was going to fix McKinley. He was gonna unite the football and glee team, bring peace to the school, and, most importantly... Bring Kurt home. He watched his step-brother walk in behind him, tossing his bag on the couch and sitting down for a moment. Finn's brow rose, this was not normal Kurt behavior... in fact Kurt freaked over less than a misplaced bag. Finn looked around and then sat next to Kurt. 

"Kurt, you okay, buddy?" asked Finn, come to think of it, "You didn't speak the entire car ride." 

"It's nothing... just school," said Kurt, but Finn could see Kurt's normal composure slide a little before he sat up and shook his head, "So, the parents aren't going to be home tonight. What would you like for dinner, Finn?" 

"Kurt?..." Finn always got annoyed when anyone changed the subject, "Do you need to talk?" 

"I'm fine, do you want me to make something or are we ordering in?" asked Kurt with a smile, that even Finn could see passed. 

"Ohm... how about spaghetti?" suggested Finn, cooking always seemed to calm Kurt. 

"Okay," said Kurt, walking into the kitchen and tossing his Dalton jacket on the chair next to his bag. 

"Hmm..." Finn's brow rose, that wasn't normal at all, usually Kurt treated that jacket with a little more affection than his normal coats... but lately, "Kurt... is something wrong at Dalton?" 

"Why would you ask that?" asked Kurt, he seemed jumpy. 

"You tossed the jacket down, you haven't raved about it lately, and you threw your bag on the floor," said Finn, "Something's wrong." 

"Maybe, I'm just tired Finn," said Kurt with a glare as he filled a pot with water. 

"... do you need warm milk?" asked Finn hopefully, he was glad when Kurt let out a small laugh. 

"Thanks, but no thanks, Finn.." his laugh faded into a somewhat content smirk. 

"Come on, tell your brother," beamed Finn, attempting to get Kurt to laugh and start talking. 

"It started with Blaine..." Kurt was cut off. 

"What did he do? I'll call Puck, Sam, and Mike... We'll take pretty boy down," said Finn, his seriousness made Kurt nearly burst into laughter. 

"No... Nothing happened... it's just... I feel.. I feel like I'm being suffocated, like every time I speak... there's a pillow covering my mouth... and even though they have a no bullying policy... it seems... worse than McKinley. Sure they don't slushie you, shove you into things, dumpster toss you... but it's like they shun you in a way. It seems that every time I come up with an idea or do something that's not 'tradition' they give me this reproachful look and pretend I'm not there," said Kurt his face red, but fighting back tears, "I... I miss home." 

"Then come back, I'm sure Burt and my mom wont object," said Finn, with a hopeful smile. 

"That's the problem, I miss it here, but I don't want to have to look over my shoulder," said Kurt as he absentmindedly began making sauce. 

"What... what if I could guarantee that the bullying would stop, at least from Karofsky..." said Finn, putting his arm around Kurt. 

"Finn, you may have been able to pull an amazing half-time show and win the championship... but you can't fix everything," said Kurt patting Finn's shoulder. 

"But if I could," said Finn, "Would you come back?" 

"... yes," smiled Kurt, "Now... would you let me cook in peace?" 

"Yeah..." smirked Finn, messing up Kurt's hair, causing him to become rigid. 

"FINN!" Finn booked it towards his room.

.=.=.

The choir room was silent that night, all looking a little agitated. They'd met early and Finn was ranting again, Dave and Jameson we're coming shortly, and no one was too thrilled about Dave being there. Rachel and Mercedes looked near homicidal at this point. Finn looked at his watch and sighed. 

"Listen, if we can get Karofsky to apologize to Kurt. Kurt will come back," said Finn with a wide grin, "And we can only do that, if we can reach Karofsky." 

"Finn's right," said Mr. Schue, "We made David change his mind about Glee; maybe we can get him to open up and apologize to Kurt... if we work together." 

"Fine," said Rachel, and the others nodded, "How are we going to do this?" 

"I told him, that he will be hazed Glee style, and he agreed... so you know what this means," smirked Finn, "Lets make him feel like a Gleek." 

The door opened and Jameson walked in with a smile, and sat near Puck as if this was normal and not his second day in here. Dave walked in slowly behind him and closed the door, he looked poised to run if need be, but Finn walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smirking. Dave looked around the room; the Glee team was smiling, some in an almost demented way. 

"Remember what we talked about yesterday... now... since Jameson sang yesterday... you have too today," said Finn. 

"Consider this a test, we've seen you move... now let's hear your voice, David," said Mr. Schue, "Your voice, not just a random song. Something that says how you feel." 

"Okay," sighed Dave, he hadn't expected this, and he knew the Gleeks we're waiting for a chance to corner him, but he wasn't gonna back down that easy, his mind swam with the song that he'd been singing every night lately, he walked over to the band, "Fine, I got it." 

_'Even though you're gone and far away,  
I feel you all around.  
I think about it every single day,  
You got away somehow_,'

He took a deep breath and continued singing, he felt more confident by the shocked looks on the Glee's faces.

_I can't sleep,  
It's hard to breath,  
And i still feel you next to me,  
Now, I can see.  
The first one is the worst one,  
When it comes to a broken heart,  
Whoa, oh, oh.  
Your first love, yeah, you're so young,  
And you feel like a fallin' star,  
Whoa, oh, oh.  
_  
He saw the Glee members starting to tap and move, some even smiled.

_'Cause I'm fallin' in the city,  
It's burnin' out tonight,  
You should be there,  
But you've bettered your life  
Woah, oh, oh.  
The first one is the worst one,  
When it comes, when it comes to a broken heart.  
Spinnin' like a movie in my head,  
I've seen a thousand times,  
I've learn to take it hard,  
And fall instead.  
I'm sittin' safe on the side lines.'_

He wrapped it up, not wanting to sing the entire song, but he noticed the Gleeks had started joining in.

"David, that was amazing!" said Mr. Schue, Dave saw the honestly in his eyes and the smiles and nods from the Glee members.

"Your really good," beamed Rachel, who then shook her head out of it, "But... you're not in just yet."

"I figured," smirked Dave, as he saw New Directions exchange a look, he was going to be put through hell...

**TBC**


	2. Secrets

**A/N: **Thanks to Narya for translating my Spanish, thus the edit.

**Apologies**

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets**

Dave felt on edge that Friday morning, he couldn't believe he was doing this... maybe he should just drop Glee and pretend it never happened... but alas... he couldn't. This was so stupid. He exchanged looks with the other Glee members down the hall and nodded, he took a shaky breath as he heard Artie hit the radio. Dave looked in the mirror again, and nodded. He could do this. He wasn't going to chicken out. He was going to be brave. He tapped his toe with the beat, he looked at the other members of New Directions, Rachel was tapping her fingers against the locker. The crowd had gone silent, trying to figure out where the music was coming from. Rachel did a spin to the music and Dave closed his locker as the others followed suite in order.

Rachel:

_You cant stop an avalanche _

_As it races down the hill _

_You can try to stop the seasons, girl_

_But ya know you never will _

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

Rachel and Santana's voices blended as they boy started dancing in the middle of the hallway.

_But I just cannot stand still _

_Cause the world keeps spinnin'_

_Round and round _

_And my heart's keeping time _

_To the speed of sound _

_I was lost til I heard the drums _

_Then i found my way_

Sam, Quinn, and Finn took over, doing backup.

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since this old world began _

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man _

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_The best that i can today_

Dave tried not to laugh and be serious as Jameson yanked his arm and they all joined in with their lines.

_'Cause you cant stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the sun in the sky _

_You can wonder if you wanna _

_But i never ask why_

_And if you try to hold me down _

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say _

_That you cant stop the beat!_

_Brittany broke in.._

_You can't stop a river _

_As it rushes to the sea.._

Jameson followed suite..

_You can try and stop the hands of time_

_But ya know it just can't be_

_And if they try to stop us, Seaweed,_

_I'll call the N Double A C P_

_Cause the world keeps spinning _

_Round and 'round_

_And my heart's keeping time _

_To the speed of sound _

_I was lost til i heard the drums _

_Then i found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

Mercedes, Mike, and Tina chimed in...

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_On a Saturday night _

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_With all my might today_

_'Cause you cant stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the rain from above _

_You can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreamin' of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm _

_Of two hearts in love to stay _

_Cause you cant stop the beat!_

They'd edited it to fit time before class, they all joined in, doing their moves.

_And you can't stop _

_The motion of the ocean _

_Or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreaming of _

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay _

_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_You can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat! _

_You can't stop the beat!_

Dave went to his locker again, as did the others, trying to not burst into laughter at everyone's faces. If that was hazing, Dave couldn't really complain... he may have made a fool of himself, but he felt... he felt... giddy. The hallway was a mixture of claps, shock, and horror as the Glee members disburse pretending nothing had just happened. Dave went into Spanish, to see Mr. Schue chocking back laughter... and a few of the students looking completely awestruck about what had just happened. He was about to sit next to Azimio, but decided against it and sat in the empty desk near Lauren. He didn't even look over at Azimio... he didn't want to hear it or see it. He was too much on an adrenaline high.

.oo0oo.

Strike the hazing being fun bit, this was vile. Dave stared at his car at lunch... there was garbage on the hood and GLEEK written on the windows... in all honesty it was nothing a little water wouldn't do to clean it up, but he was furious. He looked towards the school, those douches we're gonna pay for this. He made a mental note to punch Azimio in the face, when... he heard laughter... He looked over towards the trash cans... the empty trash cans... was that giggling... it was. He saw a flash of blue and then another chuckle and he knew his eye might have been twitching now. Hazing... yup this was Glee style hazing, since Dave had done it too them...

"You guys suck! We never wrote on your car!" yelled Dave, opening his door and grabbing his book he'd forgotten.

"No... you saran-wrapped, bolognafied, dismantled, and spray painted... all and all... your getting off easy," said Artie, wheeling out from behind a bush.

"Yeah... hell, you ask nicely, we may help you clean it," smirked Puck, "Word to the wise, now that your in Glee... don't leave your car open..."

"... What did..." Dave looked inside his car again and then slowly closed it, he'd ponder what they did later, "Okay... I can live with this..."

"Good.. cause you get a choice for the next one. You don't know what, but you have a choice. So... Furniture or Mashed Potatos," said Finn, leaning against the other side of the car.

"Both sound ominous... ohm... " He was cut off.

"Or, you can cut your hazing in half if you say both," said Santana.

"As scared as I am... both," said Dave, mentally wondering what he'd just agreed too.

.oo0oo.

"Those BASTARDS!" yelled Dave the next morning... his lawn furniture was strung up in trees.

If he wasn't so outraged by his father yelling at him, he would have been impressed by the fact they'd set it up like a tea party in the tree and a beach setting in the bush. He blinked and looked at the storage shed, it was filled with... oh no... they'd put potato sculptures in the place of the furniture... Dave didn't know what to do first, yell, laugh, clean, or text. He picked up his phone and texted 'Bastards!' to everyone in Glee as he headed to start cleaning. He heard a bell chime and froze, the idiots we're still there, then he heard laughing... now he just had an urge to nut punch them all as a snowball flew out of no where... yup... it was on.

.oo0oo.

"Finn! Where's all the potatos?" asked Kurt leaning into the living room, "We had seven pounds and six large boxes of instant..."

"It was all in the name of love," said Finn very quickly, Kurt blinked, Finn looked nervous, "I love you Kurt..."

"What did you do?" asked Kurt, his face stone.

"Nothing... just... glee stuff..." said Finn, changing the channel.

"You needed six boxes and seven pounds of potatoes," Kurt blinked, "For Glee?"

"... I... love you," smiled Finn, Kurt raised an eyebrow and went back into the kitchen, "Phew..."

"This isn't over Finn, your horrible broasted chicken needed to be turned before it burnt," responded Kurt from the kitchen, just as Finn's phone vibrated.

Finn looked behind him and looked at this phone, making sure Kurt was in the kitchen. It was a text from Dave, Finn chuckled as he read the text, mentally thinking about what to do next for their 'hazing'... he thought for a moment and walked into the kitchen, Kurt was making chicken for Finn and... Finn wrinkled his nose, something green like and soupy for him. Finn sat on the counter, glad it was just them or his mom would...

"Finn, get off the counter, I'm cooking here," said Kurt, Finn sighed... she'd say exactly that.

"How's school?" asked Finn, casually, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Finn? Why have you been asking me about school everyday?" asked Kurt.

"I guess, I'm just hoping one day you'll say, 'It blows chunks and I'm not going back there'... pretty much," smirked Finn.

"First of all, I would never say those words, and secondly... Dalton is my only choice," said Kurt with a small smile.

"... Karofsky joined Glee," said Finn looking at the green soupy stuff, Kurt dropped his spoon.

"What?" asked Kurt, eyes wide, "Your kidding..."

"Nope... he and Jameson joined a couple days ago... and since the whole... half-time thing, Karofsky's been pretty off the radar..." said Finn, with a hopeful smile, "So... maybe Dalton won't have to be your only choice..."

"Finn, I know what your trying to do," sighed Kurt, Finn's brow raised, "I miss you all too, but it's not going to work, Finn. I can't feel safe there."

A few minutes later, Kurt and Finn sat watching television eating dinner, but Finn's mind was elsewhere. This plan of his was getting harder and harder, how was he supposed to convince Kurt it was safe... unless... no, it was still to early to get Karofsky to apologize to Kurt... hell... would he... Finn had a mental flashback to right after the half-time show... Karofsky hadn't said no to apologizing to Kurt, just said he didn't want his new reputation dampened by Glee... still... it seemed... it seemed too early.

.oo0oo.

Maybe it was perfect timing actually. It was Tuesday night and Finn was helping a very angry Kurt go through his closet. Normally Finn would have rejected the idea of Kurt sorting his closet, but it seemed something Kurt had to do, he was angry and bitter... and apart from taking him shopping, which Finn could never afford, this was his only choice.

"Mind telling me, what's going on?" asked Finn as he saw his favorite pair of warn sneakers get tossed in a pile he was beginning to think was trash.

"I need clothes Finn!" yelled Kurt, not stopping his rampage of Finn's stuff.

"Kurt... I think my clothes would be too big.. and nothing like your stuff," said Finn, getting slightly worried.

"No Finn... I just... this has nothing to do with clothing dilemma... I just got sick of you throwing things together without regard for matching anything," said Kurt, stopping his tirade, "I mean at Dalton... I wore a scarf today and forgot to take it off... okay well I meant to wear it, and I got a demerit."

"... So you got... detention for a scarf..." said Finn, brow raised.

"No a warning, if it happens again then I get a detention... which means I'd stay in Dalton that night.. but I was implying that I never get to see my clothes... except on weekends.. and now that Warblers practice is on Saturday... oh and gaga forbid I suggest wearing something different for competion... then..." Kurt was cut off.

"Kurt... Kurt! You keep starting stories, but your not exactly finishing it," said Finn, then after a though, "... why don't we get the group together and go somewhere this Saturday night after you get back."

"Finn... we live in Lima... the only decent places around here is Breadstix and the gas station down the street from the school," smiled Kurt who sighed and sat on the floor, "Besides Finn, I have so much homework to deal with."

"Dude, if you don't take some time for yourself, your gonna have a meltdown," said Finn, getting up and plopping down next to Kurt, "Spring break is next week... and your not gonna spend it doing homework, man. This weekend you can work on your stuff, but this break we're gonna do something okay. Don't worry we won't have another train-wreck party incident like last time."

"Fine, but I don't think you can make anyone else promise not to whip out a bottle of any kind," said Kurt with a relieved smile.

"I can try," smirked Finn, putting an arm around Kurt, "Besides its been forever since we've all hung out, Puck's gonna flip at the fact your taller than him now."

.oo0oo.

Finn walked down the halls the next morning, his mind swimming. He had one week. One week to figure out a series of things. First; What we're they gonna do? Second; How could he make sure everyone would be free? Third... and most important; Karofsky? It would be easy just to exclude him, but Finn couldn't let that happen... if he did, Karofsky would leave Glee and lash out again... he had to figure out a way to... Jameson walked by and smiled, Finn smirked and turned on his heel, following Jameson.

"Hey man, how's it going?" asked Finn.

"Decent, I guess," Jameson's face faltered, "Kind of nervous actually, the rest of the team's been lying low... which you know is never really good."

"I have high hopes that maybe the school's meshing together," said Finn with a hopeful smile, Jameson rolled his eyes.

"You a dreamer man, I'll give you that," laughed Jameson, "What's up with you?"

"Thinking," said Finn.

"Don't break your brain Hudson," said Karofsky, walking to his locker next to Jameson's.

"I'll try not too," said Finn with a half smirk, as he headed off, "See you guys later... hazing's still not completely done guys."

"Is it just me their hazing?" asked Dave, he couldn't blame them, but still.

"Nah... they put a squirrel in my car yesterday," said Jameson, with an eye roll.

"Dead or alive?" asked Dave with a raised brow.

"Alive... I hope. I left my car door open and walked away for a little bit, it was gone when I got back," said Jameson.

"After the potato incident, I'm not scared about the rest of this hazing crap," said Dave as he walked into Spanish, Jameson heading the other way.

"Hola, Dave!" said Mr. Schue, catching him off guard.

"Hola... senior Schuester," he coughed and went to sit with Finn, Puck now sitting with Lauren.

"He does that once in a while... the other day he insisted in talking to me about Glee in Spanish... and Brittany... we both got the word glee out of it, only after he said it three time," said Finn with a shrug.

"Three's not bad..."

"He said it in English the second time..." said Finn with a sigh, Dave fought back a laugh.

"Okay class, today we're going to converse. I want you and your table partner to have a conversation about something, anything... then we'll switch it up," said Mr. Schue, "In SPANISH!"

"Okay... you wanna start Hudson?" asked Dave.

"Ohm... give me a few seconds," said Finn, then and idea popped into his head, and he began to speak slowly and carefully, "Tengo decir lo siento parte de hablar mi hermana viene?"

"... ohm ¿qué estás diciendo?" asked Dave, brow raised, he had no idea what Finn had just said."

"Yo Finn, tiene que decir que parte de Kurt," said Finn carefully, "entonces Kurt conseguir hablar y hacer jugar"

"Okay I can't do this," said Dave rubbing his temple.

"Why not?" asked Finn, "All I want you to do is talk to Kurt so you can come to the party..."

"... that's what you said?" asked Dave, the red in his face disapaearing, "You really suck at Spanish."

"Why... what did I say?" asked Finn, whispering.

"You said you we're having a sorry party for your sister, and you wanted us to talk and play together... to be honest it made me feel uncomfortable. Then it was like 'Kurt' was just randomly in there... it kind of began to scare the shit out of me," said Dave, "What did you plan on saying next..."

"...Quiero que seamos amigos y tienen alegría en conjunto..." said Finn with a shrug.

"Your failing this class aren't you?" asked Dave.

"No... generally Kurt reads over my papers before I can fail... why what did I say this time?" asked Finn.

"I'm never gonna look at Glee the same way again," said Dave with a shake of his head, biting back laughter, "Okay... si puedes entender esto le pediré disculpas a kurt, pero sólo si él las quiere, Hudson." ˡ

"... can... can you write that down... I got Kurt and decipher..." said Finn, Dave rolled his eyes and shrugged, Finn wouldn't actually ever look it up, so he added more.

"There, if you..." Dave was cut off as Mr. Schue interrupted.

"Bueno, ahora quiero que se muevan cinco asientos más a la derecha y deberán hablar con esa persona, entienden... Bueno, ¡ya!" said Mr. Schue, Finn looked confused.

"Move five seats to your right and talk to that person," said Dave, following suite, then to his horror as he sat down.

"Great," said Dave sitting down next to Azimio.

"Let's just get this over with," said Azimio.

**Five Minutes Later...**

"Nos abandonaste por esos maricones alegres y ni siquiera me has hablado desde que te uniste a ellos." yelled Azimio.

"Por la forma como hablas se ve que es una pérdida de tiempo discutir contigo," said Dave more annoyed than angry.

"Solías hablar de la misma forma, demonios, si hasta a las tostadas con mermelada les decías gay," said Azimio.

"I'm not good at Spanish, but are they arguing about gay toast?" asked Finn as Puck and he stared at Dave and Azimio.

"Estaba equivocado. Ya no me gusta esa palabra..." responded Dave, his face was red and angry.

"¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres marica?" " yelled Azimio, Mr. Schue jumped in, but Azimio didn't miss the brief second Dave's eyes went wide.

"Knock it off!" yelled Mr. Schue, jumping in between them, "Both of you calm down... Dave?"

"I need to go Mr. Schue," said Dave angrily storming out.

"Do you mind explaining what this was all about Azimio," asked Mr. Schue, but Azimio's face was blank, he shook his head.

"No," said Azimio, sitting down slowly, focusing on the cover of his notebook.

**TBC**


	3. Spring Chaos

Right so here's the downlow... this story will be at least 19 chapters... its gonna be a LONG one, okays...

**Apologize**

**Chapter 3**

**Spring Chaos**

"So you want us all to spend our spring break... with no alcohol... out in the middle of no where?" asked Puck, looking very confused at a smiling Finn, "Are you nuts!"

"Come on Puck, Kurt misses us and he needs to get away from Dalton," said Finn as they walked to practice.

"Finn, you know I love Kurt and all, you know, in a completely heterosexual way... but its Spring Break," said Puck as they entered the locker room.

"I know, but when's the last time we've actually hung out... and don't bring up the party... nobody was mentally there," said Finn, with a small chuckle, "Think about it, all of us in a cabin... just hanging out... no parents, no drama, nothing, just all us, chilling."

"You make a valid argument... fine, but I get to bring two cases of wine coolers," said Puck.

"One and fifty bucks," said Finn.

"What... fifty?" asked Puck, "Why?"

"Well... we're gonna need to buy some food and... you know.. rent it," said Finn.

"Fine, you let me bring two cases of coolers and one case of beer and I'll get you sixty bucks," said Puck with a shrug.

"Fine," said Finn, as Artie, Mike, and Sam walked in, "As for you guys..."

"Mercedes and Rachel filled us in, that's why it took us so long," said Sam.

"We're in," said Artie with a smile, "It'll be nice with just all of us hanging out."

"Besides, we miss Kurt too... Rachel also filled us in on what your trying to do, you know, get Kurt back to McKinley," said Mike.

"Good, cause... I might need your help in another part of my aparently infamous plan," said Finn, looking towards where Karofsky's locker, "We need to talk to Dave... who isn't here?'

"I haven't seen him since Spanish," said Puck.

"He wasn't at lunch," said Sam, "I know... cause he's been sitting at the table next to us... that's why Jameson sat with us today."

"Damn... I hope Azimio didn't get to him," said Finn, "I wish I knew what the hell they we're yelling.."

"They we're yelling about how Karofsky didn't even talk to Azimio after he joined Glee and automatically assumed that he, Azimio, wouldn't want to talk to him. Then Azimio called us gay as usual and surprisingly Dave flipped at him for it, then Azimio called him out on how he used to do the same. Dave said he didn't care and pretty much wanted to move on from that, then Azimio asked if he was queer and then Mr. Schue broke in and stopped the argument," said Puck with a casual shrug, Finn raised a brow, "I told you I'm acing that class."

"Oh... nothing extreme then, pretty cool he defended us," said Finn with a shrug.

"Probably was just the whole fight in general... I mean, I hated when we fought," said Puck to Finn with a shrug.

"I guess..." said Finn, he sighed.

"Maybe he went home," suggested Sam.

.oo0oo.

Finn walked into the house late that night, practice had gone longer than usual. It was only the second practice for baseball and already it was going later than normal. He tossed his bag on the couch and made his way towards the kitchen, he'd missed dinner, but he could still smell what he assumed was meatloaf. He smiled, it smelt good. He walked into the kitchen and saw a post-it on the microwave. It was wrote by his mom most likely, indicating Kurt was staying in Dalton for the night and her and Burt had gone out. He shrugged and pulled out the plate of food and sat in the chair, and was about to chow down some food when his phone went off. He opened pulled it out and read the text. His brows knitted together, trying to remember who 'Douche'was. Then he remembered, perhaps he should update his phone, Puck was still under 'Prick'... He opened the text from Dave.

'_Glee's not working, I'm out.'_

"Crap..." said Finn dropping his fork and quickly texting back.

'_Come on Dave, give it time. You know you have fun.'_

Dave responded: '_Drop it Hudson.'_

Finn glared, this didn't make sense: '_if its hazing, will stop, just dont drop glee cause az is an ass.'_

Dave didn't text back, Finn glared at his phone and tossed it across the table. This was just great, he jumped as the door slammed open and heard Kurt storm in. Finn fought the urge to call Dave for a second but the cursing coming from Kurt in the living room, made him forget about it. He stood and walked towards the kitchen and leaned in the doorway, he didn't want to get something chucked at him if Kurt was in a mood. Though it seemed the angry Kurt had died at the door and plan upset Kurt was sitting on the couch bitterly. Finn stood in the doorway completely and walked in the living room.

"You okay Kurt?" asked Finn.

"Oh I'm just grand," growled Kurt.

"I thought you we're staying in Dalton..." said Finn with a shrug.

"Well I'm sorry if my presence is as unwelcome here as it is in Dalton," snapped Kurt grabbing his bag and storming downstairs, Finn grimaced as he saw the tears in Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt, that's not what I mean... I was just stating..." Finn sighed at the closed basement door, "I'll bring you one of those wraps!"

"Leave me alone Finn!" he heard Kurt yell and then, "Can you bring me some of the cake in the fridge!"

"Sure!" smiled Finn as he went to the kitchen then after a second he realized Kurt had said there was cake in the fridge.

A few minutes later Finn walked down the basement stairs to see a now confused Kurt looking at something. He looked up as Finn came in carrying cake in one hand and milk in the other. Finn put the items down on the table and plopped down, only to jump up again with a hiss. Finn felt like an idiot, he'd forgotten he'd put forks in his pocket. Kurt chuckled and sat back and took a deep breath.

"You wanna talk before or after cake?" asked Finn, handing a fork to Kurt.

"After... that's when my aggression will be lowest," smirked Kurt, as he and Finn began to destroy the chocolate cake, then in mid-bite.

"Blaine asked me out," said Kurt with a deep sigh, causing Finn to nearly choke on his milk gulp and cake.

"So... your.. upset?" asked Finn, swallowing, "I thought you liked Blaine."

"I do... it's just... you know... it was so random..." said Kurt with a groan, "Maybe I'm being a bit dramatic, but he asked me out when he ordered my coffee after school. I guess after the spectacular Jeremy catastrophe, he'd at least ask with a little effort."

"So, your upset that he asked you... over coffee," said Finn, he blinked, "I guess I see your view, but your being a little... a little conceded... that's the word I'm looking for right?"

"... It's official, Dalton has started to eat my brain as well as suck my fashion away," said Kurt with a huff.

"... so, Dalton's a zombie... hmm, ready to tell them to bite you?" asked Finn.

"I don't know, I think I just need this week... by the way, what are we doing?" asked Kurt with a smirk.

"Well... there's this cabin, normally they don't rent or loan it out to the underage, but I guess Rachel's dad's know them, so we got it pretty cheap..." smiled Finn.

"Oh, I so predict murder in this cabin," laughed Kurt, "Is the Sam, Santana, Quinn love triangle still ago?"

"It's kinda become a Sam, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Quinn love... five...agon.." said Finn looking around.

"... I'm going to let it go," said Kurt after a few seconds, "So is everyone coming."

"Ohm... yeah... there's also..." Kurt's phone went off.

"Sorry, I forgot I texted to the girl's about Blaine," said Kurt pulling out his phone.

"I'll go toss the dishes in the sink while your text fest occurs," said Finn grabbing the plate and milk carton.

Finn tossed the plate in the sink carelessly and walked into the living room and grabbed his bag, amused for a moment how they still hung in the basement and treated it like their bedrooms, versus the actual ones upstairs. Finn looked for a moment, he had Kurt's bag, so Kurt had his. He walked down the stairs again and Kurt was reading that paper again, this time his face looked mixed with emotions... conflicted.. Finn nodded, that was the word for Kurt right now.

"Hey, man..." Finn was cut off.

"Were you going to tell me about the fact you invited Karofsky?" asked Kurt, his eyes now narrowed at Finn.

"I... ohm... how?" Finn froze, Kurt held up the paper... the untranslated Spanish paper, "Uh.. what.. what does it say?"

Kurt looked away from him and back at the paper, reading carefully. He waited for Kurt to yell or tear up, mentally wondering if maybe he should go buy ice cream... or ice for the migraine he was anticipating... it never came. Instead when Kurt turned around, he had a small smile on his face, a curious smile on his face. Finn felt even more nervous.

"Ohm, Kurt?"

"I want him to come," said Kurt quickly, before sitting back down.

"... what?" asked Finn, now HE felt conflicted... what the heck, he should be happy, but he felt unerved.

"I said... invite him," smiled Kurt, looking at the paper.

"... okay... you ever gonna tell me what it says?" asked Finn.

"... no," said Kurt plainly.

.oo0oo.

Finn smiled cheerfully as he walked down the halls of McKinley. What he wasn't expecting that particular day was a slushie in his face, he froze when it happened. It took a moment. It hadn't been a football player, it was one of the Puckheads, he glared and turned to see where they went, but the red dye no. 7 and corn syrup was starting to burn so he booked it to the bathroom, grumbling. His spirits we're pretty well dampened now, and he glared at his face in the mirror, trying to get the dye of his shirt, glad at least he'd worn red. He heard the door open and stiffened, then he saw Mike, Puck, and Artie come in, a similar look on their faces as slush slid down their face and clothes. Finn sighed, guess they'd all have to start bringing spare clothes again, his eyes went wide... How was he supposed to convince Dave to stay in now.

Dave closed his locker and yawned, he was tired. He'd been awake most of the night in thought, he had decided that he didn't really care if Azimio was the one who had a problem with this. The rest of the school hadn't done crap about it, so Dave had decided that maybe he could risk a few nicks in his popularity chart, he was still on top... cold, blue, ice hit his face as he walked down the hall. He froze and yelled at the same time, he could hear the Hockey team laugh, he wanted to run after them, but he didn't want to open his eyes, he'd realized from last time that only made it worse. He let out a shaky breath, fuck it... fuck Glee! He jumped as a hand touched his arm.

"Calm down Karofsky," it was Berry, "Come on, I need to get the slushie out of my hair too. Blue's the worst."

Dave listened to her rant on what he could only assume was a history of slushie toss and flavors. Apparently the only one she'd had no problem with was Freshman year when they had banana flavored... he almost wanted to tell her that he'd been the one to throw that at her, but decided to just say nothing. He felt odd, no realizing he was in the girl's bathroom, he prayed nobody saw him leave or another slushie facial would be guaranteed before next period. He heard the bell ring and cursed as he felt a wet cloth wipe his eyes.

"Don't worry, you have Mr. Schue, he understands this. Luckily I have math, and he'd always late from being tossed in dumpsters," he opened his eyes to see Rachel smirking, the red still lingering on her.

"I... I can't do this," said Dave, he shook his head, his eyes stinging... but not as bad as last time.

"You lasted longer than I would have given you credit for," sighed Rachel, "But honestly, the slushie's the only bad thing about Glee... and even then, there is a whole group of people to help you get cleaned up... on your own... it's not that easy. Personally, I really didn't care for you too join, but... it seems to make you happy... maybe you should think about what makes you actually happy and not what makes other's happy... There, all done."

"... Thanks," said Dave with a nod, then as he was about to leave, "Do you need... do you need some help?"

"... ohm... yeah actually, I made the mistake of braiding my hair, so its a clump of sticky goo now," said Rachel, trying to undo her hair.

.oo0oo.

Finn's leg shook as Dave came in, now was the moment of truth. Finn glanced at the empty seat next to Azimio, and the one next to him. Then to his shock, as well as Mike and Puck, Dave gave a slight smile and sat next to Finn, Mr. Schue nodded, noticing the slight stain on the collar of Dave's shirt. Puck leaned over the table, a smirk carelessly on his face.

"Hey man, I have a spare shirt in my locker you can borrow."

"... Thanks," said Dave, Finn beamed.

"So... Next week we rented a Cabin, it's gonna be a Glee Spring Break, you in?" asked Finn with a shrug.

"Ohm," Dave raised a brow, "The.. note?"

"Kurt insisted," smiled Finn, he was attempting to act as if he'd read that note, so Dave would tell him what it said.

"... really?" asked Dave with a small smile playing on his face for a few seconds, "Cool. Text me more about it later."

"... I'm never gonna know," sighed Finn to himself.

.oo0oo.

Dave sat with Jameson at their usual side table away from the Glee members... which was empty for some reason. Dave felt kind of nervous and Jameson looked confused, was their supposed to be a meeting or something. Finn sat next to Dave, followed by Mike and Artie. With in a few minutes, Glee was sitting at their table and talking about Spring Break and Sectionals. Dave couldn't help but looking around the lunch room as he entered the conversation... people had glanced over, but no one had a slushie attack planned, Dave leaned into the conversation fully.

"So I'll get a map to all of you," said Finn, "Me and Kurt..."

"Kurt and I," corrected Rachel.

"What about you two?" asked Puck, looking at Rachel.

"Never mind, as you we're saying Finn?" said Rachel with a sigh.

"Okay, so we're headed up there, we've also put the money together so we can get food for the week. We're going shopping this Sunday, so text me or facebook me anything that you guys want..." said Finn.

"Is this place even lived in or are we gonna have to clean it too?" asked Santana, "I don't want to spend Spring Break cleaning."

"Again, if anythings wrong, Kurt and I will take care of it," said Finn, "We'll be up their hours before hand."

"Okay, off Cabin talk," said Mike, "Will Kurt be home tonight? Cause I need him to look at my car again."

"Dude, Kurt is not your personal mechanic," said Finn, then after a second, "He's mine.. and he needs to fix my car first... Burt said he'd do it, but Kurt already lectured me and I don't want it a second time."

"What did you do?" asked Artie.

"Remember how my car kept telling me it needed oil, and I kept putting it off... Who knew you could crack the engine block... or that the engine even had one," said Finn.

"Oil.. really?" asked Mercedes with a head shake, "Boy, your dumber than a box of rocks."

"Don't insult rocks, Mercedes... they are very vengeful," said Brittany.

"Okay, sorry to interrupt Brittany's talk about rocks personalities... but Kurt Hummel is a mechanic?" asked Jameson, Dave was glad he asked, cause he wanted to... but that would be stupid.

"Yeah... why got car problems?" asked Puck.

"I don't care if you do, I call dibs first... well second, after Finn," said Mike.

"No... its just... shocking," said Jameson, "I can't picture him fixing cars..."

"Yeah, it is kind of funny," said Finn, "Especially when he ends up covered in grease, it's like he's not even Kurt. He's Kanic."

"What?" asked Dave, finally joining in the Kurt talk, he still felt nervous... but this was... what?

"Don't ask," said Sam quickly, but it was too late.

"Kanic... is mechanic Kurt... he is one of Kurt's duel personalities. Like Kevil and Murt," beamed Finn as if this was normal.

"He has... a split personality disorder?" asked Jameson, suddenly looking scared.

"No... Finn just names different moods with Kurt that's all," said Rachel.

"I do not. Puck you met Murt, what's the verdict?" asked Finn.

"Kurt's not a morning person... and waking him up at five in the morning to make us waffles was stupid and dangerous... we're lucky the frying pan wasn't hot yet," said Puck with a shrug.

"Fine... what about..." Finn was cut off by the bell, "This conversation is not over."

"Yes it is Finn," said Quinn.

Dave shook his head and emptied his tray, and headed down the hall to his next class, mostly eager to get to Glee and finish this strange conversation... also he wanted to know what was going on with this cabin insanity. Someone pushed passed him, knocking him into a locker, seeing Azimio, he glared. A part of him wanted to run after him and kick his ass, but he needed to get to class. He froze as he saw a familiar figure walking from the office, Hummel was standing there... talking to Mrs. Pillsbury-Howell.

**TBC**

Soooo Next Chapter is the Cabin... and all its insanity.


	4. Bonding

I am in class... right now... yup... this is what I do in my collage classes... write fanfiction.

**Apologize**

**Chapter 4**

**Bonding**

Dave stood there, like a deer in headlights, this was insane. He needed time to prep before facing Kurt again, he had two and a half days yet before this was supposed to be happening. But there Kurt stood, talking animatedly to the doe-eyed guidance councilor. Dave's mind was swimming about what he should do, '_Go to class..' 'He looks great...' 'Run?...' 'Is he taller?...'_ and to Dave's own mental horror, he began to take a step forward. The halls we're still crowded, but he saw Kurt's eyes turned to him. Dave stopped and immediately decided it was a mission fail and booked it into his class. He sat quickly, as if he was about to see Kurt show up in the door... and he... oh no... he was standing there. Dave looked at the ground quickly as the teacher gave a grand hello to Kurt. Dave's stomach did some sort of unknown flip when he heard Kurt speak... when was the last time he'd heard that voice in reality... the football game... Kurt had come to talk to Finn, he'd been headed towards the locker room... yup that was the last time... and it hadn't had this much effect on him... Dave looked up...'_I hate that blazer..._'... he told himself to shut up and looked down at his paper.

"I'm here for Finn," said Kurt calmly, and Dave nearly jumped when he heard Finn from the back row.

"What's wrong?" Finn must have jumped out of his seat and booked it, because in the blink of an eye, he was next to Kurt, eyes wide, Dave looked down again, trying to keep his mind off the doorway.

Dave kept his eyes down, as the teacher talked and the door closed. He heard Artie and Tina start talking worriedly, and some small chatter across the room... as well as a couple jokes that he once might have partook in. He looked up as the door opened and Finn grabbed his stuff, his face unreadable... this caused even more chatter among the room. Dave looked up at the door, just out of curiosity and blinked, as Kurt quickly looked away... had he been looking at him... no... no probably just observing, seeing if he seemed threatening... assessing him, not looking. Dave's face darted back to his paper, he heard Finn say something to Artie and Tina, and nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard Finn's voice in a whisper so no one else would hear.

"I'll message you the map, see you Sunday," said Finn, and though his face looked upset, his voice sounded jubilant, it was very confusing.

"Ohm?" Dave raised an eyebrow and looked back at Tina and Artie who both shrugged.

Finn closed the door behind him and kept his face sullen looking, even after signing out of the office and walking to the car. The moment he and Kurt closed the doors, they both burst into laughter. Kurt's face, who'd slowly gotten red as they walked, was now streaked with hysterical tears and probably shame or embarrassment.

"What was with... the... sad face?" asked Kurt, "You looked like we just killed your dog or something?"

"I didn't know what excuse you used to get me out of school?" said Finn as Kurt started the jeep.

"I got you and I called in for a family trip, that's all," laughed Kurt, "Coarse now their all going to think your being forced on a vacation early."

"Wait... so Burt just called and said, 'Finn's leaving early for family vacation?'... and here I thought you'd become some sort of badass at Dalton and we we're ditching school," laughed Finn.

"Not a badass, just a smart ass Finn.. Blaine called us in," said Kurt, his face going red and Finn gaping.

"So... we just... we did just ditch school?" asked Finn, suddenly concerned.

"You we're right," sighed Kurt, "I need to stop freaking out... so I got into an argument with some Dalton idiots and at lunch I booked it. I told Blaine naturally, and as I was coming to sneak you out of class he texted me saying he called us both in... If the parents find out, we'll explain to them we needed bonding time or we we're simply going to snap and kill someone... don't look at me like that I have a perfect attendance record and grades, I can do with a little, what does Puck call it? Living?... what are you doing?" (1)

"Texting everyone in Glee that my brother has become a badass and has broken me out of the jail called school?" said Finn with a huge laugh.

"Don't spread it around, I don't want a bad reputation," said Kurt, trying to keep a straight face, but his mouth kept flickering into a smile, his phone went off, "It's already begun.."

"Puck asked 'When did you grow a pair?" asked Finn, starting to reply on Kurt's phone.

"What are you writing?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

"Wait... do you want a snarky reply or a sexually explicit one?" asked Finn, looking up from the phone.

"Well.. since I'm apparently a badass at the moment," Kurt rolled his eyes at his own statement, "Go with explicit... but tell me... you already sent it?"

"I was going to send it regardless," smirked Finn as he looked at more texts, "Rachel reprimanded you... what do you want me to say?"

"Are you two dating again?" asked Kurt, Finn shook his head, "Then go crazy... I'm still a little irked at the Blaine thing..."

"Kurt... where are we going?" asked Finn as they drove past Lima and out towards the country.

"Well we can't go shopping in Lima," said Kurt, looking over at his brother dumbfounded.

"Kurt I'd rather be in school that on another trip with Shurt," said Finn with a grumble.

"Relax, we're just going grocery shopping for the cabin... and stop calling me Shurt, I do not have different personalities!" yelled Kurt as they kept driving.

"Tell that to Murt, I see him every morning," said Finn with a mumble and then he smiled, "Can we get Culvers?"

"... yes," said Kurt with a grin as they cleared the country and hit another town with a grocery store and a handful of small restaurants.

An hour later they walked around the grocery store casually, just tossing things in the cart that seemed like stuff they could all eat for a week. Finn however, just kept tossing stuff off the shelf in the cart. Kurt ran with the cart at one point when he'd tried to buy a giant case of mac and cheese. They almost ran into a coke display and fought back laughter as Finn dropped the large box in the cart.

"Finn, just because you have a mac fetish, does not mean everyone will want it," said Kurt as he grabbed a couple cases of soda.

"Me? You go through six boxes on the weekend," said Finn, eyes wide.

"I only did that once," said Kurt quickly, "Besides we have a list... and a budget Finn."

"Oh yeah... but for five buck we can get twenty boxes..." said Finn, Kurt sighed and nodded, "Wait... list, I just texted you what people couldn't have.."

"And I made a list of things that we can then get," said Kurt holding out a Dalton notebook... that seemed to have more things related to McKinley than Dalton in it, Finn smirked.

"Kurt + Blaine? Really Kurt... that's so middle school," said Finn, holding up the big red heart, which was snatched from his hands.

"Oh shush up," said Kurt with a half smile, half blush, opening the list back up.

"Oh... ohm... now would probably be a good time to mention Puck bringing alcohol..." said Finn.

"I though you said Mr. Schue made you promise not too..." said Kurt, Finn's face fell and he began texting, Kurt smirked and walked off, leaving Finn near the soda.

.oo0oo.

"This place... is a dump," said Kurt looking at the inside of said cabin they'd arrived at.

"... it's a good thing you brought cleaning supplies... I'll just go guard the food... ow.." said Finn as Kurt grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back in.

The cabin was completely trashed with garbage and clutter. This would probably be the reason that the people had let a group of teens use it for Spring Break for so cheap. Kurt walked around an old coffee table and opened a window, it was still cold out, but airing out the cabin seemed more important than warmth at the moment. Finn shrugged, at least they had two days and the place was pretty big. The porch at least was in good shape, and the doors and windows. You went into what was assumed to be a living room when you first entered, some scruffy chairs shoved in a corned by a coffee table, a horrible matted and dirty rug lay on the floor. But the room was big and had electricity so they could dance and sing in here. He looked where Kurt had gone to the next room, what looked like a cramped kitchen with a small table and chairs, that seemed to small for the amount of seating. He walked passed Kurt and towards the back of the cabin where a larger room was located with three doubled matressed beds... they'd have to fix this. He walked back towards the living room/dance area. He picked up the nearest shabby chair and dragged it to the porch... they had a little less than two days to clean this place... maybe it was a good idea Kurt had felt daring and had them skip school, the two hours they'd originally planned would have even been enough time to clean the bathroom... which Kurt had just run out of saying something about an opossum in the bathtub. Yup... this was going to take a while.

.oo0oo.

Dave looked at his GPS as it directed him towards the cabin, Jameson sitting in the passenger seat singing along to the radio... Dave rolled his eyes, he wasn't even going to argue, he couldn't stand metal... but it was really the only thing to keep Jameson at bay and stop playing twenty questions... then...

"Hey Dave? Did we need to bring anything else?" asked Jameson looking in the back.

"Hudson sent us all a different text of what we needed to bring... so I think we're fine," Dave glared as a car beeped its horn behind him, he was already going fifteen over...

"It's Berry, Jones, and that hot goth girl," said Jameson, Dave rolled his eyes.

"Tina," said Dave, then he blinked... did he just correct someone on one of the Gleeks names... wait.. shit... he was a gleek now.

"Oh, right..." said Jameson as a new song came on the radio and he began to screech it.

"What?" said Dave to himself as a loud sound of horns blared... what the... for crying out loud, he was leading the Gleek parade... just great.

A red sports car pulled off a railway a little ways ahead of them, and the horns blared again... apparently the gleeks knew the red car. Dave felt annoyed... but also amused, mentally wondering what other cars thought was going on with the trail of cars. From the looks of it; Tina, Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel we're driving in Rachel's small car. Behind them was Puck's ford, who most likely also held Lauren. He saw a glimpse of green, Santana's. Which held Brittany, Artie, and Sam too.

"He has a nice ride," said Jameson looking at his phone and then at the red sports car in front.

"Who?" asked Dave.

"Some Blaine guy, Puck just texted me about figuring out a way to get him to let us drive it," said Jameson.

"Who?" asked Dave, eyebrow raised.

"One of Hummel's friends I guess," said Jameson, with a shrug.

"Great," Dave rolled his eyes, and suddenly he felt like turning around, what if they said something to everyone... what... why is Jameson looking at him, "What?"

"You met him?" asked Jameson, "Is he a douche or soemething?"

"Hummel's boyfriend," said Dave, his voice was a little more on edge than he'd planned.

"... oh... you don't think there gonna like, kiss and shit in front of us right... Cause I mean, I totally don't care if their gay, but it would just be all awkward and shit," said Jameson, with a nod to himself, "I mean any random make out in front of someone is awkward... but like... I've never seen dudes kiss, I'd probably be all like 'durr' and just stare..."

"Can you shut up about Hummel and his boyfriend making out, it's in my head now thank you," snapped Dave.

"... huh... I can't picture anything... cause you know... I don't know what Blaine looks like... and now I'm curious.. cause you know... its just... so crazy.."

"Jameson! Can you shut your trap!" yelled Dave, for the sake of everything sane, could Jameson stop talking about this already.

Jameson went back to singing as Dave concentrated on the road... and the stupid red sports car in front of him. He glared at it. Then at Jameson. God. Now it was stuck in his head all cause Jameson had to speculate Dave's fears out loud... though, Dave grimaced... his was for different reasons entirely. What would he do if they kissed... he shook his head... he needed to focus. He was going here to have fun, apologize to Fancy and be done with all this shit once and for all. He heard Jameson sigh and tilt his head at the red car. Dave snapped.

"Disney! He looks like a fucking tan little mermaid prince!" snapped Dave.

"Prince Eric?" asked Jameson, Dave really wanted to just punch Jameson, but he restrained himself... he really needed to see someone about this anger.

"Yeah sure... whatever," said Dave, hoping this was the end of the conversation.

"Hehehe..." laughed Jameson, Dave restrained himself... he didn't want to know, "That's great..."

"Now what?" asked Dave, wishing he'd had just stayed home and lived an ignorant bliss of this whole thing.

"Sorry... now I'm picturing everyone as little mermaid characters," snickered Jameson, "Cause Finn's like one of Ariel's sisters... but like Hummel's Ariel... and then Flounder is like Puck and Berry is Sebastian... and Scuttle is like Jones..."

"You have a fucking demented mind," said Dave, on the edge of laughing and just our right shoving Jameson from the moving vehicle, "Who's Scuttle?"

"The bird..." said Jameson, "I like Disney movies..."

"My respect for you... the little I had... just left," said Dave.

"Do you have a favorite Disney movie?" asked Jameson, Dave looked at the map on the GPS, they had another hour yet... crap.

.oo0oo.

"So..." said Rachel, playing with her seat belt, "What happened back there?"

"I couldn't take it... not for another hour..." said Dave as he drove, "You didn't have to leave your car..."

"I didn't... That's Mercedes," said Rachel, "I don't have a car..."

"Oh... so... hmm," said Dave, this was really awkward.

"Mind asking what Disney had to do with this... because as amusing as you yelling you didn't want to to talk about Disney at Jameson as I ran towards the car... it made me curious... do you hate Disney?" asked Rachel, brow raised.

"... Please don't... " said Dave, then he wondered, "Why did you switch?"

"It's more roomy in here... and... I thought you and I could talk?" said Rachel, turning towards his, Dave got the unexpected feeling he had made the wrong decision in kicking Jameson out.

.oo0oo.

"Decent," said Kurt as he and Finn dropped the last mattress on the floor.

They'd turned the bedroom into a giant mattress floor, having tossed the bed frames out after Finn had went to sleep on one the first night and it had collapsed. So seven (having found one in a closet) mattress' lay on the floor, fitting perfectly to the walls... it was a little unorthodox, but oh well. It would work. Finn used his foot to slide the mattress into place with the others, and nodded. He didn't mind laying around with all his friends in a giant bed, but he wondered how Jameson and Karofsky would feel about this, they weren't used to Glee that well. He shrugged and fell onto the mattress' dramatically.

"I think we should duct tape them together," said Finn as he rolled in between the beds.

"... Once the blankets are on, it wont matter," said Kurt tossing a couple at Finn to put over the tops of the mattress' for comfort.

"Fine," grumbled Finn as he started putting blankets down just as vehicles could be heard pulling up outside.

"Wow... Blaine got his new car!" said Kurt, looking out the window.

"What is it?" asked Finn, still lazing on the mattress.

A few minutes later, Finn walked outside and blinked rapidly. He watched as his brother became frantic over the red vehicle Blaine was leaning on. He'd only seen Kurt this giddy when he'd outbid someone on eBay for a gray Armani Trench, for a hundred bucks... or when Kurt had got him to wear the Houndstooth Bomber Jacket he'd been given from him for Christmas... Finn blinked... yup... too much time with Kurt. Kurt was practically drooling... yup he was.

"This is a cherry red 1967 Shelby Mustang!" yelled Kurt, "Where on earth did you get it!"

"My dad got it at an auction," shrugged Blaine, "It needs a little work in the engine department... so I was thinking you could help me?"

"... Blaine you just figured out what Coolant is," said Kurt, taking a moment of awe to roll his eyes.

"Fine.. I can just... be your adorable assistant," smirked Blaine, Kurt beamed and grabbed his hand as the other cars pulled up behind them.

"Different..." said Finn, brow raised as he saw Rachel getting out of the car with Dave Karofsky... laughing, Dave opening the hatch as Jameson came walking up towards them, Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so I thought I'd go ahead and do this, sorry I locked you in a locker Freshman year," said Jameson.

"... that was you?... thanks for apologizing," chuckled Kurt.

"We cool?" asked Jameson.

"Sure," said Kurt, Jameson nodded and ran off towards Dave's car to get his stuff as Rachel came over and hugged Kurt and Blaine.

"Hey guys!" she laughed, "How's it going? I see someone has a new car."

"This is better than new Rachel," said Kurt before Blaine could even say anything, "This is a classic..."

"Kurt, I think she'll be fine without the details," said Blaine with a laugh, though he seemed to be keeping his eyes towards the Blazer where Dave seemed to be spending a long time in.

"... well... no sense in letting this wait," said Kurt letting go of Blaine's hand and walking across the gravel path towards the Blazer, only to have Mercedes and Tina rush him, talking.

Dave leaned out from his vehicle, Kurt had been headed this way... this... this made Dave want to grin... Kurt was actually going to let him get close enough to talk too and here Dave had been planning on having to talk through a door to him... with Kurt nearly crawling out a window... He felt less nervous, until he saw another person headed towards him and grimaced... Disney.

"Listen, Disney... before you spaz or deck me, I would like to say... what?" asked Dave, Blaine had froze in his track's with a raised brow.

"Did... Did you just say Disney?" asked Blaine, who then shook his head, "Listen I don't ill will towards all of this, if your hear to sincerely apologize to Kurt, I wont bother you. But if you so much as snap at him in anyway, I will be forced to take action."

"... Oh.. Kay.." said Dave with a nod, "Noted..."

"... nothing else?" asked Blaine about to walk away.

"Nope..." said Dave, he smiled, mostly to himself... he hadn't punched out Blaine yet... though for some unknown reason he wanted too...

"Okay," said Blaine giving a small smile and walking towards the cabin, Dave let out a breath.

Blaine walked into the cabin and passed Finn, who was currently helping people move stuff around and toss their stuff in the other room to unpack. He watched Kurt looking at the door, apparently attempting to get away from the group. Finn watched as Dave walked in carrying his and Jameson's stuff, Jameson following behind him with the cooler of soda they'd been asked to grab and heading towards the kitchen. Puck grabbing some of their stuff as they did so, Finn sighed. He was hoping this week would be successful... he really hoped... he looked at Kurt with Mercedes, Brittany, and Sam talking happily. Kurt was actually smiling, no numbness in his eyes like normal and Kurt's brow furrowed. Kurt needed to be back at McKinley. He looked for Dave and saw him glancing at the crowd around Kurt and then at Kurt... Finn also noted the glances some of his classmates kept giving David... not glares... more like fearful gestures that indicated they we're worried with Kurt and Dave getting to close to each other... maybe this was going to be harder than he thought.

**TBC**

1.) Okay so I did this once with my friend Shell, we needed to get the hell out of school, so we ditched... something we NEVER did... cause we we're good students with good grades and sports... so we couldn't afford to do it, but we felt daring that day... though there's went okay (for now) ours was an epic fail... we both ended up going to our houses and going to sleep... then at three we hung out... it was pretty lame...


	5. Interception

**Chapter 5**

**Interceptions**

Hours later they had settled down a little, especially after Mike and Puck had set up the Karaoke equipment in the living room area... which had taken them nearly two hours. Rachel and Mercedes were making some sort of chip dip in the small kitchen as Quinn poured the large bag of chips in a bowl, Kurt standing in between them looking annoyed, apparently trying to escape his small space in the kitchen. Finn smirked and headed over there, he could tell his brother was about to spaz in his small confined area.

"Hey Kurt, I think I left my iPod in the car, can you help me find it," said Finn, Kurt sighed as Quinn finally moved to let him out.

"Thank gaga, I've been trapped there for fifteen minutes. I know I haven't seen them in a little while, but I need breathing space," said Kurt with a small laugh.

"Actually... I honestly think their a little paranoid with you and Dave in the same area," said Finn as the headed outside.

"Well... I'm not too thrilled about it either, but how on earth are we supposed to talk things out with everyone interrupting," said Kurt with an eye-roll as they opened the car doors, "Did you really lose your iPod?"

"... Yes," said Finn with a shrug as Kurt rolled his eyes and began checking under the seats, "So... are you doing okay in there?... you know, if regards to Dave?"

"Actually..." Kurt bit his lip, "Its... it's kind of weird... at first I was scared and then nervous... now I'm just annoyed he hasn't even said anything... at all.."

"That might be due to Rachel's new attachment too him?" suggested Finn, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah... what's with that?" asked Kurt, standing straight up, he'd noticed that too.

"I don't know... all I know is Dave was gonna quit Glee and the next I saw him he had Slushie stains and he and Rachel started talking... cause before she didn't even like sitting next to him..." said Finn, scratching his head.

"How strange," said Kurt, Finn noticed him glance towards the cabin for a moment before shaking his head... to himself most likely.

"Care to include me in you mental conversation?" asked Finn, a slight smile on his face.

"... oh... but then we couldn't talk about you," grinned Kurt, he almost laughed when Finn's face paled, "Finn, calm down.. I was joking."

"I don't know Kurt... who knows what your alter egos do," said Finn, causing Kurt to sigh.

"I'm going to start naming your moods... Pinn," said Kurt, Finn's brow rose, "Paranoid Finn."

"Not cool..."Finn held up his iPod and walked around the car towards Kurt.

"Calm down Finnoyed," said Kurt, he started to back up as Finn got closer.

"That's it.." said Finn running after Kurt.

"No! No!NO!NO! Put me down!" yelled Kurt as Finn picked him up and headed towards the smal pond in the back, it was thawed, but undoubtedly cold, "FINN! NO!"

"Are you going to stop?" asked Finn, putting Kurt down.

"Yeah... yeah," said Kurt out of breath as he walked towards the small back porch and opened the door.

"Good," smirked Finn.

"Hey Finn?" said Kurt as he opened the door.

"What?" asked.

"Don't be Focky," and Kurt ran inside, Finn glaring and running towards the house.

Dave walked out of the bathroom just as Kurt came flying into him at full speed in full hysterics. They both fell to the ground in the small hall, taking Puck, who'd been waiting for the bathroom, down with them. Finn came running in and slid to a halt at where their feet we're... only to loose his balance and topple on the three of them.

"Orgy!" yelled Brittany, giggling from her spot in the kitchen.

Dave would have yelled, would have shot up and booked it... but it was kind of impossible from his current position, Kurt was light, but Finn was not... then there was Puck... who was probably worst off as they all had crumpled on top if him. But somehow Dave couldn't register pain, just that his chest was pounding, as Kurt's fear ridden face was over his. He gulped and felt Finn get up, yanking Kurt with him. Dave got up quickly and shaking his head.

"Sorry," said all three at the same time, Dave looking to get out of the crowded hallway, but Puck was still in the way.

"You three better be sorry, all I wanted to do was freakin' pee," said Puck, unaware of the tension before he looked up, the majority of the group had grown quite.

"Excuse me," said Dave, walking passed Puck.

"... that was.. awkward," said Finn, he saw Kurt's glare at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Excuse me," said Kurt, apparently following the same route as Dave, but he was intercepted by Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, you okay?" asked Blaine, grabbing Kurt hand, which had apparently gotten a small cut on it.

"Ohm.. yeah.." Kurt blinked at it and looked at the metal door, vaguely remembering that he'd made a grab for it when he'd saw Dave in his path.

Dave sat in the living room looking at the Karaoke machine... his mind wondering, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He looked up to see Rachel sitting down next to him casually. He gave her a fleeting smile and went back to his musings, how was he going to get Kurt alone long enough to talk to him? He really needed to do this quickly... but the look on Kurt's face swam passed... he was still terrified... this was so freakin' hard, he glared at his hands as he sighed.

"Dave, are you okay?" asked Rachel, "... do you.. do you need help?"

"Yeah, can you get the pack off my back, I just wanna talk to Fancy," he sighed.

"I can try... after all you did tell me all those embarrassing stories about Finn and Puck," smirked Rachel, "... but... you have to sing with me..."

"I don't feel much like singing Rachel," said Dave with an eyeroll, though he found himself wondering which song she'd make him sing.

"Later... tonight... I'll do my best... but it may take a little bit... it's like in _Les Miserables, _when Jon Valjon was trying to turn his life around and Jarvet didn't believe him... it's kind of like that, they need convincing... more convincing that your not going to snap back to being a bully... and they just don't want to leave Kurt alone just in case," said Rachel with a smile.

"Okay..." Dave was more confused than before but nodded, "I think I get it... thanks for being honest Rach.."

"No problem," smiled Rachel, patting him on the arm lightly and getting up.

Dave ran his fingers through his hair, he needed to focus and get this done with, but he felt like laughing. Who would have guessed the girl he used to slushie the crap out of with the others, would end up becoming... what he was beginning to think... was his only actual friend at this point. He felt like a pathetic loser as he got up and headed towards the door to get some air.

"Dave, where you going?" asked Brittany, walking over to him, Artie not far behind.

"Your not leaving are you, Kurt's agreed to make his brownies, and theys be slammin'," said Artie, with a nervous grin on his face.

"Yeah... and their really yummy too," said Brittany, "And Mercedes finished her awesome dip."

"Uh, I was just going to get some air..." said Dave, "But I'll make sure to come back in and have a yummy slammin' browning and some awesome dip..."

"Oh... Dave..." Brittany's face fell, "You shouldn't mix the two... its not good, I was sick for a whole day when I tried... its seems like a good idea... but its not."

"Right... don't mix... got it," smiled Dave as he opened the door and walked out, fighting back laughter.

.oo0oo.

So Rachel's plan had seemingly failed as it seemed to have gotten worse, and Dave now had a pose with him. He would got to the kitchen and grab a soda and would have Puck, Mike, and Santana with him. Kurt had got up to go to the bathroom and Mercedes and Quinn had followed. He didn't fail to notice the annoyed looked on Kurt's face when he'd gotten out of the bathroom and had fought back a laugh when he'd rolled his eyes... however it seemed Blaine, Finn, and Rachel we're trying to get the others to back off a little. Dave let out a sigh as he watched Artie and Brittany battle zombies on the crappy television they'd found in the shed out back. He felt someone sit next to him slowly.

"Artie's losing... badly," he said, not really caring to look who was next to him, he went rigid when he heard a nervous reply.

"That's... because Brittany comes over all the time... she'd addicted to this game," Kurt gave a nervous chuckle, rubbing his arm as he did so.

"..." there was an awkward dead air for a few seconds and then Dave opened his mouth first, "I..."

"Hey guys!" Sam dove in between them causally, Puck following on the other side of Kurt.

Dave wanted to shove the two of them away, but the one thing he needed to avoid was that, or Kurt would book it... he was like some sort of rabbit... then he thought for a moment... maybe not a rabbit... they didn't snap sometimes... he glanced over at Kurt, their eyes making contact for a brief second before they both looked away, Dave's taking the longest... Kurt had definitely changed... not just physically. He looked...

"Hey! Who's up for some singing!" yelled Rachel as she and Blaine came zipping in laughing about something stupid Mike had just done.

"Alright!" yelled Artie, Dave rolled his eyes, what was up slang, "We's gonna get all partyin' up in here!"

"I'll hook up the laptop," said Quinn happily.

"I got the microphones," yelled Puck plugging them in.

Dave was still at a loss for the Glee club sometimes. He remembered before the thing even started, he didn't even remember Puck or Finn ever being so interested in music... then again, he hadn't even thought about joining Glee till the half-time show... well he had... but it had vanished in a the few seconds he'd glanced at the sign-up sheet last year... they'd been real losers then...

Finn beamed as he hooked up his iPod to the laptop with three others, using the converter from Rachel's laptop to turn them into Karaoke... and on random. After a small tiff with her though, she agreed not to put on any musicals. Finn heard someone mention it was getting colder in here and he had a mental moment... something like Kurt saying, 'Make sure there's enough wood for the stove...' … yup, that was what Kurt had said two days ago... when Finn had hooked up the television... and had completely ignored him. He glanced at Kurt, who's eyes we're already glaring at him. Shit.

"Finn! I told you to get firewood while I cleaned out the bathroom," snapped Kurt, "Did you even get any?"

"... no..." said Finn, "But I'll do it now!"

"Dude, it's night time," said Puck.

"I'll go with," said Dave with a shrug as he stood up, "We could just grab enough for the night and deal with it in the morning.."

"Thanks, dude," said Finn as they grabbed their coats and a few pairs of warn gloves and headed out into the cold, "So I'll go this way and you go over there."

"Keep the flashlight on man... that way... if something.." Dave's smirk faltered, he could mess with Finn later, he just wanted to get back inside, "... we can see each other."

"Good idea," said Finn, turning on his late and trudging down a path, Dave headed down another.

Dave was regretting volunteering for this, it was dark, and cold... and creepy... but he totally wasn't scared... '_What was that_!' He jumped as a bird took flight. He took a deep breath and saw some branches laying on the ground, and started picking them up. In a way, however creeped out he was, he was glad to be out of the cabin, there was too many emotions running wild in there... and judging by the small rhythm he could hear coming behind him... some really bad Vanilla Ice impressions. He sighed and stood, picking up the last of the wood he could see... something grabbed his shoulder... he didn't have time to think or act, he just did the natural... normal... human thing to do... he screamed and dropped his flashlight... and wood... all on his foot. He nearly tripped as he went to grab the flashlight... and all he could hear... was someone snorting with laughter in the darkness and then a male soprano voice.

"Oh gaga! I was so nervous about coming out here... but that... that was worth it!" he shone the flashlight to see a tearfully laughing Kurt, doubled over.

"What the fuck, Hummel!" yelled Dave, his breath hitching, Kurt kind of sobered up, but he still had a grin on his face.

"Sorry... I figured... since we can't seem to talk inside the cabin... I'd follow you out here... I told them I was going to the bathroom and ran..." said Kurt, his face nervous again as Dave straightened.

"Yeah... yeah... ohm... huh... I didn't expect..." Dave took and deep breath and looked at Kurt, somehow this should have been a breeze... but Kurt's teal like eyes were looking directly into his, "Okay... I'm really sorry about all that stupid shit I did."

"Like what?" Kurt face had hardened, Dave nodded.

"I'm sorry for all those damn slushies, the dumpster tossing... the locker shoving... which by the way... was never really intended to physically hurt you... but sorry... and... and I'm sorry about what I said..." said Dave, his eyes falling, "About threatening you... I... I didn't mean it... I was just..."

"Scared?" asked Kurt, a small smile in the corner of his mouth, "Complete and utter wreck with paranoia..."

"... I ohm... so you... you read that note... not Finn," said Dave, his face slightly hot.

"Yes... by the way it was written... I certain you really had no intent of Finn ever reading it?" asked Kurt, with a raised brow.

"... I figured he'd only read the first two lines if anything.." said Dave, with a shrug.

"... I did appreciate your apologize in note... but please finish your verbal ones..." said Kurt, his crossed arms, were now more to his side.

"It was stupid and I'm sorry..." said Dave, "and... and I'm sorry about...about the locker room... I shouldn't have... shouldn't have.. ksdu.."

"What was that?" asked Kurt.

"I said I shouldn't have kissed you," said Dave.

"... okay..." said Kurt with a nod, Dave could see he wanted to yell or say something, but then he sighed, "Fine..."

"... fine?"

"I accept your apology... but this does not erase everything... I don't trust you..." said Kurt, Dave nodded... just glad his damn apology had been accepted, "However..." Damn. "I'd like to call us acquittances..."

"... yeah... okay..." said Dave, an awkward silence filled the air for a few minutes, "... ohm... Fancy, can I ask you a completely acquittance question?"

"... please don't call me that," grumbled Kurt, his brows narrowed.

"Oh.. yeah... why you don't like it?" Dave was confused... it wasn't like he was calling him 'lady' like Azimio.. heck he'd never even intended it to be negative, "I didn't think it was bad... I mean its not original..."

"Just... just forget it... what did you want to ask?" asked Kurt as they picked up wood.

"... you see... now I'm worried that despite what I might say you might take offense to it," said Dave with a sigh.

"Fine... I'll start... Glee?" asked Kurt, not even trying to hid a cocky smirk, "I thought we were all freaks and losers?"

"It is... I always wanted to join a circus... seemed like the only logical choice... I don't think the high wire would be good," said Dave, attempting to make a joke... Kurt shrugged... damn.. fail, "I... liked that Thriller half-time show... a lot..."

"I know... I saw," said Kurt with a nod.

"Oh... yeah... I kinda realized I looked... kinda like a dork," said Dave, this was... very awkward.

"Yeah... yeah you did," said Kurt with a small snicker.

"..." Dave rolled his eyes, "Thanks for agreeing.."

"I try not to lie... I do terrible," said Kurt with a small smile.

"... so... we should... probably... go..." Dave was cut off by yelling from a little ways off in the woods.

"Oh no," sighed Kurt, as they could hear Finn yelling, "He probably got hit with a stick wrong.. again."

"Again?" asked Dave, his panicked face calming down.

"Long story... but there's a reason he's not to get the male after dark," said Kurt as Finn came scrambling towards them, a light bobbing against his leg.

"You okay?" asked Dave, seeing Finn clutching the branches in his arms for dear life and breathing heavy.

"A snake... it was huge..." said Finn taking a deep breath, Dave refrained from making a dirty joke.

"Bit dramatic..." Kurt muttered, Finn jumped not expecting another voice besides Dave's.

"Kurt?" asked Finn, still breathy but now confused, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came here to beat an apology out of Karofsky," said Kurt, Dave caught the look of amusement flash passed his face.

"Yeah.. didn't you hear me scream... he's violent, this one," said Dave with a shrug, he felt less awkward with Finn here, "Watch out for whips man... he must have like ten..."

"..." Finn looked confused and then horrified... and then... most likely disturbed, "Not cool... not even for a joke."

"Yeah... it was lame..." said Kurt, Dave shrugged, silence filled the air.

"Do... you think we should... maybe go inside?" asked Dave, "I'm sure their bitching about being cold... and probably wondering what's taking Fancy so long in the bathroom."

"... yeah, good idea," said Kurt, now remembering the cabin.

"... what does the bathroom have to do with this?" asked Finn as they headed back towards the loud cabin.

**TBC**


	6. Dirty Dancing with Finn and Puck

Sorry its taken so long to update... This story is also gonna focus on others too, and it is an AU (like all Fanfiction) but this is before Sectionals and then keeps moving on from there... so yeah.

**Chapter 6**

**Dirty Dancing with Finn and Puck**

**Monday- Night **

Dave felt a mixture of things as they walked up the creaky porch stairs and inside... first he was alleviated, he felt like he had a weight off his chest, but then he felt a small pang in his stomach... though that could have tied into the annoyance he felt at Finn. Finn seemed to be walking a little too close for comfort and he seemed to be having mixed feelings about something. Dave kept his distance from Kurt, though mostly because he didn't feel like walking into the hive of crazy and giving them the impression he was an impending threat... again. He could hear what sounded like Rachel and Quinn singing, which seemed a little... unusual, even Finn brow rose. Kurt opened the door and Rachel's voice hit them before they could take a step in the cabin, meshing with Quinn's.

"_I Don't give a damn what they say_

… _what they think, cause think is..."_

"Kurt! Where have you..." Mercedes trailed off as she saw Dave and Finn behind him.

"Getting fire," shrugged Kurt as they walked to the wood stove in the corner of the cabin, he was only carrying a couple of sticks, "Where's Blaine?"

"_I feel so untouched, _

_and I love you so much..."_

"...apparently he couldn't stomach the dip," said Puck, taking a huge scoop of it on a chip, "We all thought you had the same problem in the bathroom... so he's upchucking in a bush out front."

"What?" asked Kurt, his eyes slightly wide as he headed towards the front door.

"There so cute," chuckled Tina from where she sat with a bowel full of chips and salsa.

Dave sat down in one of the stiff chairs a little ways from where Lauren and Puck were snuggling and watched Quinn and Rachel. It wasn't like their normal Glee singing or dancing. It made Dave think back to middle school dances where the girls would gather and hop up and down singing like idiots. He was about to get up when someone sat down by his feet, preventing him from fading into the background, he still felt like he was an outsider... maybe he should leave... he'd said his peach already. He weighed this in his mind, before he realized Jameson was sitting at his feet and had been trying to talk to him.

"Dave?" Dave looked at his friend, who'd apparently said his name several times now, "Dude, are you even listening?"

".. Uhm hmm," said Dave with a slight nod, "Sure.."

"So that's a yes, awesome," said Jameson beaming as Rachel and Quinn finished Untouched by the Veronicas.

"Yes to what?" asked Dave quickly, but Jameson was already standing up with some of the other guys in Glee.

"Hey a 303! song," said Puck as he got up there and the computer randomly selected a song.

"Come on, man," said Jameson, Dave grimaced.

"I'll pass, not a big fan of 303!" said Dave quickly, he really wasn't... so he wasn't lying.

"Yo, come on man, it's Double Vision," said Artie.

"I find their music offensive," said Rachel, but it seemed Quinn was the only one who agreed with her.

"I'll do one later," said Dave, refusing to budge from his seat.

"I'm gonna pass too," said Finn from around the wall next to him, Dave almost jumped, seriously what was with Finn and his timing.

The guys nodded and the music started playing, Artie and Puck mostly doing any solo parts. Finn looked at the girls on the couch, Quinn and Rachel seemed slightly annoyed by the song choice while the others danced, he glanced at Dave... who was looking at the door. He shrugged not really in the mood to wonder what Dave was thinking, he was too hungry to care. In the midst of the second chorus Quinn walked in and slid passed him to get something from the fridge.

"_Cause there's so many fine woman that my head is spinning_

_And I've lost all feeling_

_Everybody's singing like"_

"Hey," said Quinn in her flirty mode as Finn heard the living room area break into singing along.

"Hey," smiled Finn, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow... you know when you go get some wood... you and I could maybe, I dunno, get lost," smirked Quinn.

"Why would we... oh... yeah," smiled Finn, Quinn's nose wrinkled for a second.

"Ew," sighed Quinn as she headed back to the living room with a soda.

"You should swallow your food before flirting," said Kurt as he and Blaine came in the back door.

"Why'd you two..." Finn began to ask.

"We went for a walk," said Kurt, Blaine sat down on the counter, Finn nearly laughed as Kurt seemed to have an inner struggle with this.

"Can I ask... why are you two keeping it secret... I mean your both single," said Blaine, with a raised brow.

"Quinn's idea," said Kurt before Finn could say anything.

"Dude, I told you all of this in confidence, not for you to tell your boyfriend," said Finn in a low whisper.

"Don't worry Finn, your secrets safe with us," smirked Kurt, patting Finn's shoulder and headed towards the living room, "Oh thank gaga we missed this song.."

"I still don't..." Blaine followed looking confused.

_'Everybody's singing like_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na_

_hey na na na hey hey na na na na na'_

Dave watched as Kurt walked in, for some reason he felt more nervous about this than ten minutes ago. Jameson plopped back down by his feet as Mercedes got up and grabbed Blaine's arm, pulling him up there, with... Quinn? Okay, even Dave knew this wasn't a usual group from the raised eyebrows amongst everyone. He didn't recognize the song, but it was very upbeat. Quinn started.

_'In the heat of the night we are having a fiesta_

_We dance until siesta when the sun comes alive..'_

Blaine and Mercedes joined in..

'In the heat of the night we are having a fiesta

Let's dance until siesta when the sun comes alive'

"What is this song?" asked Dave to whoever was closest on the couch.

"Oh my god... uhg, it's Aqua's In the Heat of the Night," it was Santana, and she looked visibly annoyed he'd asked her, he glared.

Mercedes' had switched with Quinn and was singing lead.

_'Life is easy on a holiday_

_Only problems seem so far away_

_The bar is open and everybody sings..'_

Blaine and Quinn seemed to be goofing off more than anything, and Blaine could barely stop from laughing.

_'Excuse me senorita for you free drinks_

_And when the sun goes down we are having fun_

_'Cause there will be a party going on..'_

Dave nodded to the beat a little as the music played, he saw Finn lean against the wall doorway next to him, eating a sandwich. Dave's stomach lurched slightly, but he ignored it, he wasn't getting up from this damn spot, he'd wait till more people went to grab something so he could follow casually. He clapped for a few seconds with the others as Mercedes', Blaine, and Quinn danced to their seats. There seemed to be some sort of joke happening over by Puck, where Kurt was badgering him.

"Just try," laughed Kurt.

"Kurt, man, I am not here for your personal entertainment," said Puck, but Dave could see he was fighting back laughter.

"Oh come one, Finn would totally do it," said Kurt, though he didn't look completely sure about that.

"I wan't to see this," laughed Tina.

"Please," begged Rachel, her eyes tearing up with silent laughter.

"Come on, man up," said Sam, with a huge grin.

"Fine... Finn!" yelled Puck standing up, his face red.

"Hmm?" asked Finn, taking a drink of the bottle of water he had.

"We, have to sing, or Kurt and the girls will go spastic," said Puck, "... and dance... oh god, this is gonna suck."

"What?" asked Finn, standing up on stage as Rachel ran up laughing and scrolled the music, "What?"

"We also have to do the dance," said Puck, as Rachel seemed to be showing them a clip.

"Okay, were we like playing dare or something without me in the room," said Finn, eyes wide.

"Oh come on Finn, don't act shocked. It's your fault," said Kurt, laughing, "You should have never done this dance in front of me."

"Okay, that's not right. You weren't feeling well, I did it to amuse you," said Finn, his eyes even wider.

"Seriously?" asked Rachel, Puck's brow rose.

"Which moved did you do?" asked Puck.

"Your playing the brunette," said Finn, his face red.

"Okay... did I do something lately to piss you off?" asked Puck.

"Can we film this?" asked Mike, "Please?"

"No... what you see if the only time it will be repeated," said Finn.

"Come on Finn, I loved your Maureen dance," said Kurt with a laugh.

"No... Puck... you start," music started playing and Puck took a deep breath, but he had a smirk on his face.

_'Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say,_

_"Baby so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty,Everybody stares at me_

_Boys, girls..I can't help it baby.'_

Finn held his microphone and fought back laughter until Puck slid down his side in a sultry way, to the cheers of everyone in Glee.

_'So be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby'_

Finn's face was still red when Puck wrapped his arms around him from behind and continued singing, grabbing his hands in crisscross around his waist.

_'Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me..._

_Take me baby or leave me'_

Puck spun Finn around, and put Finn's hands on his chest, causing Finn to laugh and the group to go wild. Finn pulled away, and Puck ran over to a chair and stood on it, and began taking off his sweatshirt in a seductive manor in the song.

_'A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby - let's have fun!'_

Finn yanked the jacket away from Puck, attempting to keep a serious face and failing. His face blanching as Puck wrapped his arms around his neck as he went to walk away, and started pulling at his shirt.

_'So be mine or don't waste my time_

_Cryin' - " oh Honeybear - Are you still my, my, my baby?"_

Finn walked away, his face a new color of red as he fixed his shirt, and Puck walked after him, at this point Tina and Santana were in tears.

_'Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me'_

Puck's dancing turned rather dirty, as he yanked Finn back towards him, Puck was almost laughing himself, apparently enjoying his own add ins.

_'No way - Can I be what I'm not_

_But hey - Don't you want your guy hot!_

_Don't fight - Don't lose your head_

_Cause every night- Who's in your bed?'_

Puck's arms wrapped around Finn's waist as they got very close.

"Are they gonna kiss? Cause that would be awesome," said Brittany, eyes wide.

'_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?_

"Kiss pookie?" asked Puck with a wide amused grin.

For a split second it seemed like they were going too until Finn shoved Puck back away from him.

"That won't work," said Finn, removing Puck's hands from his waist.

_'I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep_

_Baby what's my sin?_

_Never quit - I follow through..'_

Finn ran his hand up Puck's chest to the whoos from New Directions, and the cat calls from Jameson and Dave.

'I hate mess - but I love you'

Finn yanked Puck against him, Puck laughing beyond measure at this point and Finn's face a mixture of embarrassment and laughter.

_'What to do_

_With my impromptu baby_

_So be wise_

_'cus This man satisfies'_

"Oh my god, I can't breath," said Rachel, tears streaming from his face.

"I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable," said Blaine, laughing.

Finn tossed off his jacket as Puck pulled away.

"I wish they'd just been wearing shirt, because they'd be shirtless by now," said Santana with a grin.

_'You've got a prize, dont compromise_

_You're one lucky baby_

_Take me for what I am'_

"A control freak," said Puck with a smirk as Finn kept singing.

_'Who I was meant to be!'_

"A Snob... yet over-attentive?" said Puck, apparently proud he'd remembered the lines.

_'And if you give a damn!'_

"A lovable gleek," said Puck with an eyeroll.

"That's it!" the both yelled, joining in together.

_'The straw that breaks the back!'_

"I quit!" they both yelled, standing on either side of the coffee table that everyone had quickly yanked clean.

_'Unless you take it back!' _sang Finn.

"Men!" said Finn, causing Kurt to snort with laughter.

"What is it about them!" said Puck, Lauren coughed as Puck and Finn sang again.

_'Can't live with them or without them!_

_Take me for what I am!_

_Who I was meant to be!'_

Puck crawled across the table his arms snaking once again around Finn's shoulders, and Finn's hands on Puck's waist.

'And if you give a damn, you'd better

Take me baby or leave me'

'Take me or leave me'

They separated.

_'Take me baby_

_Or leave me_

_Guess I'm leavin'_

_I'm gone!'_

"That was hot!" yelled Quinn as the song ended.

"If anyone needs to head to the bathroom or take a cold shower, no one will judge," said Puck with a laugh.

"Oh we will judge and we will talk about it while your gone," said Santana.

"Damn... I guess no ones going to be able to go to the bathroom," said Artie with a small laugh.

"Oh god, this sucks... I really have to pee," said Sam, his face red.

"If you have to pee, go," said Finn, "But we can't stop the rumors.."

"I knew I was your sexual fantasy," winked Puck at Sam, causing even more laughter.

"Okay guys, it's getting really late and we have to get up pretty early to go gather wood if we don't want to freeze to death," said Rachel with a laugh as she stood on her chair.

"Buzz kill!" yelled Santana, but they all started moving.

"Jeesh, how many times we're you gonna feel Finn up in that song?" asked Artie to Puck as everyone started getting ready for bed.

"Who said I'm done," said Puck with a small laugh, not able to fully retain his laugh, "We're sleeping next to each other tonight."

"... ohm," said Finn with a small smirk, "Can I sleep next to someone else please?"

"Nope, it's you and your man tonight," said Kurt with a mischievous chuckle.

"Your a horrible brother!" yelled Finn, then sighed, "Kurt, can you make pancakes for breakfast."

"Perhaps your 'horrible brother' might be nice enough," said Kurt with an eyeroll as he headed into the bathroom.

"Glee people are awkward.." whispered Jameson to Dave.

"Agreed... agreed," said Dave.

**TBC**


	7. Glee in The Woods

Yes, I know we all saw the epic Klaine kiss... that does not detour me... but as you see, there is Klaine in my story for all the crazies (sort of like my Klaniac friends who taunt my Kurtofsky love)... REAL reason I chose who I chose. Klaine's too easy... Kurtosfky, it would need a lot of work, making a great storyline (like my story)... also... when I first watched season one (Theatricality) when Dave/Az were bothering Kurt and Tina we made up this messed up (at the time) story about how secretly Dave wanted to make-out with Kurt in the locker room... I seriously spazed when it happened... so its like forever in my head.

**JAMESON IS CANNON**:::: He was the football player in the Thriller episode, that Dave whacked for dancing while Rachel and Puck sang. I just gave him a name... I will make a link in my profile for my list of football players and their names.

**Chapter 7**

**Glee the Woods**

**Tuesday Morning: **

Finn awoke to someone shaking him awake, he knew who it was, this was pretty common to every morning Kurt would give him a ride to school. He waved a hand out to deflect the wake up call and rolled over and sat up wide awake, he'd rolled onto someone. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He'd rolled onto Puck's leg... or possibly Sam's arm... it was hard to tell at this point. He looked across the mattress' for a split second, seeing his friends spread out everywhere amongst it, most of them just getting up. But he'd been right, Kurt was crouched in front of him, and with an eyeroll Kurt whacked him casually with a pillow.

"Get up Finn, it's freezing in here," said Kurt, "We need wood."

"You heard him, he needs your wood," chuckled a barely conscious Puck, who was then whacked by Kurt's pillow that Finn held.

"Even barely awake, he can still make a sexually referenced joke," yawned Sam, "That's talent."

"Nope, that's just Puck," said Finn as he got up slowly, trying no to wake up anyone Kurt hadn't.

"What time is it?" stretched Rachel, who Blaine had nearly tripped over.

"Six," said Blaine in a whisper.

"Your all crazy," said Lauren, rolling back over in her spot next to Puck.

"The sooner we get the wood, the better," shrugged Mike, shaking Dave awake, who'd apparently slid onto the floor from his spot next to the snoring Jameson... and who'd apparently covered his head with a pillow.

"Wow... I'm surprised we slept through that?" said Santana stretching.

"Kurt's louder," said Finn, stretching as he walked out the door.

"I don't snore!" growled Kurt, following him out.

"You sound like a lumberjack," said Puck, following behind him.

"There going to get killed by the end of this trip," said Mike as managed to make it off the bed without tripping over someone, unlike Santana, who'd 'accidentally' kicked Lauren.

A few minutes later; Mike, Santana, an irate Lauren, Dave, Sam, Blaine, and Rachel followed Puck, Finn, and Kurt into the kitchen, where it looked as if Kurt had made a quick breakfast for them. Puck was already on his second plate of waffles, Kurt staring at him with a disturbed look on his face, and then an annoyed groan as Finn practically swallowed his whole.

"Do you know what the word chew means?" asked Kurt, as he tossed more on a plate for everyone.

"Chew?" said Puck, swallowing his waffle, "What is this... chew, you speak of?"

"Sounds foreign," said Lauren, sitting next to Puck and grabbing some waffles and sausages.

"When did you get up?" asked Sam, taking a few sausages and a banana.

"Finn rolled onto me around four, so around 4:15," said Kurt with a slight yawn as he got more orange juice from the fridge, "Karofsky, are you just living on milk or something, my food isn't poison."

"Hmm," Dave looked up from his glass quickly, Kurt had actually talked to him, "Oh... I'm, uh, not really a breakfast person."

"Oh no," said Finn, Puck's face went white.

"... what?" asked Mike, then stopped himself.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," said Kurt, who Dave assumed had given this speech to all of Glee before, as Blaine quickly busied himself with the eggs he'd decided to partake in eating, "It's necessary to your energy, health, and well being. Without breakfast you loose twice as much energy at even normal tasks..."

"Okay, I'm eating eggs," said Dave, as Kurt's voice got faster, even he knew that meant it was going to be a long speech.

"Good," said Kurt.

Dave scooped a small amount of eggs on a plate and ate them slowly, waiting for a sign the others were done. He knew if he finished too soon, someone would get on his case. Though he couldn't help his gaze wondering over to Kurt, who was making a new batch of waffles, probably for the others when they got out of bed. Dave smiled before going back to his eggs, Kurt Hummel had made him breakfast. _He made breakfast for everyone_. Damn it, Dave sighed, couldn't these god damn voices of reason give him some happiness. He was almost done with his small scoop of eggs when a few sausages were tossed onto his plate as Blaine put a tray on the table.

"Who knows how long were going to be out in the woods," said Blaine with a smile, this confused Dave, "We need our energy."

"Here, here!" said Puck, "Kurt, can I have more waffles?"

"Do I look like a servant?" asked Kurt, "Get them yourself."

"Well... there was that french maid outfit at that store," said Puck, who then had a waffle whipped at him, "Score!"

"Dude, your the one who tried it on?" said Finn.

"Well from what we gathered last night, I'm starting to think you two have a secret life," said Sam drinking more orange juice.

"Your just jealous," said Puck, who finished his waffle and looked up at Kurt.

"What now?" asked Kurt without even looking.

"... I smell muffins.." said Finn, Puck nodded.

"Go gather wood," said Kurt with a halfhearted glare.

"Come guys, let us go hunt," stretched Mike.

"Where's Rachel?" asked Dave, noticing the diva had left after a couple of fruit.

"Right here," said Rachel with a sigh from the living room, already geared up to head out.

"She's a morning person," whispered Finn, this is late for her, "Wait, I think Quinn wanted to help."

"No she doesn't," said Santana, "She wants to tag along and watch us carry stuff..."

"Your coming?" asked Blaine, brow raised.

"Yes, pretty boy, I'm coming. I'm up, I'm bored, and it gives me something to do," said Santana.

"So when Kurt's ready..." Sam was cut off.

"I just made you food, do you really think I'm going to go outside and get wood," Kurt scoffed, "Your crazy."

"Yeah really, Kurt get dirty," said Puck with an eyeroll, his voice animated, as if he'd been given a similar speech, "Your nuts Sam, do you think he just wakes up looking like that. Pft. That was a half an hour of prep, he's not going to ruin..."

"Shut up, Puck," cut in Kurt, "I rue the day you started spending time at our house."

"Come on guys, before a war begins on comebacks and threats," said Finn with a small laugh.

"... you don't think he put ex-lax in my waffles again, do you?" asked Puck in an undertone.

"He might tomorrow," said Finn.

"Huh?" asked Dave, Rachel started talking.

"I guess since Puck and Finn are friends again, Puck's been over a lot... and he and Kurt are always having a bantering war and a couple of weeks ago, Puck used all of Kurt's hair supplies to make water balloons..."

"That was him?" asked Dave, he'd wondered why his hair had felt so soft after the football guys had got ballooned, "Well at least they weren't filled with urine."

"Yeah... that's a plus I guess... well anyways, so Kurt got back at him by putting ex-lax in his waffles. Sadly, Finn and Burt ate some too, let's just say I'm glad I didn't have to be at the Hudson-Hummel house that night," chuckled Rachel, Dave looked around him.

"Where are we?" asked Dave, he hadn't even been aware they'd been walking without the others.

"Ohm... I hoped you knew where we were going?" asked Rachel, looking around the dark cold woods.

.oo0oo.

"... you... got lost, Finn?" asked Kurt as Finn sat at the table.

"No, everyone just left me, and after the snake incident..."

"Stick," corrected Kurt.

"I felt scales," said Finn, bitterly.

"Over your pant leg?" asked Kurt as some of the others began to file out of the back room.

"... that wasn't a pleasant conversation to walk in on," said Artie, with a disturbed look.

"Ah, yeah, Kurt made breakfast!" said Mercedes as Finn put a plate of waffles on the table.

"I thought you were going with the others to get fire wood?" asked Brittany as she came in with a stretch.

"He got separated and panicked," said Kurt, sitting down and grabbing some eggs.

"I didn't panic," scoffed Finn, "I just thought it was in my best interest to stay here."

"Totally agree," said Quinn with a small smile from the fridge, "Wouldn't want you to end up in the fetal position under a tree in the middle of the forest, now would we.

"What smells so good?" asked Jameson walking in, followed shortly by a yawning Tina.

"Did everyone already go?" asked Tina, sitting down.

"So... I was thinking..." Quinn said in a low whisper as she helped Finn get more sausage from Kurt.

"Well Finn, since you stayed behind, maybe we could teach you how to cook?" said Kurt loudly.

"..What?" asked Quinn and Finn at the same time.

.oo0oo.

"So Wicked... is like the Wizard of Oz, but... from the witches point of view?" asked Dave, in confusion.

"Yes, but the musical and book are very different. Okay, so Elphaba, the wicked witch.. was actually a good person, but because others perceived her differently they treated her so. Glinda and her were enemies, then friends, then Elphaba and Fieyro ran off..." Dave cut off.

"Fieyro was Glinda's fiancee, right? But he was in love with the witch..." Dave stopped talking as Rachel ranted.

They'd been wondering around for over an hour, suddenly he wished he would have taken Blaine's advice and eaten a little more. He'd also wished he knew what the hell Rachel was talking about. He felt like an idiot, at least he'd known what _Into the Woods_ was... a little. He'd heard of Wicked, but when she'd brought something up about the witch and her boyfriend in the woods, he'd had to ask who they were... and that's what brought them to this part. Here he was, Dave Karofsky, walking through a forest with Rachel Berry and musical talk for company... on his Junior year Spring Break... lost... cause he sure as hell had no idea where they were right now. He was coming to terms, he was slowly going... what had Rachel said.

"Hmm?" asked Dave.

"I think I hear someone," said Rachel, listening a little ways off.

"Please let it be a serial killer," whispered Dave to himself.

"What was that David?" asked Rachel, Dave so wasn't used to that.

"Nothing," said Dave, he wasn't in the creative mood to make something even sound similar to the words, he was tired, and his mind was busy swimming with musicals, Glee, Kurt, Rachel's voice, Kurt, and the fact his fingers were now numb.

"I think it's Blaine," said Rachel, and before Dave could get a word in, Rachel had grabbed his hand and began dragging him off towards a different path.

.oo0oo.

"It's been like, three hours, where are they?" asked Mercedes, looking out the window.

"It's warmer outside," said Brittany, opening the door, and leaning against the frame.

"Finn! What are you doing?" asked Kurt from the kitchen, they all turned and looked.

"What's happening?" asked Quinn from her seat on the couch with Tina.

"Kurt's teaching Finn to make a casserole or something... I'm not looking forward to dinner... I think I might fast," said Artie with a nod to himself.

"Kurt, come on. I wanna go play some video games..." Finn whined as Kurt took the tomatoes off Finn had just tossed on.

"No you don't," said Kurt with a sigh, "You want to go sneak off with Quinn... Finn can I say something?"

"Why would I say no, you'd just glare and yell it at me," said Finn with a smirk, though the joke wasn't found as humorous by Kurt.

"I don't care if you want to be with Quinn, but you should tell Rachel. Hiding it, is only going to make it worse when she does find out," said Kurt, grabbing the can of tomato paste from under the the counter.

"Rachel's fragile, you know that... I just don't want her to get all worked up..." said Finn leaning on his elbow and handing Kurt the can opener.

"I think you'll be doing more damage this way..." said Kurt, but he stopped with a sigh, "Finn... can you stop eating all the ingredients."

"... if I do and we finish this... can I go play, please?" asked Finn, in a very sarcastic childish manor.

"Only if you put in all the veggies," said Kurt in an equally sarcastic manor as they started laughing.

When Finn and Kurt walked into the living room someone had decided that Spoons would be an appropriate waiting game for the firewood... also dangerous as Artie held his hand, having been de-spooned by a rabid Jameson. For a brief moment, Finn thought that maybe this cooking thing wasn't so bad.

"Man, sorry," laughed Jameson, chuckling.

"I win again!" said Brittany, beaming.

"That's because if we don't let you get the spoon, you get irate and hit people with pillows," said Tina, apparently still trying to smooth her hair down.

"Oh, thank god!" came Puck as the door swung open as he and Lauren stormed in, carrying wood.

"It's about time, where have you been, guys?" asked Quinn, looking up as she shuffled cards.

"Everyone wondered off the trail?" said Lauren, "We looked for them, but the weak tits can just stay out there."

"See! I told you they all left me," said Finn, looking at Kurt as he came in from the kitchen with a pitcher of lemon-aid.

"Dude, you went to your car to get gloves and never came back," said Puck with an eye-roll as he tossed some wood in the fire.

"I..." Finn stopped as Kurt's eyes narrowed at him and then smirked.

"I knew it," said Kurt.

.oo0oo.

"I'm sorry I hit you with a branch," said Rachel, biting her lip as Dave rubbed his head, "I thought you were a wild animal..."

"Oh yes... cause they run around with Letterman jackets around here, right?" asked Dave, his patience was running low... very.. VERY low.

"I said I was sorry," she snapped, muttering something under her breath.

"That's it, I'm leaving," said Dave, headed down a separate path then they'd been on.

"Fine.." growled Rachel, storming off in a different direction.

Dave trudged through the woods, he was getting very angry and bitter right now... he should have just left last night... or hell even this morning. He sighed and sat down on an old log, and rubbed his temples. Why was he still here? Sure, he was in Glee... but he could have found something else to do... _With who, Jameson's here and he's my only friend right now_... His mind went off on its own again.

"Your an idiot, you know exactly why your here," grumbled Dave to himself, "Too make a fool of yourself..."

Dave wasn't crazy, or at least he hoped, but for some reason, talking out loud was the only way to get his messages across. Inside his head he constantly combated himself, and more than anything avoided the better part of the mental fight. He wanted to leave, but... actually... he should want to leave, but he didn't. He stood up and dusted off his pants, glaring at the ground for a moment.

"Kurt's not going to change his mind about me," said Dave as he bit his lip, he heard something crack behind him, "Hello?"

He looked around and took a step forward, when something grabbed his arm and he yelled. That was IT he was never going in the woods again with any members of Glee around. He snapped around and saw Rachel standing there, looking slightly frightened and then she sighed and crossed her arms, as Dave picked up the wood he'd been carrying.

"Couldn't you have said something?" said Dave angrily, "Besides, I though you were going off on your own..."

"It's getting dark, and I don't want to be wondering in the woods alone," said Rachel with a huff, she was quite for about fifteen minutes of their walk and then, "Maybe if we sing, someone will hear us.."

"And if their not with us... they'll shoot us," said Dave, hoping to get Rachel to be quite again.

"Do you know Chicago?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, its in Illinois," said Dave with a shrug.

"... Funny Girl?"

"Britt's pretty funny," shrugged Dave.

"... please tell me you know Oklahoma?" asked Rachel, her eyes wide.

"...I'm starting to think these are somehow music related?" said Dave, he was really feeling like an idiot right now, but it was rivaling with his mental thought of how Rachel was a geek.

"Okay... let's try something else... how about _A Rocket to The Moon_?" asked Rachel.

"I only know their song _Like We Used Too_," said Dave with a shrug, "And honestly, I'm not in the mood for that..."

"So... does that mean if I sing, you'll sing too?" asked Rachel with a grin, Dave sighed.

"I guess..."

"Great! Okay, I got one!" said Rachel, clearing her throat, "Fine Frenzy, okay?"

"... I guess," Dave shrugged, he liked their music, as Rachel started to sing.

_'Your fingertips across my skin, _

_the palm trees, swaying in the wind._

_In my chest.'_

_'You sang me Spanish lullabies,'_ sang Dave.

'_The sweetest sadness in your eyes_,' Rachel joined in on sadness.

_'Clever trick_,' smirked Dave.

'_I never wanna see you unhappy,_

_I thought you'd want the same for meee,_' they both sang.

'_Goodbye my almost lover,_' sang Rachel, the look on her face made Dave feel a slight pang, she was always singing about Finn, it was annoying, true... but Hudson was being stupid anyway, he thought nobody knew about the Quinn thing, it was pretty obvious.

'_goodbye my hopeless dream.._.' Dave nodded to himself, it was a hopeless dream, this whole damn trip.

'_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_can't you just let me beeee_,

_So long my luckless romance_,

_my back is turned on you..._' they both chimed in.

"Hey, shut the hell up!" came a yell from somewhere over near the trees, a laughing yell.

"Shut up, Chang!" yelled Dave, but he was chuckling.

"I wish I had a shoe to throw at you two," came Sam with Santana.

"So... who are we missing?" asked Rachel as they came towards them followed by Blaine.

"Finn, Puck, and Lauren," said Sam looking at his watch.

"I think we should try and figure out a way back, maybe we'll find them," said Blaine, "It's getting dark."

"I don't even think Finn even came into the woods," said Santana, "Probably ran back to the cabin, the idiota.."

"Come on, maybe if we keep doing what Rach and Dave did, we can call attention from the cabin," said Mike, the others nodded.

"What do we do if we draw wild animals too us?" asked Sam.

"Easy," smirked Dave, "We trip you and run..." There was some snickering and laughing at this.

.oo0oo.

Finn watched out the window with some of the others, there slight annoyance had turned to worry now. Mercedes was talking about calling the authorities even... but Puck had panicked saying something about illegal substances.. they hadn't pressed. He looked at the clock on the wall and sat down, if nobody turned up... they heard singing coming outside with some excited shouts.

"What the..." said Tina, opening the door, to see the rest of New Directions and Blaine dancing around and singing.

'_So take gold chains_,' sang Dave, loudly. (1)

'_Take this chance tonight..'_ Sam and Mike joined in.

'_Trust me if you do you will feel just fine!'_ sang Jameson with a laugh.

'_So put em up and scream it loud!_' the all sang.

'_And When you're done put it on the ground_!' Sang Blaine, as they all started singing together again.

'_Cuz summer comes when it goes where she at no one knows!'_

'_Fix your hair and strike a pose glory in it goes.._' finished Santana.

"... well, we didn't have to worry at all, they just went crazy," said Mercedes, rolling her eyes.

"Finn, your casserole's done!" yelled Kurt with a small laugh as Blaine came in and dropped the wood off.

"Oh dear god, maybe we should have just stayed in the woods and ate bark as planned," said Blaine his cheerful grin faltering.

"You see if you had, I wouldn't do this," smirked Kurt giving a light kiss.

"Hey!" yelled Puck, they looked at him, Finn rolling his eyes, "I said you have to include me if your making a porn, damn it!"

"Can we eat, before we all loose our appetites," said Quinn, with a smirk, "I mean who wants to see Puck naked, yuck!"

"Hurtful.. very hurtful..." said Puck with a small pout as the others chuckled.

**TBC**

Okay, so I had to split this chapter up, it was getting WAY too long, next chapter should be on later tonight... hopefully.

1. Break Bones by Kill Paradise. When Kill Paradise was still just another MySpace band my friend made a music video of this song with all of us (our friends) in it, it was featured on Kill Paradises website for almost a year.


	8. Finn Poisoning

**Chapter 8**

**Finn Poisoning**

**Tuesday Night/ Wednesday Morning**

Sam turned on the television as everyone sat somewhere with a plate of Finn's experimental casserole, Kurt's actual one (they'd been forbidden to know which was which), and a series of other things they weren't quite allowed to know of. Mercedes tossed him a movie, a horror movie and he popped it in too watch. There were a couple of protests about the movie, but alas, nobody fought about it for too long. They'd delayed dinner a little bit, for parent calls, so it was late and there was no sprinkle of pink light outside anymore. Finn sat next to Kurt, avoiding a seat in-between Rachel and Quinn, which Jameson, happily occupied. Leaving Dave sitting a little ways from the group in a small chair. He poked the food with a fork, not really interested in eating the mysterious food, he glanced over towards Finn who'd said something about Kurt's 'Au Gratin' potatoes... Kurt rolled his eyes, telling Finn that it was just cheese. Kurt smirked and looked around, Dave gave a slight smile as their eyes met, Kurt returned it with a half nervous smile.

"Mind if I sit here?" asked Santana, sitting down next to Dave before he could say something, "Must have sucked being lost with Rachel in the woods."

"... I'm sorry, were we socializing?" asked Dave with an annoyed glance at her, trying to focus on the movie.

"I..." she was shushed, causing her cocky expression to fade as she rolled her eyes and looked at the television.

A short while later, Dave finished his plate, well except for what he suspected was made by Finn and headed towards the kitchen, after being stopped by Artie asking if he'd get him some more of 'Finn's Creation' as Dave called it. He shrugged and nodded, heading into the kitchen. It was only a few seconds later that he heard the creak of the bored that led to the kitchen behind him. Dave didn't look up but put some more casserole of Artie's plate. He went to turn, but nearly bumped into Kurt, who was attempting to put dishes in the tiny sink.

"Sorry," said Dave, freezing in place for a minute, and then taking a step back so Kurt could drop the tower of plates.

"It's fine, the designer of this cabin, simply only wanted one person in this area at a time," said Kurt with a shrug, "You should have been in here earlier when me and Finn were cooking, that was chaos, especially when everyone had decided to come in for something to drink."

"Nah, I probably would have had a claustrophobic episode," Dave gave a half smile, tossing some of the potatoes on the plate now.

"I just have, what does Puck call them, 'Spaz Attacks,'... or in Finn's case, a Murt episode," said Kurt, getting a drink from the fridge, the nerves were still in his voice though.

"I think Finn's is better, if you play into it, you can yell at him anytime and he'll just blame your 'alter-egos..." said Dave, he was running out of comfortable topics, his face was getting warmer as Kurt gave a small smile.

"Yeah... oh, ohm... are you eating that," said Kurt, pointing to the plate.

"Nah, Artie's..." said Dave with a shrug.

"Oh, okay... I was going to say, that's Finn's cooking," said Kurt, "I refuse to eat it."

"I flushed mine," said Dave, he actually smiled when Kurt laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Blaine, bringing an empty glass in the kitchen.

"Finn's cooking," said Kurt with a smile, Dave felt awkward now... it was one thing to talk to Kurt in private, quite another when Kurt's boyfriend was in the room.

"I should get this back before it gets any colder," said Dave, holding the plate up slightly.

"Oh... ohm, yeah," Kurt, practically sat on the sink so Dave could get through and Blaine backed towards the hallway to the bathroom.

Dave slid passed Kurt, glad he was entering a dark room, he was fairly certain his face was on fire. He glanced towards the softly lit kitchen as he handed Artie his plate, a twinge of bitter annoyance as Blaine slid back into the kitchen with Kurt. It didn't look like they'd be coming back in anytime soon, he shrugged and jacked their spot, he didn't want to sit next to Santana, who seemed like she was plotting something.

"There busy," said Dave as Finn raised his eyebrow.

"... They better not be getting busy," said Finn about to stand up.

"No, their talking," said Dave, eyes wide, Finn nodded and sat back down... but now... Finn had just placed a new image in Dave's head.

Finn looked towards the kitchen slightly. It wasn't like he was going to be Kurt's personal cock block, but it was something Finn had to do. If they did anything on this trip and the parents found out, they'd be banished from alone trips ever again... not to mention... Finn felt horrible for thinking it, he didn't want Kurt to get hurt again.. and if that meant cock blocking... well.. yeah, Kurt would just have to live with it.

"I'll be right back," said Finn, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hmm.." Dave and Puck looked up and then at each other, shrugging, neither had been talking to him.

"What's up with Finn?" asked Quinn, Tina shrugged.

It was shortly after the serial killer was chasing the main character that it started. Puck's gave a slight groan, causing a couple people to glance at him and Lauren to talk to him in a low whisper. Dave looked towards the kitchen... again, he'd been doing it every few minutes without being able to stop himself. Finn looked in the living room from where he sat on the counter watching Blaine and Kurt talk, he knew Kurt was on the verge of yelling at him, but he didn't care. Blaine's talks become slightly labored and his face started to pail.

"You okay, hun?" asked Kurt, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder, just as Puck came running threw the kitchen.

"What..." Finn grimaced as they could hear Puck upchucking in the toilet.

"Oh god." groaned Blaine as he ran out the back door.

So that's why... an hour later, Dave was sitting on the couch with Finn. Everyone else was in various places outside or in the house, spewing. Kurt came in and sat down on the other side of Finn, muttering about how he couldn't stand any more vomit, even if he was helping Blaine at the time. Kurt looked at Finn, they'd already ruled it that Finn's cooking had been the culprit.

"You know," said Finn, "I've very hurt you didn't eat my cooking."

"You didn't eat it," said Dave, brow raised.

"Duh, I'm not an idiot," said Finn.

"How long do you think this will last?" asked Dave, turning up the volume so they could hide the sound of everyone.

"Hard to tell, usually a day... so I'm going to sleep out here tonight," said Kurt.

"Well I don't think there going to be going to bed anytime soon, we could all just go sleep in the room, nobody will care," said Finn.

"That's where I'm headed," yawned Dave, getting up and headed towards the back of the house, avoiding everyone.

.oo0oo.

Dave yawned as the sun lite hit him, slightly annoyed he'd forgotten to close the blinds before he'd gone to bed last night. He opened his eyes, his stomach went cold and then swirled. Apparently Finn and Kurt had come in after all last night. Kurt's face wasn't that far from his, Dave felt his face go warm again, and his mind began its normal whirling... Dave mentally cursed at himself, he'd been fine and now... now he REALLY needed the bathroom, he prayed Puck was finally out of there. He sat up and realized Finn was also very close, he remembered something from Biology that it was natural for bodies to crave warmth even when not conscious... come to think of it... it was freezing. He heard retching and that definitely calmed him down, he thought about ripping off the blankets and heading out, but it was really early... and he'd have to slide out or he would wake up Finn and Kurt. He was about to attempt his shimming out of the blankets when Finn's arms wrapped around him, his eyes went wide.

"Rachel... uhm... Quinn," his head snuggled in Dave's neck.

"Finn..." said Dave quitely.

"Hmm," he held Dave tighter.

"Finn... ohm.. hey Finn," whispered Dave, Finn's hands began to wonder, "Hudson!"

"Hmm," Finn's eyes opened as he yawned, then he blinked, "Karofsky?"

"Kindly, removed yourself from my person," said Dave, with a deep sigh, Finn's eyes opened wide and he sat up, hands in defense.

"Dude, I swear, I was over there when I went to sleep," said Finn quickly, pointing over by the window.

"I'm so sure," smirked Dave, accompanied by an eye-roll.

"Shut up," grumbled Kurt, rolling over, "It's early..."

"Shh, or you'll wake up Murt," said Finn, getting up slowly.

"A part of me wants too," smirked Dave, thinking about it.

"Dude, don't... he'll kill us both," said Finn, "Do you have a death wish?"

"..." Dave reflected on that a moment, part of the time he did, but he smirked, "Nah, but you and Puck are avid about this..."

"You'll meet Murt, were up before him, don't do it now or Murt will go ballistic," said Finn, as Dave started getting up.

"Fine," said Dave, as they headed out, closing the door, to drown out the groaning sounds around the cabin.

"Looks like some actually got sleep," said Finn opening the fridge.

"Don't you DARE touch anything in there, Hudson!" yelled Santana from the living room, where she was curled up on the sofa with a pillow on her stomach.

"I was just going to..." he was cut off by a male voice, Blaine probably, from under the table.

"I will kill you," it was emotionless, Dave's brow rose.

"Are you okay, Disney?" asked Dave, fighting back hysterics, as the other teen was curled up and glaring off into space.

"I think I threw up my stomach," he shuttered as he spoke, Dave felt a little bad for him.

"Is Kurt asleep?"

"Yes," the bad feeling faded and Dave rolled his eyes.

"Dave... can you get me the milk," said Finn, with a sigh, "I want cereal..."

"I was going to make bacon, but okay," said Dave, opening the fridge.

"... can you make me bacon?" asked Finn.

"... I guess," said Dave, taking out the bacon instead of milk, Finn beamed, "Do you want eggs?"

"Please," said Finn.

"Your hopeless," snickered Dave as he heated up the pan.

"I know, Kurt says I have to find a roommate who can cook when I go to college... He said traveling to wherever his is for meals everyday would be ridicules and extreme... and he refuses to come to my house in the future and cook for me," said Finn with a sad sigh, "My mom's with Kurt on that decision too."

It was later that morning after the tums, pepto, and three other medical factors had been added to the group, that everyone could finally eat. Dave felt very out of place being the brunch cook for the day, and a little annoyed he'd yet to meet Murt. Because Kurt had booked it to the bathroom before being seen by anyone and when he walked into the kitchen, he was his normal put together, perfect self. Dave put the spatula down and finally turned to actually eat something, the only ones currently sitting at the table was Blaine, Jameson, and Finn, everyone else had eaten and spread out around the house to do various activities. Dave sat down next to Jameson, and grabbed some bacon off the plate.

"So what should we do today?" asked Finn with a satisfied stretch as he finished his food.

"Recover from Finn poisoning," muttered Jameson.

"I swear... I saw my stomach," said Blaine eating small pieces of his eggs, "Thanks for brunch, Dave."

"Uhm hmm," said Dave, "I wasn't gonna let Finn attempt another genocide."

"May I remind you, it wasn't my idea," said Finn, "Kurt made me cook."

"You know, Dave's right," said Jameson with a snicker, looking at Blaine.

"What?" asked Blaine, with a yawn.

"You do look like Prince Eric," snickered Jameson.

"What? You said that?" asked Blaine with a small snicker, Dave rolled his eyes.

"... nice," laughed Finn.

"I didn't say that, I said you looked like the little mermaid prince," said Dave, he felt awkward now.

"That's the best compliment ever," laughed Blaine, "That's why you call me Disney, I honestly thought you were didn't remember my name and just randomly came up with off the top of your head."

"Yeah, but don't ask him about Disney movies, he kicks you out of cars for that," said Jameson.

"I like Disney movies, they make me laugh and cry," said Finn, "And you can sing with them..."

"That's pretty sad and pathetic, actually," said Blaine, brow raised, "Ironically enough, I like The Little Mermaid."

"My favorites Peter Pan," said Jameson.

"Peter Pan is awesome, but it cannot compare to Robin Hood, and I mean the animated one with the foxes," said Finn.

"What's your favorite Dave," asked Blaine, Dave got up quickly and headed towards the sink, "Come on, were not going to question it."

"... I don't have one," said Dave with a sigh, he felt like an idiot.

"Come on, which one makes you wanna sing," said Finn.

"... I've... oh god... I've never watched... a Disney movie," Dave didn't look behind him as the three went silent. (1).

"WHAT!" yelled Jameson, "Never?"

"What a depraved childhood," said Blaine in a completely shocked and monotone voice.

"I am... in shock... now I feel kind of bad about when Puck and I had a Peter Pan party and didn't invite you when we were nine," said Finn.

"I wouldn't have come, I hated you," said Dave still looking at his dish.

"That's the plan for the day!" said Jameson with a laugh.

"What is?" Dave spun around as Kurt and Mercedes walked into the room, followed by Rachel.

"Were going to educate Dave on Disney movies!" said Finn with a laugh.

"Oh.. dear... god," said Dave with a groan.

**TBC**

1. My friend Elle never seen a Disney movie until our Senior year in High School when we all got nostalgic at my birthday mixer and my friend Howard put in Aladdin.


	9. Get Our Disney On

**Chapter 9**

**Going Disney**

**Wednesday**

Finn laughed as they moved the couch out of the room and brought some of the mattress' in. Amazingly the majority of the group was pretty happy with the idea, Sam was currently hooking up the computer and television again so they could get some netflix. He looked over at Dave, who looked very uneasy at this point, but alas, Santana clicked on the first classic Disney Film she'd come too, Cinderlla.

"Noooo," sighed Brittany, "I hate Cinderlla... it scared me. Sometimes I worry about my dad remarrying and I get a horrible new mom and sisters."

"Britt, your mom and dad are still together and alive," said Santana with an sigh.

"Haven't you seen Sister Wives," said Brittany with an exasperated look.

"I vote Little Mermaid," said Rachel, and after a few complaints and some reasoning, that's exactly what was playing.

Dave crossed his arms, ignoring the offer of popcorn from Puck. He watched as Blaine and Kurt sat on the floor in front of him and the music started. He watched in quite interest, smiling once in a while as some of the others would look back at him to see what he was doing. He was starting to drift off when the girls started singing along with Ariel's sisters, he blinked... it was so random.

"Hey Finn, I think you and Flounder would be good friends," chuckled Jameson.

"I take it that's a crack at the time I got stuck in the porthole of the navy ship we visited in eight grade," said Finn with an annoyed chuckle.

"That was hilarious, you started crying," said Puck, Dave had missed that field trip, but he'd heard the stories.

Dave began to daze off slightly... suddenly Ursula looked a great deal like Sue, and Ariel... well maybe Jameson was right, there was something about her that made him think of Kurt... maybe it was the expressions. There was ample giggling as Mercedes shoved Kurt into Blaine and made 'aww' noises with some of the others, all seeming to enjoy the pink color Kurt's cheeks and ears were turning. Dave suddenly became fascinated with the arm rest as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand.

Dave must has dozed off at one point, because the next thing he knew everyone was shifting and something was on his leg. He opened his eyes, it was starting to get a little darker outside now, late afternoon/early evening was approaching. He saw Rachel by the computer... yet another movie. Dave smirked, it looked like a few people had dozed off on the Little Mermaid, including Kurt. Dave felt his stomach knot and twist, the something on his leg was Kurt's head. It looked as if he'd leaned back against the couch and upon falling asleep, had subconsciously turned Dave's leg into a pillow. Dave's hand twitched, he had to fight the sudden urge he had to touch Kurt's face. Instead his hand slowly moved to Kurt's shoulder and tapped it, he didn't miss a few eyes watching him, Kurt yawned, but didn't open his eyes.

"What?" he groaned.

"Fancy, I hate to interrupt your beauty sleep, but I need to go to the bathroom," said Dave casually, Kurt's eyes were still closed.

"So..." he groaned.

"I kind of need my leg," said Dave, he couldn't lie, this was kind of amusing.

"Hmm," Kurt's eyes opened and took a few seconds to stare at the denim his face was resting on and then shot up, "Oh, sorry..."

When Dave returned from the bathroom, he'd lost his spot and so had everyone else it seemed. A movie had apparently been selected and was giving its Disney Logo entry. He heard noise from the kitchen and turned around. Finn was attempting to do a few things at once, he had to admit it, it wasn't wise... but Finn was determined to do this before Beauty and the Beast started. He heard the microwave start, he hadn't put the popcorn in yet... oh, he smirked, Dave had slid across the counter and put it in the microwave already. Finn was really starting to like the non-douche Karofsky, he was actually... pretty cool. If this kept up, Finn might just start calling him his friend.

"Do you need help?" asked Dave, Finn realized he was still staring at Dave with an amused look.

"Oh... yeah... apparently its not that easy to carry sodas and snacks at the same time," chuckled Finn.

They walked into the living/entertainment space and passed out the sodas and popcorn. Finn managed to attain a seat next to Puck at the end of the small couch. He looked over at Dave and opted to possibly give up the seat. There were two spots available, one was the chair in the far corner and the other was next to Kurt at the end of the couch. He was about to get up, when something shocking occurred, hell it shocked Dave too... and it would have shocked everyone else if they'd been looking. Kurt patted the seat next to him on the couch and Dave, after a second of pondering, took the seat. Finn wanted to keep watching what was going on, but suddenly there was a hand touching his thigh. He quickly looked down, where Quinn was smirking off into space casually. _Oh... well... hmm, who cares?_ His attention was now on the blonde.

Dave sat down in a slight nervous manor, returning the half smile he'd received when Kurt had patted the seat. Dave felt slightly self-conscious about his movements. The seating was really close and he didn't want Kurt to freak at him for any movements. He was sure the movie would be more interesting if he wasn't having mental flashes of all the possible reactions Kurt could have if he leaned to far to the right... some were pretty nicely fabricated in Dave's favor. He focused on the television with all the will power he had, as the girl walked down the street. God, what was her name, Rachel said it aloud when her and Mercedes were talking for a brief moment. Everyone seemed to comment on movies, the mermaid had been fairly quite, but this was caused topics.

"I love this movie," said Kurt, leaning into Blaine.

"I say after this we take a Disney break," said Santana with a stretch.

"We could watch Shrek the Musical on Youtube," smiled Rachel, surprisingly there was no complaints.

"Gaston is hilarious," laughed Blaine.

"I hate him," said Rachel, "He's so annoying."

"Really? Cause he's got an ego, wants all the attention, and wants Belle because she's different than the others... gosh, sounds familiar," said Santana in an overly obvious voice.

"I am not that egotistical," said Rachel.

"Please, you make every song about you or staring you," said Mercedes.

"Well if those are the qualifications, then am I like Gaston?" asked Blaine, looking at Kurt.

"You do have a song stealing ego, but no way," said Kurt, kissing Blaine's nose.

Dave found this movie was taking a very interesting turn. On one hand the glee club had turned this into a self-centric argument. In which they could not figure who was who and in Dave's mind, on Blaine's words... Dave was now picturing Blaine as Gaston, he had to admit it was kind of hard... even though he didn't particularly like the annoying hobbit that was Kurt's boyfriend, he couldn't picture Blaine sleeping around or stalking... but now the image was burned in his head, he snickered when Gaston was attempting to woo Belle with his 'charms,' he almost laughed at the raised eyebrow he got from some of them, and suddenly he was in on changing the characters himself. Tears were forming in laughter at his silent debate, picturing Kurt in a rendition of Belle's dress.

"I think Dave's cracked," said Jameson, shaking his head.

"Wow..." chuckled Kurt nervously as Dave began to have an episode of silent laughter.

"He's gone," said Puck, Finn's attention was no longer on Quinn.

"Maybe we should stop the movie..." said Artie.

"It's not even to the funny parts..." said Santana.

"Dude, are you okay?" asked Mike, at Dave's failed attempts to stop his silent shaking.

"Fine... just fine," said Dave, after a deep sigh, "Let's keep watching the movie.."

"Okay..." said Finn, rolling his eyes.

Less than an hour later, a good part of the group had decided that a few of Dave's reactions were becoming more amusing than the actual movie. The new reason for his amusement... Lumière and Cogsworth. Who had been transformed into Puck and Rachel in the play going on in the mind of Dave Karofsky. Aparently as it began to come close to the end and the mob was headed to the castle, Kurt broke and asked.

"What in the house of gaga is so amusing?" asked Kurt, but before Dave could come up with a decent answer the television blew.

"That totally sucked," said Santana from her spot on Sam's lap where she'd jumped.

"Well... I guess that's a cue for no more movies for the night," said Finn, "I guess we'll have to find something else to do..."

"There's another television in the basement," said Kurt.

"Are you implying we should go get it?" asked Finn, eyes wide.

"There's nothing living in the basement," groaned Kurt, "Then while you go get it, I'll make some cupcakes, because for some reason all the other sweeter snacks, have gone missing."

"How strange," said Puck, looking at the ceiling, and Sam gave a small cough.

"I thought we bought more than that," said Finn, who then stood up.

"Come on candy snarfers, your helping me get the TV," said Finn they stood with a shrug and followed towards what everyone had assumed was a closet door.

"This is going to be dangerous," said Mike, "I'm going to hide in the bedroom."

"I'm... gonna go help," said Dave, following them.

Finn shone the flashlight around the dark underbelly of the house, he could hear Mike and Sam behind him. It took a few minutes to find the string and turn on the light. Now he remembered why he and Kurt had avoided this place... well apart from Finn's belief there was indeed something living in the basement. The old television in the corner had a series of boxes on top of it, the basement in general did look like it had just accumulated junk over the years, apparently the owners had no concern for any of it.

"Hey, check it out," said Puck opening a box full of old toys, "Bet we could pawn this off and make some good cash."

"It's not ours," said Sam, taking an old Thimble Monkey from Puck.

"Well... its been down here forever, dude, why don't you call these owners and ask if they want us to clean the basement out and junk it?" said Puck, digging around in the box he jumped, "Something touched me."

"I'm gonna go with rodents," came Dave's voice from behind them, Sam jumped.

"So he's gonna shove his hand back in," said Finn with an eye roll as Puck started digging around in the box again.

"Is that the TV," asked Dave, "Good thing you guys found that convertor for the other one."

"Cool," said Puck pulling something gray/brown and furry from the box.

"Did he just pull out a dead animal?" asked Dave.

"No... its an... what is this?" he held it over to Sam.

"An otter... a robotic toy otter," said Sam as the thing's mouth moved slightly when Puck pressed its arm.

"That thing sounds horrible," said Finn, as it made a loud squealing metal noise.

"It's probably filled with battery acids or rust," said Dave as he moved some of the boxes.

"I wonder what it does," said Puck, taking it back from Sam, and examining it.

"Guys, the TV," said Finn as he and Dave slid it out from under the tight space it was partially hidden with.

"Oh... yeah," said Sam, getting behind the television and pushing it while the other two tried to unwedge it.

"Hey, is this thing even going to be in color?" asked Sam as Puck began to pull.

"This thing is going to be heavy as hell," said Dave, as they finally got the large box television away from the wall.

"So... who's lifting it?" asked Sam.

"Grab my otter," said Puck as he went to grab one side of the television.

"What?" asked Sam, eyes wide.

"The toy..." said Puck as he crouched down.

"Oh, okay that makes more sense," said Sam, grabbing the toy, "So... am I the door holder?"

"Yes, because Finn's gonna make sure we don't drop this heifer," said Dave as he grabbed the other end of the television.

"So Karofsky, top or bottom?" asked Puck with a small snicker.

"Can you not be dirty for thirty seconds," said Finn, the last thing he expected was Karofsky to play along.

"Oh, you know I'm on top. Don't you remember last weekend," said Dave with a smirk.

"Ooo," laughed Sam.

"Nice one, I'd fist bump ya, but then Finn would scream like a girl," said Puck as they started up the stairs, Finn behind the television.

"I would not," said Finn as they worked their way through the door.

"No, lift that side up," said Dave.

"No, lift the other side up," said Puck.

"Just lift a side," said Sam, subconsciously petting the otter toy.

"Shut up, Sam," said Puck.

"Fine, come little Sammy, let's go wash your fur," said Sam, turning with the toy and leaving.

"Hey! That is MY otter," said Puck angrily.

"I'm just gonna drop it on you if you don't lift a side already," said Dave, it was getting very heavy now.

"Fine, we'll lift your side first," said Puck, angrily glaring off to where Sam had just walked off with the otter.

A half an hour later the television was finally in the living room, dirty and dust ridden... just like the carriers. Puck got up and headed towards where Sam stood in the kitchen looking at the grimy otter. Finn and Blaine dragged the old television to the back of the wall.

"I'll go get a rag," said Artie, leaving the living room.

"Ew.." said Brittany.

"Will you guys take that think off the counter and out of the kitchen," came Quinn's voice.

"That's disgusting," came Lauren's voice as Same and Puck, sat at the small table in between the kitchen and living space with the toy.

"What is that?" asked Kurt walking in with a small bucket of pinesal water, looking at the otter.

"There love child they just produced in the basement," said Dave offhandedly with a smile, then he quickly looked back at the television and unscrewed the back panel.

"Oh gaga... who carried it?" asked Kurt with a small smirk as he sat down on the other side of Finn in front of the large piece of old furniture.

"Puck," said Dave and Finn at the same time, they both fought back laughter.

"Oh, interesting," said Kurt with a slightly disturbed look as he took out a damp rag and began to wipe the television down, Finn grabbing another one.

"There, indsides wiped out... convertor hooked up... and when it dries, we'll plug it in," said Dave, standing up and headed out of the room, wiping his hands on his pants.

"Where you going?" asked Jameson, who was hanging in the kitchen.

"Taking a shower," said Dave, "Before everyone makes their nightly mad dash to it."

"I'll be in there in a second," said Puck, with a sarcastic wink.

"I thought we agreed no more shower incidents," replied Dave in the same sarcastic manor, causing a couple giggles and chuckles.

"Aw... sadness," said Puck with an exaggerated sigh, "Guess I'm just stuck with you Finn..."

"Oh I see how it is, first you dance molest me, leave me for Dave, and when Dave rejects you, you come back... after you have a child with Sam...too late, I've moved on," said Finn with a small laugh, then he saw Kurt's lost and confused face, "What's wrong bro?"

"Huh... oh sorry, just not used to this side of Karofsky," said Kurt with a shake of his head.

"I'm still not either actually," said Finn as he dried the top of the television, "At school he's still a little uneasy around us... but I guess, you know with just us all here... he's kinda let his shields down a bit... Kurt..it's not making you uneasy or anything, right?"

"Oh, no... just... I don't know," said Kurt with a shake of his head.

"Okay... oh, Puck had an idea... I think we should call the owners in the morning," said Finn as they stood and headed towards the kitchen, Kurt taking off the gloves he'd been wearing while cleaning.

"Why?" asked Kurt.

"Well we could clean out the basement and," Finn turned on the hotwater.

"SON OF A..." came a yell from the other side of the wall, Finn shut the water off, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Your so dead," laughed Puck, to some more snickers and laughs.

"Are you okay?" asked Rachel through the bathroom door.

"Fine! Thanks for the cold shower guys!" came Dave's voice again, though it sounded slightly amused.

"Anytime!" yelled Finn, his face red as he started to laugh.

**TBC**

I'm sorry its so short... also... in the works of creating said otter toy...


	10. A Glee BBQ

Sorry it took so long, been busy... the Dave/Santana fic I've been working on for a long time, so that's why it had so many updates.

**Chapter 10**

**Thursday: BBQ Madness**

It had been an uneventful night after the television had gotten hooked up. By the time they'd got everything done, everyone had already started to drift off to sleep. Save for Puck, who'd either gotten up before everyone or hadn't slept at all. Because when Finn walked into the kitchen this morning, Puck was sitting at the small table with the Otter again... well he thought it was the same Otter. Finn blinked, the fur off the Otter had been laid out to dry on a towel and Puck was currently scraping rust off of a metal robotic like frame in front of him.

"Did you sleep?" asked Finn with a yawn.

"Yeah, but this thing bugged me. So I got up, unglued the fur, washed it, and now I'm attempting to derust it... though... its not working," said Puck, glaring at the metal.

"Use Quinn's nail file... or Kurt's... his is metal," said Finn opening up the drawer they'd shoved stuff into and tossing it to Puck.

"Thanks... I think this thing is supposed to admit sound, but this boy is not fixable," said Puck, filing away at the rust.

"Puck... I don't care about your Otter... I really don't... its just messed up how obsessed you seem to have become," laughed Finn.

"Whatever, your just jealous," said Puck with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, so jealous of your Otter," said Finn with sarcasm.

"Wow... talk about awkward... walking in on guys talking about their otters," said Lauren, with a yawn.

"Morning guys," said Blaine with a stretch as he walked in a short while later, "What's the plans for today?"

"Not a clue," said Finn, getting some water.

"It's supposed to be nice today, we could have a barbeque," said Puck, wiping off the metal with a damp rag again.

"Is he... taking apart that thing from the basement?" asked Blaine in a low whisper.

"He's finally cracked," said Finn, whispering back to Blaine.

"Can somebody tell me where my pants are?" asked Mike, walking out in a T-shirt and boxers.

"Blaine, did you steal his pants?" asked Puck with a smile.

"You got me, I was like, Mike's pants are mine... then I tossed them in the pond because they didn't fit," said Blaine with a smirk.

"Blaine... your such a pant thief," said Lauren with a laugh from the living room.

"You know it," said Blaine, sitting on the counter.

"You better not be attempting any de-pantsing of my brother anytime soon," said Finn, with a glare.

"I kind of wish I'd just stayed asleep now," said Dave, walking passed them.

"No, I will not be stealing Kurt's pants... besides they don't fit me," said Blaine, Puck snickered.

.oo0oo.

"Who's genius idea was this?" asked Mercedes sitting on the porch step.

"No idea, but they should be beaten," said Tina, doing the same.

"Were all gonna die..." said Artie, as Puck walked by with lighter fluid.

"Do NOT throw that fish at me! FINN!" yelled Kurt from over by the pond as Finn chased Kurt with a fish he'd got from the pond.

Dave stood a few feet back from the grill as Puck let the liquid hit flame, it blasted slightly, causing Sam to jump back as unwelcome heat flared near his back. Mercedes jumped aside as Rachel came running down the steps with the large radio they had in the living room normally, Jameson assisting her. Dave tossed the steaks on the grill after the coals settled and fought back a chuckle as Jameson and Rachel attempted to hook up the radio, and doing a horrible job.

"Randell, I said grab the extension cord," said Rachel.

"I thought you said not too," said Jameson, just as the cord was tossed into his arms from on top of the porch where Blaine had come out, having been asked to foil the corn and beans.

"There, all done," he said, placing the box down and headed off towards the pond.

"I thought you were going to help us," said Puck, as he started taking the corn and adding it too the grill.

"I said I'd make the ribs, call me when you get to them," said Blaine, flopping on the grass next to Kurt and Mike.

"I'm actually surprised by how hot it is," said Sam, taking off his shirt.

"Dude... really?" asked Puck with a chuckle.

"What?" asked Sam, tossing his shirt on the railing.

"Take it off!" yelled Tina with a laugh.

"Wow, I go to the bathroom and it turns into a strip party," said Santana with a laugh.

"Those are fun," giggled Brittany.

"Come on guys, man up. Show us some skin!" yelled Mercedes, with some laughs from the girls.

"Well, the ladies be requesting," said Jameson, joining Sam to cat calls.

"Oh god," said Dave with a small mutter, as Puck and Mike followed suet.

"Come on Karofsky!" yelled Santana, Brittany wolf whistled.

Dave shook his head and flipped the burgers, and after a few more seconds of harassment started laughing. He wasn't about to join his shirtless comrades, he fended off Puck with his spatula, who seemed to be doing a dirty dance around him. He shook his head and headed off, deciding to get Blaine for the ribs now. Blaine and Kurt sat by the pond edge, Kurt keeping an eye on where Quinn, Finn, and Lauren were standing on the small dock goofing off.

"Uh, hey ohm, Disney, the ribs..." said Dave, looking at the water.

"Oh, okay," said Blaine, "We'll talk more about it later.."

Dave watched Blaine jog off towards the others, and another round of cat calls for him to join the shirtless brigade. Dave starting walking around the pond, sitting on the other side to stare off into the woods. He leaned back a little and stared at the slowly darkening sky. His mind was wondering, he felt confused. Was he uncomfortable? Was he too comfortable? He was still on the fence about everything right now... glee... himself... his friends... his family... his life... Kurt... He blinked, Kurt was sitting next to him, looking at him with a raised brow. Dave's mind began to race and he focused on the trees.

"So, did you like movie night last night?" asked Kurt after a deep sigh.

"Uh... yeah," said Dave with a nod.

"What are thinking about?" asked Kurt, "Right now?"

"... that your sitting next to me and may have gone completely insane or might kill me," said Dave.

"Who needs sanity, its boring," said Kurt, Dave smirked, "How do you feel about musicals?"

"Ohmm.. why?" asked Dave, suddenly concerned.

"Because Rachel's planning to download some and I figured if she's going to bombard everyone, they should have a fair vote," said Kurt, playing with the grass.

"I'm not really... a musical person," he said, Kurt's eyes went wide.

"You mean... you've never... just watched one," Kurt looked as if he'd walked in on something obscene.

"I've seen two... High School Musical," He was cut off.

"Doesn't count..."

"And Repo," said Dave with a grin, "Now, I like Repo."

"Repo?" asked Kurt, he was confused.

"You mean, I know of a musical, you don't?" asked Dave, eyes wide and grinning, "Shocking!"

"I don't believe it exists," said Kurt, eyes wide.

"Repo! The Genetic Opera, it has like a lot of celebs in it. That chick from Spy Kids," said Dave.

"Alexa Vega? She has such a sweet voice," said Kurt.

"Yeah, and ohm... Sorvino... Paris Hilton," said Dave, Kurt snorted.

"Oh my god, okay fashionably, awesome... but what?" asked Kurt, chuckling.

"Yeah some others, and Sarah Brightman," said Dave with a laugh, "The original Christine Die... something," said Dave, "I like her."

"Okay, I LOVE Sarah Brightman... you know of Sarah Brightman?" asked Kurt, his jaw dropped, literally.

"I know that in 1981 she auditioned for Cats and became friends with that Webber dude," Kurt's eyes made him laugh, "My dad actually is a huge Broadway buff, I guess I had an Uncle who used to be on Broadway or something..."

"I think my mind, just shut down," said Kurt with wide eyes, "I can't even... if you dad loves Broadway, how come you've only seen two?"

"Cause I never go with him on his business trips to New York... you know... and my mom, doesn't approve of it? She's not really... okay with it..." said Dave cautiously.

"I'm still in shock... you know who Sarah Brightman is, that is... crazy... Oh my god..." Kurt trailed off as music began to blast.

"Not as crazy as that," said Dave as New Directions and Blaine did some odd renditions of singing and dance to Funkytown.

_Gotta make a move to a_

_Town that's right for me_

_Town to keep me movin'_

_Keep me groovin' with some energy_

"Oh God, make it stop," laughed Kurt, Dave started chuckling.

.oo0oo.

After some discussion, the group sat watching Repo! The Genetic Opera and had plans to end the evening with Into the Woods. Sadly, they'd made the mistake of eating when the first had started, leaving some partially full plates on the table and the group staring wide eyed at the television. Dave couldn't help but hum or murmur some of the lyrics, occasionally earning a few glances from some of the others. After a while he'd relaxed enough to sing regardless if people could hear, always singing with the Graverobber.

"_Zyrdarate comes in a little glass vile,_" muttered Dave, with a grin at... Blaine, who turned out, knew the musical and was singing along too.

"This is one... fucked up musical," said Jameson in utter shock.

"Wait... so its made from human brains?" asked Tina, with a grin, "I'm loving those clothes..."

"Does this all take place in one night?" asked Rachel, looking at the television and then squinting away,

"The music is pretty awesome," said Finn.

"I'm going to puke," said Puck, "Oh my god!"

"Puck just ran off to vomit," said Mike, then a second later, "So did Sam and Santana..."

"I can't stop staring at that Mag women..." said Quinn, shaking her head.

"Sarah Brightman's pretty awesome," said Dave with a nod.

"Kurt, don't you have her on a CD or something?" asked Mercedes.

"iPod, actually... never managed to find a decent quality CD," said Kurt, smirking then looking at the screen, "Wow... talk about entourage..."

"Men in tight leather is always the perfect entourage," laughed Blaine, Dave wanted to comment too, but stopped himself, realizing where he was, but he caught Kurt and Blaine's eye.

"This thing is so freaky... OH MY GOD WAS THAT A SPINE?" yelled Rachel, hiding her face into Lauren, who was closest.

"I love this musical," laughed Artie.

.oo0oo.

"Puck!" yelled Finn as some wine coolers were placed on the table.

"Score!" yelled Santana, they were just starting to watch Into the Woods, and recovering from the emotional roller coaster that was Repo!

"This... is going to end badly," muttered Quinn.

.oo0oo.

"Where are Kurt and Blaine!" asked Finn two hours later, "I had to pee, Puck I asked you to watch them!"

"..." Puck looked up from where he was drunkenly trying to assemble his Otter, "Sammy says... what?"

"Shit... Karofsky, have you seen... Dave?" asked Finn, looking towards where one moment Dave had looked calm and sober, to where he was now sobbing, being comforted by Rachel.

Finn looked around him, momentarily mesmerized by Dave being the weepy drunk... he shook his head. Accounting everyone in the cabin, a bra zipped by his head... yup that was Brittany... yup... He was frantic... and why wouldn't he be? Kurt was the clingy and emotional drunk and Blaine... Blaine was... special. Had Kurt been drinking? Was Blaine? Why was Rachel all over Dave? What the hell was going on... Jameson was hysterically laughing on the floor with Tina and Mercedes.

"Jameson, you seen Blaine or Kurt?" asked Finn quickly.

"Joy ride," laughed Jameson.

"WHAT!" yelled Finn, a whole new surge of panic, he looked at the keys, locked in the desk... well it had been locked.

"I d... don't thunk... Blainey is drinked," said Jameson with a small snicker.

"Davey took the keys," sang Mercedes as Sam bean to sing Eminem.

_See honey.. there's a place called heaven and a place called hell_

_A place called prison and a place called jail_

_And da-da's probably on his way to all of em except one_

_Cause mama's got a new husband and a stepson_

_And you don't want a brother do ya? (Nah)_

"Dave... do you have the keys?" asked Finn, jogging back to the living room.

"... y-yes!" sobbed Dave, then he began to mutter incoherently.

"It's okay David," murmured Rachel, she was completely sober, "Don't worry, we have the keys... there just outside and Blaine's sober, Kurt only had one drink.."

"And Dave..." said Finn, this new Dave was starting to scare him, he'd always pictured him the angry drunk... come to think of it, he'd always been too distracted at all those parties to pay any attention to everyone's habits.

"He had three, then he and Puck had a competition... there were a couple shots... and then he said he wanted something to eat... sat down... then Kurt and Blaine tried to run off, he argued with Blaine... then when Blaine handed over the keys... he started crying... he's been like this for fifteen minutes," said Rachel, stroking Dave's hair in a soothing manor.

"Finn! Come take a shot!" yelled Brittany with a laugh, Quinn taking a shot off her.

"After I find Kurt and Blaine," said Finn, opening the door and then closing it again, "Okay, there making out on the porch... why the hell not..."

**TBC**


	11. Minor Inconveniences

**Chapter 11**

**Minor Inconveniences**

**Friday**

After a rather disturbing night of idiocy and craziness, Dave blinked opened his eyes, a migraine making his head spin. It took him a few minutes to realize he was laying halfway off the couch and on the floor and even longer to realized he had a vague recollection of last night... and even longer to realize that had been the first time he'd actually gotten smashed. His whole body ached and... why the heck where their streamers everywhere... and a naked Brittany...and where the hell was his socks. He remembered bits a pieces of last night... had he... cried? He shot up, he was panicking, what had he said? What had he done? _ShitSHITSHIT!_ He thought to himself as he got up, only to fall back against the couch and hit someone.

"Fuck Dave, watch it," groaned Puck, who was laying on the couch with Lauren.

"I..." Dave started to say, but as the air let out, he felt his stomach turn, and he made a stumbly mad dash to the bathroom.

Finn heard a door slam, it sounded like a gun shot, he sat bolt up right and felt his head spin. After a few minutes he recovered, he'd only had three shots last night. He yawned, and threw the blankets off himself, the mattress' were askew and he realized that there room was void of a lot of people. Sam was sleeping in between the mattresses near where Kurt and Blaine were snuggling slightly. Tina was in the doorway snoring and he saw that two of the mattresses staked on one another with nearly all the pillows where Jameson was hanging over the edge. Finn stretched and stood up, stepping over Tina carefully and headed towards the bathroom, where the door was opening and a pale Dave came out, taking a deep breath.

"You look like shit, but at least your not spazing," yawned Finn without thinking, Dave looked scared for a split second.

"What did I do last night?" asked Dave, eyes wide.

"Dude... I'm not sure you know this, but your pretty emotional... I mean, no ones gonna judge... mostly cause they don't remember, but you seemed pretty upset and no one could really figure out why... this kinda sounds weird... after you just upchucked all the alcohol... but you can talk to us... I mean Santana does the same... Dave... Dave?" Finn opened his eyes after a yawn and saw Dave was no longer in front of him, he sighed and proceeded into the bathroom.

Dave sat in the kitchen, slightly relieved, he'd bailed in Finn's tangent after finding out he hadn't made any sense in his rants the evening prior. He heard a yawn from the hallway and looked up automatically, seeing a tired looking Kurt come in, he sat up, wondering if this Murt joke was about to flop or not. Instead Kurt smiled at him, and walked to the sink. _Murt, my ass, there complete loons_.

"Thanks," said Kurt after a few seconds, causing Dave to look back up from where he'd been staring at his feet in wonder of his missing socks.

"Hmm," asked Dave.

"You know, for key jacking," smiled Kurt, with a slight shrug, "Blaine ended up getting a few more drinks last night and well stupidity is an inevitable trait when intoxicated."

"Uh... yeah, no problem. What are... acquaintances for," smiled Dave with a shrug, as he touched something with his foot and looked down, "What the... oh for crying out loud.."

"What?" asked Kurt, leaning over the small counter towards the table.

"That damn Otter," said Dave, holding up the now clean and put together Otter toy by its head.

_'You and Me... Lets get it on!' _

"Ahh!" Dave dropped the otter, its body moving for a moment, but gear sounds ending.

"Did that thing just make a small word mash-up of Bloodhound Gang and Marvin Gaye?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

"I'm... I'm just gonna leave it on the floor," said Dave, shaking his head.

"He actually fixed it... kinda," said Kurt, looking over towards Puck, "Figures he had to be intoxicated to do so."

"Morning," said Blaine, coming in with a yawn, Dave heard movement from under the table and blinked at Mike, who was curled up with a sofa cushion next to Mercedes.

"Is this how parties end?" asked Dave, scooting his chair back, "Or just Glee parties?"

"This seems... a little more mild than the last party... I mean Brittany's the only one naked..." shrugged Kurt, and then after a minute, "Wait, didn't you host and go to over fifty parties?"

"I never get shit faced and I generally go to sleep or leave... everyone's always gone by the time I wake up," shrugged Dave.

"You'd never survive at a Warbler party," said Blaine with a smile, Dave didn't miss the annoyed look flicker across Kurt's face, "This one time we all ended up waking up in one state over..."

"... really?" Dave looked at Kurt.

"I was not in on that... I was home that weekend... I just picked them up," said Kurt with a grimace.

"Do you need an aspirin?" asked Blaine, as Dave rubbed his temple.

"...no," said Dave, it was starting to dull down now, but a door slamming changed that, "Yes..."

"Morning," said Rachel walking in cheerfully, "You know, I think we'll need to get more wood today..."

"Yeah, most likely," said Finn, coming in from the bathroom, his hair still damp.

"I need some air," said Dave, standing up slowly, "I'll grab some branches..."

"I'll help," said Blaine, Kurt and Dave looked at him with wide eyes, Finn froze, Blaine obviously didn't notice, "I have aspirin in my car and that way we'll have enough for the night instead half the night."

"I can go," said Rachel as she got some orange juice from the fridge.

"That's okay, Blaine's fine," said Dave quickly, he couldn't go through another random musical montage in the woods with Rachel, not with his head still pounding, "Come on Disney..."

"_Show me yours... Oh Baby, baby! ...and I'll show you mine..."_

"Finn, put the Otter down," said Kurt, feeling disturbed.

"Was that 303! and... Robinson?" asked Finn, eyes wide as he put the Otter down on the table.

"That things just awkward," said Blaine as he grabbed his coat and walked out with Dave.

.oo0oo.

Dave and Blaine walked wordlessly into the woods, the air was making his head feel a little better, and the aspirin was starting to kick in slightly. He still felt sick though. He became suddenly aware that Blaine was power walking to keep up with him, and suddenly the awkwardness set in. Dave looked a head and focused. He was in the forest looking for wood, with Kurt Hummel's boyfriend. A few thoughts ran through Dave's head and he felt terrified by what some of them were, especially the one accompanied by the two sided voice and reason of he could blame it on an accident. He needed a distraction, but before he could make one, Blaine spoke.

"David, I know my presence is unnerving, but could you not move so fast," said Blaine, stepping over a large log.

"..." Dave slowed slightly, it did seem like he was about to burst off running now that he thought about it, "It's not unnerving... just awkward."

"There pretty much the same thing, discomfort..." said Blaine, Dave sighed, "I digress... I have a correcting problem..."

"...It's fine," said Dave, as he picked up a large branch and used his foot to snap into two smaller ones.

"... listen... I know I'm not your first choice as a companion. But I figured we could talk freely out here, I know what it's like to keep up a jock front," said Blaine, he was answered with an eye roll, "No, I really did. I was in football, I dealt with cliques and drama..."

"I have a hard time picturing a hobbit like you on the football team," said Dave, Blaine was starting to get on his nerves.

"I'll disregard that stab at my height... You don't have to be so defensive, it's just us out here," said Blaine.

"Excuse me for my paranoia, but last time I spoke to you about anything on this subject, you and Fancy almost outed me in the lunch room," snapped Dave.

"That was not the intent, but I do realize how inappropriate that was, but at the time..." Dave cut Blaine off again.

"Let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" asked Dave as Blaine picked up some branches.

"I have no ulterior motives other than to talk... last night Kurt and I noticed how you wanted to freely comment about things, but you stopped yourself... I used to be in that same spot," said Blaine, "I didn't really have anyone to talk to about it, so I was offering an ear."

"I don't want your ear," said Dave, picking up more branches.

"But you do want to talk about it?" asked Blaine, Dave looked at him about to make a snide comment, but Blaine's eyes looked sincere.

"... Yes," sighed Dave, his chest hurt and the sickness feeling was starting to come back.

"Then pretend its not me, just some random person who can relate... and yes I CAN relate," said Blaine cutting Dave off, "If you let me finish what I had wanted to say."

"Fine," said Dave, this was just so... messed up.

"I did the same things you did," said Blaine, "I vented out with anger and sarcasm... and jokes... till the summer before Junior year when it became too much and I broke down and told my parents... I just needed someone to talk to... I know what its like to deal with the turmoil. What will everyone think? What will happen? What about my parents? What about my family? I know what's its like to have all their voices in your head, that sick feeling in your gut when people are talking about things you don't like, the want to talk freely about what you feel... AND when your physically and mentaly fighting with yourself to reason everything and try and make it numb... it's not worth it, now matter that you say to yourself and reason... it only helps to talk about it.."

"I don't know how to talk about it," sighed Dave, he felt like he wanted to bolt now, his mind and body were at war. Part of him wanted to just talk and the other was yelling at him... just like Blaine had just described.

"Say the first thing that pops into your head," said Blaine, Dave cringed and sighed, "Unless it's about Kurt and it'll make me want to punch you in the face..."

"Shit... no I got nothing," sighed Dave, his humorous attempt to lighten the mood worked, cause they both let out a slight laugh.

"Defensive humor... nice... now stop deflecting," said Blaine, "Let's start from the beginning..."

.oo0oo.

"Sooo... do you think they'll kill each other?" asked Finn, watching Sam sit at the table and slump.

"I hope not," said Kurt, obviously still worried.

"Stop freaking out Kurt, there fine. David's very pleasant once you get to know him... especially without all those Neanderthals. I mean I wasn't to happy about him joining Glee, but he's been much more calm... though he's still withdrawn... a little mysterious," said Rachel with a smile, Kurt's mouth was agape and then he started snickering, "What?"

"Nothing..." he took a deep breath and walked into the living room, where a burst of laughter hit.

"What's your new obsession with Karofsky?" asked Finn, casually.

"I enjoy his company, that's all Finn," said Rachel, bitterly.

"Can you two shut up..." groaned Sam.

"I hate you both," came a murmur from Mercedes under the table.

"Can you stop laughing," came Puck's voice from the living room, Kurt was still snickering.

"Your right, it's not that funny," came Kurt's voice and then he burst into laughter after a moment of calm.

"Now I have to pee," said Puck with a yawn as he headed to the bathroom.

"That's romance, right there," groaned Lauren after Puck's comment.

"Oh... my clothes are missing again," said Brittany, sitting up and looking around with a yawn.

"It's amazing how un-phased everyone is by that statement," said Santana, stretching as she opened the door to the outside.

"I'm gonna make eggs," said Quinn, headed towards the kitchen.

"Can you make waffles!" came Puck's yell from the bathroom.

"We're like three steps away from just walking around buck naked around here," said Finn with an eye roll, then he remembered Brittany as she walked by to get clothes from the room, "We have no boundaries anymore..."

"... did... Pierce just walk by..." Jameson walked in the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Welcome to a New Directions party," groaned Mike from under the table.

.oo0oo.

"David... what's the main thing that holds you back?" asked Blaine as they followed along the creek, it was a better way to keep track of where the pond was back by the cabin.

"My family," said Dave with a sigh, he couldn't believe he was having an open discussion on his life with Disney... but he had to admit he was feeling better about it.

"Are you afraid they won't accept you?" asked Blaine, walking across the log to the other side.

"My dad would be upset but my mom... god... she'd flip. I wouldn't give a shit about what everyone at school would think... so long as I had them... but I wouldn't," said Dave, he fought back the sting in his eyes and grabbed some more sticks.

"So what are your plans then, David?" asked Blaine, "Are you going to hide forever... try and live a 'normal' life... torture yourself till you snap?"

"I don't know..." Dave meant to say, but it came out in a whisper, he'd asked himself the same things, but he knew he couldn't hide it forever.

"I had a plan," said Blaine with a nod to himself, Dave sat down on the rock across from where Blaine was sat above the stream on the log, "I was going to wait till college and then live my own secret life away from my family... I figured if they didn't see it, then they'd just assume I was straight..."

"What changed?" asked Dave.

"That summer. We went on a family trip to Catalina," said Blaine, Dave took a moment to locate Catalina in his mind, "There was this guy there at the hotel. He was a little older than me and we started talking more and more on the trip. My sister mocked me a little about it, she knew before I even told her... He kissed me when we were out at the vineyard, just as his parents showed up. They told my parents about what they'd seen. Instead of talking to me about it, they pretended it never happened... I guess that bugged me more than anything, the way they pretended it never existed... out of sight, out of mind stuff... I freaked... and yelled at them that I was gay... It took time, but they got over it.. well... so long as I don't bring it up on my vacations... but I was so glad to finally say it... but my plan was void now."

"What did you think they'd do?" asked Dave, leaning back against the tree and looking up at the powder blue sky.

"I thought they'd scream, yell, banish me... send me to my cousin Sean, in Ireland, something crazy," said Blaine.

"... same," said Dave, "Though, it'd be my Uncle Nate in Wisconsin."

"It's cold there..." said Blaine with a shrug.

"It's cold in Ireland too... and foggy," said Dave with a smirk.

"Yeah, but at least in Ireland, I could have met some hot guys and goofed off in the abandoned castles," said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Pft, who cares... I'd have sexy young farmers," said Dave, they both started laughing.

"Dear god... now it sounds kind of fun," said Blaine.

"Okay, here's the plan. We cause chaos and then get sent there... though I'm pretty sure Fancy would be pissed with your hot irish men," said Dave.

"Not if I bring him with," said Blaine, with a shrug.

"You'd have to be careful, if you'd piss him of, he'd leave you locked in the dungeons of those abandoned castles, and run off with said Irishman you would have met," said Dave, with a laugh, "And thinking about it... farmers aren't my type..."

"Fine, let's call it even... we'll just go to France and have a Ménage à trois," said Blaine with a chuckle.

"Hey, Fancy can speak the language," laughed Dave.

.oo0oo.

"So, what are you stalking him now?" asked Finn, Rachel was sitting on the porch.

"Finn, knock it off," said Rachel.

"Gonna make him a picnic?" asked Finn.

"What the hell are they talking about?" asked Mercedes as Sam tossed some steaks on the grill.

"No clue," he was glaring over where Santana was chatting with Mike by the pond.

"_I'll give you fever... we'll have a Ménage à trois.._" sang the Otter where it sat next to Tina, she stared at it dully.

"This things gotta be wired wrong it keeps breaking up the words," said Tina.

"It also only says dirty lines," said Artie.

"That's because Puck hooked it up to his iPod nano," said Lauren opening up the back and showing a little blue iPod.

"Well... it's Puck's iPod..." said Brittany.

"True," said a chorus of everyone.

"I think its hilarious," said Jameson.

"I can't believe he drunkenly figured out a way to hook it up to an iPod," said Quinn as she gave some seasonings to Sam for the steaks.

.oo0oo.

"So what is your type?" asked Blaine, as he and Dave walked up hill towards a broken and dead tree.

"Ohm.. uh," Dave knew he had one, but before he could figure out an appropriate answer he saw something, "What's that?"

"If you see anything that's not a normal forest feature, stop, and lets turn around," said Blaine quickly, not looking where Dave had indicated, "I have no aspirations to find a dead body or be attacked by a feeding wild animal."

"No.. its not a body... its a... rusted wheel barrel and... a boat..." said Dave walking over to it.

"Do not flip them over please... there's still a chance something dead under there..." said Blaine, panicked.

"But if I don't, it'll haunt me," said Dave, fighting back a laugh at Blaine's obvious disturbance, "I mean... if there is a dead person, we could help people find a missing person... if not, it could be a buried treasure...or a unicorn.."

"... stop mocking me with your sarcasm," said Blaine with a small glare, but an amused one.

"Come on Disney, man up," said Dave, picking up one side of the boat.

"If there's a body under there, I will run you over with my classic car," said Blaine, walking over towards the boat warily.

.oo0oo.

"Finn, who cares," said Quinn angrily.

Finn looked abashed, he couldn't fathom why Quinn was mad at him. He'd went to take her hand even, but she'd avoided it, angry about Rachel... he'd been confused even more by this. He hadn't made any advances towards his ex, and Rachel hadn't flirted with him this whole trip. He raised a brow and looked over at Rachel and scowled, she was staring off towards the woods, what the hell was her new fascination with Karofsky... he couldn't fathom it, yeah Karofsky was less of an ass... what the hell had happened over that slushie he'd been hit with.

"I do," he said calmly, "Quinn, we've talked about this, Rachel's sensitive... and I don't want her fawning over Karofsky."

"No, you just want her fawning over you," snapped Quinn, she sighed, "I love you Finn, and I know you love Rachel, but how can we move on if you wont let her. Heck Finn, you wont even let me tell her... do you love me?"

"Of coarse I do," said Finn with his signature smirk.

"Then how come you never say it?" asked Quinn, Finn's smirk faltered.

"I love you Quinn," said Finn, taking her hand, but when he looked into her eyes, he wasn't completely sure.

"Do you love me, like I love you?" she asked, and her beautiful eyes looked into his, then she shook he head, "Forget it, I know you love me..."

Quinn's head leaned against his shoulder and she clung to his hand tightly, he smiled but now his head was reeling. Did he love Quinn the way she loved him. He knew he loved her, but on what level. He loved all of his friends in certain ways and for certain reasons. But as he looked at Quinn, could he see his future with her, he stared at her and then looked across at his feet. He once had, but did he now?

"Finn?" came Kurt's voice, as he rounded the corner, "Sorry if I'm interrupting, but can I have your phone?"

"Your never sorry," smirked Finn, taking his phone from his pocket and giving it too Kurt and pulling away from Quinn.

"True, anyways. Blaine forgot his phone and I need Karofsky's number so I can make sure there not dead," said Kurt, typing the number in his phone.

"Did Dave bring his?" asked Quinn, in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, after he got lost that one time, he's been carrying it with him everywhere," said Finn.

"No answer, that's concerning," said Kurt, looking at the phone and saving the contact.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Finn, "Don't worry so much..."

"What was that?" asked Rachel from where she'd begun talking to Sam and a large crash sound came from somewhere in the woods.

**TBC**


	12. Oh! Badgers!

**Chapter 12**

**Oh! Badgers!**

Okay, so Dave admitted, it hadn't been the smartest idea... but still. The boat lay in front of he and Blaine, both were panting and out of breath. Turned out, the damn boat was actually holding the damn tree up from termite damage. Dave was pretty sure he could qualify for crosscountry if he wanted too, and Blaine too. Dave expected to be ranted too or bitched out, but instead he heard laughter and looked up.

"That... was hysterical!" laughed Blaine, flopping on the grass near a stump, "God, I miss running."

"Track?" asked Dave, sitting down near the tree adjacent to the stump.

"Yeah... Dalton doesn't have a track team... or a football team for that matter. We have the Warblers, Soccer, and Tennis," said Blaine.

"So your in all three?" asked Dave, he knew Glee was a year round thing, but Tennis and Soccer sounded more like spring and summer sports.

"Nah, Warblers are time consuming. Besides Dave and Wes would flip if I joined them, not to mention that next year when they leave they want me to lead the Warblers..." said Blaine who gave a defeated sigh, "Which is even more time consuming."

"Then say no. You act like its a job versus an activity," said Dave, standing up again.

"It kind of is... In Middleton..."

"Wow... Middleton, that's where you went to school," laughed Dave, "So your telling me, you were on the football team in Sophmore year for Middleton?"

"Yes..." said Blaine, who after a moment started laughing, "I see where your going, yeah Kurt finds it hilarious too... yeah I did see the crazy Single Ladies performance that night... actually that's why I joined Glee at my school... but they were pretty lame. We're you on the team?"

"Me? No, I was a Hockey jock at that time. It was Az who got me to switch to football," said Dave with a stretch.

"Sometimes... I wonder what would have happened if I had gone and congratulated you guys instead of heading back to the bus," said Blaine.

"...hmm jealousy, angst, drama... the whole lot," said Dave, tossing some wood next to him in the boat.

"Why?" asked Blaine.

"... well it was no secret Kurt used to have a huge thing for Finn," said Dave, Blaine's brow raised, "You'd have to ask him, but I think it was in Middle School he started liking him... I mean... that kinda was when we first started joking about it... you know, mainly cause Finn always offered him help... and stuff... and you know there was this stupid game we all used to play and we kind of excluded him...Hummel cried once and Hudson was all comforting and shit."

"... David... I don't mean to analyze but... my mother is a Psychologist... but, do you think that maybe you might have a small obsession?" asked Blaine, Dave glared but he could tell Blaine was being careful with his words and that made him angry.

"What?"

"Well... you seem to have more than a little focus on Kurt... dating back to middle school? I mean... is it just Kurt your attracted too... guys? Girls? I mean, you might not be gay if you just have a fixation on Kurt... you could be Bi," said Blaine, Dave blinked, he'd never thought about that.

"How do I..." Dave wanted to punch something now, it figured he was starting to come to terms with his sexuality in private and then Blaine opens a whole other can of worms.

"Have you ever been attracted to girls?" asked Blaine, looking at his watch and starting to toss wood in the boat.

"...ohm," Dave thought, he looked back on all his memories, the parties, the dances, his stomach knotted this was easy, "No... every time I was with a girl it made me feel uncomfortable... and once I kissed a girl at a party Freshman year and I almost gagged..."

"... well then, that excludes being bisexual... cause I mean even Kurt and I have made out with girls without vomit... grant it, I was intoxicated... where you drunk at the party, because... that could have been the alcohol?"

"No... I don't really drink... I mean, last night was the only time I've ever gotten wasted... ever," said Dave, with a sigh.

"Okay... now... is it just Kurt your attracted too?" asked Blaine.

"Uh," Dave bit his lip, "No... I mean... what the hell were already delving into the depth of whatever sanity I have left... I thought about that too... I mean, okay I think about this every minute of every day. Am I really? Do I? I've thought about the fact I may have only liked Kurt cause he was gay... but I have liked other dudes too... oh this is so surreal."

"Don't hyperventilate David," said Blaine, standing up and walking over towards him.

"I had a crush on...wuck... a while," Dave felt his heart racing and his face was hot.

"... excuse me?" asked Blaine, sitting next to him.

"Okay! I had a small crush on Puck Sophomore year, I check out dudes a lot... I mean there is a reason I change in a stall for the most part... or wait last to take a shower and.. I'm not gonna lie, I checked you out like twenty minutes ago when we picked up the damn boat," Dave hid his face and expected the hand on his shoulder to recoil, but then he heard chuckling.

"Okay... you are totally gay... don't feel embarrassed though, I've checked you out too... and Finn.. and Puck.. to be honest Kurt and I talk about guys all the time... I mean... sometimes its annoying, but its natural... It's the same as when your friend... Az.. whatever, you know when he checks out a girl and tells you about it... but we check out guys... its life... its who we are," smiled Blaine, Dave smiled back.

"I get it..." said Dave.

"If it makes you feel better, I checked you out about ten minutes ago," said Blaine, Dave burst into laughter, and Blaine joined him.

"That was great... your voice was so condescending but amused," laughed Dave.

"You know what?" asked Blaine, wiping his eyes.

"It's late and we're hungry," said Dave as he stood up.

"Also... I think we just became friends," said Blaine with a grin.

"Oh god..." said Dave, dripping with sarcastic amusement, "How will I possibly go on..."

.oo0oo.

"What on earth..." came Mercedes as Finn sat looking at Puck's Otter.

"Oh gaga," sighed Kurt, Finn finally looked with a yawn.

Blaine and Dave were back, carrying an old row boat that they'd piled wood in. Sam stopped messing with the iPod attached to the toy and looked up and laughed. It was an interesting sight to say the least. Finn glanced at a confused Kurt and then back at Dave and Blaine, who'd dropped the boat a little ways from the cabin. Dave and Blaine were laughing, about what? No one had a clue. But Finn shrugged and walked over towards them.

"Do you like our boat?" asked Blaine, biting back laughter.

"We knocked over a tree for it," said Dave, doing the same.

"We heard," said Sam, looking confused.

"Did you guys eat some mushrooms?" asked Santana, arms crossed.

"They did look tempting, but no," said Blaine, "However we do want food.."

"What are we going to do with a boat," said Kurt, looking at it with a raised brow.

"Did the owners ever get back to you?" asked Finn with a whisper.

"Oh... yeah. They said we could do whatever with the junk in the basement, it's been there before they bought it," said Kurt, "It's still early, we could go goof off down there."

"It's only five, I think we should. Puck's right, there could be a fortune down there," said Mike, looking at his watch.

"Let's go then," said Sam, "Come on Blaine, Dave."

"Can we eat first?" asked Dave, as Blaine passed him a burger.

"Has anyone seen Puckerman?" asked Rachael, looking around.

"Not since he went to the bathroom this morning," said Sam, they all looked at each other for a second before filing in the house where they could heard singing in the bathroom.

"Puck?" asked Finn.

"Oh thank god, I have been yelling for someone to open this door for hours," came the excited voice of Puck.

"Why wont the door open?" asked Sam, yanking it, Finn tried next.

"Beats me!" came Puck's voice.

"Okay, you push. We pull," said Mike.

"I'm gonna leave before someone... well its inevitably gonna end with 'stupid' in the title, so I'm just going to leave before I get hurt," said Rachael, Kurt nodded and Artie backed up a little as the girls left.

After about twenty minutes later the guys sat in the kitchen with ice packs on various body parts after the door flew off and hit them. Dave and Blaine sat on the counter eating their burgers calmly, having not been involved in the chaos of the door. Puck sat in a chair next to them, doing the same, he was perfectly fine, minus a small nick on his shoulder from ramming said door.

"Wait... where's Sammy?" asked Puck after a few moments of annoyed silence.

"Sam's right in front of you," said Finn stretching slightly.

"No, he's talking about that dirty Otter," said Santana, "He's on the television, anyways are we going in the basement or what?"

.oo0oo.

The door to the basement was slammed loudly as the members of New Directions and Blaine came bolting up the stairs where Kurt, Quinn, Artie, and Tina sat watching a movie. The chair was slammed against the door as growling and scratching emitted from behind the door. They sat casually down can pretended to ignore it.

"What...?" asked Tina, brow raised.

"Finn was right... there was something living in the basement," said Mike.

"Honey badgers are... vicious when... you drop a box on their tail..." said Blaine.

**TBC**


	13. Progress

**Chapter 13**

**Progress**

The last day of their cabin adventure, the teens had managed to come to a few realizations; First... Murt did exist... They knew this from this morning when Jameson had woken Kurt up to get everything ready and had promptly returned with a small forming black eye and yelling from the bedroom. Second. Burning rubber was a horrible smell... a lesson learned from Sam's sneakers being too close to the bonfire the night before, and Third. If a fake robotic Otter is your new best friend and you give it a voice and comments... your just sad... case in point... Puck.

"Sammy needs a facebook," said Puck, as he tossed his bag in the back of his truck.

"I will not befriend Sammy," said Kurt with an eyeroll from where his vehicle was parcked.

"Sammy thinks your sexy Kurt, don't hurt his feelings," said Puck, Kurt rolled his eyes, "Here let hear what he says about you..."

"Don't push that button..." said Finn, but it was too late.

"_I Wanna fuck you like an animal..."_

"Nine Inch Nails, really?" asked Santana, tossing her stuff in the vehicle.

"My skin just crawled..." said Kurt with a shutter, his face a brilliant shade of red.

"Be lucky is wasn't Torsofuck again," said Dave walking by Kurt, giving a slight smile.

"I will never be able to go to the zoo again," said Jameson, "Am I allowed to ride with you again?"

"No... your forever banished," said Dave, it took Jameson a minute to catch the sarcasm, "Get it in the car!"

"Hey Dave," said Finn, Dave halted getting in his vehicle as the cabin was being locked up by Kurt.

"Sup?" asked Dave, with a smile.

"You had fun... right?" asked Finn, with a hopeful smile.

"I can honestly say... there is no party like a glee club party," laughed Dave.

"That's a good thing right?" asked Finn, his face faultering.

"See you on Monday, Finn," said Dave, shutting his car door.

"Seriously... did he have fun?" asked Finn to no one in particular.

"I'm sure he did," said Kurt, "Come on, we'll grab a pizza on the way home."

"An actual pizza... not that veggie crap?" asked Finn, following Kurt to the car as the sun slowly started to sink in the sky.

Dave turned off of the gravel road and onto the street, Jameson humming along with something other than heavy metal, Dave couldn't help but smile... He had fun... LOTS of fun. He was glad that he and Kurt had talked, that he'd been able to be himself for the most part, hell even joking about sex... something he never felt comfortable doing... Jameson interrupted his thoughts.

"Dude... that was actually a pretty cool break.. I thought it would suck... heck I was only going because you wanted to go," said Jameson, "But those guys are pretty insane..."

"There just comfortable with themselves, I guess," said Dave with a shrug.

"I've seen more people naked this week then I've seen in all of high school," said Jameson, "The majority this morning... and during the party..."

"Yeah... hey have you seen my phone?" asked Dave, now realizing he'd been missing it since yesterday

"Oh yeah... it's in my bag, everyone was downloading party pictures on everyone's SD cards..." said Jameson, digging in the back seat.

"Like what pictures?" asked Dave, suddenly uneasy, he still wasn't sure what had gone down at that party.

"Let's get something to eat?" said Jameson, "Then we can look at all the dirty and questionable images on our phones."

Dave lay on his bed that night, suddenly aware he'd gotten tanner from tracking around in the woods for a few days. He yawned, actually eager to get to school the next day and go to glee club... Ironically enough, he was glad he'd stayed, for once he did feel like he was okay just being him, instead of his alter ego Karofsky. He skimmed through the pics on his phone again, his laptop next to him from where he'd been chatting on Facebook with Finn, till Kurt kicked him off apparently. He heard a pop sound and looked on his computer and blanched. Azimio had messaged him, he took a deep breath and clicked it.

'We Need to TALK!' Was all that blinked back at him, he closed his laptop quickly.

He saw staring at the closed computer... what was he hiding from... well besides that... Azimio was supposed to be his best friend... and he hadn't tried talking to him, Azimio was right. He opened the computer, but Azimio was offline, but he'd sent a message. He clicked on it.

'I dont know watz goin on, but this be bull shit dave, what the hell happened? I called six times yesturday, u didn't call me back. Wtf man!' was all it said, and Dave felt bad, he picked up his phone and called Azimio, he waited for an answer and it came in a quick and obviously upset voice.

"What the fuck man!" yelled Azimio, "Why haven't you called me, your mom said you went to a cabin?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you... I assumed we were done after Spanish," said Dave, with a snap.

"Dude... I was angry, okay... You did ditch me and then assume I was gonna be hating on you," said, Azimio his voice sounded like he was trying to choose words carefully.

"I didn't ditch you... I... broadened my horizons," said Dave, mentally flashing back to a conversation with Rachel in his car.

"Dude... that sounded gay," said Azimio, Dave felt his stomach knot.

"Oh well," was all he could say, before he hung up and tossed his phone on the floor with a groan, then it beeped, he glared at the phone as if it were now his enemy.

After ten minutes of attempting to get some sleep he finally reached on the floor for the phone and opened it up in the dark. He sat up, it wasn't Azimio that had texted him, it was... Kurt. Then after a moment, he wondered how he'd gotten Kurt's number in his phone... had he put it in there when everyone was playing phone pass.

_'Did you have fun?_'- Kurt Hummel, Dave fought the grin on his face, but he texted back quickly.

_'Yeah, I did..._.'

'_You should be Dave more often :)_ ' -Kurt Hummel

'_Maybe... I like Dave,_' and Dave did like being himself, even if it was only a sliver himself.

'_Me too... night Dave,_' - Kurt Hummel.

Dave didn't know how to feel... it was a twisted sort of feeling. Warm. Cold. Flutttery... nervous... there was something unsettling about Kurt saying that... but Dave didn't know if it was a good or bad way. Perhaps now was not the best time to respond, but for now, he'd call it progress. He smiled and texted one last time before going to bed.

_'Night Kurt... :) '_

**TBC**


	14. Male Bonding

**Chapter 14**

**Male Bonding**

Dave put his books in his locker, looking forward to Glee practice once again, he wanted to keep up an appearance, but he really enjoyed Glee. He closed his lockers and then he saw them coming out of the corner of his eyes, the Hockey players, cups in hand. He grimaced, and thought about booking it, or ducking, but after the cabin.. he was feeling more confident about himself. He sighed and closed his eyes just in time, the slushie hitting him in the face, he shuttered at the cold and heard Cooper laughing. Before he could reach for the paper towel he'd decided to carry in his locker, someone had already wiped his face, he jumped and opened his now cleared eyes, it was Finn.

"Sup, man... you got hit too?" asked Finn with a sigh, "Cheezus, there more persistent than the football team was."

"Uh... yeah... eventually they'll realize how much money there spending and cut back," said Dave as they headed to the bathroom, Finn had been hit with blue, the worst.

"Us guys are going shopping tonight for some new clothes, you in?" asked Finn as he and Dave began to wash their face.

"Seriously?" asked Dave, he had trouble picturing this, then he flashed back to all the insanity at the cabin and smirked, "Sure.."

"Cool, we're heading out after Glee practice tonight," smiled Finn, but it melted away, "I know it's hard, but trust me, it gets better... Eventually the slushies will slow, but in the mean time, we all got each others backs... and we only have one more year stuck in this hell hole of a high school... Even though you said that happy memories don't mean anything in high school... but in ten years when you look back... are you going to be the person who relishes in their high school fantasies or the person who marvels at them and has topped them in reality..."

"... Did you just... make that up?" asked Dave, that was really deep.

"... Actually Rachel said it... but she was talking about dinner... I just modified it to fit the situation..." said Finn.

"... nope," nodded Dave, "Nope..."

"No, what?" asked Finn, turning on the dryer and leaning his head over it.

"Still means something," said Dave with a slight smile, "Mind if I make a suggestion?"

"What?" yelled Finn, Dave sat down under the one next to him and turned it on.

"Rach taught me this one," said Dave with a small chuckle as Finn did the same next to him.

Dave knew it was going to be awkward once they had all gotten back to school... but it was still hard to comprehend. Dave had forgotten that they we're the underdogs... though he still was on top of their underdog title, but still. At the cabin, things had been... different... it had been uncomfortable at first, but now.. well all he wanted to do was plop down and rant about his spring break to people... to Az... whom he kept forgetting he wasn't talking too. For example, in Spanish, Mr. Schuester had gone home sick, thus the seating charts had to be followed... which meant 45 minutes of awkwardly sitting next to Azimio, who kept glaring at him when Dave didn't answer his Spanish questions.

"Dude, was Azhole messing with you?" asked Puck as they left class, "I swear we can egg his house and no one will even know that it was us."

"Uh... tempting," said Dave, a little confused at the fact Puck was talking to him, "But no... he was just being an ass hat..."

"... ass hat?" asked Puck, who then snorted, "Your weird man.. see you tonight... no glee remember, Schue's sick."

"See ya," said Dave, who now felt... VERY awkward.

Finn meanwhile was in euphoria, his plan... was working. He knew this because Dave and Kurt had talked... okay texted after they'd gotten back from the cabin. This meant progress, now the only next step was getting this to continue in a smooth transition. Finn smirked to himself as he walked down the hall, smugly patting himself on the back for his master skills of the social world... just as another slushie hit him... now if he could only master that part of the social net... he'd never factored the damn Hockey players in to the mix.

.=.=.

Finn had to admit... it was a little weird. He glanced around him as they walked around the mall. Dave still looked a little uncomfortable about the whole thing, but as they grabbed something to eat at the Sub Center, and began to chat... he'd calmed down enough to crack jokes with Artie. Puck and Mike slowly adding in as Artie texted Sam.

"He says he's too busy," said Artie, looking at his phone.

"Jameson's grounded," said Dave, looking up from his phone, "Something about crashing his car into the garage... you know.. I just don't want to know, honestly."

"I do," said Puck, suddenly starting to text on his phone.

"Finn.. what are you doing?" asked Mike as Finn detoured into the GAP, "Since when do you shop here?"

"Since when does he wear designer clothes?" asked Dave to Artie as Finn picked up a tailored coat and held it up to the window, his voice a little muffled as he talked.

"Do you think Kurt would like this?" asked Finn.

"... Ohm..." Puck looked at the others who shrugged, "I guess..."

"He'd probably like it in.. blue.. Finn why are you shopping for Kurt... he's fully capable... I mean... he sometime shops for us," said Mike, "Actually... a good part of my wardrobe is just from Kurt's Summer Sale Explosion last summer."

"He bought me a few vests and some hats," said Puck, still texting and not looking up.

"Finn... your scaring us?" said Artie as Finn held up a army trench, some cream colored shirt, and black pants.

"Boots or loafers?" asked Finn.

"I'm starting to actually get worried," said Puck, pausing his text to Jameson, Dave shrugged and walked into the GAP and towards Finn.

"Finn... your scaring everyone... put the boots DOWN," said Dave, as Finn had put together an outfit.

"I promised Kurt I'd pick him up something from the GAP... he even gave me money," said Finn.

"Why can't Kurt go shopping himself?" asked Dave, watching as Puck and the others slowly came in.

"He hasn't really specified... but something about a lifelong GAP boycott or ban... I'm not sure... Kurt goes on tangents and never... do you think I should get him socks... oh... maybe Quinn would like that sweater..." said Finn, looking at a cardigan.

"Are you sure there not actually related?" asked Dave in a whisper to Puck.

"We're starting to wonder," said Mike as he picked up a leather coat, he struck a pose, "Hey guys, whatya think."

"You look like an Asian biker wannabe," said Puck, picking up the same jacket and putting it on, "Now me... I look badass."

"... hey guys... have you ever... wanted to dress up differently?" asked Mike.

"Different... how?" asked Artie.

"Like... you know... like Kurt... or... the girls..." said Mike, picking up a skirt.

"Mike... we know you like to wear girls clothes," said Puck, Dave nearly chocked on the water he'd just started to drink, "We've seen Tina's phone."

"...soooo.. have you?" asked Mike, completely ignoring Puck's statement.

"I think every guy does," said Artie.

"... do you guys... wanna... do it?" asked Puck, looking at all of them, Dave felt uncomfortable again, "I mean... I'll do it.. if you guys do..."

"... are we seriously debating if we should crossdress?" asked Dave, nervously.

"Hey guys... what do you think?" asked Finn, coming out of the dressing room in skinny jeans, a tank, and a cartigan.

"I guess Finn agreed with it," said Mike with a chuckle, as he and the guys grabbed things, Dave still standing there in shock.

"Agreed with what?" asked Finn, "What I miss?"

"... This is going to end badly," sighed Dave as he grabbed some clothes and followed the guys.

End badly, it did. They had been kicked out of the GAP without a single purchase... though the pictures that Mike had starting taking with his phone was no causing them to laugh. Perhaps they shouldn't have been so loud in the changing room when they we're playing a very bad version of a runway... but none the less.. Kurt would have been proud... no... actually he would have probably been shamed and left... no ran out.

"I just sent the picture of us in dresses to Kurt," laughed Finn.

"Why?" asked Dave, quickly, "I mean... maybe we should delete them... cause... we don't want blackmail."

"Pft... they could post me up on the school bulletin board in a bikini," said Puck with a smirk, "I would wear it to school the next day... detention or no detention."

"That image is both disturbing... and awesome," said Artie with a laugh.

"Kurt said he will never be able to look at us again... he is shamed," said Finn, who than smirked, "I am so breaking out the Gaga dress tonight... he's bringing Blaine over for dinner..."

"He will suffocate you in your sleep," said Mike.

"Pft.. yeah right... he's tried that before... guess who won," said Finn with a laugh.

"Dave... you okay?" asked Puck, as Dave looked at his phone.

"Hmm... yeah... just, I feel kind of... awkward..." said Dave, "I feel like a total douche and then I feel like a fuck head for not getting these jokes and stuff..."

"... do you want us to... make you a gaga outfit?" asked Artie slowly.

"You can have Matt's..." said Puck.

"... I miss Matt," sighed Mike, pulling his phone out again.

"Now it's just a depressing moment," said Puck, just as Finn shot up, "What is it boy, Timmy in the well."

"No, who's Ti... Shut up Puck... No... do you hear music?" asked Finn, they suddenly became aware that there was some louder music coming from the center of the mall.

"Who the hell is Flash Dancing in our Mall," said Puck, aware that the area was now empty.

.=.=.

"THOSE VOCAL ADRINALINE BASTARDS!" yelled Puck as they found the dancing crowd.

"Oh no they didn't," said Mike.

"Hell Nah," snapped Artie.

"Who are they?" asked Dave, the turned to look at him, "Hello, new here..."

"Our competition.. and their on our turf!" yelled Puck.

"Hey guys," came a voice from the crowd, Dave swore he heard Finn hiss as a guy came strutting forward, he looked familiar.

"Didn't he go to our school for like a week last year?" whispered Dave to Mike.

"Jesse St. Fucking James," said Finn, his eyes narrowed.

"Should I be glaring too?" asked Dave, trying to lighten the mood as the other three glared at Jesse, his joke went unheard... or at least not as a joke.

"Yes," said Artie, Dave rubbed the back of his neck and looked away as Jesse came over.

**TBC**


	15. Confrontation

**Chapter 15**

**Confrontations**

Finn glared at Jesse, every thing he'd ever said or done raging through his head. Images of Rachel covered in eggs making it much worse. Jesse was talking, ranting, but he couldn't hear a word the idiot said, until Puck grabbed his arm, suddenly sound came back and he could hear them talking, and also was aware he'd been clenching his fists.

"So, what are you doing, Flash Dancing, in our mall?" asked Artie, angrily.

"I wasn't aware that your pitiful excuse for a Show Choir owned the mall," said Jesse, "As for what we're doing here... letting off some steam before brutal training begins..."

"I'm starting to see why we should be glaring," said Dave to no one in particular.

"Speaking of your group... new?" asked Jesse indicating to Dave, "Weren't you one of those slushie spewing cretins from the football team?"

"Maybe... I'll go get one and see how it ends," Dave wasn't liking this dude, and he didn't like being insulted.

"So where are the rest of your gaggle... you know Rachel, the cheerleaders, the goth, the big mouthed girl, and the girl that looks like a boy?" asked Jesse.

"Don't be an ass, you know our names," snapped Puck, obviously resisting an urge to insult or maim the guy in front of them.

"I don't care to remember unimportant things... like commoner's names," said Jesse with a sigh, "So... how are things..."

"Didn't you graduate?" asked Artie, obviously trying to end the possible fight, "Why are you hanging around here?"

"Well after an epic debacle at my school, I came back to Vocal Adrenaline as a councilor," said Jesse, "Lesson one... expand your training... it living things up... James! If your toe falls off, work with it! Hey, Finn... you know that might help you."

"We're not going to get anything at the mall, are we?" asked Dave to Mike.

"At least we have memories of the dressing room," said Mike with a half smile.

.=.=.

"Kurt's going to be pissed," grumbled Finn, as they sat on the curb of the mall.

"Well... at least Jesse and his Nazi's got kicked out too... and their banned for a month... we're only banned for the rest of the week... who knew flash dancing could be considered a public disturbance," said Artie with a sigh.

"To be honest... I think that they just thought they we're a gang or something," said Puck, "They just needed an excuse to make them leave."

"Ohm, not that I didn't have a blast, but I'm gonna head home," said Dave after an awkward long pause, "Thanks for inviting me, though..."

"Sorry about the lack of actual purchases," said Finn with a warm smile, "See you tomorrow, then."

"I have to go too," said Mike, looking at his watch, "Sorry Artie."

"No problem, we'll see you guys later," said Artie, following Mike who was his ride home.

"Yeah, seeya!" said Finn, Puck waved and they resigned to sit there some more, "So Puck, what's up?"

"Just thinking," smiled Puck, after he'd had a slightly dazed look on his face, as he watched the park across the street, "I'm starving..."

"... me too... hmm, hey Kurt should be home!" said Finn with a broad grin.

"And just how are we coaxing him into cooking for us... again? Cause I think he's gotten wise to our sitting around whining routine," said Puck as they stood up a stretched.

"Easy... we tell him we're going to cook... he'll be terrified," said Finn with a grin as they headed to Finn's truck.

.=.=.

"That was a horrible plan, Finn," said Puck as they washed the dishes.

"I didn't think he'd actually make us clean them," said Finn, drying the mixing bowel, "Besides, at least we got food out of it."

"And then chores," grumbled Puck.

"Puck, dude, what's wrong with you?" asked Finn, a raised brow, "You we're fine earlier today.."

"I'm fine," said Puck, giving his usual smirk, but Finn was starting to get good at this 'reading layers' thing.

"Puck... do you need to talk?" asked Finn, putting the last plate on the drying rack.

"... Finn, do you think I could stay here tonight?" asked Puck, a seriousness in his eyes.

"Well to be honest Puck, the guest room's kind of is your room..." said Finn with a half smile, "Come on, let's go to my room and talk..."

"... dude that sounds so... creepy..." said Puck as they started walking towards the stair case.

"Fine, lets go play video games... and chill," said Finn with a shrug.

"Okay... sounds better..." said Puck as they ascended the stairs.

They hadn't really talked that night, but Finn felt like Puck was trying not too... it bothered him... perhaps it bothered him more that Puck was keeping something from him again than the fact Puck was depressed about whatever it was. Finn walked passed Kurt's room where the door was slightly ajar. He knocked and leaned in, maybe Kurt could tell him something.

"Hey bro, can I ask you something?" asked Finn, taking Kurt's silence as a welcome.

"Finn! Do you mind," yelled Kurt, glaring at Finn and getting up to shut the door.

"Dude, what's wrong with you... I said I was sorry about the spatula... and the mall," said Finn, as the door closed.

"This isn't about you, Finn!" yelled Kurt through the door, and suddenly music began to blast.

"What the hell is everyone's problem, today!" yelled Finn through the door as he turned on his heel towards his room.

By Friday it was a little better, and Kurt was in a better mood, but Finn was still confused about it... and Puck, seriously... this was ridicules now. Finn sat in a daze as Kurt walked by in his Dalton uniform, grabbing an apple and some coffee, and shoving things in his bag. He smirked, Kurt was amusing in the morning, always in a rush, just so he could have time to spend with Blaine, Finn blinked, he still needed to talk to Kurt about that... tonight... yeah, tonight... the cabin hadn't been the time and place for it. Kurt stopped shoving things in his bag and looked up at Finn, he took the apple out of his mouth with a raised brow.

"Finn? You okay?" asked Kurt.

"I'm confused actually..." said Finn, "Puck's been acting weird lately and he avoided talking... do you think he and Quinn..."

"No, Finn... really it doesn't surprise me, regionals are in two weeks... so you know what that means..." said Kurt, throwing his bag over his shoulder, "Remember, I'm staying at Blaine till next Friday, we have practice this weekend.. and.."

"Wait... til Friday... why? That's a whole week," asked Finn, stopping the spoonful of cereal from his mouth.

"Because it's a waist of gas for me to come home every night, when I could just bunk with Blaine and Rich for the week," said Kurt with a slight smirk.

"I don't like that Kurt," said Finn, putting his spoon down, "You and Blaine just started going out and..."

"Finn, I've crashed with Blaine before, just because we're dating doesn't change anything," said Kurt sharply.

"Yeah it does Kurt... are you and Blaine... you know?" asked Finn, "Which I'm totally cool with... but it's a bit early in the relationship and..."

"Finn! One sex talk was quite enough... and NO, we're not, okay... and if we we're, its none of your business!" said Kurt with a glare.

"Your my brother, and I just don't want you getting hurt..." Finn snapped back.

"You know what Finn! Between you, my dad, Blaine, Mercedes, and Rachel, I really don't... you know.. I don't give a crap right now. I'll see you next Friday..." said Kurt.

"Kurt, what is..." the door slammed, and Finn glared at his cereal, "Seriously... what is with him..."

Finn left his room a few minutes later and looked at his watch. He had twenty minutes before he had to head to school yet. His mind was still racing about what was wrong with Puck.. okay well Kurt was primarily on his mind... Did Burt know Kurt was with Blaine? Was Kurt telling him the truth?... was... he saw that Kurt's door was open... he went to close it and froze... looking at Kurt's bed where a journal sat... an unlocked journal... he bit his lip...

.=.=.

Dave grabbed his books for his second period class with a yawn. He was tired, he'd gotten home to his mother ranting and raving about this and that... apparently she'd gotten wind of him and Glee and she proceeded to ask him a million questions about it... He heard his name called and looked behind him to see Rachel speed walking towards him. His initial thought was to flee, but he sighed and stood in place.

"Morning, David!" said Rachel, "I figured we could walk to class together."

"Uh, sure," said Dave as they headed to their English class, she was prattling on about something, he shrugged and nodded, not really paying attention.

"So what do you think?" asked Rachel, as she went to her seat a few back from Dave.

"Sounds good," he nodded, sitting in his seat.

"Good, we'll talk about which ones at Lunch," she beamed, Dave blinked... which ones? What?

.=.=.

"Hey Finn," said Puck sitting next to him in Spanish fourth hour, giving a head nod to Dave who sat next to Mike behind them.

"Hey," said Finn, he was biting his lip and looking at his bag every few seconds.

"What's up with you?" asked Puck with a smirk.

"Nothing... how are you?" asked Finn, this felt awkward.

"Good?" Puck's brow raised.

"That's good," said Finn.

"I feel like we're just watching a couple after a mutual breakup," said Mike as Dave pulled out his book.

"Oh good, I thought I was the only one feeling awkward," said Dave, he sighed, "Have you ever agreed to something and not known what the hell it was?"

"Once in fifth grade, Puck got me and Finn to eat cat poop... I still don't know how," said Mike with a shrug.

"I kind of agreed to do something with Rachel... but I don't know what... I was kind of... spacing out as she ranted..." said Dave, doodling on his paper.

"Can you remember any of the context?" asked Mike.

"She said we would choose some at lunch today, but what are they?" asked Dave.

"Oh no," said Puck and Finn, both turning to look at Dave.

"Your screwed," said Puck, Finn glared slightly.

"She's going to 'educate' you," said Finn, who suddenly started chuckling, "Oh god..."

"On what..." asked Dave.

"Musicals," said Puck and Finn.

And Musicals it was, Dave didn't know what to do as Rachel sat next to him at lunch and dove into a rant. Should he stop her? Should he tell her no? Should he give in? Then he began to block her out again, and maul it over in his mind... would it really be that bad? He might actually be able to keep up a conversation with a good portion of Glee and... he was nodding, he stopped himself.

"Okay, so next weekend... We are going to have a Musical Montage Marathon at my house!" she said in high chipperly, "Oh I can't wait. I'll make something for us to eat... oh like foods named after famous singers and..."

Dave had muted her out again, and was glad he managed to sit on the other side of Tina in Glee, he would have probably started freaking out if she'd talking to him about it. He had been fine until after lunch, right up until a verbal onslaught from the Hockey Pricks calling him a queer. He glared... he was angry mostly that he didn't get to fight them, because Figgins had to walk by at that exact second and start talking to him about Glee, which only added into the laughs, looks, and gestures. He was more than happy when he finally got out of the building, avoiding anyone who tried to approach him. That's why he was currently driving around Lima with no real destination, he looked at his clock, for once he wished he had work during the school year.. his mind flashed back to the damn Hockey idiots and glared... if he'd stayed in Hockey, he would have been captain, not that hack Cooper. He missed the ice... it had been.. in a way.. relaxing. He glared a head and made a direct U-turn in the parking lot of Quinn's Paint and Wallpaper and zoomed towards the school ice rink, it would still be open for two more hours and the Hockey team wasn't practicing tonight. He needed to blow off some steam.

.=.=.

The sounds of the ice slashing beneath his blades was very calming, he was in his own world again, the world he had created as an escape from reality a long time ago. One where there was no pain, no yelling, no slurs or insults, just a world where everything was perfect... He opened his eyes and smiled as all his muscles loosened and untensed completely. He began to slash through the ice for fun, the hockey stick and pucks from the training room forgotten, as he skated backwards and around, almost slipping at once when he got to hasty taking his edges, but laughed it off. He stopped for a moment and smirked, there was no one hear and it echoed, after a few seconds he began contemplating if he could convince the other members of New Directions to come here one of these nights instead of the tiny choir room or invasive auditorium.

"Hello..." he laughed as it echoed, his mind running on adrenaline from skating, he was on a high, "Hola!"

He slid over to where he'd tossed his bag and dug out his MP3 player, turning it on and putting in one of the ear pieces. He put it on shuffle and skated around, humming and muttering to the music. He was about to push skip as Miley Cyrus came on, remembering the time he'd let one of the Cheerio's barrow it at a party, they must have put on some music that weekend, he didn't really mind, but still... but he knew this song.. and he found himself singing to it. He glanced around once more and just began skating and singing along, his mind forgetting today... and last week... and everyday that had awkward and hurtful in its description.

"_If I had to leave you now,_

_There would be an empty space..'_

He let his mind wander and sang the part he could remember. The song held little meaning to him, just something upbeat and yet angst at the same time... but it suddenly began to reflect his inner thoughts, and figures began to move behind his eyes as the song played on and he sang along.

"_And there's too more lonely people,_

_In the world tonight,_

_Baby you and I.._

_And there's too more lonely people, _

_who gave up the fight..._

_Yeah, wrong or right."_

The figures faded, but the thoughts still ran, he was so focused he didn't hear or see someone sitting in the stands.

"_I don't want your pictures,_

_I don't want your sympathy._

_We don't have to be friends,_

_we don't have to be enemies."_

It didn't take a rocket scientist to clear the foggy figures and figure out his thoughts as he skated, he smiled as he sang the next verse, because it was happening.

"_In My head I break it down,_

_and I'm absolutly sure,_

_That You and I could work it out_

_and we could kill the lights on what we had before."_

He was aware he was just spinning around and skating backwards on the ice, humming along to the music, he felt happy. Happy he was doing something he loved, happy he was enjoying his new friendships... even if it was still shocking, and happy that Kurt and he were on speaking... okay texting terms, but it was still so surreal. His mind cleared as he sang, attempting to do dance moves to the song part he was joining in on, maybe he could talk to Mike about helping him and Brittany with dance routines.

"_Well we got something special,_

_That should be enough._

_Nothing is predictable, when it comes to love..."_

He stopped, as the music died and he realized his battery was low, he sighed and spun out a little bit and froze as he found someone leaning against the wall, suddenly he didn't know how to react. Angry his alone time was ruined? Worried about being alone? Upset about who the person was? Or hurt by the angry look there we're giving him.

"What are you doing here, Azimio?" glared Dave, yanking out his head phone.

**TBC**


	16. Faltering

Sorry, I've been very busy, but here is the next chapter... and I should have chapter 17 and 18 up soon. Sorry its so short.

**Chapter 16**

**Faltering**

Dave glared at Azimio, feeling both annoyed and embarrassed. Azimio scratched his head and looked at the ground and suddenly it became very uneasy in the air. Dave could tell that Azimio wanted to ask something or say something, but he was searching for the words. Dave was on the fence about skating away or waiting.. he chose the latter of the two and put down his defensive guard, remembering that Azimio was supposed to be his best friend, or had been... or whatever the damn context was now.

"I was staying late to retake my Calculus test," said Azimio with a sigh, "And then headed to the gym like normal... it was pretty boring with just the usual guys around, and I saw your car when I was leaving and... I well, man, where the fuck are you going?"

"Home," said Dave as he skated to the other small door to get to his stuff, Azimio jogged through the bleachers as Dave started taking off his skates, "Why do you have something to say?"

"What the fuck is with you, your so defensive, I say one wrong word and you bail. At least give me a fucking chance to talk to you without your guard up like I'm gonna kick your shit in or something," said Azimio, Dave couldn't tell if his expression was anger or hurt, so he sighed and looked up at Azimio.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Dave, trying his best to keep his voice neutral.

A part of him did want to talk to Azimio, wanted everything to be like it used to between them, hoped that they could get over this and just play on Azimio's damn X-box and chill. But then the other hidden and defensive part was afraid it would end the other way. Azimio calling him the names he feared and hated... dijecting him... erasing all of their memories... and he wasn't sure he could handle that right now.

"... ohm... How's glee?" asked Azimio, Dave's brow rose and he sighed, he wanted to hurry the process up.

"What do you really want to ask?" asked Dave, knowing if he began ranting about glee and the cabin, it would get stranger than it already was.

"Why? When?" asked Azimio, okay so Dave completely lost... well he knew but...

"Why what? Why did I join glee? I like it. Why did I stop talking to you? Because I know how you are. Why..." Dave was cut off.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me you we're queer?" asked Azimio, Dave cringed slightly at the word, and stood up, it was becoming real again...

"No idea what your talking about," said Dave, grabbing his bag, he wasn't queer... and he wasn't going to be called that... he was gay... he was beginning to accept that, but he wouldn't take it sitting down.

"Don't fuck with me, Dave. I know what you said...and I've been watching you... thinking back. Is this a phase or something," asked Azimio, Dave snapped, every memory of when he'd told himself that flashing, but instead of falling into it and saying maybe like he used too, his mind wouldn't let him, and his mouth began to run on its own.

"It's not a fucking phase! For fuck sakes, don't you think if it was I would have forced myself out of it. Do you know how I fucking feel? Like shit! Like I'm some comic joke! Like I'm the fucking one legged tin soldier!" yelled Dave, "No its not a phase!"

"The fuck... soldier? Dude your making no sense... and how do you know its not... maybe you should hang out with..." Azimio snapped back.

"I'VE TRIED! I've hung out with girls... I've kissed them and shit... and every time I want to projectile. I've always been this way!" yelled Dave.

"Fucking calm your shit! When did you decide you we're a fag..." Dave swung at Azimio, "Oh hell fucking no, you didn't!"

"Stop saying those words," yelled Dave, waiting for Azimio to swing back, but he didn't, his fists balled and he looked in Dave's eyes.

"Why? Because you are or because you are? You always said them... now suddenly you had a fucking epiphany or shit about wanting to fuck guys and its now wrong to say it? Are you?" asked Azimio, Dave turned to walk up the stairs, ignoring it, "Are you queer or what? I wanna hear you say it, Dave."

Dave kept walking, expecting Azimio to follow him, yelling derogatory remarks and hurtful phrases... Instead he walked into the dim lit night and headed towards his car, Azimio was next to his, for a moment he smiled at their matching jeeps, the only difference was the dent in Azimio's from where he'd hit a mailbox. He felt his stomach knot, the words catching up. It hadn't been until just now he'd realized that Azimio wasn't going to be there. He felt... heartbroken was probably the best word to describe it. He yanked open his door angrily and got in with a slam. He felt his nose stuff just before the salty liquid broke... his hands were too shaky to drive but he didn't want Azimio to come out and see him... to know how much he'd hurt him... and then there was a part of him that did want him to see... to see how much the words stung. His phone began to go off, he took a few deep breaths as Finn's name came up and he answered, praying his voice sounded normal... it didn't.

"Hello?" asked Dave, but his weak voice was not registered by the other party.

"Dave?" came Finn's voice, it sounded lazy, and slurred, "I need help..."

"What happened... are you.. are you drunk?" asked Dave, wiping his face.

"I didn't know who else to call..." said Finn, "I'm scared.. its getting dark and... and its dark... and.. Dave! Something... it moved..."

"Can't you call Kurt?" asked Dave, trying to stop his eyes from breaking.

"I can't.. he... he told me that... he said no... he made me leave his car... and... and he hates me," now Finn was sobbing, Dave sighed, what the fuck else could he do.

"Where are you?" asked Dave, starting his car.

"... I... ohm... somewhere on the way home..."

"... you have no idea, do you?" asked Dave.

"He kicked me out on the way home... Dave.. I'm scared and... and there's this tree and..." Dave cut him off.

"Just stay there... I'm on my way," said Dave, hanging up, on his way? Where ever that was.

**.=.=. Earlier After School Elsewhere...**

Finn tossed his bag into the back of his truck and groaned, he wasn't in the best mood today. Between the fight with his brother, the guilt that he'd grabbed said brother's personal journal and stored it in his bag, then Puck's mood swings, and then Dave's disappearance after Glee... Then there was the whole Quinn and Rachel tug of war in his head... he was drained. He got in his truck and after a minute he opened the bag and pulled out the journal. He was actually scared of it. What if he read something damaging? What if he was the problem? What if Kurt killed him for this? Was it worth it... he had a mental flashback to when Kurt had left, and let out a deep breath, it was worth it in the long run. He opened it to the last entry and began reading.

_'I don't know what to do anymore..._

_The one part of me wants to, but the other part says no._

_I mean... do is it love or just trust. _

_I can't even fathom it, but at the same time,_

_its all I'm thinking about. I feel like the worlds split in two_

_and then after the cabin... almost in threes. I feel like someone watching me over my shoulder _

_at all time and then Finn...'_

Finn stopped reading, he had no idea what this was about, and he turned back a page, hoping to get a better understanding, and then another page. He closed the book and then he turned back a few more pages, back to before the cabin, and started reading. It was pretty much shopping, Blaine, missing everyone, and then it changed two entries before the long cabin explosion. He started reading, it was reminiscing, excitement, fear, and anxiety.. and then, Finn's eyes went wide at one particular worry or flashback and he quickly turned back to November and began to read. He was confused, shocked, angry, and... a hand reached through his window and he screamed, flinging the book across the cab, his heart racing as he looked at a startled Puck.

"Dude? What are you reading, a horror novel or some shit," said Puck with an eye roll.

"I... ohm... kind of..." said Finn, quickly grabbing the book and shoving it back in his bag.

"Cool... ohm, man... I kind of... well I need someone to talk too," said Puck with a sigh as he looked down, "It's about... its about 'her' and I..."

"Oh... uh... hop in, we can go somewhere," said Finn and suddenly it clicked, and he knew who 'her' was.

Four hours and one crazy car ride later the two had ended up sitting in a park getting wasted thanks to Puck's fake ID. Finn nodded as Puck's eyes teared up again and he leaned into his friends shoulder. Finn had forgotten... forgotten... only slightly actually... it was getting close now, and he didn't know how effected Puck actually was by all of this until tonight.. or rather how that park across from the mall had effected him.

"One," said Puck, a dazed half-smile on his face, "In three weeks, she'll be one... I hope she has my eyes..."

"Do you think about her.." Finn slurred.

"Every day... mostly," Puck's voice was shaky and slurred, "Some days... she doesn't... my mind... then the next day... I feel it all over... guilt... and..."

"We... we should go home... ," said Finn in a slightly tipsy manor as Puck cried into his shoulder, "It's... its... what comes after six?"

"... nine," sighed Puck as they went to stand up, "Where's the car... my mom will... can... can I stay with you?"

"Dude.. yahs... wait... you wanna read some crazy shit!" yelled Finn as they found the car and he dove through the window, causing Puck to sob a laugh.

"What, man," said Puck, wiping his eyes and chuckling at his friend hanging out a car window.

"This!" said Finn giggling as he yanked out the journal again.

"Your horror... thingy..." said Puck, plopping on the grass where Finn fell to sit.

"Yeah... its ohm... its a.. journ... journey? Yeah... no... wait," said Finn, trying to find the words.

"... is this Kurt's diary?" asked Puck, blinking rapidly as he yanked it from Finn's grip.

"Ohm... yeah!" said Finn with a beaming smile, then he felt guilty, "I was worried... and he... he won't tell me things..."

"Is Blainerz tryin' to get in his zapados?" asked Puck, as he flipped through the book.

"What? Hm.. ohm... no... wait... what?... ohm... maybe... do you... what's zapados?" asked Finn, scratching his head, "But no... turn to like October or Novemeber!"

"... where is it?" asked Puck, squinting as he flipped through the book, he paused, "Do you think I could still be... badass in glass thingers?"

"Always," said Finn, leaning against Puck, "But... but... but nooo.. read!"

"Okay... okays..." said Puck, he went silent and Finn watched his face, watched his dull eyes go wide and his jaw drop, before he looked at Finn, "You... I... we just read... this happened!"

"Yeah!" said Finn, turn the pages to now... no not now... but ohm... cabin... and ohm... I don't... feel so good..."

"Have a drink," said Puck, pulling out the last bottle they had and giving it too Finn, "Lets call him..."

"Who?" asked Finn, reaching for his phone as Puck skimmed the grass for his, finding it after five minutes.

"Kurt..." said Puck with a snicker, "He's with Blainey... let's ask him..."

"Ask him what?" asked Finn, taking another drink.

"Ask him about your missing chapstick... crazy... what else," said Puck with a snort.

"Maybe Dave knows," said Finn, dialing Dave's number, no one answered, "Sadness... he has no response..."

"Kurt!" came Puck's voice loudly and Finn watched his friend laying in the grass, "Finn, its Kurt!"

"Kurt!" laughed Finn as he stumbled over by Puck, "Hi bro!"

"What the hell are you two... are you two drunk!" came Kurt's tired voice.

"Maybe," both chuckled as Puck looked at the book.

"Hey Kurt... Kurt... where is Finn's chapstick?" asked Puck, they both started giggling, "Did you give it too Dave?"

"What the hell are you... where are you freaking idiots?" came Kurt's annoyed voice and the sound of a door closing.

"Aren't you with Blaine?" asked Finn, Puck snickering and whispering 'Blainey.'

"No... I came home... you we're right about it being different..." said Kurt with a sigh.

"What's different?" asked Finn, trying to figure out what he'd been right about.

"Uh.. nevermind... where are you?" asked Kurt, as they heard a car start.

"Ohm... Lima City park?" asked Puck, Finn shrugged, "Kurt?"

"What?"

"I love you," said Puck, who then began to rant, "I mean like... your awesome and shit... and your always... like there and stuff... and... and yeah..."

"That would have meant more if you weren't wasted, and burping, but whatever, love you too, Puck," groaned Kurt.

"You love me too?" asked Finn, suddenly feeling left out and then amused by the monkey bars.

"Yes Finn, I love you too..." said Kurt, "I'll be there soon..."

"Finn, Kurt said he lovered... what are you doing?" asked Puck, looking up at where Finn was on the monkey bars.

"I am a... a space alien..." said Finn, hanging upside down, "I come... with hostility..."

"Awesome!" said Puck, getting up and running towards the monkey bars.

**TBC**


	17. Drunken Chaos

**Chapter 17**

**Drunken Chaos**

When Kurt arrived at the park all he saw we're two insane friends of his, converted back to being five years-old again. Though he doubted that when they we're five, the two would be hugging him, annoying him yes, but hugging and telling him they loved him... hell no. He groaned and rubbed his temple, Finn kept chasing Puck and it was a miracle they'd both gotten in the car, without bodily injury. Finn sat in the passenger seat looking at Kurt, he giggled.

"What Finn?" asked Kurt.

"Where's my chapstick, Kurt?" asked Finn,

"What are you talking about?" asked Kurt as he headed home.

"What happened with Blaine tonight?" asked Finn.

"Nothing... and what about your chapstick?" asked Kurt, glad Puck was starting to drift off in the back seat.

"So you admit to the chapstick," said Finn.

"What? No... what the hell... uh, I hate drunk people," said Kurt with in a huff as he glared back at the road.

"Did he try something?" asked Finn, attempting to look intimidating, but failing miserably.

"I am not talking to you about this," said Kurt.

"Kurt... you bring me milk and ask... but if I do it... you ignore my questions..." said Finn, glaring.

"Finn... I brink you warm milk in hopes of chatting... you bring alcohol ridden breath in hopes of interrogation... its hardly the same," said Kurt, "Besides, I don't want to talk to you when your drunk."

"Your just mad I took your diary thing," said Finn with a grumble.

"You what!" yelled Kurt, slamming on the braked, Puck slid a little in his seat-belt but remained asleep, Finn jolted.

"Oh... that's why your going to be mad next week... pretend you don't know yet," smiled Finn.

"Where is it?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

"... at the park..." said Finn with a shrug.

"Get out..." said Kurt, glaring.

"Hmmm.." asked Finn.

"Out! I want you out of my car! Now Finn!" yelled Kurt, Finn jumped and fumbled to open the door, Kurt was ranting, it was scaring him to be honest.

"I don't respond to one question and you read my freaking journal! Get out! OUT!" yelled Kurt.

"I am!" yelled Finn, slamming the door, "Your so moody, I hate it... you freak... lot..."

"I am not a freak!" snapped Kurt, turning his car around and headed back towards the park.

"I DIDN'T CALL YOU A... uhg," Finn puked, and groaned, trying to remember what he'd said, but realizing he still had the half empty bottle in his hand and his cellphone, he heard something snap in a bush and pushed the call button, the last person he called.

"Hello?" came Dave's voice, it sounded funny, but Finn ignored it.

"Dave?" said Finn, looking at the bush's he was on a country road and it was getting dark, "I need help..."

"What happened... are you.. are you drunk?" asked Dave, Finn sighed and sat on the gravel side of the road.

"I didn't know who else to call..." said Finn, he didn't really want to try and call anyone else, the sound came again..."I'm scared.. its getting dark and... and its dark... and.. Dave! Something... it moved..."

"Can't you call Kurt?" asked Dave, Finn felt depressed all of a sudden, remembering Kurt yelling at him.

"I can't.. he... he told me that... he said no... he made me leave his car... and... and he hates me," said Finn, he didn't even wonder when he'd started crying, Kurt hated him... he was angry at him... he'd left him in the middle of no where with something in the bushes that was going to kill him.

"Where are you?" came Dave's voice as an engine kicked in.

"... I... ohm... somewhere on the way home..." said Finn, that was where they'd been headed... but he didn't know where he was.

"... you have no idea, do you?" asked Dave.

"He kicked me out on the way home... Dave.. I'm scared and... and there's this tree and..." said Finn, looking by the bush's again where a thicket of trees stood.

"Just stay there... I'm on my way," replied Dave, hanging up, on his way? Where ever that was.

Finn wiped his face and looked up as a jeep slowed down, he didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, but he saw Dave walking towards him, he recognized the Letterman's first, the headlight, blocking out any real features. Finn smiled and glomped onto Dave, causing the other jock to falter.

"Finn, how wasted... your still drinking!" came Dave's voice and Finn looked at the empty bottle in his hand.

"Maybe... Dave... Dave come look in the bush's with me... I want to know what Kurt tried to kill me with before I yell at him," said Finn.

"Finn, I'm not in the mood, can you get in the car so I can take you home," sighed Dave, "Finn... get back over... oh for fuck's sake..."

That was why fifteen minutes later, Dave was trying to get Finn away from the small pond near the tree'd area he'd run too after the squirrels had startled the drunken teen. However, now Dave was regretting telling Finn that there were leeches in the pond and that's why he couldn't go in. Because Finn was using a large stick to poke into the pond and was attempting to see the 'vampires' to prove to Tina they we're real... this was also why ten minutes later, Finn was being dragged by Dave to the car and shoving him in.

"This is the second time this has happened today..." said Finn, as Dave buckled his seat-belt, "Kurt's actually pretty strong... its us!"

"What?" asked Dave, getting in the driver's seat and following Finn's eyes towards the pictures he'd forgotten Jameson had left in his cars this morning, ones from the cabin no-less, it was silent for a while and then Finn started giggling and then started singing, Dave paled.

"Davey, Davey, tell me your heart is true... I'm half crazy for getting a ride with you!" sang Finn, Dave sighed, coming to terms the idiot next to him was starting to become his friend, "Hey Davey?"

"What, Finn?" asked Dave, trying to remember which road to take, then remembering, he didn't know where they lived, "Where do you live... like which direction... I know its this way..."

"Did he taste like bubblegum or cherry?" asked Finn, who then sighed.

"Is it left or... what?" asked Dave, as the words clicked, "What...who?"

"Right..." said Finn calmly, his eyes getting a little heavy.

"What did you just say?" asked Dave.

"I said right.." said Finn, a confused look on his face.

"Before that," asked Dave.

"... Davey, Davey, tell me..." he cut Finn off.

"After that!" yelled Dave.

"... I sighed..." said Finn, Dave shook his head, maybe he'd imagined it, he kept driving.

"Because if it was bubblegum... that proves he stolen my chapstick... but if not..." said Finn after a moment of silence, Dave looked at him.

"Excuse me!" asked Dave, he felt nervous, did Finn... did he know?

"Hmm... I was talking in my head... Dave... are you psychic... cause..you know... Rachel is too..." said Finn.

"You asked if... never mind..." said Dave, who'd phone went off, it read Finn's name, he was confused, but answered, "Hello..."

"Oh thank god! Do you have Finn? Can I talk to him!" came a very chocked voice of who he knew was Kurt.

"Uh, yeah, he's right here," said Dave, "Finn it's Kurt."

"I don't want to talk to that chapstick stealing, brother ditching, meany pants," yelled Finn, looking out the window.

"Ohm... yeah," said Dave, "This conversation is not going to happen... what exactly happened?"

"I turned around after the park... I cam back... and there was drag marks and Finn's phone was in the bushs and I... I oh my gaga... I thought he'd gotten killed or something..." came Kurt's anguished voice.

"Finn, talk to your brother," said Dave, he didn't like hearing Kurt's voice like this, Finn shook his head, "Now!"

"Fine!" yelled Finn, taking the phone, "What?"

Dave kept driving as Finn talked on the phone, it sounded like whatever their fight had been about was being dissolved and apparently at one point Puck was on the other end, because that's who he started to address, Dave didn't want to question it or even want to ask why two we're fighting, then the phone was handed back to him.

"Ohm, hi," said Dave, he felt confused.

"I just wanted to say thank you," came Kurt's no longer teary voice.

"No problem, we should be too your house in a few minutes," said Dave, ending the conversation.

"Your smiling," said Finn, Dave's smile vanished, "Dave?"

"Hmmm?" asked Dave, he was in a bit of a daze.

"When you kissed Kurt was it bubblegum or cherry?" asked Finn.

**TBC**


	18. Talk Nerdy to Me

**Chapter 18**

**Talk Nerdy To Me**

Dave hit the breaks, Finn jolted, mumbling about whiplash or something. Dave's heart raced, his mind spun. What had Finn... fuck it he knew exactly what Finn had said. Should he yell, tell Finn to leave, scream, punch... threaten. He didn't know what to do, until Finn put his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Its okay if you don't want to rat him out... but he still owes me a chapstick, Davey," smiled Finn, patting his shoulder and starting to lean against the seat to sleep.

"Hudson," snapped Dave, pulling over, Finn shot up and groaned.

"I'm leaving... I don't know what I said now... but I'm... the doors stuck... oh god... its the vampire leech things!" said Finn in a panic.

"What? No... wait... what?" asked Dave as Finn dove on him, well attempted, the belt restricting him.

"Don't let them get us... keep driving... I'll watch the windows..." Said Finn, with a terrified and suddenly defiant look.

"No.. Finn, the vampires... there are no vampires... How do you know about... about the kiss?" asked Dave, biting his lip.

"Hmmm... oh I read Kurt's journal... are you sure there's no vampires?"

"No.. no there's not," groaned Dave, as he hit his head against the steering wheel, who else had a drunken Finn told... what was going to happen... and on top of freaking Azimio bugging him.

"Dave..." came Finn's voice.

"What!" snapped Dave, who realized his voice was choked, fuck he needed to really stop this crying shit.

"Are you okay?" asked Finn.

"No, I'm fucking not. Everyone's going to know and I'm not ready! Okay... I'm not!" yelled Dave.

"Know what? That you kissed my Kurt?" asked Finn, with a yawn.

"No, that I'm gay," said Dave, and suddenly it was real... he said it, allowed... to Finn Hudson... on the side of the road... and Finn was wasted... and... this was just so fucked up.

"That's okay... Kurt's gay, too... it's okay..." yawned Finn, leaning against Dave's shoulder, "Your fine... your okay... you used to be an ass hole... but your my friend now... yeah..."

"What do I do?" asked Dave, mostly to himself.

"Keep being you... Karofsky sucked..." Finn was drifting off, "We all like Dave... he's fun... and happy... yeah... and Kurt likes Dave... and yeah... nighty night Davey... love you man..."

Dave stared into the dark for a while, before gently pushing Finn towards the seat as he began to snore. He let his head fall back against the seat, hoping Finn hadn't called anyone... hoping... but... at the same time... wondering. Wondering about everything a drunken Finn had said... what would change.. apart from him... who was already changing... who would turn him down... would his parents hear... would they... had Finn even said anything? Was he getting worked up over nothing? He looked at his friend passed out next to him and sighed, this was a really screwed up Friday.

.=.=.

"Thanks again," said Kurt as Dave opened the passenger door to get Finn, "I mean... really, thanks... I panicked and..."

"It's fine," said Dave quickly, as he unbuckled Finn, "Have a good night..."

"... ohm... yeah," said Kurt, taken aback by Dave's callus demeanor as he shook Finn, "Ohm... did you want to come in... there's..."

"No thanks," said Dave with a sighed as he gave Finn as shake.

"Ohm... no... what?" asked Finn rapidly blinking as he was woken up.

"Your home," said Dave, indicating to Kurt standing on the other side, "Night, Hudson."

"Hmm... night, Davey!" said Finn, glomping on Dave, who tensed as Kurt looked at them.

"Yeah, good night... again..." said Dave, pulling Finn's arms off him.

"Hi, Kurt!" said Finn, stumbling out of the jeep and wrapping his arms around Kurt.

"Come on Finn," said Kurt with a small smile as he helped steady his brother.

"Wait... Dave," said Finn walking back to the drivers side and leaning in, "Pst, Dave..."

"What?" asked Dave at Finn's whisper.

"Which was it?" asked Finn, pointing to Kurt through his palm.

"... Finn... no," said Dave, putting the car in gear and then after looking a Finn's face, he gave a sigh, "Strawberry..."

"... oh... thanks," said Finn with a bright smile, missing Dave's red face.

.=.=.

"Okay, I'm going to go clean up the mess you two made, go to bed," said Kurt as Finn and Puck laid in Finn's bed.

"Okay... night Kurt..." said Finn, it was quite and then.

"Hey Finn," giggled Puck.

"What?" yawned Finn.

"Talk Nerdy with me..." he snickered.

"What?" giggled Finn.

"Psst... do you want me to 'reboot' your hard-rive," giggled Puck, Finn snickered.

"Only if you can connect me to your modem..." replied Finn, turning on his side.

"Wait... but you have to swipe my disc," said Puck.

"Only after you reroute your landlines," giggled Finn.

"Ooh... don't forget to reformat your floppy disc," chuckled Puck.

"Want me to attach a shortcut?" laughed Finn.

"Only if you download onto my Memory Stick," laughed Puck, Finn burst into laughter.

"What the hell are you two doing?" asked Kurt, who'd walked by on floppy disc.

"Hey Kurt... do you want me to wipe your memory?" asked Puck.

"No, he wants you to reload his cookies..." snickered Finn.

"Wow," said Kurt, about to leave.

"No... you know what he wants," snickered, Finn, "He want to reformat Dave's flash drive..."

"What?' asked Kurt, leaning back in.

"You mean he wants to blow Dave's circuits," giggled Puck.

"That would cause a power surge," chuckled Finn.

"Oh my gaga... oh this terrible," said Kurt, his face turning bright red.

"Kurt, do you want us to call Dave to reset your passwords," snickered Puck.

"Will you two shut up, that wasn't even funny!" yelled Kurt, about to slam the door.

"He could come over and install his cables to your box.." Puck snorted.

"Shut it or I'll disconnect your wireless routers!" yelled Kurt, slamming the door and letting out an anguished groan.

"... I feel... shut down," said Finn, Puck pouted.

**TBC**


	19. The Morning After

**Chapter 19**

**The Morning After**

Finn groaned as he woke up, attempting to roll over, but there was something heavy on his arm and something harry under his chin. His head was pounding as he opened his eyes and looked straight at the wall and pillow that was strewn on the bed. It lazily came back to him, Puck was upset about Beth and something about Dave and, he blinked, Dave was gay... he'd read it in... oh god... Kurt's diary... and who the hell was snoring? He thought for a few minutes and blinked, something about flash drives in his head.

"Puck... stop snoring and get off my arm," mumbled Finn, yawning.

"Uhmmhmm," mumbled Puck and remained in his spot, and snuggled closer to Finn.

"Morning love birds," said Kurt in the doorway, causing Finn to jump and fall of the bed, and Puck to open his eyes, "The parents aren't back yet and I made pancakes... there cold... because its noon..."

"My head," groaned Puck, pulling the pillow over his head, "Where are my pants?"

"Wow.. okay, it just got too real for me," said Kurt, cocky smirk fading and eyes going wide as he walked off muttering.

"Why don't you have pants?" asked Finn, confused.

"I'm wearing my underwear.. but.. oh there they are... I probably took them off in my sleep.. I hate sleeping with pants," said Puck, pulling them out from the blankets.

"I know... brings back the football party freshman year at Dave's..." Finn blinked, remembering bits of last night as his eyes went wide, "Puck, do you remember reading something?"

"No..." said Puck with an eyeroll, "Dude I can barely remember what we even drank."

"So... we didn't talk about Kurt's journal?" asked Finn, quickly.

"... what about Kurt's journal?" asked Puck in confusion.

"Nothing, I gotta... oh... ow.." said Finn, standing up quickly and squinting at the light, "I hate this... how do you always get me to drink with you?"

"Peer pressure..." yawned Puck, falling back asleep.

"Guys! I am not reheating the pancakes anymore!" yelled Kurt, causing Finn to groan, but Puck to shoot passed him and down the stairs towards Kurt's voice in the kitchen, "PUCK! Put on some pants!"

.=.=.

"So what happened last night?" asked Puck, eating pancakes.

"You mean between the obvious drunken park rendezvous between you two... or the fact Finn invaded my privacy... then apparently attempted to invoke the wrath of vampires causing Dave to restrain him at one point... or you vomiting on my car, Puck?" asked Kurt, the annoyance apparent on every detail of his face.

"... sounds like we had a fun night," beamed Puck, getting up and heading to the fridge.

"I'm sorry, man... I was just worried," said Finn, "I was worried that if something was happening you wouldn't tell me until it was too late... and then I got off track and..."

"Finn... can we talk about this later," said Kurt, with an exasperated sigh.

"Sure... but promise we'll actually talk about it?" asked Finn.

"I should be going... anyways," said Puck, putting the soda back.

"You don't have to go anywhere," smiled Kurt, patting Puck's shoulder, "Just do me a favor Puck?"

"Yeah?" asked Puck, wagging his eyebrow.

"Put on some pants," smirked Kurt.

"You don't like my boxers?... There new," chuckled Puck as Kurt headed out of the room.

.=.=.

Puck had eventually gone home later that evening and after dinner, Finn had decided to put the dishes off until later to follow Kurt upstairs before he called Blaine and closed off connection for the night. Finn knocked on Kurt's door, then after some silence, knocked some more. The door opened slightly, and after Kurt didn't show his face, Finn opened it and walked in, unsure about what anger range he was going to get when he did. Kurt was sitting on his bed with his journal, and Finn half expected it to be chucked at him, but it wasn't.

"Okay, so can we talk now?" asked Finn, "I didn't make warm milk, but I grabbed some Snapple from the fridge... its Goji..."

"Finn, I'm not that mad anymore... don't get me wrong I am mad... but I'm not furious," said Kurt, with a sigh and reluctant half smile.

"So... I can come in without fear of being maimed?" smiled Finn, attempting to make a joke, Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes, which meant the joke was recognized, "Okay, first off, I am sorry about the diary.."

"Journal," corrected Kurt.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I invaded your privacy and..."

"How much did you read?" asked Kurt, looking at the book.

"I read the last two entries... ohm the ones before the cabin... and after... and.. November... Kurt, why didn't you tell me what was..." Finn was cut off.

"It wasn't my business to tell or yours to know... its in the past... well it was... but I'm assuming that you brought it up last night with Dave, as it was far more awkward than it should have been."

"Dave?... Ohm... Dave?" asked Finn, "Kurt you gotta help me hear, I barely remember last night..."

A twenty minute recap later, Finn sat blinking at his brother. What the hell had he done last night! He was going to have to call Dave or something, and as he worried about that, Kurt's problem came back to him. He shook his head and focused, Kurt still hadn't told him what was wrong now... at this particular point in time. Kurt bit his lip and looked at his wall for a moment.

"Me and Blaine are getting serious and it seems like every time we have alone time, everything gets too... you know this is extremely uncomfortable, Finn," said Kurt, his face turning pink.

"You mean... it tries to get... physical," said Finn, trying to overlook the mental image of Sue singing.

"Ohm... yeah... and I'm just not sure that I want it to go that far.. but at the same time I am a teenage boy... but its... you know its just so damn confusing," said Kurt, Finn nodded, absorbing all of this slowly.

"Okay... I'm gonna take a stab at this... consulting thing," said Finn, turning more towards Kurt, and putting an arm around him, "If your not sure, than its not the right time... I know when I was with Santana, it was regrettable.. I was all like, 'Hell Yes!' and then when it was happening I was all like, 'I don't know...' and it could be that I didn't love Santana that made it feel wrong..."

"I don't know if I love Blaine..." said Kurt, "I mean, I know I was all like 'I'm madly in love with him..' and blah blah blah.. but... now that its an actual relationship... I just feel attracted to him, but I don't know if I love him... love him... or if its just in a friend way..."

"Don't rush it," said Finn, "If you don't know, then you should maybe focus on the relationship itself and stuff.. like your feelings... and talk about it... I am blowing this... what I'm trying to say is... don't. Not yet... wait until your more clear on where its going... but you know, its your choice... and if he pressures you... you tell me and I'll get the guys and we'll take him down. We may like Blaine, but we love you."

"That was actually... really helpful Finn," smiled Kurt, leaning his head on Finn's shoulder, "Thank you..."

"What are bros for," beamed Finn, giving Kurt a one armed squeeze.

"You know... your still not in the clear for the journal stealing," said Kurt.

"I know... I know... there will be hell to pay... I've excepted this... and its worth it," smirked Finn, "But before you get wrathful and crap... mind.. walking me through the whole Dave being gay... because I'm pretty sure I said something I will need to talk to him about and... yeah..."

"Finn..." said Kurt, smiling at his brother.

"Hmm.." asked Finn, beaming.

"Figure it out yourself," beamed Kurt, "Now leave..."

"... you know this punishment is also punishing Dave..." said Finn, standing up with a groan and heading out the door.

**TBC**


	20. Being Fine

**Chapter 20**

**Being Fine**

Dave had been staring at the ceiling well over an hour. He felt naked and isolate... it was one thing for two other gay guys to know, quite another for Finn Hudson to know... he'd been worried on who Finn might have told or called, but no one had called him... and his facebook was still normal save for the IM from Azimio asking him one question... that same question. Dave had only said it out-loud for the first time last night... to Finn. He mentally tired but physically restless right now. He hated that internal itch to move and stay put at the same time. He sighed... he knew he had to talk to someone before he broke something or worse... acted out... He looked at his phone... he sure as hell wasn't calling Finn... and he couldn't call Kurt... it was just too... well it would be down right awkward and he was afraid that he'd cause Kurt to think he was blaming him or something. He wasn't going to call and explain everything to Jameson and... he scowled over a name and froze... he was uncertain... but. He hit the call button. Hoping there was an answer and wishing there wasn't.

"Hello," came a questionable voice, "David?"

"Hi... I didn't know who else to call and... you we're on my phone and... yeah," said Dave, why was his chest starting to hurt.

"What's wrong?" the voice sounded serious.

"Finn knows and I don't know how I feel about it... I... I'm afraid he might say something... but at the same time... what he said made me feel a little better and... well he was wasted but... and you know... I feel really awkward about this... and," Dave was ranting, he could feel his eyes burn, but he shook it off, "And I have no one to talk too and..."

"Hey, your talking right now... to me. I'm here... what did he say... when did he say it... how did he find out. I mean, Finn's the most observant..."

"He read Kurt's journal.. and well... I gave him a ride home after he got... you knows its a long story on that part... and he kept saying it was okay... and something about chapstick and.. I know he meant it... but I don't know if I'm ready for anyone from school to know..."

"David... what do you feel when he said he knew it was okay... forget anyone else finding out right now, just that."

"... relief," said Dave without hesitation, and he had... for a split second... he felt light... but then it had come back, but Dave smiled to himself, remembering that tiny feeling.

"Your fine, David. You just needed someone to vent too... and I'm happy to be hear for that," there was a small relieved chuckle from the other side, "You need time to think now don't you. Just remember... don't even think about anyone else finding out, just relish that there's one more person who does."

"Thanks Blaine," smiled Dave.

"Thank you... for not calling me Disney," laughed Blaine.

"Well... you know I'm never going to forget to call you that ever again now, don't you," said Dave, he smirked.

"Darn... foiled," laughed Blaine, "Talk to you later, David."

"Later," chuckled Dave, clicking the end call button and sitting up, he felt better actually.

"Dave!" came his mother's voice, he rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Yeah mom," asked Dave.

"Can you run into town and get me some lettuce and tomatoes. I want to make BLT's for dinner," came her voice.

"Sure thing, mom," said Dave, grabbing his keys and taking a moment to contemplate his parents, but the smile on his face was yanked away, that wasn't an option right now.

.=.=.

Dave tossed the lettuce into the basket, he hated shopping, but he did loved grocery shopping. He looked at the impromptu list his mother had given him, rolling his eyes at her hastily written items, turned out she needed more than lettuce and tomatoes. He was just about to grab the tomatoes when someone yelled his name and dove on his back, he was going to panic when he saw Santana walking towards him and he saw blonde hair, he was more than a little confused.

"Hey Davey," beamed Brittany sliding off his back, he blinked a few times and then gave a small smile.

"Hey," he shrugged, "What's up?"

"My brother's home for his Spring Break so we're having a huge dinner and Brittany likes to make the bean dip so we're getting some more garlic cloves and green chillies... What are you doing Dave?" asked Santana, her smirk made him feel uneasy.

"My mom needed groceries," he shrugged as he looked at Brittany, who was currently sizing up chillies.

"Tana! Do you think we need more black olives?" asked Brittany, who was shoving chillies in a plastic bag.

"No, we have enough. If I see one more can or jar... I'm going to kill someone," said Santana, who looked back at Dave, "Hey Dave, what are your plans this weekend... we should hang out more... I think we might have a lot in common."

"Uh... pretty much booked this weekend, maybe some..." Brittany cut him off, by wrapping her arm in his and giving him some tomatoes.

"You should come over... we could have fun and play games... and you can meet my cats!" said Brittany, "They'd like you... Charity likes football."

"Ohm... okay... maybe some other... time," said Dave, this was awkward, he felt like they... oh god, did Finn call them, "Did... Finn call either of you two last night?"

"No?" said Santana, who smirked, "Why?"

"No reason, but uh... I should finish shopping," said Dave, walking away.

"Okay, see you later, Davey!" said Brittany, as she headed to the check out lines.

"Hey Dave," said Santana, he looked at her, "You should know next time, the woods aren't exactly private."

"What?" asked Dave as Santana walked off, he shook his head, the women was weird.

.=.=.

It was just one of those days, Dave guessed. Those days where when you we're trying to avoid something and enjoy life, people showed up out of no where. Not just any people, the people you wanted to avoid. Because here he was, in the parking lot, and his car wasn't starting... just as a familiar Escalade pulled next to him. He cursed as Kurt got out and he stopped working on the engine. This was embarrassing and it hadn't even started yet.

"Car troubles?" asked Kurt, Dave looked up, Kurt looked slightly nervous.

"Ohm yeah..." said Dave with a sigh.

"2007 Jeep Wrangler, nice... ohm... here, let me see," said Kurt, Dave stepped away a few feet, "Your out of Coolant... it's about it..."

"Okay... so I feel like an idiot..." said Dave, his face was hot and he knew it.

"Have you checked your oil, either?" asked Kurt, pulling out the dipstick, "Because, your really low."

"I just put oil in yesterday," said Dave, he knew that for sure.

"Ohm... I hate to tell you this... but... I think the gasket leaks... yup," said Kurt, crouching down and looking under the jeep, and looking up with sad smile, "How much do you know about cars, David?"

"Enough to feel very unmanly and pathetic, right now," said Dave, rubbing his face.

"Don't feel bad... if it makes you feel better... when Finn and I work in the garage, he spends most of his time reading Vogue while I fix the cars... and I fix most of the guys in Glee's..." said Kurt's, with a small smile, "The oil is fine for now, just add a little more and get it too a shop... and I have some extra coolant in the car..."

"I can... I can go buy some," said Dave quickly, who them immediately felt like an ass as the agitated look on Kurt's face, "I mean... I don't want you to waste yours..."

"I'm sorry Finn found out. I didn't think he'd read my journal... I mean I shouldn't have put it in there but..." Dave cut Kurt off.

"Don't apologize, please... I mean... honestly.. its not that big a deal and... okay it is... but its not your fault..." said Dave, shaking his head, "I'm not going to freak out at him... or you... I just... I don't want everyone to know yet... and I mean there's already like four... maybe five... I wish six..."

"Who?... What?" asked Kurt, his eyes wide, "I didn't say anything.."

"I know... But there's you... Blaine... Finn... Az.. something about Santana makes me think she does..." said Dave, "I wish Rachel would.. she called me three times today.."

"Azimio knows?" asked Kurt, eyes wide, "How? Did you..."

"No... it was an argument before the cabin... he knows.. he just keeps asking..." said Dave, then he became aware of what was happening around him.

He was standing, leaning again his jeep, across from Kurt, who was also leaning. There postures we're relaxed and casual. His hood was still open, both their hands had grease on them. He was aware he had some on his nose from where he'd scratched, and probably on his ear too... and they we're standing in the middle of a busy parking lot... talking... casually... like friends... Dave inwardly grimaced, no they we're acquaintances. Dave cleared his throat after a pause.

"I should... get the lettuce home before my mom wonders whats taken me so long," said Dave.

"Uh.. yeah.. I need more... yeah... I need to get stuff too," said Kurt, jumping back from the jeep like it was suddenly hot.

"See yah," said Dave, giving a slight wave, "And thanks..."

"No problem," smiled Kurt, Dave noticed the edge in his voice, he was as confused by their casual conversation as he was.

.=.=.

Now it was just plain ridicules, because here Dave was again. He'd stopped at the BP to get some gas, and here he was... next to Finn's pick up truck, the hood was open and Finn was staring at it as if he'd never seen an engine before. Dave walked over and was about to comment when he realized that the motor... well it didn't look right.

"Finn... why is your motor on the ground?" asked Dave, Finn sighed.

"The wrath of Kurt has begun..." said Finn, leaning his head against the hood.

"Finn... Kurt was just at... and you drove here... and... what?" asked Dave, the motor was literally ON THE GROUND!

"He has this trick... he like loosens or removes like six screws and the next time the car stops... POOF... motor ejects self from frame..." said Finn, "He did it too Puck's last year... after he tossed him into a particular fresh lunch garbage can... Burt has no idea himself..."

"Hmm... well... that's both terrifying and amazing," said Dave, he turned to leave, but Finn's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait... I was actually on my way to your house... I wanted to talk.. about last night..." said Finn, scratching his neck.

"I was hoping to avoid this... listen, I'm not... I don't..." Dave was at a loss for words as Finn looked at him with unwavering concern, "Fine... get in the jeep... but promise not to fight off invisible vampires again please.."

"Only if you explain what the vampire thing was all about," said Finn, texting Burt, "I have to tell Burt my trucks been a victim... he can't text, but he can read them."

.=.=.

After fending off his mom and promising Finn would stay for dinner, they finally made it to Dave's room. Suddenly Dave felt a little claustrophobic. The only person he'd actually talked to was Blaine... and Finn cut into his thoughts, jumping right onto topic.

"I'm sorry for anything I might have said or done... and the fact that I invaded a personal thing with you and Kurt... and whatever else I may have even hinted at," said Finn, sitting at Dave's desk.

"You didn't do anything.. actually apart from having to drag you around, it was kind of hilarious..." said Dave, dodging the obvious elephant in the room.

"... still... I've been known to say some shitty things and..." said Finn sadly.

"You didn't," he said bluntly.

"So when..." Finn began, but a knock came at the door and Dave's mother cut in.

"I brought some snacks," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks mom," said Dave, quickly opening the door, hoping to get the plate and close it, but his mother was in with a flash.

"It's nice seeing you around again Finn, how's your mother?" asked Mrs. Karofsky.

"Good.. we're all good... you know the whole family..." said Finn, it had become a subconcious thing to mention his whole family.

"Whole family?" asked Mrs. Karofsky.

"Finn's mom got remarried," said Dave, "We'll talk later... we kind of need to talk about... glee stuff... and sports..."

"Oh.. okay," said Mrs. Karofsky, as Dave closed the door behind her.

"Have you told her?" asked Finn after a moment.

"Fuck no, are you kidding. She may seem all... never mind.. no... I haven't told anyone," said Dave, "Hell I just admitted it out loud last night to you... and you we're wasted."

"Oh," said Finn, it was silent and then, "There's nothing wrong with you.. you know... and... you should... you'll be... you're fine. You perfectly fine being you... I mean Dave... not Karofsky.. and I don't care... I mean none of us in Glee care if your gay... and no matter what happens, you still have friends and Glee's got your back and... Dave? Am I... doing something or.."

"Hmm," chuckled Dave, "No.. its just... I thought I'd be upset to say or hear it... but its not... not anymore."

"Maybe because your starting to realize that there's nothing wrong with you..." smiled Finn, Dave smirked back.

"I'm gay," he sighed, not avoiding Finn's eyes.

He'd expected to cry, to fight it, to want to stop talking and tell Finn to leave so he could gripe... but he didn't feel or want any of this. Instead, he felt his stomach twist and then untwist, and he felt elated. He'd said it... twice now.. it was getting easier... it was getting better... maybe Finn was right... maybe he was just fine... or was getting there.

"Come on, lets get some food," said Dave, Finn beamed as they stood up, patting Dave on the shoulder, "But... we're still not done talking... I want to know what was with the damn missing chapstick."

"Gotta tell yah... I have no idea what your talking about," chuckled Finn.

**TBC**


	21. Awarness

**Chapter 21**

**Awareness **

It was late when Finn had left the night before, which had left Dave thinking all evening. He looked at his clock, it was six in the morning, the clouds outside gave way to rain shortly. Dave still hadn't slept and he was restless with his new emotions. He was both scared and elated that he had said it and nothing had happened. He loved the feeling, the freeing feeling of saying it, but now he was scared because it meant it was real. Real. He rolled his eyes at himself, it had always been real. He'd just sometimes pretended that it was someone or something else. He glared at the ceiling, remembering that he'd blamed Kurt when he'd started to realize he wasn't exactly a 'normal' teenage boy, he sat up and sighed. Normal? This was normal... it was normal for him, he nodded to himself. He looked at the clock again... screw it, he got out of bed.

.=.=.

He was glad the school was still open on Saturday mornings. He'd been hoping to run into Bieste, who kept the gym open till five, and see if she had any pull with the Skating Rink. He walked down the quite and isolate hallways and turned towards the gym and froze, Azimio was walking his way, he didn't know why but he turned around and started running. He heard Azimio call his name and heard running behind him. Dave didn't know what he was thinking, why he was running. Was he avoiding conflict? Or was it that anguish he didn't want to feel again? That rejection and... he froze, the gym doors we're locked, he swore and turned around to hear Azimio turning the corner, fuck it, he wasn't hiding, he sighed and waited.

"Hey! What the fuck was that!" yelled Azimio, he looked furious, "First you book it at the ice rink and now you ran, what the fuck!"

"Cause I don't want to hear it!" snapped Dave, "I don't want to hear the insults, the comments, not from you! You know I don't expect you to understand, but could you just have the fucking common curtsy to drop it or stay away from me. I would think our years of friendship would give me at least that!"

"The be fucking clean with me, are you or aren't you! I wan't to hear it from you, okay... if we're playing their friendship card, then you owe me that, too!" yelled Azimio, but Dave could see he was trying to be calm, but he was furious, at what Dave wasn't sure. Dave running from him or Dave being gay?

"Yes," said Dave, angrily, and there it was, that cold feeling, not the warm one he'd felt telling Finn.

"Yes what?" asked Azimio, his face unreadable.

"Yes, I'm gay!" chocked Dave, Azimio's face didn't change.

When he'd told Finn, everything seemed brightened alight... Now here he stood in front of the one person he'd hoped, blindly, would be there. He couldn't look up and face Azimio, knowing what he would see would be disgust, hatred, and rejection. He saw Azimio's feet move and he closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for two things. Azimio leaving or Azimio hitting him. It sounded horrible, but he prayed for the second one. He felt like ice had been tossed on him, waiting for that stabbing rejection again, that alone feeling. In moments like this, there is no reasoning that you have other friends or that your fine. He heard the footsteps come closer and he squeezed his eyes tighter, waiting for the hit. It never came, instead, without warning, an arm was wrapped around him.

"That's all I wanted to hear, man," said Azimio, Dave looked at him.

There was no hate, disgust, or rejection in his eyes. Just confusion and worry... and friendship. It was like the light was on again, dimly, but it wasn't a cold feeling anymore... just a dull feeling of being unsure. He still waited, waited for it to turn, but it didn't. Azimio gave a half smile and shrugged, he didn't know what else to say and Dave nodded. It was an unsaid understanding, one they'd always been able to say without saying, and this was one of them. Azimio knew Dave was gay and Dave knew Azimio knew. It was solidified bow by admitting it... and like Finn had said, Dave was fine... he was starting to feel that way now. Dave smiled, trying to figure out when tears had started falling, probably somewhere after saying it to Azimio. Azimio smiled back and for a second his eyes went red too until he let out a breath and shook his head.

"D, you gotta have known, that you'd have to do a lot more than dig on dudes to get me out of your life," laughed Azimio, he was trying to lighten the mood, "I mean do you not remember our pact when we we're twelve that we would be friends forever..."

"We also promised that when zombies took over the world we would start a group of rogues to defeat them," said Dave, wiping his face.

"I still hold you to that..." said Azimio and the seriousness on his face made Dave start to laugh, then go into hysterics, "You okay... you need air... you need us to bust into the Hockey Rink... what? I can't hear you over your laughter... what was that?"

Dave shook his head, not really caring about the ice rink anymore. They stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes before Dave heard Azimio take a deep breath and shake his head with a laugh. Dave nodded, he supposed it was a lot to take in at the moment. Azimio put his hand on Dave's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze and indicated to his watch.

"I gotta go man, I told Nana I'd be over ten minutes ago, she's gonna chew my ass off for being late," said Azimio, "I suppose I could tell her it was your fault. She'd be okay with it then."

"Yeah, tell her hi..." said Dave as Azimio let his hand drop from his shoulder.

"You have to come over for dinner Sunday, you know how my mom feels when you don't show up," laughed Azimio, "She's been freaking out for weeks. She feels like you broke up with her or something."

"Well... had I shown up, it would have been awkward..." said Dave with a nod.

"If I said shit, my mom would have tossed me out of the house and asked if you wanted something to drink and...okay?" Azimio froze as Dave hugged him, it was a rare thing for them, but not unheard of, "Dave?"

"Sorry, I know it's still awkward.. but I..." Dave pulled away, and Azimio shook his head.

"Dude, how can I hug my bro back when he's pinned my arms with his hug, you fuckhead," said Azimio, returning the hug.

"Well if that ain't the gayest I've ever seen," came a male voice, both looked up to see the Hockey team walking by from their morning practice.

.=.=.

"Finn, seriously. I'm getting sick of this! I want to go out to lunch together. Not eat at your house," said Quinn with a sigh, "Is that too much to ask!"

"Okay, okay... just let me call Rachel and find out where she is," said Finn, Quinn let out a small growl and he put the phone down.

"I'm done Finn! Done! Either we go out right now or I swear to..." he cut her off.

"Okay, let's go... Just calm down Quinn, we can go... right now... I wont call her, I swear," smiled Finn, Quinn smiled and headed out of the room, "I'll just text her."

"Finn!" yelled Quinn angrily from the stairs.

.=.=.

Thankfully Bieste had shown up just in time, so Dave couldn't figure out why he'd stayed at school after the Hockey team went home, perhaps it was the fact his inner thoughts we're weighing the pros and cons of coming out here... it was still more cons so he had disbanded that. He had been walking around for hours, even after running laps on the rink for an hour, glad he'd actually charged his MP3 player... and even after fifteen minutes of making sure Rachel Berry hadn't seen him, he'd wondered what she was doing here on a Saturday, but then she'd ran into the Auditorium. He had decided to leave when he heard Rachel singing, and while she scared the living shit out of him, he did like her voice. He wondered if he could get away with sneaking in, he smiled, he totally could.. it wasn't like he hadn't snuck in before... not that.. anyone knew that. He stopped however as he saw Rachel sitting down and wiping her face as music played... seriously... did Brad ever go home?

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

Dave stood by the doors, not bothering to hide like he'd planned. He'd heard this song before, where, he had no idea. He knew Rachel was crying, he wondered what Finn or Quinn did now. He walked towards the stage, as much as she annoyed him, he wasn't gonna leave her there to cry.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

This song spoke volumes to him, he wondered what musical this might be from as he got closer, knowing she was on the edge of calming herself enough she might not freak when she noticed him.

Don't wish, don't start

Wishing only wounds the heart

I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl

There's a girl I know

He loves her so

I'm not that girl...

"Glad you aren't," he said calmly, "You know... mold-like..."

"David? What are you doing here?" asked Rachel, suddenly sobering up, she was indeed one for the dramatics wasn't she.

"Hockey... soul searching... just killin' a Saturday... wanna talk about it?" asked Dave with a shrug as he sat on the stage next to her.

"No," she said, it was silent and then, "Quinn and Finn are dating... I thought I was over him... but.. I'm not... not yet... and... the worst part is they didn't tell me... and that hurts most... I had to find out when I went to Claire's and saw them eating at Breadstix."

"... Rachel... it's not worth getting depressed over... I mean there's nothing we... you can do about them... ohm Finn dating Quinn... it's just... maybe.. maybe now's not the right time... you know.. that saying... if its meant to be it'll be... or is that a song... either way..." said Dave, giving his best at a pep talk.

"You mean like Doris Day's song?" asked Rachel, smiling, "You know... you did promise to sing with me."

"You move fast in this healing thing," said Dave, looking around.

"It just... music makes me feel better... do you know Que Sera Sera?" asked Rachel.

"... yes.." he should just lie next time.

"Would you sing it with me, David... please... not all of it... just the chorus... it would make me feel better..." she smiled, standing up.

"I'm already here... but you do realize, this is you cashing in that one promise... and this will never happen again... right?" asked Dave, he couldn't help but smile.

"... okay.. then never mind... I want it to be a better song.. OH! Mr. Scue wants us to use partners next week... can I cash it in then?" she smiled.

"... you know... I'm more than a little regretting that promise..." said Dave.

**TBC**


	22. Awkward Lunches

**A/N: **First off thank you all so much for the reviews, I have been trying to do daily updates but RL always pops up, lol. I ask that you please keep reviewing, because its makes me happy and inspires me to write.

**Chapter 22**

**Awkward Lunches**

Finn sighed as Kurt came in the room, he was a little nervous about the whole Rachel/Quinn fiasco the day before. Kurt walked by without looking up, Finn groaned again. Kurt sat on in his normal chair in the living room and flipped through his magazine. Finn glared and waited, willing Kurt too look at him and ask what was wrong, he huffed and glared at the television after three minutes.

"Finn, if you have something to say... say it," said Kurt, not looking up from an article on Penelope Cruz.

"I always ask what's wrong... why don't you ask me?" asked Finn, with a groan.

"Finn its the same thing.. everytime... either its Quinn or it's Rachel... lately... its both," said Kurt, turning the page, "Did Rachel finally find out?"

"... yes..."

"Was there a scene?" asked Kurt, turning the page again.

"The love is one-sided isn't it..." snapped Finn, "Can you at least pay attention."

"Finn... I understand you have feelings for both, but you need to focus on one of them before you drive them, yourself, and **me** crazy," said Kurt, with a sigh as he put the magazine down.

"Kurt, I need your help and advice on that... I mean... I love Quinn, cause you know, she was my first love... and there's all these unfinished feelings with her... and then I love Rachel, because she really gets me, and I don't have to pretend anything around her... and... Kurt... Kurt are you listening?" asked Finn as Kurt's eyes we're closed.

"Yes Finn... I'm just trying to think of how to respond without sounding bad... okay... Finn... try focusing on just Quinn, not Rachel... just Quinn... okay? See how that works..." said Kurt, patting Finn's arm.

"Okay... yeah... okay... Kurt... do you think that you and Blaine would go on a double date with me and Quinn?" asked Finn after a few minutes, Kurt put his magazine down again.

"Why?" asked Kurt.

"So if I say something stupid you can kick me under the table..." said Finn with a hopeful smile.

"... I'll ask him..." said Kurt, picking up his magazine again.

"He said yes... he'll be here in about an hour..." said Finn, sheepishly as he quickly turned to look at the television.

"... Great," groaned Kurt, getting up and headed upstairs, "The one day I don't get dressed till noon, my brother invites my boyfriend over..."

"... I love you," said Finn, Kurt turned on the step and glared at him.

"You know... there's no meaning in those words from you anymore... because you only say them when your avoiding my anger..." said Kurt, turning his head sharply and stalking off up the stairs.

"I still love you!" yelled Finn.

"Aww... you boys are so cute!" said Carol, walking to the living room.

"... I'm hungry..." said Finn, then smiled, "Mom! I love you!"

"Nice try, Finn!" yelled Carol from the kitchen, "You can wait till lunch."

"Crap," grumbled Finn, who then smiled, he still had chips in his room, he bolted up the steps and was about to get them when he heard Kurt on the phone.

"What?" asked Kurt, his eyes we're wide and he looked torn between laughing and disturbance.

"What is it?" asked Finn quietly.

"No, Rachel, I don't think that constitutes as a date," said Kurt, loudly, Finn nodded and sat down, "No... agreeing to discuss song options for next week is not a date... no... no not at all... no... He probably didn't mean it that way... okay Rachel... okay bye... Blaine's coming over and I'm not ready," he said quickly and got off the phone, "Finn... what are you guys doing that Rachel is harassing Dave to do something with her?"

"I am not at liberty to say... and what?" snapped Finn, who then looked confused, "Did she think that... that was... a date?"

"Finn, I highly doubt its so secretive you can't tell me anything," said Kurt, Finn saw the curiosity in Kurt's eyes and smirked.

"I'll tell you... on one condition... if ever there's something I want to know or need done, you have to agree no questions asked, one time... any time of my choosing... for the rest of our lives," beamed Finn.

"... I don't really care that much," said Kurt, turning back to his closet and reaching in.

"Okay... fine," said Finn with a shrug, he walked into his room and waited.

"Okay, fine..." snapped Kurt after one minute exactly, "I agree... now tell me."

"... promise?" asked Finn, Kurt nodded, "... sex."

"... WHAT!" yelled Kurt, eyes wide, his face going flushed.

"Oh my god... your face..." laughed Finn, walking off.

"No. You... You can't just stop there!" yelled Kurt, "Your forcing me on a double date with you and Quinn, you cannot just tell me your discussing sex in Glee... what like intimate songs?"

"Can't say... still top secret... hush hush and all," smirked Finn.

"Finn... Finn!" Kurt was about to pressure Finn more when the door bell rang, "Blaine... crap..."

"Should I tell him your in the bathroom?" asked Finn with a devious smirk as Kurt ran in his room.

"No... just tell him the truth," snapped Kurt, slamming the door as Finn went downstairs.

"Oh, hello Blaine," smiled Carol as she let Blaine in giving him a small hug.

"Sup, man!" said Finn, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "Kurt will be down soon... he's freaking out about what to wear because he's been running around in his pajamas all day... looks like crap..."

"Ohm.. okay," said Blaine with a small chuckle as he sat down on the couch followed by Finn, it was silent, "Finn.. is there... something on your mind?"

"My brother," smiled Finn, Blaine blinked, "Where exactly is your relationship right now... better yet, what are your intentions.. and keep in mind... Burt leaves the gun cabinet unlocked..."

"Finn! I swear to gaga... you... you are on the list!" snapped Kurt, walking in, Finn disbursed towards the kitchen, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone.

"What's going on?" asked Burt, walking in the back door.

"I was interrogating Blaine... Kurt caught me..." said Finn, peeking in the living room, "I'm on the list..."

"... oh no... not the list... wait.. aren't you already on the list for something you did last weekend?" asked Burt, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"... yes... so... I am in double hell... I don't know what's gonna happen... wait... Burt... you could talk... to Blaine..." beamed Finn.

"... I can't," said Burt, Finn's brow rose, "I might kill him before he can say one word."

"... I have to get ready for a date... but I saw... we plot later," said Finn, Carol walked in.

"... Should I warn them?" asked Carol with a small smirk as she went to the fridge and kissed Burt, "Welcome home."

"... I have to go... your lovey doveiness is making me nervous... this isn't over," said Finn, heading up the back way to the stairs.

.=.=.

"Well..." said Quinn as all four sat at Breadstix.

"You know, I really hope that someday they get a new restaurant," said Kurt, Blaine nudged him playfully.

"Come on, what's wrong with it... I mean it's pretty nice compared to the Applebee's near our school," said Blaine with a small chuckle.

"Ah yes... our second date... where your sister invaded," said Kurt, taking a drink of his water.

"I didn't tell her we we're there..." said Blaine.

"So... prom," smiled Quinn, turning to Finn smiling as Blaine and Kurt started chatting.

"Quinn... can we not talk about Prom... how's everything at home," smiled Finn.

.=.=.

Dave walked with Rachel into Breadstix, trying to figure out how he'd been roped into this... okay so he knew, he'd said he was hungry when she'd showed up at his house randomly to go over music and when she'd poked and prodded him, he finally gave in and said yes. He couldn't pass up free food... and he figures she couldn't be that annoying when she was eating. The sat at a small table, avoiding a booth.

"So, what's your favorite type of music?" asked Rachel as the hostess took their drink order.

"Ohm... I guess whatever playing... I like lyrics more than anything..." said Dave, "You obviously love musicals..."

"I like more than just musicals Dave, I like all music, I just prefer musicals because you can fall into a role that's not your own," smiled Rachel, "Become someone else..."

"Hmm... sounds familiar," said Dave mostly to himself, "I have nothing against them, its just that sometimes the music is kind of redundant... is that..."

"Who?" asked Rachel, following Dave's gaze towards the table of four, he watched her face pail.

He knew his might have too as Blaine leaned on Kurt laughing. His focus was on the opposite pair of who Rachel was staring at. However his concentration was broken as Rachel cleared her throat and began to straighten her silverware. He looked at her and took a slight breath, he really wished he'd told Rachel to scoot instead of agreeing to go with her for dinner. He didn't need to see that just yet... he grimaced inwardly wondering if the unease was caused by the fact he hadn't come to terms with the physical aspects, the PDA, or the fact... that maybe it was... no.. he shook his head and focused on what Rachel was talking about.

"So how do you feel about sex?" asked Rachel, Dave looked around quickly, wondering if he could just find something to daze at and pretend he hadn't heard her, "Dave?"

"Ohm.. uh... why?" asked Dave, he suddenly felt nervous, why were they talking about this.. they were just supposed to discuss what music to sing this week.

"Ms. Holiday," scoffed Rachel, "Mercedes was talking the other day about never looking at salads again or something... well she took over the Sex Ed class and to be honest... I don't think its right, it should be a parents purgative not the schools... in my mind... its just encouraging explicit behavior."

"Oh.. okay... well.. ohm actually.. I think its a good thing. I mean some parents choose the route of ignore it and it'll go away and that results in a great count of teen prostitution and pregnancy's in America... well that's what my dad tells me," shrugged Dave, "I dunno.. I mean... I think people fall too fast into lust than love... and that's the reason.. at least with that class they know about STD's and stuff... versus... well an example is last years with the whole Quinn and Puck thing... you do realize that Puck thought being a virgin meant you got a free pass to not get pregnant..."

"... are you serious," asked Rachel with he mouth agape, she shook her head, "Well... I still don't think it should be mandatory... you know what... I think there should be more songs about anti-teen sex... what about you?"

"Ohm... I guess... I mean, I think its kind of stupid to just randomly have sex with people... I think it should be more a personal thing... and where the hell is the waitress," said Dave, he was definitely feeling uncomfortable.

.=.=.

Dave sighed with relief as he finally got into his house after dropping off Rachel, it was slightly terrifying she only lived a few blocks away from him. He heard his dad in the living room talking on the phone, he waved at his dad who quickly told the person on the phone to hold.

"Dave, son, we need to talk, okay..." he went back to the phone, "Yes Mike, we'll have it in the bag next week at the meeting.

Dave thought about waiting, but his dad headed towards his office which indicated it was going to take a while. He shrugged and headed to his room and passed the kitchen giving a small greeting to his mom, mentally wondering what to do tonight when he got a text message from Azimio, reminding him that he had dinner plans again, he smirked and tossed his coat on his bed, Mrs. Adams would kill him if he wore it too dinner. A knock came at his door and his dad's head peeked in.

"David?" asked Paul, Dave leaned out from behind the door where his dresser was.

"Yeah dad?" asked Dave, with a smile.

"Glad to see you in a relatively good mood today," smiled Paul, "Listen I thought I'd tell you now, there's a chance one of my new clients may need me to leave state to defend them in Colorado sometime in the next few months. Its a long way off before I'd have to go, but I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?" asked Dave, he dad going to another state with a client wasn't new, so the promise request confused him.

"I want you to promise that you'll keep your grades up and keep the attitude in check," smiled Paul with a half smile.

"Oh.. yeah, don't worry dad," smiled Dave as he dug in his drawer for a new shirt.

"Good... if I would have known this change would have happened, I would have talked you in the Glee club sooner," smiled Paul, "Also Coach Mannahan called me, "He wanted to know if you we're rejoining the team?"

"He asked me that last year, and no. I'm not joining the team with those idiots," snapped Dave, "There bias asshats and I don't want to spend a whole season listening to their idiotic ideas... I have enough trouble in football.."

"The coach wants you to be captain this year," said Paul, trying to play it off like nothing, but fighting a smile.

"Why? Cooper's captain and I haven't been in Hockey since Sophomore year?" asked Dave.

"Cooper's graduating this year and Coach Mannahan's seen you at the rink..." said Paul, Dave shrugged, "David, this could be fun for you, practice started last week, but he's willing to overlook that because I guess.. the teams not doing so well and Cooper leaving has really started a fight amongst them to be captain. Besides you know Blake really wanted you to be captain this year, but you quit... which I'm still not sure why..."

"Because Az asked me to join football and they kept giving me a hard time... and then there was the whole mullet thing... and dad... I just can't rock a mullet..." said Dave, with a sigh.

"David... no one can 'rock' a mullet," smirked Paul, "So... are you going to give Coach Mannahan a call?

"I'll think about it... but I have dinner at Az's and..." Paul cut Dave off.

"Well I'm glad you two are talking again..." smiled Paul, "Listen, no pressure... I'm just saying its a good opportunity."

"Yeah... thanks dad," smiled Dave as his phone rang and he froze as a rauncy song came on, "Who the hell..."

"Well.. I should leave," said Paul, eyes wide.

"I'm gonna kick their ass... fucking cabin..." grumbled Dave as he saw the name Puck show up.

"David! Language," came his mother's voice as she walked by, he paled and answered it as his dad left chuckling.

"Dude... not cool... what song is that?" asked Dave as he answered.

"It's The scrotum song by Asylum Street Spankers... come on man, we sang it Freshman year... oh yeah you weren't in football then... anyway us guys are getting together tonight for a Game-A-Thon at Artie's, you in?" asked Puck.

"Can't I promised Az, I'd come over tonight," said Dave, making mental notes to delete that song.

"Seriously... what if he starts shit?" asked Puck.

"I'm trying to be the bigger man here, Puck," said Dave, this wasn't exactly true but he wasn't going to tell Puck everything over the phone, everyone in Lima would know by lunch tomorrow, "Besides, you know Mrs. Adams."

"True... true... you know I once proposition her... she just laughed it off... I mean, man, his mom is..." Dave cut Puck off.

"I'm hanging up now Puck," said Dave.

"Dude, sorry... okay its cool. If you get bored and wanna bail, we're gaming till midnight at my place," said Puck, "Talk to you later man."

"See ya," said Dave.

"Also... don't delete my ring tone," said Puck and the phone was disconnected, Dave rolled his eyes.

"Idiot," beamed Dave as he dug in his closet for some non-grasss stained shoes, he froze as he picked up the Hockey stick that was discguarded in there... he looked at in and smile... maybe, just maybe.

**TBC**

Next Chapter... dinner with Az... Video Game chaos... oh and some girl attacks.


	23. Realities

**A/N: **Well my lovelies... there with be **57-58 chapters. **For this lovely fic and perhaps a series of sequels (there already written, lol).

Also if anyone has any suggestions or ideas on anything they'd like to read tell me... actually there's one whole chap in here done on request alone... if I can fit it... ill do it.

**Chapter 23**

**Realities **

Dave knocked on the door cautiously as he reached Azimio's house, who opened the door in a split second looking confused. Dave looked around and then follows Azimio's confused gaze to the doorknob, which he turned a little. He looked at Dave with a deadpan look.

"Dude... there is no sock or tie on this door and its unlocked. May I ask why you disturbed my games when you could have just walked your gay ass in," said Azimio, Dave's eyes went wide, "Dude... like anyone in my house gives a shit."

"Az... ever thing you know... me just coming to terms with it, might cause me to freak if you just toss it carelessly in the wind!" snapped Dave.

"Dude... its my house, we can talk about you goin' down on a dude and my mom would ask you for the details," said Azimio, then his eyes went wide, "I'm not saying you ever should because those images would... oh fuck... I did it to myself!"

"Azimio, why are you cussing... oh Davey, where have you been baby," smiled Mrs. Adams, giving Dave a strong hug which still surprised Dave because of the woman's tiny size, "Azimio, what is your problem, boy... making Dave stand out there, come in sweety."

"Thanks Lore," smiled Dave, closing the door behind him, almost laughing at the disturbed expression on Azimio's face.

"Azimio, you better be careful or your face will stick that way, baby," said Mrs. Adams as she went back to the kitchen.

"How's the movie going Z?" asked Dave, chuckling as Azimio's eye twitched.

"I may never be able to look at you again... no.. no I'm good," said Azimio as they headed into the living room where two men sat watching a game, "Hey, Daryl... What the hell happened to my video game?"

"We got bored," said a taller and leaner version of Azimio, his brother Daryl.

"Its lame," said the twelve year old sitting next to Daryl.

"Sup, Gavin," smirked Dave, giving them both a wave.

"Hey man!" said Daryl with a nod.

"Dave! Cool! Finally someone who can actually play video games around here," Cheered Gavin.

"I'm telling you my family would trade me in, man," laughed Azimio as the plopped down on the couch.

"So dude, what's with you?" asked Daryl looking over at Dave.

"Nothing," shrugged Dave, Azimio glared at him, "What?"

"... nothing my ass," grumbled Azimio.

"Where we're you the last few Sundays, man?" asked Gavin, beaming at Dave.

"I've been really busy," said Dave, "I went to a cabin for a week.. I..."

"A cabin? Like camping? With who? Why?" asked Gavin, Daryl and Azimio both groaned, once there little brother was on a tangent... there was no stopping him.

"The Glee club... it was really fun..." beamed Dave.

"Glee? Like singing and dancing?" asked Gavin, he looked at Azimio, "How come you said that stuff was stupid... Dave's cooler than you are and he's in it..."

"Dinner's ready boys," came Mrs. Adams' voice.

"Saved by the dinner bell," said Daryl, jumping up.

"Hear that, I'm cooler than you," said Dave nudging Azimio as the got up, Azimio made a face and stuck out his tongue, "You see... that's why..."

"It came from a twelve year old with braces and who spends every night playing RP games online," said Azimio.

"Yeah.. and** he **called you uncool," said Dave, Azimio scoffed as they sat down.

"Touche..." said Azimio as he passed Dave a plate.

"And where have you been young man?" asked Mrs. Adams, Dave had been waiting for this.

He know it sounded bad, but he felt at home in the Adams household, he always had. Sometimes he forgot they weren't his family, and as bad as it sounded, he would much prefer Mrs. Adams as a mother than his own. He grimaced and then it happened, Azimio spoke up and asked... he asked about the cabin and Dave was off.. ranting... raving... telling them everything from being lost in the woods with a musical montage to crazy dancing.. to his first Disney movie.. at which he actually did feel slightly lame at.

"You ain't never watched Disney... dude had I known... we could have fucking gone all out... you know mom's got the whole freaking collection," said Azimio.

"Sometimes I wonder where you ever got such a dirty mouth," said Mrs. Adams, standing up to get the dishes, Dave beat her to it.

"I got it," said Dave.

"Your just trying to show me up, Karofsky," said Azimio with a fake glare.

"There is no need to try, Az... I simply just do," smirked Dave.

"And that my little brother, was a burn," said Daryl, stalking passed them.

"Dave did you want to stay over, I'm sure your parents won't mind... you boys haven't hung out in a while..." said Mrs. Adams, Dave was about to decline.

"Dave can't stay," said Azimio, Dave blinked as Azimio turned on the television and offered him a controller, "He doesn't want to sleep on the floor, mom."

"What's wrong with sharing a bed like you always do..." came her voice.

Dave looked at the disconnected look on Azimio's face and felt it, that unease. He knew he should make a joke and ignore it, but he couldn't... he realized it was different... because he wasn't 'normal' anymore... he tried to ignore the guilty feeling of making Azimio uncomfortable, but there it was bubbling to the surface... Azimio may be his friend... may have accepted him... but... he still hadn't accepted he was still Dave. He gave a slight goodbye to Gavin and Daryl, who looked confused by the odd transaction, and gave Mrs. Adams a feeble goodbye hug and kiss before grabbing his keys and bolting, he heard Azimio call his name, but he ignored it and got in his car and sped off before any of them came out of the house. He got as far as a few blocks before he pulled over in a parking lot and let his emotions take over. He felt that sinking feeling again... the one that he thought Azimio had gotten rid of when they'd hugged... but now his mind swirled. Back to when the Hockey team had showed up and Azimio had jumped away from Dave... he didn't want to go home tonight... where his mother would harass him, his dad would ignore him... and he couldn't got back to Azimio's and talk to his mom... it would be awkward... here he'd hoped he could at least have one friend where the inside jokes were abundant... where life was still the same... it had all be false again... he choked out a laugh, _my life's one big inside joke_...

.=.=.

"So he's not coming?" asked Artie as the guys sat around his television, games at the ready.

"Nah, he said he was having dinner at Azholes," said Puck as he opened the bags of popcorn.

"When's Sam getting here?" asked Mike, looking at the clock.

"He said he'd try and make it, but he's not sure," said Finn.

"He's been acting weird lately," said Puck.

"Guys, I have a serious question... before Jameson gets here... its about Dave and I don't want any jokes... Overall feeling... Go!" said Finn, he felt like an asshole, but they really needed to talk about this.

"Well... once he stopped hanging with those other idiots... he's been okay..." smirked Puck.

"Yeah, but he's hanging with Azimio again... no telling how long he'll stick with Glee," said Artie, grabbing a soda off the table.

"I don't know man... he seems so... sporadic... I never know what he's gonna do," said Mike, "I'm kind of glad he's not here... I mean, don't get me wrong... he is kinda cool... but he always seems like he's only humoring us or something... like he's hiding something."

"Hey guys, I made it," beamed Sam as he came in the door, they all greeted him over, "What I miss?"

"We're talking about how we feel about Dave," said Puck, starting the game.

"... seriously... man I don't trust him... I mean yeah he seems fine... but the dudes unstable... I never know if he's gonna yell, scream, laugh... or what shit," said Sam, sitting in between Mike and Puck, "Besides, he's obsessed with popularity and crap... once his 'cool' runs low, he'll bail. He's a prick, plain and simple."

"Agreed," said the others with slight nods.

"Biased much," grumbled Finn.

"Dude... he threatened Kurt life... he has so many issues.. I mean we can humor him and shit, but he'll turn on us and..." Finn cut in.

"Guys.. are any of you even giving him a chance... I thought that's what the hazing was for, to get even and start over," said Finn, he felt more than a little angry, Dave was trying, "He's trying..."

"Finn he may fool you..." said Artie.

"Which isn't hard," muttered Sam, "No offense..."

"But its only been what... a little over a month... give it time... he'll go back to his old ways," said Mike.

"Wow... and here I thought..." Finn was cut off as a knock came at the door and Jameson popped his head.

"Sup guys, I brought the pizza!" said Jameson, who came in and tossed the boxes down, Finn unintentionally glared, "You okay, man?"

"Wow... just... everyone here was entitled to a second chance at the redemption shit... but your all so biased that you won't give it to someone else?" said Finn.

"He's using big words... he's totally giving us a speech inspired by Kurt at some point," said Puck, with a small laugh, but it faded once he saw the seriousness on his face.

"I'm serious... not you Jameson... your fine... he's gone out of his way to attempt to make things right, like letting us potato his stuff, picking me up in the middle of the night, trying on dresses, and you guys are... " his phone went off and he answered it, recognizing the ringtone.

"What the hell did I walk in on?" asked Jameson just as Finn went into the kitchen.

"Hey?" asked Finn, trying to sound a little more cheerful for Dave.

"Ohm... hey," came Dave's voice, Finn noticed he sounded different, "Is that... that thing still going on tonight."

"Dude... you okay?" asked Finn, sitting down.

"I ohm... I really need friends right now and..." he trailed off and suddenly Finn wished he'd never asked the question, because that alone made him feel just as much a douche as all of them, "And they real friends I have are you guys..."

"Actually... its pretty lame here.." said Finn, he didn't want Dave to tell anything he shouldn't to everyone right now.

"Okay... ohm... I gotta go..." before Finn could say anything, Dave hung up.

"Fuck!" yelled Finn, storming passed them and towards the doors, everyone turned.

"What?" asked Artie, they all looked confused.

"You guys... have no fucking idea," snapped Finn as he opened the door and slammed it behind him, it would have been a perfect dramatic exit... had he not had to go back in for his keys.

.=.=.

"Fuck..." Dave was still parked in the parking lot as his phone went off again, he cleared his throat and answered, "Yeah Finn?"

"Dude, are you okay? Where are you?" came Finn's voice as a loud engine started.

"I'm fine okay... just some emotional shit I'll get through... don't leave the party on my account, man," said Dave, he felt guilty, but he really did want someone to talk too and it hurt being pretty much told not to come.

"No man, where are you?" asked Finn.

"I'm in the Home Depot parking lot," said Dave.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," came Finn's voice and then the phone hung up.

Dave sat there, feeling like an ass, an idiot, and a pathetic loser all at once. He felt guilty for making Finn leave the party, but torn by the need for companionship, and then hurt by the loss of one. He heard the truck pull up quickly and blinked, where exactly does Artie live? He heard the door slam and without warning, the door of his truck opened and Finn jumped in and gave him one of those goofy smiles. Dave went to say thanks, but before he could, Finn had wrapped an arm around him in a comforting brotherly manor... and his calm facade broke, and his voice shook as he started explaining what happened.

"I told Az... he said it was fine and he accepted everything... I guess I was stupid to think things would still be the same and everything, but I was hoping it was... and maybe I just read the signals wrong... but its like he wont be alone with me because of how it would look or maybe he thinks because I'm... you know... I'll like molest him or something... I don't know, its just... I needed someone to vent too..." said Dave, he was happy he hadn't sobbed or cried.

"Fuck him... and fuck the other guys... lets go to my house and chill... we'll have guy talk and steal Kurt's cookies while he's away..." said Finn smiling, opening the door of the car, "Seriously."

"But what about your parents?" asked Dave, eyes wide.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it... right now you need a friend and I need some honesty..." smiled Finn, closing the door and heading to his car, Dave smiled and turned on his car.

**TBC**


	24. Taking Chances

**A/N: **OMFG! YOU ALL ROCK! I was so happy to get reviews of love. I love reviews, they fuel me to write. Thank you all so much and keep reviewing and reading.

**Chapter 24**

**Taking Chances**

Dave groaned as sunlight his has face as he rolled over. He opened his eyes warily and then looked around, _where the hell am I?_ He looked at the messy drawers, the buzzing television with zombies on it, bags of junk food on the floor, and it wasn't until he noticed a collage of pictures on the wall that he remembered he'd crashed at Finn's last night. He got up slowly so Finn wouldn't wake up, mentally wondering where the hell the bathroom was... last night was still a blur. He couldn't really remember when he'd agreed to stay. He opened the door quietly and saw the open bathroom door and moved slowly, he felt nervous.

Well he had reason too, he hadn't exactly been rolled out a red carpet, not that he blaimed anyone of them. He and Finn hadn't gotten to the Hudson-Hummel house fairly quickly the night before and upon entering, they'd run into Burt, who was not thrilled to say the least... but after Finn managed to convince Burt that Dave and Kurt had made up and that Dave was his friend, he'd reluctantly left them both alone. It was after a few hours of binging on junk... and health food, while talking about nothing in particular about the night, that Kurt had come home... It had been a little awkward, but overall, Kurt had just shrugged...

Dave wondered about his reaction when he found out his food had been devoured. He heard a cabinet door slam downstairs and quickly washed his hands, hoping to sprint back down the hall before anyone woke up and glared at him. He managed to do so without trouble, but once he was back in Finn's room... well now what was he going to do? Would Finn find it rude if he headed home to get dressed for school in a couple hours? Dave yawned and grabbed his coat and shoes, sneaking out the door quietly. He turned around as he closed the door and nearly ran over Kurt who was coming up the steps.

"Sorry," muttered Dave and Kurt, both grabbing the railing.

"Ohm.. hey.. shouldn't you be like, at the prep school?" asked Dave, as he sepped back up the stairs and let Kurt pass.

"Teacher in session," said Kurt, who didn't meet his eyes.

"So... like that sounds so convincing," said Dave, with a shrug.

"Fine... I'm skipping," said Kurt with a sigh, he glanced at Dave, "Are you leaving?"

"Ohm... yeah.. I have to get home and get clothes..." said Dave with a shrug, giving a slight wave and turning down the steps.

"David? Can I ask you something?" asked Kurt, Dave looked back at the top of the stairs.

"What's up?" asked Dave, he still felt more than a little nervous right now, being careful not to say the wrong thing or sound condescending.

"... What exactly happened with Azimio?" asked Kurt.

Twenty minutes later the two of them were in the kitchen as Kurt attempted to locate something in the cabinets and Dave finished telling him what Azimio said... now that it was morning and his mind had cleared, perhaps he'd overreacted a little bit. The cabinet closed sharply and Dave looked up, then looked away, covering his face, which he knew was red. He just had to look at that exact moment. He heard Kurt sit down and looked up.

"Do you think I overreacted?" asked Dave after a few seconds, maybe there were no lines to read between.

"I think you handled it fine... he'll come around..." said Kurt, with a slight nod, "It took Finn a while to realize I didn't view him like that... anymore."

"I was going to say... so... why are you skipping?" asked Dave.

"I'm hungry... are you hungry?" asked Kurt, Dave blinked and thought about it.

"Yes... but... I know its none of my business, but..." he cut Dave off.

"Your right.. its not... did you want something?" asked Kurt, curtly.

"Just trying to help... no I gotta get going..." said Dave, he felt he'd crossed a line and needed to leave before Kurt blew up and he was banned from the house.

"Its Blaine," sighed Kurt, Dave sat back down, "and the Warblers... okay I know Blaine's a really good singer and everything... but maybe someone else could sing for a chance... not to mention I never get any of my school work done because he's always flinging papers and stuff... and then there's the impromptu concerts... and as much as I love swaying in the background..."

"Whoa... whoa, slow down," said Dave as Kurt's sentences started to string together near the end, "Why don't you just tell them... I mean you've never had a problem speaking your mind before."

"At Dalton, standing out is against 'tradition'... and to be honest... I don't know how. If I say something, someone will condescend it and its not like McKinley... I don't feel all that comfortable and... wow... this is just surreal," said Kurt, finally looking up and laughing, Dave blinked, "I am sitting at my kitchen table... talking about the woes of Dalton... to you... this is... crazy..."

"... yeah... yeah it is," said Dave, and he couldn't help but notice it now as he chuckled.

A few months ago, this would have all sounded like a big joke... but here he was. He, Dave Karofsky, was sitting in the Hudson-Hummel house at six in the morning, talking to Kurt Hummel about personal problems... on a Monday morning... this was... he stopped laughing and shook his head... this wasn't the first time he'd ever pictured this... but this was actually happening, he smiled and got an idea.

"It's six in the morning... do you want to go wake up Finn and grab something to eat?" asked Dave, he was hopeful, and Kurt looked like he was considering it.

"By the time we wake him up, get him dressed, and acceptable... it would be eight," said Kurt, Dave swore in his head, but then Kurt continued, "How long will it take you to go home and get dressed, then come back here?"

"Half an hour at least..." said Dave, wondering what Kurt was getting at.

"If I rode along... we could grab something and then come back here by seven," said Kurt, looking in deep thought, Dave's eyes went wide.

"You... you'd be okay ridding in a car with me?" asked Dave, this was down right shocking.

"Yeah... why you aren't going to kill me, are you?" asked Kurt, with a small smirk.

"You never know... sometimes you go off on tangents and I may crash the car," said Dave, hoping this was appropriate for a joke, Kurt smirked, Dave beamed... score.

.=.=.

"At first it was kind of cute, but now its down right annoying," said Kurt, drinking his water as they ate at McDonalds, the only thing open at this hour in Lima.

"You know... they really need more restaurants in Lima... we have like how many pizza places.. don't get me wrong... I love pizza and everything... but seriously..." said Dave, "Why don't you just tell him... I mean he is your boyfriend..."

"That would go over real well... oh," said Kurt, looking up at someone, Dave followed his gaze to Puck, who looked around like he was in the Twilight Zone, "Hey Noah.."

"Ohm... hey?" asked Puck looking between the two, "What's... up?"

"Grabbing breakfast, you?" asked Kurt, Dave smiled.

"Wanna... sit?" asked Dave, with a shrug.

"No... no... I'm fine... just getting coffee... nothing else... I have to go... yeah," said Puck, who left without coffee.

"We just blew his mind," smirked Dave, Kurt started laughing.

"No... we blew his circuits," said Kurt, Dave looked confused but gave a half smile and nodded, perhaps Kurt was a little crazy after all.

.=.=.

Dave sat in Spanish happily that morning. He felt cheerful... he was sitting in his normal spot... well the new normal, next to Mike and behind Finn. Finn was still in a great mood from being brought breakfast this morning.. as he'd continued raving about his McMuffin on the way to school, opting to catch a ride with Dave instead of driving. Puck was still looking at Dave with confusion, and when the bell rang, Dave wasn't even dampened when Rachel came running towards him, beaming. 

"I have the perfect song!" she grabbed his arm, after a moment... nope, he was still in a good mood.

"What is it?" asked Dave, who shrugged and accepted her arm by bending his too.

"If I Die Young by the Band Perry... normally its not my thing... but its a non-sexual song and it talks about waiting," smiled Rachel proudly.

"And suicide..." nodded Dave, not exactly sure what to think right now.

"... I thought it was an accident..." said Rachel, eyes wide.

"Besides... I'm not sure I really want to... sing about being a virgin..." said Dave, scratching his head, "And its not even a duet..."

"It is now," beamed Rachel, reaching in her bag and handing him some sheet music.

"...Sure..." said Dave after a moment of thought, it could have been a lot worse.

.=.=.

For example, it could have been Do You Wanna Touch... which was making him more than a little uncomfortable as Ms. Holiday danced... no seriously... this was just creepy... the music was good... but... her voice was so much like Quinn's... not that he disliked Quinn's voice... but it was just eerie... speaking of Quinn, that's where he sat... in between her and Rachel. She was looking at him as if waiting for him to join the dirty grind fest... he looked at Rachel, who was beaming at him... maybe he should go dance... at least then he'd have reason to be stared at.

"Do you want to join the celibacy club, David?" asked Rachel a few minutes after the song ended and they had joined in a little.

"Ohm..." Dave was cut off, as Quinn's brow raised.

"Rachel, that's crazy..." said Quinn, but Dave was thinking about it... it would give him an excuse to not date... and appease his mom's fears... he smiled.

"Sure..." shrugged Dave. Quinn's eyes spoke volumes.

"Are you... serious?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah... might as well..." shrugged Dave, ignoring Rachel's hop of happiness.

.=.=.

Two days later, Dave was feeling pretty good about this celibacy club thing... and a little bit shocked that Puck and Lauren had joined, but regardless... he walked into Glee, knowing full well he and Rachel were singing today... and he wasn't sure about that now... after all, Brittany and Santana's Landslide was pretty emotional... and Dave was wondering about that too as Rachel bounded over happily. He gave a half smile, he had promised her... which he promised himself never to do again... she was starting to get a little obsessive... and he was certain that his mother was under the impression that Rachel was his girlfriend at this point. The music started playing and he took a deep breath as Rachel began singing.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses,"_ Dave joined on 'bed of roses.'

"_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song.."_

"_Uh oh, uh oh_," sang Rachel, Dave began singing again.

"_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother,_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and,_" Rachel joined back in on 'oh, and.'

"_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby."_

"_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time.._" sang Dave, then they both sang.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song.._"

"_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time_" Dave dropped off on 'just' and Rachel continued singing.

"_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger,"_ Dave joined her on 'kingdom' and dropped off at the then end of 'finger'.

"_I've Never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand,_

_There's a Boy here in town who says he'll love me forever,_" Dave joined in on forever.

"_Who would have thought forever could be severed by_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well,_

_I've had, just enough time_."

"So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done."

"_A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar_

_They're worth so much more after I'm a goner,_" sang Dave with Rachel joining on on 'goner.'

"_And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin,_" Rachel dropped off.

"_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin,_" sang Dave.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_," they both sang together.

"_Uh oh,_" sang Dave.

"_Uh, oh,_" sang Rachel.

"_The ballad of a dove_," sang Dave as Rachel joined.

"_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them," _

_The sharp knife of a short life, well_

_I've had, just enough time."_

"_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls,"_ finished Rachel, the group clapped and whistled, as Dave and Rachel sat down.

"Nice," beamed Finn.

Finn clapped a hand on Dave shoulder as he sat down and smiled at Rachel, but his smile faltered as she looked at Dave with a dreamy gaze. He knew that look and it made him nervous. Before he'd found out about Dave he'd been a little annoyed by Rachel's fawning over him, now he was worried... He knew where Dave stood, but at the same time he didn't want Rachel to be disappointed in her pursuit of Dave... or Dave to be scared off. Puck tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Finn... what the hell happened after your stormed out of Artie's last night?" asked Puck.

"... I picked up Dave and we crashed at my place," said Finn, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so convinced he's changed?" asked Puck, and Finn remembered, Puck didn't remember anything.

"Because I gave him a chance and I actually talk to him," said Finn, he gave a sigh, he didn't want to talk about this here, "Maybe you and the guys should just... oh I don't know, socialize with him without being bias in your head.

"I've tried... dude I swear... but its always like he's hiding something and I just don't like it man," said Puck, Finn wanted to ask how it felt, but he shook his head.

"That has nothing to do with the past... okay... that's his own personal thing, okay man... just give him an actual shot," said Finn as everyone started getting up.

"Hey Finn, you busy?" asked Dave as they headed out of the choir room.

"Nah... I gotta help Burt at the garage later... but not right now... why?" asked Finn.

"I'm thinking about going back on the Hockey team," said Dave as they headed towards their lockers.

"What? Wait... what about football?" asked Finn, eyes wide, "And those are the idiots who keep slush wasting us now..."

"I know... I know.. but... if I do.. I'm captain.. and that's awesome... and it'll look great for school and... to be honest.. I was much better at Hockey than football.." said Dave, "I have to talk to Coach Mannahan by tonight and I'm still not to sure..."

"Well to be honest... I guess as far as school goes it could be a good choice... but do you think you could do both?" asked Finn, her smiled, "I mean... what would I do without my left guard?"

"Get your ass handed to you," nodded Dave, who smirked, "Might be a good reason not to be on the team."

"Haha, very funny," said Finn with an eyeroll, he suddenly looked serious, "Hey... I think... I think you might have a problem."

"Finn, be specific, I have lots of problems... example... I have to get a B average in Calculus by the end of the year so I can skip into Advanced Trig, next year..." said Dave, as he grabbed his bag.

"Trig... you know what... I'm gonna let it go.. nah man... I'm talking about Rachel... I think... I think she likes you," said Finn in a whisper.

"She's cool, I like her," shrugged Dave.

"No dude, I mean... she's crushing on you," said Finn, he watched Dave's brow raise and then furrow.

"...seriously... I thought that was all in my... great," grumbled Dave, scratching the back of his head, "How do I get her to stop... I don't want to act like an ass or something and tell her to flake off..."

"I'll think of something... but I have a quick question... how are you going to handle the hockey team?" asked Finn quickly.

"Why... UHG!" ice cold was draped over his head as he saw purple hit Finn in the face, as the Hockey team walked off laughing, "I am going to kill them with the ice cleaner."

"At least it wasn't blue," sighed Finn, heading towards the locker room, Dave following after.

A few minutes later the two sat under the hand dryers wearing their practice clothes. Finn sighed and looked over at Dave, who's dryer had gone off a few seconds ago. Dave was staring up at the now turned off dryer, he looked deep in though, Finn nudge him.

"Hmm," said Dave, looking at him, "I really want to be captain... but I don't think the team will let that fly..."

"So... take charge. You'll be captain, they have to listen to you... you'll do fine... and if they harass you... we'll attack them with the entire slushie machine," joked Finn.

"You're right... I'm gonna do it," smirked Dave.

"Awesome... but I have one more question..." said Finn, Dave nodded, "When you grow your mullet, can I get one too?"

"... that better be a joke because I may seriously projectile," said Dave, at Finn's serious face, which was slowly braking.

"Why not... we could rock in those," said Finn, fighting laughter.

"If you grew a mullet... your brother would smother you in your sleep," laughed Dave.

"... killed over a mullet... totally sounds like Kurt," laughed Finn.

"I wouldn't know weather to laugh or cry at your funeral," snickered Dave.

"... laugh... I would," snickered Finn.

**TBC**


	25. Friendships and Hardships

**A/N: **OMG! Thanks so much for the heartwarming and funny reviews... I feel so touched and honored... :D …. I will include some pictures for the stories as well...

**Chapter 25**

**Friendships and Hardships**

Dave walked into his house later that night, pretty happy with himself. He was officially Hockey captain, starting tomorrow at practice, he was glad that practice didn't interfere with Glee. His mood however didn't last. Azimio was sitting on his couch as his mother could be heard upstairs. He froze for a second and then walked into the living room and took a calm breath.

"Why are you here?" asked Dave, putting his bag down.

"I'm sorry about what I said man... I thought I was okay with it, but I'm still not completely... and I was talking out my ass," said Azimio with a groan.

"Obviously... listen.. I'm over it.." said Dave rifling through his bag.

"Dude... no your not... you always do that... when your nervous or upset, you reorganize shit..." said Azimio, taking the bag away, "Can we talk?"

"Dude... give me back my bag... now Az," said Dave, he didn't want to talk right now, he just wanted to return to that floating on air feeling he'd had a moment ago... or something to distract him right now.. and the backpack had been helping him remain calm.

"No... you want to talk about it and I'm here... I mean okay... I am a little uncomfortable... I really am... but we've been friends for like ever... and I know your still Dave... but I... dude... I just don't know okay... I didn't mean to say that... or even imply it... I just... man please believe me I am trying.." said Azimio, Dave could tell he was fighting yelling at him.

"I know.. okay... just... you need time... but I am still me... and its not something I can change or force on myself... I have tried... okay.. I have... and I'm done... I'm... I've come to terms with me.. okay... I don't expect you to except it so quickly... because I've been trying since eighth grade," said Dave, sadly, "I'm done pretending."

"And dude, I'm glad... I'm glad your okay with you, man... I really am... but I'm tryin and I want to be cool with it... but you know... its hard... okay... I am.. and I will keep trying.. but your right, its not gonna be the same..." said Azimio, Dave wanted to yell or cry, but he didn't... he couldn't... and he saw the anguish in his friends eyes and nodded, he was trying.

"I know, Az... I just wish it wasn't... you know... I still want to play Mario Kart or talk about girls and shit... I mean... sure I'm not into them... but we can still talk about that stuff, you know," said Dave, he kept an ear open to make sure his mom wasn't coming, they we're both silent for at least ten minutes.

"... just... know man... I love you okay, dude... and I am trying... but I'm gonna say the wrong shit sometimes... and please just... punch me or something... knock some sense into me... tell me... don't run off and ignore me for days..." said Azimio, scratching his head.

"Deal," smiled Dave, holding out his hand.

"Dude... we just we had a fucking heart to heart... you better not try to get off shaking my hand," said Azimio, pulling Dave into a hug, Dave responded a second later, forcing himself not to cry or even sniffle.

"We're okay then..." muttered Dave, he heard Azimio chuckle before they pulled away.

"For sure, man..." said Azimio and they sat on the couch for a few awkward seconds, "So... apart from your preferences... what's new?"

"... I'm the hockey captain," said Dave with a hopeful smirk.

"What!" yelled Azimio, eyes wide, "Your shitting me, right?"

"... ohm.. no... it was an opportunity.. and I took it," said Dave.

"... you being gay I can accept... you joining hockey and ditching football... I just can't," said Azimio eyes wide and for a second, it looked very truthful and then Azimio slowly smiled, "Just playin... good for you I guess... just don't diss us... or grow a mullet or some shit."

"Too late... I promised Finn we could have matching ones," said Dave, hoping to crack a joke, but Azimio's face soured a little.

"You sure Hudson's not playing you man... I mean... you always fucked with his brother and shit... I mean I know why now... but dude... you kind of we're..." Azimio trailed off.

"It's been talked out... Kurt accepted my apology... I crashed over there last weekend... I mean... its still awkward... but nah, Finn's not playing me," said Dave, with a shrug.

"Okay... so for serious... what actually happened between you and Hummel?" asked Azimio, Dave paled.

.=.=.

Finn lay in bed eating Cheetos and listening to music... well he was supposed to be doing his homework, but he and Quinn were texting for the most part. A knock came at his door and it opened before he could say anything, Kurt peeked his head in. Finn hit his radio and sat up as Kurt held up warm milk, he beamed.

"What's up bro?" asked Finn, as Kurt handed him a glass.

"Nothing... just coming into see what you we're doing?" asked Kurt, sitting in his normal spot on Finn's bed.

"Not much... just texting Quinn..." then something occurred to Finn, "Kurt... I'm kind of worried about Dave... you know.. and the other guys..."

"... why?" asked Kurt, suddenly alert.

"I thought that after the cabin, they'd accepted him and stuff... but.. well there not even giving him a shot and its kind of a shitty situation... because he's become comfortable around them and I'm worried that he'll tell them something and they'll take it as a joke or a way for payback... I mean... I know we love all of them and stuff... but glee can be kind of...well..."

"Dramatic... vindictive... bordering on possible pure evil," said Kurt with a nod.

"Exactly..." said Finn after a few seconds of thought.

"God I miss it," sighed Kurt with a sad smile then cleared his throat, "Well... you can't exactly force them to try.. I mean I forgave him.. but I'm not exactly extremely comfortable with him... I don't think he'll kill me or anything.. but we know things that the others don't... so they can only base it off of the surface, not the depth."

"Well then... how?" asked Finn, scratching his head.

"Do what I do... guilt them... reason... yell... one's bound to work," said Kurt with a yawn.

"I've tried them all... so what... wish it the best?" asked Finn, Kurt nodded, "I suppose... so... what's new with you? How's Klaine?"

"... who?... oh god... who named us," said Kurt with an eyeroll.

"Puck... he called it.. he said if it wasn't for him telling you to go spy, you'd never had met Blaine... so he takes full credit," said Finn.

"Well... could be worse... we're fine..." shrugged Kurt, Finn tilted his head and looked Kurt in the eyes.

"Did he try something? Is he pressuring you? Did he touch you?... I'm calling..." Kurt cut Finn off, with frantic hand gestures.

"NO! I mean no... we're not.. no.. he's... no Finn, just no... I just... I worry sometimes, you know," said Kurt fighting a yawn.

"Okay... just know that..." his phone beeped from lack of charge, "I'll be right back.. I have to get my charge from downstairs.

Finn walked down the steps, it was dark in the house as their parents we're getting ready for bed and they had school the next morning. He managed to locate the charger just as his phone went off, he glared. What the hell was with Puck changing his ringtone to the Scrotum Song again... he was locking his phone from now on. He answered it with a small yawn.

"Sup, man?" asked Finn.

"Why do you trust Karofsky?" asked Puck, it echoed, he was on speaker.

"Dude... seriously?" asked Finn, plugging his phone in and sliding down the wall.

"Yeah... its just... you seem so... so certain," came Artie's voice.

"Are you guys having a party without me?" asked Finn.

"No... more like a Glee convention," came Brittany's voice.

"Oh for crying out loud... because I talk to him. We talk to each other. I ask him things... we respond.. and I try not to think about the past, so I don't pass judgment... and truthfully.. I'm not saying what was done was alright and that it wasn't wrong.. its just... Glee is about second chances... and he really needs friends right now... actually he need friends period and he honestly thinks you guys are... and it's pretty fucked up that you can't even try and look passed everything... and he's apologized.. and been nothing but helpful... and he's trying to be a better person and your not letting him in your minds sake," said Finn in a very long tangent, "Now goodnight... I'm done talking."

Finn turned his phone off and then after a moment, opted to just leave it downstairs. As he walked the steps he wondered where that had all come from. Maybe guilt... guilt for being like Dave once and being forgiven so quickly. Anger... anger that his friends we're denying someone's growth... or was it because he knew Dave's secret and was mad because they just didn't know... a million thoughts ran through his head.

"Hey Kurt..." Finn fell silent as he opened his door to see Kurt dead asleep on his bed.

Finn shook his head and smiled. He took Kurt's slippers off and slid the covers over him. Glad Kurt hadn't woken up as he turned off the lights and television. He mentally hoped something had gotten through to his friends, who'd apparently held a meeting about the subject. He yawned and crawled into bed, snuggling up to his pillow.

"Night Kurt," said Finn closing his eyes, he heard Kurt mumble something that might have been bite Lynn... but he decided it was 'Night Finn' instead.

.=.=.

"Weird..." said Mike as Azimio switched seats with a Sophomore girl to sit at the table next to Dave, "I feel like somethings happening and we have no idea."

"Morning guys," said Dave, looking at his seat and then Azimio, giving a small smile and sitting down, "What's up?"

"Nothing," said Puck and Mike at the same time.

"Okay... because that wasn't concerning at all," muttered Dave as Finn ran into class as the bell rang.

"Made it," chuckled Finn, plopping down in his spot, he glanced at Azimio, then to Dave, then shrugged.

"So.. Dave? What's new with you man?" asked Mike, after a brief silent period.

"Ohm.. not much... just... school.." said Dave, he looked confused.

"Hey, forgot to tell you... that song freaking rocked yesterday," said Puck, turning around to look at Dave, who saw Finn's brow raise and then smile.

"Yeah man... so.. are you.. into Rachel?" asked Mike, Azimio snickered and then cleared his throat as Dave shot him a scathing look, he totally wasn't helping.

"She's cool, but not in that way," said Dave with a shrug, but apparently the chuckle Azimio had given, told a different story.

"Guys, don't badger him... he's not into Rachel," said Finn with a slight shake of the head.

"Dude, you can't say anything... your just mad 'cause she's not into you anymore," said Puck, nudging Finn in the shoulder.

"Hey, anyone have any ideas for the competition... I mean.. I can't find a decent anthym song and I've exhausted my iTunes," said Mike.

"Why don't you sing something about losers," shrugged Azimio, Dave glared, "No.. not.. I mean.. you know cause... glee clubs kind of known for it..."

"Az..." said Dave, glaring.

"No I meant... not... I was meaning to say... you guys can sing about being outcasts or... you know because its..." all the guys were glaring and Puck looked about to punch him, "You know... I'm just gonna... yeah... I'm going to switch back to my old... yeah talk to you later, Dave," said Azimio, going back to his old spot.

"Okay... this might sound bad.. but maybe he's right," said Mike, the other's raised their brows.

"Okay, so why don't we have a glee meeting tonight, at Finn's," said Puck.

"I can't," said both Dave and Finn, they looked at each other for a moment, almost sizing up what the other was about to say.

"It's Furt night," said Finn, "We missed last week... so its an all night thing... weather he likes it or not... I'm driving to Dalton after school and kidnapping him from Warbler practice... how about tomorrow, its Saturday... we have Glee anyways."

"Valid... Dave?" asked Mike, looking at him.

"I have hockey practice till seven tonight..." Puck cut Dave off.

"Whoa... wait.. Hockey?" both he and Mike looked shell shocked.

"I'm captain," smirked Dave, though he felt nervous about it.

"Dude.. those assholes slushies us more than the football team," said Puck.

"Oh.. don't worry.. I got something planned for that," smirked Dave, and boy did he ever.

"Right.. what about tomorrow night?" asked Mike, apparently in agreement with Puck not to press.

"Musical Marathon at Rachel's," said Dave, regretting saying it immediately at Puck and Mike's smirks, "Dude... she just..."

"Wants some alone time with Davey," said Puck with a chuckle, Dave rolled his eyes and looked at Mr. Schuester, choosing to ignore them the rest of the class period.

.=.=.

It was still apparently on ongoing discussion later that day as the guys couldn't stop cracking jokes, thus he was avoiding them as he grabbed books out of his locker. He looked down the hallway in boredom and saw Santana and Brittany... mostly Santana. Who was crying. He froze and watched, she was trembling and the tears we're streaming and suddenly his ears we're focused... he could hear them a little over the crowd. Before everything could click, Santana had run the opposite way. He knew that run... those tears... that crushing feeling all too well. He looked once more at his locker, and then closed it, following the same path Santana had. After he heard the bell rang, he hoped he hadn't made a mistake and followed her for nothing... he heard sobbing and turned to see Santana near the side door to the stage sitting on the steps.

"Santana?" asked Dave, taking a few steps towards him, she looked up and looked away quickly.

"Leave me alone, Karofsky," she snapped.. but it didn't have nearly as much bite as she'd obviously intended.

"..." Dave wasn't exactly sure what to do now that he was here... he thought back to November and opted for what he'd wanted, "No.."

She ignored him, and jumped a little when he sat next to her, it was silent as she let her crying start to fade. He took a deep breath and tentitvley rubbed circles on her back, squeezing her hand with his other. She broke, he sobs loud and deafening as her head hit his shoulder. He almost paniced... but he realized... this was what she needed right now, silence... and support... he let his shoulder's slump, _'What have I gotten myself into now..._' he thought with a slight head shake, as he pulled Santana into a light hug to calm her.

**TBC**

Epicness... I realized that I wanted to end it there... because.. I am cruel and you know that the next episode.. er chapter will involve hockey... Santofsky.. Furt bonding... and Pike plotting... enjoy that thought...


	26. Breaking Barriers

**A/N: **Okay so if I want to finish this on time, I'm gonna start mass chaptering on my days off. So this is the last lone chapter for sure, the rest will be updated in twos and threes.

**Chapter 26**

**Breaking Barriers**

Finn cruised down the highway blasting music happily. He looked forward to 'Furt Family Night'... or 'Hudmel'... whatever he chose to call their family. It always meant unguarded fun where he could do stupid crap, watch sappy movies, and have pillow fights without anyone judging him or looking at him weird. He beamed as he pulled into parking lot of Dalton, all he saw was fancy cars... he suddenly felt sullen looking at his beat up truck, but shrugged, he liked it.

He waited... blazer... blazer... shirtless dude with tie on head... Finn blinked. A little different. He saw Blaine first, talking to said shirtless dude. He waited and then... Kurt came texting on his cellphone from the door, Finn smirked and slid out of his car with a rare grace he normally could have never possessed... he almost fell into the car next to him.. okay that was more his style. His phone went off, he grabbed it, glad Kurt wasn't close enough to hear it and looked... almost laughing because Kurt I had unknowingly made this just epic. It read.

**'Cant wait 4 'Furt' night, lol. Tell no1 I said that, k.'**

Finn snickered and turned off his phone, edging around a Camero to where Kurt was talking to a blonde haired guy. Finn froze Kurt went back inside with a group... the Warblers. He finally noticed the annoyed expression on Kurt's face and that red color he turned when embarrassed... Finn looked around and ran up to the doors, a women stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Excuse me young man, mind if I ask what your doing here?" asked the women.

"I'm Kurt Hummel's brother..." said Finn, the lady's brow rose in confusion, it was strange to Finn for a teacher not to know his brother, "He's in the Warblers..."

"Oh with Blaine Anderson," said the women with a nod and a smile.

"Yeah... do you know where they practice?" asked Finn, he frowned slightly.

"West wing lounge," she smiled, he looked at her in utter confusion and she knew it, "Down there... end of the hall.. take a right, and then through the oak doors."

"O... okay.." said Finn, jogging down the hall, he saw that blonde kid leave a bathroom and walk that way, he smirked and followed him.

He rounded the corner, the kid vanishing from sight, thankfully he heard two obvious Warblers walking and talking about the competition. He beamed, and honed in on what they said, and blinked. They we're talking about Kurt... he listened closer, trying to look like he'd taken an interest in the painting of the head master.

"I thought he was awesome," said the bigger guy.

"Okay, Kurt has an amazing voice, but you know the real reason it annoyed him right?" asked the Asian dude.

"Took the spotlight off him?" asked the bigger guy.

"No... well maybe... it was the faces.." said the Asian dude.

"Okay, I'm straight and I thought it was kind of funny... and kinda cute," laughed the bigger dude.

"I think it freaked Blaine out," snickered the Asian dude.

"You know... shit... I mean crap... I mean... anyways... Wes and David are gonna hand us our ass' for being late again," said the bigger guy as they ran towards the oak doors and passed Finn.

"Dude, who's that?" whispered the Asian guy.

"Who cares," muttered the bigger guy.

Finn waited, pondering what exactly had gone down with Kurt and Blaine. He shook his head, he'd ask much later. He knocked on the door, causing the blonde kid from before to open it, a wide grin across his face. He looked confused for a second.

"Can I help you?" asked the boy.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt," Finn smirked as Kurt's face shot up at his voice, his bored look turning into an ear to ear grin, "I'm here to get Kurt."

"Finn," said Kurt cheerfully, for a moment it made Finn remember when Kurt had been a tiny Sophomore.

Finn didn't exactly respond, because in a flash, his brother had sprinted across the room and dove on him. Finn blinked and then hugged back, now he was really worried about this place. Kurt wasn't much for this kind of behavior... most of the time the roles here we're switched. He shrugged it off and marked it down as a question for later. He had a great idea, he nearly giggled to himself... no not giggle.. he nearly chuckled to himself as he picked Kurt up, causing his brother to almost flail, and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Have a good practice guys," said Finn, as Kurt yelled at him to put him down and that he needed his bag.

"Finn! Knock it off!" snapped Kurt, clinging to the door frame, "This isn't McKinley you can't just kidnap me out of nowhere."

"... but I wanna," said Finn with a fake pout as he let go of Kurt.

"Ohm... Kurt?" asked a guy with a gavel.

"Sorry everyone... I have to go.. no telling what dangers might have followed my brother," said Kurt, Finn noticed he seemed ecstatic to leave, but was putting up a front of sadness.

"Don't worry... I left the pose back in Lima... it would have gotten to emotional... Puck would have cried... Artie would have gone crazy and started taking out cars... Tina probably would have stolen a uniform... its just safer this way if I just show up," beamed Finn, enjoying to confused looks on the Warblers faces as Kurt gathered more things.

"Kurt, this is a meeting," said the guy with the gavel again.

"Sorry, David... family comes first," said Kurt happily.

"Yeah... he just wants me to leave before I start serenading him again," said Finn, this was fun, Kurt's face was red and he held the attention of everyone in the room, he felt his ego grow a bit as Kurt sent him a glare of ice and daggers, before apologizing to the Warblers, "Fine... if this is going to take forever..."

_'When I see your face..._

_There's not a thing that I...'_

Finn was cut off by Kurt forcibly shoving him from the room and following after. Finn snorted at Kurt's obvious shock and embarrassment, but he noticed the laughter he was fighting as he was marched to the parking lot. The moment the truck door closed Kurt tossed his blazer and slumped in the seat, it took Finn a moment to realize Kurt's relaxed state, which was normally reserved for home, had started early.

"I take it your glad I kidnapped you?" asked Finn.

"It was all I could do to not just crawl under a rock and die," murmured Kurt, Finn raised an eyebrow.

"Why.. what happened?" asked Finn.

"Sue showed up at the coffee shop yesterday and told Blaine you guys we're trying a 'sexy' routine and he told the Warblers... and well.. do you think my face is weird?" asked Kurt with a sad sigh.

"What?" asked Finn, who shook his head, "Your face is totally not weird man."

"Do I make weird faces..." said Kurt.

"Dude, you make hilarious faces..." laughed Finn, Kurt's brows furrowed and flared his nose in annoyance, "Man.. its not an insult.. I think its awesome... your face is so... so.. whats the word... espresso..."

"Expressive?" corrected Kurt with a sigh, Finn hummed in agreement, but felt a little uneasy, he didn't like it when Kurt was down.. especially on Furt Hudmel night...

"Kurt... you need to smile... or a bird will poop on your lip..." said Finn, as he made a left turn down the freeway.

"There's not even a bird in here to... OH MY GAGA!" as if by fate's unholy aim, a bird flew through Kurt's open window.

Finn pulled over and they got out quickly as cars passed them and the Sparrow flew off. It hadn't been epic, nor tragic at all.. but there was something about the irony of it in its short lived moment, that the two just started laughing hysterically on the side of the road. Finn didn't find it half as funny as Kurt apparently did. It took Finn a moment to realize that Kurt might be laughing or crying... his face fell into a slight frown, maybe Kurt was trying to make him think the tears were because of the bird... but he'd gotten pretty good at understanding Kurt... and he didn't find things like that.. THAT funny.

"Kurt?" asked Finn, concerned as the false laughter had started fading, "What's wrong, bro..."

"I feel so stupid..." Kurt was taking deep breaths, "But... I miss you guys... and I... every night I think of stupid things... the drama... and diva offs.. and stupid clothes... and.. and every morning when I get up... I forget that I go to Dalton... and sometimes I get dressed and think.. then I remember that I go to freaking Dalton. I hate it, Finn!"

"Whoa.. whoa calm down," said Finn, waving his hands to signal Kurt's voice has started to hit the octave only dogs could hear, "Calm down, okay. We miss you too Kurt..."

"Then why do I feel like no one does... I see the girls every other weekend... you and I talk more now that I'm not there... then its like a roller coaster and I think back to the cabin and then... like today... when you said how they'd react..." Kurt had stopped crying, as he leaned against the truck, but he was taking deep breaths to calm himself, "All I could think.. think of was that I'd wished they had come..."

"Next time I'll bring them, okay," said Finn, pulling his brother into a hug, he realized he'd been hugging a lot lately.

"I don't... I wanna come home," breathed Kurt, his face buried in his brother's shoulder.

"Then we'll talk to our parents tonight and you will," said Finn, pulling Kurt back to look at him, "No one will hurt you, I promise."

"I can't... I have to many commitments now... the Warblers... Blaine... Pav..." Finn cut him off.

"Who cares, the only commitment you have is to yourself," said Finn with a hopeful smile.

"When did you become so insightful?" asked Kurt with a smile.

"I guess it all started with this little twerp who slushied himself for me Sophomore year," smirked Finn, as they got back in the truck.

.=.=.

Dave skated on the ice, he was angry... furious. A whole fight had broken out at practice and the Hockey team had berated him with every name in the book. He was glad he'd kept his cool the whole time... cool enough to partially maintain control over the team... but now.. now he was alone and furious... and nursing a welt on his face from where Xavier had hit him with a stick during a discussion and said it was an accident. _As if I don't have enough problems with myself,_ thought Dave as his hand slid over the cut near his cheek. He glared, wondering if it would scar, _Why do I care_... He knew why he cared... he wasn't going to lie, his self-esteem hadn't ever been the greatest... he heard his cellphone go off with a text alert. It was Santana... they hadn't said much when he'd hugged her... actually... nothing... save for the grateful, _'Thank you_,' she'd given him when she left after the tears subsided... but apparently she preferred texting more. He was about to slide over and call her when he heard movement across the ice.

"Whoa!"

"Dude.. you suck... ahk!"

Dave looked across the ice rink to see a very interesting sight in front of him. Puck was clinging to the sidewalls, stuck in a rigid position of trying to either stand or not fall. Mike had managed a great distance before he'd fallen on the ice where Sam scatted passed him casually shaking his head. Artie rolled his eyes and shook his head until Sam grabbed his wheel chair and forced him on the ice.

"This is unsafe!" yelled Artie, as Sam skated them over by a confused and albeit... slightly frightened Dave.

"Need skating partners?" asked Sam, just as Puck finally fell on his butt behind them.

**TBC**


	27. One Big Musical

Chapter 28 will be on later today!

**Chapter 27**

**One Big Musical**

Dave wasn't exactly sure how to respond... perhaps investing in putting the paramedics on speed dial would be a good choice as Puck clung to the wall again. Mike laughing at him, because apparently Puck had been confident he knew how to skate. Dave gave a half smile.

"I'm pretty sure you'd all just injure yourselves.. what are you guys doing here?" asked Dave as he looked at the four guys in front of him.

"Look, we haven't been exactly fair to you and... well Finn made a point. Glee is about starting over and second chances," said Artie as Sam halted them in front of Dave.

"Yeah, and we used to be assholes, too... so... no Mike, I'm fine," said Puck from across the rink as Mike went to help him up, "I can handle my own shit... just... its a little slippery."

"I wasn't an ass," said Sam, calmly, "Yeah... so... we wanted to know if you wanted some company?"

"Uh... sure.. I was just... blowing off some steam," said Dave, tossing his helmet, and getting rid of some of his gear.

"Dude, what happened to you?" asked Mike, stumbling a little next to Sam.

"Oh... fucking Xavier 'tripped' and hit a puck at me," said Dave with a grumble, he glared... so it did look bad.

"So, I'm taking it hockey practice was pretty lame," said Artie as Dave skated back over to them after ditching most of his heavy clothes.

"They aren't exactly thrilled a 'Meathead' is captain of the 'Puckheads'... something about over stepping grounds," said Dave with a sigh, he was still a little confused, he thought that he'd already been cleared with these guys.

"Ah, but your a 'Meathead Gleek' all up in their territory... they fear you... because you got rhythm," smirked Mike, causing the guys too look confused, "Cause hockey's like only one big step away from figure skating..."

"That's insulting," said Sam and Dave at the same time, Mike froze.

"You know... I'm gonna go... drag Puck over here," said Mike, stumbling across the ice where Puck had managed to slide ten feet across the wall towards them now, and ten minutes later it wasn't any better.

"Puck slid into the net," said Artie, snickering as Dave pushed his wheelchair on the ice.

"Yup..." said Dave, fighting any comments as Puck lay in the goal box in defeat.

"Goal!" yelled Mike, who'd been the one to accidentally knock Puck in, causing the others to snort and Puck to flick them off.

"I say we get something to eat, I'm starved... and my ass is frozen," said Sam, getting up off the ice.

"No one told you to sit on the ice, man..." said Mike as grabbed Artie's chair while Dave slid over to Puck.

Dave still felt awkward... it was kind of surreal that this was happening... he fought off laughing as he skidded next to Puck who hadn't even made an attempt to get up this far from the wall. He did however, let out a light chuckle as he saw that Puck was pouting... it was mock pouting, but still.

"This never leaves the rink, got it... My reputation of being a Badass is already in jeopardy... " groaned Puck as Dave offered him a hand.

"I wont say a word... however.. I can't say the same for them," smirked Dave as Sam took yet another picture with his phone.

"Your kiddin', I've already loaded most of them to facebook," chuckled Sam.

"If it makes you feel better I think there's also a video of you and Finn dancing on Brittany's," said Dave with a shrug.

"... are we going to get food or discuss my depleting reputation?" asked Puck after a few seconds of slight chuckles.

"I'll call the others," said Artie as Dave and Sam supported Puck to the door, followed by Mike, "You know... if someone gets me out of here..."

.=.=.

"So, what are your epic plans?" asked Kurt as they reached home and he tossed his bag in his room.

"I was thinking... we go to Breadstix or something.. lets go bowling," said Finn with a huge grin.

"Finn... you know how I feel about shoes that other people have worn," said Kurt, Finn rolled his eyes at his brother's upturned nose.

"I know... so... we could play in socks," Kurt's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "Oh come on Kurt... I wan't to do something fun."

"... fine... but this is the ONLY time," said Kurt with a sigh, as he opened his closet to grab a change of clothes.

"Yes!" said Finn, running into his room to open up his cashbox.

"Can we eat first though, I'm hungry... I didn't eat lunch today," said Kurt walking into Finn's room after pulling on his shirt.

"What exactly happened... you only don't eat when your upset..." said Finn, who just so happened to be eating a Twizzler, which he passed to Kurt.

"We'll we did the song Animal by Neon Trees and it was just supposed to be a Blaine solo, but I decided to make it a duet... everyone seemed more than a little fine with it... but... apparently I made some weird faces... and... Blaine kind of... well mocked them... and... yeah... I guess I didn't realize how unattractive I was when I sang..." said Kurt with a groan as he slumped on Finn's bed, eating the partially eaten candy with a sigh.

"Who's he to judge... has he looked in the mirror when he sings?" asked Finn with an eyeroll, he looked at the defeated Kurt and sighed, pulling Kurt into a hug.

"Finn!" Kurt tried to pull away, but it had already become slightly bone crushing.

"Kurt, he's just jealous of the attention you gather when you do stuff," Kurt groaned in annoyance, "I'm serious... call anyone of the guys and they'll tell you straight out what they think."

"No thanks, I feel embarrassed enough for one night..." said Kurt with a small smile as Finn finally stopped hugging him.

"Fine... let's go bowling," beamed Finn.

"Uh... I forgot the embarrassment is just starting," groaned Kurt, "Just don't laugh at me when I hit a few people in the head with the ball..."

"I'll be too busy posting the video online," smirked Finn, ruffling Kurt's hair, causing his brother to shoot him daggers.

.=.=.

"Well.." said Dave as the majority of New Directions and he sat at a large table at Breadstix, trying to figure out when they'd turned Breadstix into a musical theater.

"Come on, Davey... sing with us," chuckled Brittany as Puck strummed his guitar, surprisingly the dinner guests sang along or cheered.

"You've apparently done this before," said Dave with a slight chuckle.

"Nah, the Warblers did," said Tina, "Buts its Friday, not Valentines!"

"But let's take a step back in time, shall we. For all those couples out there," beamed Finn as he began to play softly on his guitar, it sounded familiar, but Dave wasn't sure at first until Artie and Mike started 'ooing..'

"_In the still of the night _

_I held you" _sang Puck, Dave noticed some couples starting to sway around the room.

"_Held you tight," _sang Santana and Brittany, sitting up on the beams around their table.

"_Cause I love _

_Love you so," _the girls sang with Puck.

"_Promise I'll never _

_Let you go _

_In the still of the night," _sang Puck

"_I remember _

_That night in May_," sang Artie, the guys and girls alternating the backup music.

"_The stars were bright above _

_I'll hope and I'll pray_

_To keep your precious love,"_

"_Well before the light _

_Hold me again,_" sang Mercedes.

"_With all of your might _

_In the still of the night." _

"_In the still of the night,_" Dave finally joined in with the others, starting to laugh.

"_So before the light _

_Hold me again_," sang Puck, taking back over the final solo.

"_With all of your might _

_In the still of the night,"_

"_In the still of the night."_

"_In the still of the night.._." everyone finished, causing tables to whistle and clap.

"Okay, New Directions, how about we bust in some Micheal," said Sam, as he took over Puck's guitar, Puck started.

"I'm Gonna Make A Change,

For Once In My Life," sang Puck.

"It's Gonna Feel Real Good,

Gonna Make A Difference

Gonna Make It Right . . ." sang Sam, Mercedes joining in on Difference.

"_As I, Turn Up The Collar On My_

_Favourite Winter Coat_

_This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind_

_I See The Kids In The Street,_" sang the girls.

"_With Not Enough To Eat_

_Who Am I, To Be Blind?_

_Pretending Not To See_

_Their Needs_

_A Summer's Disregard,_

_A Broken Bottle Top_

_And A One Man's Soul_

_They Follow Each Other On_

_The Wind Ya' Know_

_'Cause They Got Nowhere_

_To Go_

_That's Why I Want You To_

_Know," _Dave sang with the guys, but he felt daring and started singing the next part, his adrenaline pumping with all the eyes on him, the thrill of preforming starting to get to him.

"_I'm Starting With The Man In_

_The Mirror,_" the group sang the ends of each phrase.

"_I'm Asking Him To Change_

_His Ways,"_

"_And No Message Could Have_

_Been Any Clearer,_"

"_If You Wanna Make The World_

_A Better Place,"_

"_If You Wanna Make The_

_World A Better Place,"_ sang Santana, harmonized by Rachel.

"_Take A Look At Yourself, And_

_Then Make A Change,"_ sang Dave.

"_Take A Look At Yourself, And_

_Then Make A Change," _sang Puck and Sam.

"_Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,_

_Na Nah,"_ they all sang, to the cheers of the restaurant patrons.

"_I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish_

_Kind Of Love_

_It's Time That I Realize_

_That There Are Some With No_

_Home, Not A Nickel To Loan_

_Could It Be Really Me,_

_Pretending That They're Not_

_Alone?_" they all looked towards the door as Finn ran up and sat next to Brittany, they didn't even hesitate to keep singing, Dave didn't sing at first, just took in the fact Finn and Kurt had just showed up out of nowhere... okay so they probably came to eat.. but still.

"_A Willow Deeply Scarred,_

_Somebody's Broken Heart,_" sang Kurt, Dave smiled without really thinking, Kurt did have an amazing voice.

"_And A Washed-Out Dream_,"

"_Washed-Out Dream_," sang the girls.

"_They Follow The Pattern Of_

_The Wind, Ya' See_

_Cause They Got No Place_

_To Be_

_That's Why I'm Starting With_

_Me_,"

"_Starting With Me_!" the guys sang and looked at Dave, he stuttered at first, but calmly sang after.

"_I'm Starting With The Man In_

_The Mirror,"_ sang Dave.

"Ooh!"

"I_'m Asking Him To Change_

_His Ways_," Dave felt a little flustered when Kurt joined him, he wasn't sure if it was helping or hindering.

"Ooh!"

"_And No Message Could Have_

_Been Any Clearer,_

_If You Wanna Make The World_

_A Better Place,"_ Dave gave Kurt a half smile as they sang.

"_If You Wanna Make The_

_World A Better Place_," the others sang backup.

"_Take A Look At Yourself And_

_Then Make A Change_," they all finished the rest of the song together, as the restaurant let out a few cheers.

"Okay folks, that's all for tonight. Enjoy your dinner!" yelled Sam, as they all slid into their seats.

"Hey guys, pull up a chair!" yelled Mercedes as Finn and Kurt got up.

"Furt night on the move," laughed Mike with a raised brow.

"Kurt agreed to go bowling if I fed him first," beamed Finn, Kurt grimaced and sat down on the other side of Rachel.

"How's prep school life?" asked Puck, grabbing a bread-stick off the table.

"Let's not talk about it... any of the cheese ones... thanks David," said Kurt as Dave handing him the basket, and decided to become focused on his napkin.

"What's wrong, hun?" asked Mercedes, putting her hand on Kurt's.

"Okay, who here thinks Kurt is attractive?" asked Finn, Dave suddenly decided origami was a better option for the napkin, seriously, was Hudson trying to kill him?

"Do you need to ask?" asked Mercedes with a beam, the girls agreed.

"Your one of my favorite fantasies," smiled Brittany, "I miss you lady lips and soft baby hands."

"Ohm.. thanks," said Kurt, Dave looked at Brittany for a brief moment and then to Puck, who'd started talking.

"You know I do," said Puck with a wink, Dave felt a little heated until Kurt laughed.

"I think that's apparent to the many times you've tried to 'seduce' me for waffles," laughed Kurt.

"Those weren't always for waffles," beamed Puck, causing Finn to toss a bread-stick at him.

"I think your hot," said Mike, Sam nodded in agreement as he chewed his bread-stick, Dave felt even more heated as the guys just casually proclaimed their attraction to Kurt.

"I have no shame in saying... if I was into guys, I would totally ask you out," beamed Artie.

"That's so hot," said Brittany, her mind going elsewhere.

"I think your amazingly hot."

Everyone glanced at Dave, he blinked... then he realized, he'd just said that last one. He was going to back track and add, 'You know... if I liked dudes...' or something, but he didn't get a chance too, most just nodded or went back to eating. Santana smirked a little bit as she ate her pasta. Finn suddenly took an interest in napkin origami as well... and Kurt, Dave looked quickly at his plate, as Kurt kept his gaze on him, thankfully there were other conversations to join in on... strike that... Mercedes new shoes was not his intro, that was Kurt's... he grimaced... ah... nope not that one either. Cats? Really?

"Hey, so what brought that up?" asked Sam, as the waitress brought over some food for Finn and Kurt.

"Blaine," said Finn with an eyeroll, Kurt sighed and Dave waited for him to take up Origami napkin art, but it never came, _Shame his probably would have turned out_...

"Why? What did pretty boy, do?" asked Santana, Dave noticed the annoyance in her voice, then he blinked, what had Blaine done?

"Its stupid, really.. can we talk about something else, please?" asked Kurt, "I came out to have a good time..."

"Well...this is a little late but... if its your coming out party," smirked Puck.

"Puck, shut up," said Kurt with an eyeroll.

"I was serious when I said we wanted to throw you one," said Puck, who was promptly ignored, "I will steal another ATM people..."

"Puck, Kurt doesn't want a YEAR late coming out party," snapped Quinn, "So.. what did Blaine do?"

"He told Kurt he looked weird and he made funny unsexy faces," said Finn, eating more pasta, Kurt glared at him again.

"... Soooo.. after we egg his house..." trailed off Artie.

"Guys, come on... its stupid... lets pretend nobody said **anything**..." said Kurt, glaring at Finn again.

"Screw him, if six straight guys find you sexy, then he's blind," said Sam, they guys agreed, Dave again became suddenly fascinated with his... well he didn't know what it was anymore.

"Hey, mind if we tag along bowling?" asked Tina.

"Finn?" asked Kurt, Finn thought it over.

"Fine.. but whatever happens bowling... doesn't leave the group," said Finn with a sigh.

"What the hell is Furt night?" asked Dave, Puck sighed as they got up and put an arm around Dave's shoulder.

"Well.. it all started with Glee couple names... and it ended with the wedding," smirked Puck, Dave wondered if maybe he'd made a mistake in asking.

**TBC**

Songs: In the Still of the Night by The Five Satins and Man in the Mirror by Micheal Jackson (I went a little old school here).


	28. Plots, Plans, and Youtube

**Gleekfan01: **I will use the song soon in this story.. possibly in the next few chapters.

**ShevyLikeTheCar**: As you requested, Blaine gets some video education.

**Chapter 28**

**Plots, Plans, and Youtube**

Finn watched the argument begin, he didn't want to get involved, but of coarse, everyone else was. Rachel had suggested writing their own original songs again, which he supported... but he didn't want to make Quinn angry by taking Rachel's side. He groaned, feeling like an ass. He really wished there was a win-win when these girls we're involved. He looked for allies... sadly everyone had taken sides... including... Dave.

"I think its a good idea," shrugged Dave.

"Thank you, David," beamed Rachel, who immediately went back to arguing with Santana.

"Wouldn't it take a lot of time?" asked Jameson.

"But it would be **original** and it would top everyone's," sighed Rachel, "Come on guys, let's think positive."

"I think its a good idea," said Quinn, Finn's head shot up as he looked over at her, "Rachel's right, the only way we stand a chance against Sue's Oral Intensity and The Warblers, is blow them away with something different."

"We have less than a week before we preform, this is just crazy..." said Mercedes, "There's no way we could ever write, master, and preform a song let alone memorize one already written."

"We're not really prepared, are we?" asked Dave, more to himself.

"We're spontaneous," said Artie, Dave raised a brow, "We like to procrastinate a lot."

"Guys! There right, and think about it... Quinn and Rachel... agreeing on it. I mean if they are, then it must be a good idea," said Finn, and he hoped nobody argued with them, they didn't.

"Fine," said Santana after sharing glances with everyone, "But I want to write my own."

"Okay, guys," beamed Mr. Schue, "Looks like we're doing Original Songs."

.=.=.

Dave walked into the coffee shop with a yawn, he needed caffeine like yesterday. He was glad that Rachel had canceled Movie Marathon night the previous Saturday, or he'd be even more exhausted... or possibly dead... that was probably a better choice. He hadn't asked he why she'd canceled... but now he was slightly curious as he grabbed his coffee.

"David? Hey," came a voice behind him, he turned around to see Blaine.

"Hey, Diz," said Dave with a shrug, "What's up?"

"Diz?... that's even more depressing than Disney," said Blaine with a shake of the head.

"I thought you liked Disney," smirked Dave, he really didn't care, because it was forever going to be his nickname... but still.

"At the time... now it just makes me feel like a little kid," said Blaine, Dave blinked, when the hell had he sat down.

"Don't worry... you don't look like a little kid... at least not when your taller than them... ever so slightly," said Dave, causing Blaine to momentarily glare at him, "Waiting for Kurt?"

"No, actually... just leaving," said Blaine, Dave noticed his face go red as he looked at the tablecloth.

"Trouble in rainbow paradise?" asked Dave, the joke obviously went unnoticed as Blaine kept the same look, "Okay... what's wrong?"

"I was trying to be helpful and all I did was insult him," said Blaine, ".. then I find out that he... well he doesn't know much about it... and then I feel even worse... and seriously, a baby penguin?"

"...what the hell are you babbling about?" asked Dave after five minutes of complete silence.

"Kurt... the other day he kind of... well..." Dave interjected.

"The whole sexy thing?" asked Dave, he felt a little defensive now, remembering Kurt's hurt look, "Your supposed to be his boyfriend... which means if he comes over with a mohawk, missing an arm, and a gimp... you still tell him he looks hot."

"It wasn't..."

"Also... really Blaine?" asked Dave, brow raised, Blaine slumped in his chair.

"It wasn't a dig... its just when he sang... he looked... well... in pain... and..." Blaine was rambling.

"Ever think he was nervous to be singing with you?" asked Dave, "In front of the rest of the singers?"

"We sang Baby It's Cold Outside together," said Blaine, "Maybe your right, he wasn't making those faces then... maybe it's groups... singing in front of..."

"Nope... nah.. no," said Dave, shaking his head, having a very vivid flashback to a few songs, "Trust me when I say. Kurt Hummel is not shy nor does he have the sex appeal... did you say baby penguin?"

"... but..."

"What are you doing tonight?" asked Dave, suddenly getting an idea.

"Nothing... Kurt kind of... well kicked me out," said Blaine, giving a huge sigh.

"Wanna come over and see some videos?" asked Dave, with a smirk.

"What kind of videos?" asked Blaine with a small chuckle.

"Oh some deep seeded porn... a few bondage vids... nah man, I meant video's of Kurt's," said Dave with an eyeroll.

"... you video taped him... Dave... that's... no," said Blaine, looking slightly freaked.

"No... there online," said Dave with a chuckle, Blaine didn't need to know who posted the 4 Minutes one, no he didn't.

"... wait... what?" asked Blaine, eyes wide, "Online!"

.=.=.

Finn didn't exactly know how or why he agreed to it, but here he was, with Quinn... at his house. He was more than a little worried about what would happen when his mom got home.. Burt had simply walked by and given him the look of, 'Oh wow.. this is gonna suck.' … it was at that moment that Finn began to realize.. maybe Kurt got his expressions from Burt, but he was once again distracted by Quinn from it.

"I'm sure if I just talk to your mom, she'd be okay with us, right?" asked Quinn, "She wasn't ignoring me at the wedding..."

"That's..." Finn hushed himself, forcing him not to say, _'Thats because I was with Rachel..' _Cause that, would be bad, "That's because she was distracted... I don't think she hates you... I'm just not sure how she's going to feel about.. us.. again."

"As I said, some reasonable discussion and..." began Quinn.

"Hey Kurt. Why did Blaine mope out of here?" asked Finn as Kurt walked down the stairs with a scowl.

"I don't want to talk about it, Finn. Hi, Quinn," said Kurt, quickly putting on his best '_I'm fine'_ smile.

"Why do you always do that," snapped Quinn, Finn blinked in confusion, what was she talking about, "You always do it.. when we're talking... or flirting... or at dinner... You will leave a topic about us and dive for something else.. anything else."

"Not that's not true," said Finn, he felt cornered.

"Yes it is! At the cabin, you practically shoved me as far away as possible when Kurt showed up... and ignored me completely around Rachel and the others.. you don't even sit by me in Glee... we haven't had an actual 'alone' date since we first started going back out... Finn... its getting really annoying... do you want to talk about us or not?" asked Quinn, Finn looked horrified, he glanced at Kurt, who looked like he was about to bolt at the first sign of hostile movement, he was screwed... but he honestly didn't remember... wait... oh.

"Quinn, maybe we should go to my room and talk..." said Finn, he didn't want this to turn into an all out rage.

"Why should we Finn. Kurt will hear it all anyways and I don't want him only hearing your side," said Quinn, her anger dissipating into uncertainty or sadness, Finn had no idea...

"Okay, I'm going to interject early," said Kurt with a defeated sigh as he sat between the two calmly for a second and then gave a half smile, "First Quinn... you both have to listen. Perhaps now is not the perfect time to talk to Carol about you two. Finn has a lot on his mind, yes he does love you Quinn, but he's trying to piece together himself, and we both know how easily Finn gets overwhelmed... and when he does, he looks for a distraction outlet... then Finn, you really need to spend more time with Quinn... and not just making out or at school... go to dinner.. talk about the future... whatever... just work on you two and don't change the subject when Quinn's talking about how she feels. Okay... so... now.. go."

"... Kurt's right... maybe today's not the right day," said Quinn, giving a half tearful smile at Finn.

Finn blinked rapidly, both wondering how true that really was and marveling at Kurt's calming ability... how did he do that. He shook his head and nodded at Quinn. He still wasn't a hundred percent sure if he was 'in' love with Quinn, or just loved her. He smiled and reach over and brushed away her tears, he always hated when she cried... maybe there was some hope for them. He leaned in and kissed her, still unsure about everything completely, but making sure he would give it a serious try. He heard Kurt clear his throat and opened his eyes. Finn felt a little embarrassed right now and a little guilty. For one... Kurt had just stopped their fight. Second. Kurt was obviously having trouble with Blaine and third. He was kissing Quinn over his lap, and Kurt looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"Listen.. love you both... but this is borderline traumatizing," said Kurt, who'd shoved himself as far back into the cushions as he was able.

.=.=.

"I'm not sure how to act around your parents," said Blaine, as he followed Dave up the steps.

"Just smile and nod, it works best," said Dave with a shrug, "Besides there not home right now anyways."

Dave suddenly felt awkward as they ran up the steps to his room, he wondered if all the posters of girls would make Blaine make jokes... or worse.. what if Blaine told Kurt that Dave had the videos added to his favorites on youtube. Or.. shit... what if Finn found out... because for all Finn knew or remembered Dave was just gay. Simple. Plane. He opened his door and waited for Blaine to snicker or judge, but Blaine just walked in and shrugged.

"Those are totally fake," said Blaine after a few seconds of staring at a girl in a bikini poster.

"Yup... bet its a bitch for lifeguards to find her when they keep sinking her," said Dave with a snicker.

"So.. where are these... scandalous sexy videos you have of Kurt?" asked Blaine, tossing his blazer on fold out chair he collapsed in, "I'm still a little confused on why I have yet to hear of them... I mean, none of the girls ever mentioned them."

"Ah, but that's the beauty of our friendship, Disney... Kurt only thought to threaten the girls before hand.. and the guys would have just shrugged it off and forgotten.. but you see.. no one ever factored me in," said Dave, he felt very devious right now.

"Just proves the point. There's always a way," chuckled Blaine as he scooted his chair next to where Dave sat at the computer.

Dave logged in his computer and located the videos in seconds. He moved the mouse over Push It, then to Toxic, and decided to settle on 4 Minutes. He clicked and sat back, glancing at Blaine's face. He wasn't going to watch the videos... okay so he was going to try and avoid looking. Blaine seemed absorbed in the video, he had a sudden mix of emotions... he wasn't sure which, but he knew why... anger was one of them. He started to rethink why he was even showing Blaine... showing Blaine this side of Kurt... when he could have easily helped break their relationship down. He shook his head and looked at the wall for a second. It figured. He just had to become friends with Kurt's boyfriend... because you know... life would have been going to smoothly without adding another boulder in the gravel road that was his life.

"He... didn't... look.. no," Blaine shook his head and took over the mouse.

"Should I leave you alone... give you a towel or something?" asked Dave with a snicker.

"Huh," asked Blaine, his eyes finally coming off the screen, then Blaine frowned a little, "Really Dave... you chose that joke?"

"... it was simple... and I'm not really creative right now," said Dave, then he froze.

"Yo, D. You home... I got pizza?" yelled Azimio's voice up the stairs, Dave didn't know what to do... Blaine was watching Toxic now, too engrossed to hear Azimio.

"Crap," said Dave, pondering telling Azimio to leave or... he blinked and calmed himself.. he sounded crazy, why should he. So what it Blaine was gay... Dave was too... and Azimio... came in with a large Pizza from Fat Jack's.

"You know.. I wonder if Hudson is Finn or Findlay?" asked Azimio, he froze as Blaine turned and looked at him, "Who's he?"

"Ohm.. this is Blaine," smiled Dave, scratching the back of his head,"Blaine this is Azimio."

"Blaine... like.. Hummel's boyfriend?" asked Azimio.

"One in the same. Hi, nice to meet you," said Blaine with a half smile as he obviously wanted to click Push It, but was trying to be polite.

"Dave... can I speak to you..." asked Azimio, his face unreadable, Dave stood slowly and looked at Blaine, who had decided that Kurt dirty dancing was far more interesting right now than any potential danger.

"Dude... are you like friends with Kurt's boyfriend, Bland?" asked Azimio as they got to the end of the hall.

"Ye... yeah," said Dave, "He's actually pretty cool. He's helped me a lot and..."

"Dude.. you can't be friends with your crush's boyfriend," said Azimio, Dave interjected.

"I am not crushing on Kurt... anymore," said Dave, put he couldn't look at Azimio and he felt like cursing for finding the banister too fascinating.

"Fine, I'm not even going there, man... wait.. why is he over here watching Nude Erections on your computer?" asked Azimio, Dave groaned.

"New Directions... say it with me... New..." Dave was silenced by Azimio's glare, which made him think of Mrs. Adams, he gulped and sighed, "He and Kurt we're having problems so I'm helping fix it... you know.. the best way I know.. what?"

"I can't even tell you how messed up that statement is... but... man, you need a boyfriend... whoa.. that sounded so weird," said Azimio looking shocked at his own words.

"First... I do not... and second... okay it did sound weird coming from you," said Dave, it had sounded almost comical, if this wasn't so mind-boggling... Azimio.. Azimio Adams.. just told him.. Dave Karofsky... that he needed.. a boyfriend... Dave smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Dude... your fixing your crush's love life... you need one of your own," said Azimio with a sad sigh.

"Trust me... I really.." Dave suddenly felt a little nervous as Azimio began to smirk and whisper to himself.

"That's brilliant," beamed Azimio, looking up at Dave, who looked more than a little disturbed, "I'm going to get you a boyfriend!"

**TBC**

Don't fret my loves, there will be** no OC's **in here... though in my mind.. for season 3.. there will be a college tour guide (looks like Adam Lambert... played by him would be cool too)... that Dave fauns over and makes Kurt pissed... oh how I wish...


	29. Original Songs and Originally Screwed

**A/N: **Sorry it took longer than normal for an update guys. Been busy with RL, but don't fret, the story is still ago... it just might take a little longer... I'm hoping to have it finished by August.

**UOIPL**: … how... ohm... did you... STAY OUT OF MY MIND! *runs away*

So this fic like keeps growing... I have no idea when it will end.

**Chapter 29**

**Original Songs and Originally Screwed**

Dave honestly would have been extremely worried the next day about Azimio's insane notion.. had Santana not been serenading Sam with Trouty Mouth. He kind of wanted to pat Sam on the shoulder, but he was too busy fighting back laughter. He had honestly enjoyed Mercedes' Hell to the No... he'd totally vote for that... but Mr. Schue had said no... thus here they were... only a few days from competition... and still no song... Jameson had wrote a rather slow song called Bicycle... which made Dave and everyone else feel awkward, save for Puck who laughed the whole time. . Honestly, he was waiting for Rachel, but she hadn't said anything.. in fact she really hadn't even talked to him... he should feel relieved... but he missed her annoying pep. Come to think of it... _why the hell had she canceled the musicals_?

"Hey Rach?" asked Dave as they all headed out of Glee, she looked up at him and gave him a half smile.

"How are you David?" asked Rachel, "Any ideas for your original song?"

"Nah... I'm not much for song writing," shrugged Dave, "Hey... I wanted to ask you, why did you cancel out musical marathon night?"

"Ohm... well.. that's not important," said Rachel, but he noticed her glance off towards the other group of Glee girls, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?" asked Dave as they headed down the hall.

"... ohm.. can you give me a ride home?" asked Rachel, Dave could tell that's not what she wanted to ask but shrugged.

"Yeah, sure... its not like we live that far apart..." Dave chucked, "I mean, who knew you lived like down the the block from me..."

"I did... I feel like I should be honest... I'm the one who slashed your tires after Kurt left," said Rachel nervously.

"... I deserved it... where you also the one who put food coloring in my water system?" asked Dave, waiting for Rachel to look shocked, she didn't.

"That was Mike and Puck," said Rachel,, "But don't tell them I told you.."

"Mums the word," chuckled Dave as they got in his jeep, "Just never mention it to my mom... I convinced her there was something stuck in the pipes that caused it."

"Do you think Quinn's prettier than me?" asked Rachel after they were almost half way towards their houses, his brow raised, "I mean... yeah she'd pretty but..."

"Is this about Finn?" asked Dave, he glanced at Rachel for a moment and saw her staring out the window, her brows knit and eyes turning red, "Definitely not."

He didn't say much more on the subject, but he suddenly felt awkward now that he remembered the crush factor, _shit_, he thought. Had he made it worse, he grimaced... it figured by trying to be nice he may have royally screwed himself. Dave chanced a glance at Rachel, she was smiling, but her eyes were still threatening to break... he had two options. Drop her off and forget about the fact she might cry soon OR hang out and cheer her up, thus sending false signals. He felt like an ass, but he chose the first one. He pulled up to a rather modern looking house with a long driveway that was framed by elegant bushes and deep green grass. Small model airplanes seemed to have been made into a large and lavish wind chime on the front porch. Even though it wasn't far from Dave's house, which was in town, there was plenty of open space away from neighbors around here.

"Thanks for the ride, David," smiled Rachel with a slight shrug.

"Welcome," said Dave, as Rachel closed the door, he felt like he should say something comforting and friendly... but he just turned around and headed home.

.=.=.

Finn was nervous as they heard Oral Intensity preform. He knew they had this, but that didn't stop the nerves. He glances around at the rest of his team. Quinn gave him a flirty smile and his nerves eased a little. He glanced at where Puck and Lauren were arm wrestling, he rolled his eyes. Mike was going over dance moves with Brittany and Tina. Normal. Artie and Sam were talking about video games. Inappropriate but acceptable. Santana was idly gazing over at Mike and the others, Finn hoped Tina didn't see. He looked next to Santana and saw Dave and Rachel sitting quietly next to each other... Dave was pale and obviously nervous. Finn felt his nerves brush off and leader mode kick in... he headed towards Dave to give him some 'sound' words of advice... or tell him not to puke where they dance... regardless, it would help. Alas Finn's attention went elsewhere as he saw a blue and red suite bounding over to them. He beamed.

"Hey man," said Finn as Kurt stopped behind Mercedes' whom Finn had just finally seen... sleeping... anyways.

"Just came over to wish you luck," smiled Kurt.

Dave looked up and gave a slight nod, Kurt gave him a quick smile and pressed on. Dave wasn't really listening as he looked over at where Rachel had just been, but now she too was huddled around Kurt with a majority of the others. It took a few minutes, but somehow Kurt ended up sitting on the other side of where Rachel had sat with Mercedes in the other chair. Dave idly glanced over where Lauren and Puck had resumed their arm wrestling match...

"He said he loved you," came Rachel's shocked voice, Dave... was now interested, he looked over at them.

"After Pav died," said Kurt sadly, Dave wondered who or what Pav was... was it like a professor or something.

"Did you try feeding him glitter again?" asked Mercedes, Kurt frowned.

"I made Finn promise not to tell anyone I said that," said Kurt, he looked sad again, "Or did that... and no.. he just died... everyone said it was a heart attack... but anyways... yeah Blaine did..."

"And? What did you say?" asked Rachel.

"... I said.. that I loved him too," said Kurt with a small grimace, Dave felt a little pang and looked at the ground, but something must have been off because Mercedes pressed.

"But?"

"But I don't know... I do love him... but now that we've dated... I'm not sure I love him the way I thought I did..." Kurt trailed off as Mr. Schue came in, "Hey Mr. Schue."

"Kurt," grinned Mr. Schue, giving the countertenor a hug, " Good luck tonight... Finn told me you got a duet."

"Finn's awfully talkative lately," said Kurt, glaring over at Finn, who suddenly became very interested in his sleeve, "See you guys later, good luck!"

"Okay gang, a little warm up before we go on," said Mr. Schue clapping his hands together as everyone wished their luck to Kurt.

.=.=.

The music was loud and cheerful as everyone sang, proudly off key... simply because they didn't care. They had won. Dave sat wide eyed in the corner of Rachel's trophy room. This was both amusing and terrifying. There was no alcohol, just pure adrenaline right now, and Dave had a thought about what the party at Rachel's had been like with alcohol that everyone had talked about. He listened to Lauren and Mike attempt a very sketchy version of One Republic's Apologize on Rachel's stage and decided to go get a soda.

"Hey Rach, where did you say the kitchen was?" asked Dave, looking up the steps.

"Upstairs, down the hall to your right," said Rachel with a laugh as she and Mercedes danced in circles.

Dave trudged up the stairs, uncertain of his boundaries... this was the first time he'd ever been inside her house and he felt slightly awkward going up the stairs alone. He managed to find the kitchen after a few wrong turns, at one point into a bathroom being occupied by Quinn and Finn making out. He grabbed a few sodas, figuring the rest of the group would eventually get thirsty, he heard the door open, but ignored it. Figuring it was probably Puck or Sam.

"Hiram, we promised Rachel we wouldn't be back till later so she could have her party with her friends," came a deep male voice, Dave looked up and saw two men walking in with bags.

"She didn't make us promise. She asked us and we said we would try... but you didn't want to shop anymore... hi there," said the shorter man, his voice cheerful as he looked at Dave, who assumed his name was Hiram as the other man had addressed him.

"Ohm, hi," said Dave with a nervous smile, he was a little confused, and wondered if he should maybe be worried that there was two strange men in Rachel's house. 

"I don't think we've met you... we're normally pretty good with remembering Rachel's friends," said the darker man, "I'm Leroy Berry, Rachel's dad and the man whose decided to crash our daughter's party is my partner Hiram."

"Ohm," several things raced through Dave's head at once. One.. Rachel had two dads... Two. They were gay...obviously. Three. No one had told him... yet he assumed they all knew... Four. He was having an emotional spasm that he couldn't quite decipher at this exact moment, "Hi.. I'm Dave... I'm ohm... getting sodas... for... everyone..."

**TBC**

Okay I LOVE Hiram and Leroy... I sweat there my favorite part of the glee book series... like for real... they crack me the hell up... thus... they will be an important part of this story.


	30. Breaking Points

**Chapter 30**

**Breaking Points**

Dave felt like a deer in headlights... he realized he'd been staring for a few minutes from Leroy to Hiram, and he hoped that hadn't made him look ignorant or homophobic... but Dave had this unnatural fear that other gay men saw right through and facade he could possibly make. He was about to speak and hopefully not offend them when the door opened behind them and a familiar face peeked.

"Hope I'm not too late for the party," said Kurt, Dave had never been more happy and frightened to see the other boy.

"Hi Kurt," said Hiram, he looked behind Kurt, "No Blaine?"

"No, flying solo tonight," Dave wasn't sure why Kurt looked a little sad after he said that, then he realized... most likely because Blaine wasn't there.

"Pouting?" asked Dave, without thinking, surprisingly Kurt smirked.

"No... partying... I'd much rather party crash here though... I have no intent on ending up in Jersey again..." said Kurt, he stared at Dave for a few seconds, "David, you need help carrying sodas?"

"Ohm... yeah," said Dave, he smiled, Kurt was the life saviour of awkward... potentially embarrassing and emotional moments.

"Good, I was thirsty," smirked Kurt as he grabbed one, Dave blinked... or not.

"Your a regular Carol Burnett," grumbled Dave as he walked behind Kurt.

"Who does that make you?" asked Kurt, eyebrow raised.

"That Hamilton guy who payed for the show at his expence," said Dave with a grumble, he noticed the Berry's smirk, but didn't put much question into it, just followed.

"Hey guys!" yelled Kurt as he headed down the stairs, "Hope you don't mind me party crashing."

"Party crashing? You? Never," said Rachel, running over and giving him a hug, "Sorry you guys lost though."

"Pft," laughed Kurt, but you could see the unease at it, "I'm sure if I mope and cry enough I can get my dad and carol to let me tag along with you guys... you know... to make sure Finn doesn't destroy New York."

Finn laughed and rolled his eyes then he thought a little more about it. That wasn't the point... he was supposed to get Kurt back to McKinley, not joke about him stalking them to New York. He glanced over to where Dave was sitting... talking to Santana? Finn felt a little concerned about this... not that he hated Santana.. he just... he didn't trust her as far as she could throw him... which was a little backwards but the other way was invalid... because he was fairly certain he could lift Santana pretty easily. He shook his head and focused, _What are Dave and Santana talking about?_

"Do you know what David and Santana are talking about?" asked Rachel, walking next to him and looking over at the two.

"Whoa... that's totally what I was just thinking..." said Finn, his eyes wide and then he calmed himself, he kept forgetting Rachel was psychic.

"Hmm... I'm going to go find out," said Kurt walking between the two and headed over by Dave and Santana.

"I didn't even know he was listening," said Finn, but Rachel had left to get closer and listen in, "Figures..."

"Hey Finn.." said Puck, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Glad your here... have you seen Sam?" asked Finn, reluctantly turning from where Kurt had unceremoniously sat in between the space between Dave and Santana.

"Not a clue... ohm hey... can we... can I talk to you," said Puck, he was looking at the ground.

"Uh.. yeah... sure, let's go get some air," said Finn, all thought about the rest forgotten as Puck had that look on his face. The one mixed with anguish. Pain. And outright mayhem.

Dave cleared his throat and scooted a little away from where Kurt had flopped. Santana stopped talking about Brittany the moment Kurt had arrived and in the blink of an eye had smirked and dashed off elsewhere. Kurt looked suddenly uneasy, now that Santana had fled, but he gave a weiry smile to Dave.

"You know Santana gossips right?" he said, trying to sound casual.

"I would think you'd be okay with her gossiping about me," asked Dave, he sounded more annoyed than intended, but he had been having a pretty good talk with Santana before Kurt had showed up, speaking of which, "So... did you want something?"

"To talk... how'd Narnia?" asked Kurt with a smile.

"Cold and damp... but there's this hot shirtless faun there," shrugged Dave, he smirked as Kurt chocked on his soda.

"Well played Mr. Karofsky... well played," Kurt seemed to relax and sit back, "Seriously... how do you like Glee?"

"A lot more than the last time... though I did like the zombie makeup... gave me a great idea for next Halloween," said Dave, "Its nice not having to worry about people getting down on you about stupid shit though... however... Rachel seems to be getting signals wrong... wait.."

"Hmm?" asked Kurt, from where he was perched on his elbow, obviously listening, this made Dave chuckle, "What?"

"Reality just hit me... were sitting here and I'm just... talking..." said Dave, this was hard to fathom.. but here he was... sitting in Rachel Berry's basement, after winning a glee competition... and talking casually with Kurt Hummel... who was actually listening, this was the part of his strange dreams he normally woke up.

"Yes.. you were... anyways in regards to all that... you were really good... and Rachel tends to do that... she made out with Blaine once... actually they kind of dated," said Kurt with a frown that made Dave realize it was a sore spot.

"That's full of... awkward.. so speaking of Disney... where is he?" asked Dave, hoping, as much as it pained him, talking about the current situation would be best.

"I don't know... I mean... I know I care about him, but when he dropped the L-bomb on me... I started thinking... I don't know... and then after we lost tonight, he was trying to be comforting, but really all it did was make me feel like he was putting the moves on. WHICH he wasn't... but it kind of felt like that... in a mind set.. and …. whoa... your right... this is... strange," said Kurt after looking up at Dave, who was actually listening intently to Kurt's rant.

"If it makes you feel any better... Azimio had sworn to find me a boyfriend... and that thought scares the living shit out of me," said Dave trying to get Kurt to laugh, it worked... kinda.

"What?" asked Kurt, torn between laughter and utter shock, "First... he knows? And second... What?"

"I know right... any possible love life I may have has apparently let fate choose Az as my fucking cupid," laughed Dave.

"Oh gaga... that's... that is horrifying..." said Kurt laughing.

"Okay... okay... that's enough," said Dave as everyone was slowly looking over at the two.

"I'm sorry.. but... Az... Az... oh my gaga.. he's... that's... terrible.. I'm so sorry," snickered Kurt.

"You look it," said Dave with an eye roll as Kurt fought to control his laughter, "Hey... why don't you go to the gap?" Kurt shut up quickly.

"Ohm.. who told you that?" asked Kurt, he looked terrified now.

"Well Finn mentioned that..." Dave was cut off.

"I swear to gaga. I leave and he just can't stop talking about me..." said Kurt with a petrfied and yet obviously annoyed face.

"He misses you," said Dave, "Everyone does..." _I miss you_.

"I only left because..."

"Of me... I know... Kurt... I'm sorry," said Dave, making sure to keep eye contact, his mind was swimming... he felt he needed to say it... never stop saying it, "I am... okay.. you didn't deserve any of that... your such a good person and..."

"I know... I do..." said Kurt, stopping him a small smile on his face, his eyes were a little watery... and Dave realized he could taste salty liquid as he opened his mouth.

.=.=.

Finn didn't exactly know why he and Puck were in Rachel's backyard or why Puck was just pacing in front of him as he sat on her porch with a soda. He had an idea... but nothing had been said since they got out here... just Puck. Pacing. In the grass. A look of uncertainty and determination on his face. Finn opened his mouth to suggest Puck say something when he complied.

"I think I'm going to do it," said Puck, with a sad smiled on his face.

"What? Do what Puck?" asked Finn, he felt a little concerned.

"We're going to New York, Finn," said Puck, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah... I know.. its pretty awesome," beamed Finn, but he could tell there was more.

"I... I was thinking... maybe I could call," said Puck, his eyes were more clear and expressive than Finn could remember, and that terrified Finn.

"What?" asked Finn, looking down, but he knew it... knew what was happening.

"Maybe I could call Shelby and ask if I could see her," said Puck, Finn didn't look up but Puck kept talking, "You know.. just see her... maybe hold her. See that she's happy and healthy... Take a picture..."

"No," said Finn, and he felt like an asshole the moment it came out, and even more so when he looked up at his friends hopeful eyes... which where normally so cold and sad... and it hurt him, "It's not a good idea Puck. You'll see her, and you'll want to keep her. You'll become obbsessed... you'll keep calling... you wont want to leave... you'll become depressed at not having her... and pictured would just make it..."

"I am depressed Hudson! I already am!" Finn was waiting for this, Puck to snap.. to break.. and he hated he had to help it along.. but his mom had once told him that keeping it bottled up was worse, "Every night! I think about all the fucking ifs and whens and maybes... do you know what that's like... Even fucking small things... like dinner.. I think... would she like this or that... I go into the fucking book store and sometimes I walk passed the kids shit and I think, 'I wonder if she'd like this'... and then I remember.. I will never know!"

"Puck... calm down.. okay," said Finn, standing up as Puck looked ready to punch him, "You need to get your shit together..."

"Fuck you!" yelled Puck, and Finn saw it... this was Puck's breaking point, his emotions were finally coming undone... he'd been emotional the whole day and now.. now it was hitting him why.

"Puck... you know it would only make it worse, dude... you know seeing her would kill you..." Finn stopped, realizing Puck had sat back down and he was shaking, it was the realization that this Puck was sober and not using alcohol to convey emotions seemed to make it more painful, "Puck.."

"Your right," snapped Puck, slumped on the deck, his voice was chocked, "Your right Finn.. okay.. just.. just go inside..."

"Puck... Noah, man," said Finn, sitting next to him and putting an arm around him carefully not to invoke violent Puck.

"I wanted to keep her," said Puck and before Finn could say or do anything, Puck was crying in his shoulder and the only thing he could do... was pull his friend into a tight hug and let Puck let go.

**TBC**

Yup... that's where I end... I really want them to focus on this next season... the Puck/Baby thing.. cause like.. there is NO way they'd forget about her... no way.


	31. Simply Chaos

**A/N: **WHOOO! Work vacation... okay so I have school work tomorrow... alas... still... WAHOO! Time to get my Apologies on!

**Chapter 3**

**Simply Chaos**

**.**

**.**

Finn walked into the house with a yawn. He was exhausted, from winning the other day, to a date with Quinn tonight. He was spent. He walked upstairs to his room and held his hand up to knock on Kurt's room knowing he was the only one home because it was date night for their parents. He froze however as he heard another voice and then.

**.**

"Oh gaga.. Blaine.. stop.. wait," came Kurt's voice, sounding agitated.

**.**

"Sorry, you don't have to yell," came Blaine's voice, sounding just as agitated.

**.**

"I change my mind," came Kurt after a long pause.

**.**

"I told you this was stupid," came Blaine's voice, "Your too freaked by this.."

**.**

"I'm not freaked... I'm just..." he heard a strange sound, "Knock it off Blaine..."

**.**

"I swear to cheezus, if your hands or other body parts are anywhere my brother's waist when I open the door, I'll kick your ass Anderson," said Finn, just as he turned the knob and glared inside.

.

"FINN!" yelled Kurt, whipping a pillow at the door, and nearly hitting him.

.

Finn glared at the sight before him. He wasn't sure if what he thought was happening, was happening... but regardless. He glared. He was pretty sure he was wrong but... he wasn't going to let that phase him. Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed a laptop in front of them, fully clothed. However Blaine's hand was on Kurt's hip, it wasn't worth kicking Blaine's ass, but still.

.

"To what do I owe this rude displeasure," snapped Kurt, "Cant I watch videos with my boyfriend in peace?"

.

"... well it didn't sound like videos to me," said Finn, feeling a little stupid, "What were you watching?"

.

"If you must know we were watching porn now LEAVE!" snapped Kurt, tossing another pillow at him.

.

"Fine!... watch your hands Blaine," said Finn, leaving the room, he heard Kurt give a sigh like growl and heard him flop on the bed, Blaine hadn't said a thing.

.

He then turned and opened the door, deciding to not chance it and head to his room. He suddenly felt both ashamed and angry. Kurt hadn't needed to snap at him, he was just trying to protect him and be a caring brother... and why the hell were they watching porn... better question.. what did his brother have against porn... you know what, that wasn't the point. Why the hell was Blaine trying to convince Kurt to watch porn! He sighed and looked at the still open door, he wasn't admitting to anything wrong... but he hadn't needed to yell... but Kurt was fickle, he was probably taking his anger out on Finn because he couldn't on the porn... porn. Which they would be discussing later.

**.**

**.**

**.=.=.**

**.**

**.**

Dave flopped on Azimio's couch with a groan. He loved Mrs. Adams, but sometimes she just made WAY too much food that you could not say no too. Azimio was ranting about his sister coming home for break, Dave nodded, it was the same argument every time she came home. He vaguly zoned out and thought about home. His dad was on business so it was just he and his mom at the house. He loved her and all, but he really didn't want to go home and talk to her. He closed his eyes and thought back to yesterday after the party when he'd walked home.

_.-_

_ He'd walked in the door with pretty good spirits. He'd talked to Kurt, gotten into a food fight with Puck and Sam, they'd won! Yup, he was in a pretty good freaking mood as he walked into the kitchen and sat across from his mom who was doing a crossword puzzle casually. He waited for her to say something, but she was pretty engrossed. He beamed at her and she slowly looked up a half smile on her face._

_._

"_You're pretty happy Dave, what's up?" she asked, looking at her crossword._

_._

"_We won," he said happily, he felt a little giddy actually, he started wondering what Puck had put in those brownies when he realized his mother hadn't responded, "It was pretty awesome..."_

_._

"_Dave, honey. I'm glad you won, don't get me wrong... but its not like its an actual challenge... if you can sing as a group better than the others. Done," she sighed, and Dave fell silent._

_._

"_... were going to New York," said Dave after a few moments, he felt crushed._

_._

_ He'd left a party where this was the most amazing thing ever to a home where his mom thought the whole thing was a joke. He suddenly realized how everyone else in Glee felt Sophomore year when they'd won and everyone ha slushied or ignored them... like someone just popped all your balloons. '_Seriously, what was in those brownies_?' _

_._

"_Really?" asked his mom, he smiled up at her, "For you show choir thing?"_

_._

"_Yeah," smiled Dave._

_._

"_I guess they want everyone to think its important," she sighed and went back to her crossword_

_.-_

_._

"Dude? You listening?" came Azimio's voice again.

.

"Hmm.. yeah, man... your sisters coming. Your pissed. She stolen your iPod and broke it," said Dave with a smile.

.

"Fine, I get it, I'm annoying the shit out of you," said Azimio, turning on the television, Dave was happy with the quite, and then, "There aren't a lot of gay dudes in Lima."

.

"Your telling me this... why?" asked Dave, raising an eyebrow.

.

"I'm going to need more time to get you a boyfriend," said Azimio with a shrug, Dave's eyes went wide and he looked around behind the couch.

.

"Z! What the hell, man," said Dave, "Also... I kind of hoped you were joking..."

.

"Also.. not any good lookin' twinks..." said Azimio, ignoring Dave's panic, "I'm assuming that's your type."

.

"The hell... I should have just stayed home and been ignored... dude... wait... what the hells a twink?" asked Dave, who then shook his head, "Don't tell me... just don't... and you don't need to go on an epic search."

.

"Hummel would be a twink, its a sexual term," said Azimio casually.

.

"Did you fucking troll the internet, researching?" asked Dave, the fact Azimio knew this and he didn't was both frightening and pathetic.

.

"No, my brother did, when I asked him to help you find a boyfriend," said Azimio, scooting away from Dave just as Dave swung the couch pillow, laughing at the red on his best friends cheeks.

.

.

.=.=.

.

.

"Okay, so I figured four musicals was enough for tonight, otherwise you'd be here until next weekend... and I got popcorn, we could order a pizza... but I'm not a real big fan. We could order Chinese but my dad's got sick of Mung Tai's.. so were probably going to switch to House of Chang's. I'm not a real big soda fan, so I hope you don't mind but we have ice tea and lemon-aid."

.

"Rachel. Rach... Breath," said Dave, still standing in the doorway, she'd begun ranting the moment he'd rang the doorbell and she opened the door.

.

"Oh... sorry," said Rachel as Dave came in and closed the door.

.

"It's cool, just don't need you to pass out from lack of oxygen," said Dave, eyes wide.

.

"Okay so... we have Chicago. Oklahoma, I figured some classic. I also have Rent and if we have time we could grab some Hello, Dolly," said Rachel, holding up the DVD's proudly as they headed downstairs.

.

"Well, we could eliminate Rent, because I..." he was cut off as Rachel got a sad look on her face and then gave him a slight glare.

.

"Listen, David. I know your not comfortable with homosexual material, but you should try having an open mind," said Rachel, Dave's eyes went wide and he suddenly felt small, "It's not even just about gay people... but still refusing to watch something because of it is immature and ignorant, and I was hoping that you'd moved passed that. As you know I have two gay dad's and I was hoping to be friends with you, but I don't want you to..."

.

"Whoa... whoa... hold it," said Dave, waving his hands, he looked at the clock. He'd been here ten minutes... maybe he should leave, but, "It has nothing to do with the themes, Rach.. I just... I kinda watched it... with Blaine last week when he was at my house.. that's all... and I... I don't have a problem with it... not anymore, okay."

.

"..." Rachel's face went a little red, "Ohm... well, sorry about that... its just from past experience and.."

.

"I know.. I was a dick, I know... but that was more personal issues than Kurt being gay," said Dave, who really wanted to change the subject right now, "Ohm.. so... instead of take out.. maybe we could make something..."

.

"Oh," Rachel sensed the change and went with it, wanting to recover as well, but she sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea... we mostly just have heatable stuff... my dad's don't cook and I mean I've been trying.. but its more or less trial and error and... its more error than anything."

.

"... we could.. try," said Dave, he really need to distract himself and Rachel from possible conversation pressing, and he didn't want to insult her by rearranging stuff around the room.

.

"I think we only have some pizza sauce from when Mercedes wanted breadsticks a couple weeks ago... some soft pretzles from when Puck..." she ranted off as they walked up the stairs again.

.

"Do you have cheese or soft taco shells?" asked Dave quickly, a smile spreading on his face.

.

"Yes, I think so... why?" asked Rachel.

.

"Because I am going to show you how to make something... you can never destroy," said Dave, more happy at the fact Rachel was now distracted enough not to bring up the previous topic.

.

Ten minutes later, Dave was showing Rachel the master art of making ten minute cheap snacks.. and he would be lying if he said he didn't like an audience. He made the first of his creations and then Rachel attempted it... and was a little more excited than Dave was expecting when it turned out. He was starting to wonder if they were actually going watch musicals tonight when the door opened to the kitchen and he heard two guys laughing.

.

"Leroy, flirting with the waiter to make him feel awkward was very immature," said Hiram as he entered first.

.

"You laughed when he dropped the tray of food," laughed Leroy.

.

"I would have preferred to eat it," said Hiram, they both looked up to see a beaming Rachel and a slow chewing nervous Dave, "Hey kids, I thought you were watching some classics."

.

"Oh we will, but David showed me how to make... what are they?" asked Rachel happily, still in her own bliss at the microwavable concoction.

.

"Pretzel pizza... Hi," said Dave with a smile, he felt suddenly nervous and uneasy... mentally praying that he didn't come off as a creep or homophobe at that exact moment of deer in headlights again... or worse... a typical teenage boy with some sort of ulterior motive to watching musicals with Rachel... yeah cause that would be even more awkward...

.

"Its amazing. You use taco shells, pizza sauce, a warm soft pretzel, another shell, sauce and cheese... Here," said Rachel happily holding out hers.

.

"If the boy can cook, feel free to come by anytime.." said Leroy, happily taking a bite.

.

"Yup, he can definetly come over more often. Cute and talented," smiled Hiram, stealing the rest of the pizza from Leroy.

.

A few minutes and a few more pretzel pizzas later, Dave and Rachel returned to her basement laughing about Hiram causing the microwave to be covered in pizza sauce. Dave still felt awkward, but less so as they plopped on the couch and Rachel put in Hello, Dolly. After about ten minutes, Dave was pretty intent in it, laughing at Barnaby mostly... but Rachel had a tendency to pause it and tell small facts about the musical. He also noticed how awkwardly close Rachel was sitting to him.

.

"In the play it was never really intended for Mini and Barnaby to be more than flirty friends and she also gets really drunk... there's also more characters..." said Rachel, Dave nodded.

.

"So is Dolly in love with him or does she just want his money?" asked Dave as the scene changed.

.

"Both, I guess..." said Rachel, she sighed dreamily, "Someday I wish I can follow in Barbara's footsteps.. she's amazing.. and her voice... just spectacular."

.

"You'll be great... and I'll buy all your movies and stuff... and I will force myself to watch them just to be hear you sing, Deal," said Dave with an eyeroll as he looked at Rachel, she was beaming.

.

"... yeah," smiled Rachel, her eyes looking a little heavy as she looked at him.

.

"Totally, I mean if you'd... Rach?" asked Dave as her body hit his and her lips slammed into his, his eyes went wide, "Rachel!"

.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Rachel, sitting up, he panicked and shoved her back into her seat, "Oh... I'm sorry.. I just.. I really like you David and I... oh."

.

"Christ, Rach!" yelled Dave, his chest was pounding, but not in a good way, "Impulse control much!"

.

"I said I was sorry!" she snapped, he saw her eyes glitter as she looked at the ground, she went to stand up and run to her room, but Dave grabbed her wrist, he sighed.. trying to figure out what he could possibly say.

.

"No, I'm sorry. I... I overreacted," said Dave, gently pulling her to sit back down, "Rach, it's not you.."

.

"It's me... I get it, I'm not your type," she sighed, Dave nodded, she was far from it, well physically, personality wise, she was pretty damn close to his type after he thought about.

.

"Yeah... kinda," he smiled at her, she took a deep breath and smiled at him, "Your pretty... and talented... but I just don't see you that way Rachel."

.

"So what is?" she was trying to calm herself down and figure out a way to appeal to him, he knew that having heard the Grease stories in the locker room during practice.

.

"Come on Rach, let's just watch the movie," he said in a half daze, he didn't want to lie to her, she was... she was his... his friend.

.

"Its Santana, isn't it," she looked at the ground.

.

"What?" asked Dave, he had in no way even seemed interested in her, had he?

.

"I saw you two.. the other week by the stage... that's why I canceled.. I guess after the Finn thing with her I was a little angry..." Rachel looked like she was going to cry.

.

"No.. no... Santana was just.. she needed someone to talk too.. I don't... I'm not... no," said Dave.

.

"Well... who...what is your type?" asked Rachel cautiously, "Brittany... Quinn... Tina?"

.

He looked over at Rachel as the movie played. He could easily say either one, but then he faced multiple things at once. He didn't want Rachel to try morphing into any of them, he'd seen in happen before with her, before they were friends. The Britney Spears costume had given him nightmares for a few days even. Rachel was looking at him, it had only been a few seconds. His mind raced at her speculative look... If he chose Santana, Rachel would become depressed. Brittany, Rachel would get mad. Mercedes; Rachel would try and hook them up. Tina; Rachel would go goth... the image was amusing for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and looked at the couch, he didn't want to lie to her. He closed his eyes and realized how shaky his voice was getting.

.

"None..." said Dave, his eyes still closed.

.

"Dave... come on, be honest. You have to have some trait your attracted too," said Rachel, "Even though I just attacked you... were friends. So... who do you find attractive.

.

"Men..." he hoped she'd heard him, cause he hadn't hear himself.

.

"Men?" asked Rachel, eyes wide as he looked up then angry, "If you wanted to joke about than you didn't have to answer at all!"

.

"What? No... I.. Rachel... I'm gay," said Dave, he flowed... it was still.. easy.

.

"Your.. serious?" asked Rachel, she turned off the TV without looking away from his eyes.

.

"Yeah..." he breathed, and for once, "That's why... well why I was an ass to Kurt... its not an excuse.. but to be honest.. I was jealous."

.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry I just kissed you," said Rachel quickly, "That was so inappropriate, can you forgive me?"

.

"Uh... I.. yeah," Dave was taken aback, no questions, no jokes... just an apology and she turned the TV back on.

.

"You were told before, but I'll tell you again.. You should come over more often," said Rachel, taking his hand as the music played.

.

"Yeah.." Dave smiled in slight confusion, but just accepted the hand and gave a gentle squeeze as the movie played.

**TBC**

I loved Hello, Dolly... mostly because I played Mini Fay in our school performance once.. twas fun.


	32. Road Tripin' Part One

**A/N: **Oh reviewers how I love you all... when I saw 142 I giggled and physically attacked my computer.

**.**

**Chapter 32**

**Road Tripin' Part One**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Finn looked as his watch as Kurt came running down the steps to get ready for school. He watched Kurt busy away and then freeze, seeing Finn up and dressed before him. He put down the bowel and gave Finn a questioning look. Finn walked over to him slowly, he ignore the slight panic on Kurt's face.

.

"Finn.. your creeping me out," said Kurt with a sigh.

.

"We need to talk.. I've been thinking about it all night... we need to discuss... the porn," said Finn calmly, he watched Kurt's eyes double in size.

.

"Trust me, no we don't," said Kurt, turning back to his bowel.

.

"Yes... yes we do... and if we don't... Puck will," said Finn, indicating to the sleeping Puck in the living room.

.

"Firstly Finn, its none of your concern in me and Blaine are watching porn... which I didn't... it freaks me out... and secondly... you told Puck... Seriously?" snapped Kurt, slamming the bowel down.

.

"It is my concern... you said just last week how nervous you were about your relationship... he tells you he loves you and BAM your watching porn with him... I think its moving a little fast there.. and NO I didn't tell Puck... I left my headset on in my room and he heard us arguing," said Finn, "He came over and asked what happened..."

.

"It was my idea to watch it, Finn... I'm having a lot of things thrown at me and I'm not sure what I'm going to do, okay?" asked Kurt, Finn could tell he was trying to calm himself, "I value your concern, but keep in mind... for FUTURE reference... I don't cock block you."

.

"I'm just worried okay, Kurt... I mean... what it seems like is.. he said he loved you and your not sure... so your like trying to show him you do or something.. and I don't want you to get hurt... I mean I'm probably wrong..." Finn trailed off, because Kurt's face paled, in his rant, he'd actually nailed it, "Is that..."

.

"No... no its not that... Finn, can we please drop it," said Kurt with a sigh.

.

"Sure... after a few more simple things... first... what do you have against porn?" asked Finn, obviously this made Kurt nervous.

.

"Its awkward... and then I think about how there were kids once... and their parents... it just freaks me out okay," said Kurt, "Are we done?"

.

"No.. because that leads to this... Kurt we have to talk about sex if your thinking about Blaine and you..." Finn was cut off by Kurt, in a very childish manor, slamming his hands over his ears and starting to sing, "Kurt... Kurt..."

.

"Hmhm, yeah bad romance, gonna..." Kurt sang his eyes tightly closed, Finn sighed and put Kurt in a straight jacket hold, "NoNoNONoNo!"

.

"Yes, yes, yes..." said Finn, sitting on the floor with Kurt.

.

"Dad already talked with me...I have pamphlets... I'll show them to you, I have proof.. please no.. I don't think I can live through another talk," said Kurt.

.

"Nope.. its happening... first... as your brother.. I am intitled to know," said Finn as Kurt shook his head and tried to get up, "So that way... I can kill... also... if you make the decition... I totally support you... I will not cockblock you, dude... okay."

.

"Is.. is that... that it?" asked Kurt, looking back at him with a raised brow.

.

"Until Puck wakes up, he wants to tell you safety issues of sex," said Finn letting his brother go.

.

"I have to go to school," said Kurt, quickly.

.

"Tomorrow's your birthday and if you don't do it today... it will happen tomorrow..." said Finn, with a shrug.

.

"I hate you guys," said Kurt, slowly walking to wake up Puck.

.

.=.=.

.

"I think Kurt's face on the lubricant discussion was the best... he looked traumatized..." said Puck, Finn waved his hand to silence him as he drank his water.

.

"Dude, I don't want to hear it, I left the room for a reason... I just don't want to picture my brother and Blaine having sex... as long as he's informed, let him do what he gotta do," said Finn with a sigh.

.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Artie as they sat in English.

.

"Kurt having sex," said Puck casually, Finn blanced, Kurt was going to kill him.

.

"Seriously? Like what, birthday sex?" asked Artie, obviously hinting at wanting to sing it at Kurt tomorrow.

.

"No.. on both... he's already going to kill me... he may have acted cool, but he will hit the anger peek at school and unless something else happens, he'll seek revenge," said Finn.

.

"Okay.. so tomorrow, what's happening. Are we throwing him the suprise party at your place after her gets off or what?" asked Puck, flipping his page to make it look like he was listening to the teacher.

.

"Nope... we're breaking him out of Dalton, I sort of promised him that next time I'd bring the glee 'pose' and kidnap him... it was a joke, but I wanna freak out the Warblers," said Finn with a smirk.

.

"So... really... your aiming for Kurt to actually kill you right," said Artie, texting under the table.

.

"Brittany?" asked Puck with a yawn.

.

"No, Mike... he asked what's up when he walked by and saw us talking... I told him we were talking about Kurt's sex life and his birthday... then Tina texted me for details, and she said Santana asked..." Finn's phone vibrated cutting Artie short.

.

"...guys when I die, can you guys not tell fucked up stories about me?" asked Finn looking at his phone.

.

"Kurt?" asked Puck and Artie.

.

"He says and I quote, 'You r a dead man'... and then there's little angry faces," said Finn, "Think making him happy tomorrow will spare me?"

.

"Probably not," said Artie, Puck nodded.

.

.

.=.=.

.

"Hey Karofsky," came Santana's voice as he grabbed a few books before lunch, it was always easier to maneuver to Chemistry after lunch without having to go passed his locker after.

.

"What's up Lopez," Dave said without much care.

.

"You and Ms. Center-of-Attention a thing, because I could have sworn you were..." Dave cut her off and looked around quickly.

.

"No, were not," said Dave with a slight glare, "Despite the personal opinions of everyone else, were friends."

.

"Can you say that again?" asked Santana, brow raised.

.

"Say what?" asked Dave, closing his locker and heading to lunch, Santana followed.

.

"You and Rachel are friends?" asked Santana with a slight scoff.

.

"Your point? She's actually pretty cool... you know... when she's not freaking out..." said Dave, "Besides, I thought you were her friend..."

.

"Whoa, watch it Muscles... be careful throwing that around, its not something I'm exactly proud of," said Santana, with a sigh.

.

"Well, I don't got a problem with it, hey Az," said Dave as Azimio walked on the other side of him.

.

"Sup D... hey... Lopez," said Azimio, slowly glancing at Santana, "So I have to go to Zanesfield tonight, you in?"

.

"I feel the exclusion happening, I'm out," said Santana with an eyeroll as she turned and headed towards where Brittany and Artie were chatting.

.

"Why Zanesfield?" asked Dave as they got in line.

.

"I have to drop off some stuff for my grandparents," said Azimio, "And you know how I hate rollin' on my own."

.

"Uh, yeah... sure, why not," said Dave with a shrug.

.

"I went yesterday, but I forgot to bring a box," said Azimio with a smirk, "Also I really want to see my Grams and you haven't seen her..."

.

"Az... I said I'd go... your ranting.. what are you planning?" asked Dave, brow raised higher.

.

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you'd come..." said Azimio with a shrug.

.

.=.=.

.

"So, Sylvester has an offshore account and took all the money?" asked Azimio as he drove his beat up jeep down the highway as Dave slouched in the passenger seat, "Isn't that like... emesaling or some shit?"

.

"Pft, like Figgins really cares," sighed Dave, "So no we have to sell some stupid taffy... you want 25,000 taffies, Az?"

.

"Nah... but I'm sure my Grams will buy it if you go all puppy dog pout on her," laughed Azimio, "You thirsty... there's this coffee place I went to yesterday..."

.

"Nah, I'm good," said Dave with a shrug, "Can you go through the drive-through if you want something..."

.

"Man, you totally have to grab something with me," said Azimio, pulling over at a small coffee shop off the interstate.

.

"We could just get coffee at your grandma's man," said Dave, "I'll wait in the car."

.

"Dude, no way. We can grab a muffin..." said Azimio, standing outside the door.

.

"Damn your a pest, fine," said Dave, getting out of the jeep.

.

"Are you gonna wear your Letterman in?" asked Azimio quickly.

.

"..." Dave looked around slowly and then took a deep breath to calm himself, "Az.. what the hell is going on?"

.

"...nothing, its just that... maybe we should all just ditch the Letterman's once in a while," said Azimio, Dave stared at him for a few minutes, trying to figure out what the hell Azimio was plotting.

.

"Okay," said Dave, putting his jacket back in the car, still trying to figure Azimio out.

.

"...Your hairs a little... what?" asked Azimio pointing at Dave's hair.

.

"Who the hell is in there?" asked Dave, glaring, now his suspicion had hit its highest level.

.

"Well I'm assuming a few customers and a couple Barista's... bout it man, come on," said Azimio, and Dave reluctantly followed him in and up to the counter, eying up the blueberry muffin.

.

"Hey you again, how's it going?" came the Barista's and Dave looked up to see he and Azimio chatting.

.

"Not much, just dragging my buddy out of his Limacoma," laughed Azimio, Dave squinted a what was going on, this guy was normally someone Azimio would ignore or berate.

.

"Ah," said the guy giving Dave a slight wave, Dave looked around for a moment as Azimio seemingly just magically appeared across the other side of the coffee shop in the blink of an eye, "So is Lima as lame as he says?"

.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much. It's ohm... yeah," said Dave, looking at the guy, who was leaning very close to him, he looked behind him, nope no line, "Blueberry muffin please..."

.

"Sure thing," smiled the guy, Dave wasn't exactly sure what that was all about as the wavy haired blonde handed him the muffin, "Anything else?"

.

"Ohm.. an iced mocha, I guess," said Dave, wait, he paused for a moment as they guy got it, he wasn't even thirsty, he glanced at a smirking Azimio who suddenly became very interested in a salad cup on display.

.

"Here ya go," said the guy handing him the cup, Dave smiled and paid, sitting down where Azimio had already sat.

.

"Since when do you randomly talk to people at coffee shops about Lima... I thought the whole point of getting out of the Lima area is to lie and say were from somewhere cooler," said Dave, eating his muffin.

.

"Jay's cool," said Azimio.

.

"You met him yesterday," said Dave looking over at the counter again, where 'Jay' was taking an order.

.

"Yeah, but he's pretty decent... what did you think of him," said Azimio, Dave didn't notice him swirling his straw casually.

With a shrug.

"Ohm.. he seems, nice... I mean, all he got me was a muffin and a coffee, we didn't have some sort of epic talk," said Dave with a confused shrug.

.

"Oh, well he's pretty funny," said Azimio, "Kinda... cute too, right?"

.

"..." Dave looked at the guy and Azimio again and put his muffin down and sighed, "Really Az? Really? Az, I'm pretty sure you've finally snapped and gone insane."

.

"You don't think he's cute? Cause like even I thought he was man," said Azimio in a low whisper, "You should go talk to him..."

.

"Az... Z.. Azimio... no," said Dave with a slight head shake, he felt a mixture or feelings spinning.

.

Azimio was silent and Dave wasn't to happy about this, now he was dwelling, which was never good for him. He poked at his drink for a little bit, wanting something to occupy his mind, but it wasn't working. _What the hell is Az thinking... I'm not even out... He's pretty cute... I'm totally not his type... what the hell am I thinking... Az is crazy.._. we should leave.

.

"Let's go," said Dave, downing the last of his drink.

.

"... fine," said Azimio with a groan, "But you should go to the bathroom, there's no more stops on the way.

.

"Yeah, meet you outside," said Dave, tossing his garbage in the trash and headed to the bathroom, not noticing Azimio heading up to the counter.

.

When Dave came out of the bathroom a few seconds later, Azimio was gone.. and so was the jeep. Dave glared and went to reach for his phone... which was in his Letterman... which was in the jeep... that Azimio had left with. Dave sat back at his table, glaring out the window and shaking his head, this was just fucking great.

.

"Your friend said he be back in a few minutes," said the guy, who was wiping off the table next to him, Jay or whatever.

.

"He'll be back in an hour," said Dave with a roll of his eyes.

.

".. did.. did you want some company, because... I'm going on lunch soon... and I could use someone to talk too," the guy gave him a slight smile and Dave's stomach twisted, this was... new.

.

"Ohm.. sure," said Dave, wait, had he just answered.

.

"Good," said the guy, tossing his rag on the table and sitting across from Dave, "I'm Jeremiah."

.

"Dave, so... how long did Az, my friend, harass you yesterday?" asked Dave with a slight shrug.

.

"He didn't harass me," chuckled Jeremiah, "Mostly asked me a series of random questions. It was kind of awkward with him asking me pretty personal ones though."

.

"I am so sorry, he's... being intrusive in people's lives right now," said Dave with a slight shrug.

.

"It was fine... Although, he does not exaggerate, which is pretty nice," said Jeremiah, leaning on on the heel of his hand and giving Dave a flirty smile, Dave wasn't stupid, he knew that smile... he saw his friends and their girlfriends do it all the time.

.

"Ohm... yeah.. what exactly did you.. talk about?" asked Dave, feeling his face god red as he became very fascinated in his hand.

.

"Lima... coffee... he's really hot single friend," said Jeremiah, casually, Dave looked up and gave a half smile at Jeremiah, after a few seconds of a mental battle, he decided to let his guard down... a little.

.

"That ass... he tells you about hot dudes...Wish he'd told me about the smokin' Barista here," said Dave, and then it happened, Dave Karofsky was flirting... with a guy.

**TBC**


	33. Road Tripin' Part Two

**A/N: **OMG! Some of your reviews like made my nearly pee myself, they were so blunt and funny... and to answer most of the questions. Yes. Jay is THAT Jeremiah.

.

**A/N 2: **COUPLES... okay everyone, listen. Yes there will be Kurtofsky in here, but as I said at the start. There will be ALL couples in here if I can fit them, okay. So there will be Kurtofsky. Klaine. Daramiah. Blaramiah. Fave. Rave. Raine. Santitney. Bartie. Fuinn. Finchel. Pizes. Quick. ALL! Hell even some Samcedes and Mimio. Don't fret my lovelies. Hell lets throw some Rimio in here too guys.

**Chapter 33**

**Road Tripin' Part Two**

.

.

"Have you seen Karofsky? Dude's on freaking cloud 9 today," said Puck as he and Finn walked to third period Geometry.

.

"Maybe he's just in a good mood, man," said Finn, looking over his paper, "Did you get 139 for question ten?"

.

"Hm... uh, Artie said it was ten, how the hell did you get triple digits?" asked Puck as they sat down.

.

"... anyways... so I told Mr. Schue what's going on and he's letting us 'leave class early' so we can get there," said Finn, with a smirk.

.

"Okay, so the plan is as follows. We all car pool there... Walk into the school and just what, open the door and be like, 'Sup, were kidnapping' and just walk out. Badass. Yes. Probability?" asked Puck as they passed their papers to the teacher.

.

"Blaine knows... he's our inside guy right now," said Finn.

.

"Dude, I thought you were all hating on him because of the pron thing?" asked Puck, pulling Doritos out of his pocket.

.

"No, dude. I like Blaine, I really do. I just don't want it to end badly or something... because you know how much hell that would be. There'd be crying and moping... and heartbreak... and then after I'm done freaking out, then there will be Kurt's freak out," said Finn with a smirk, Puck snorted.

.

"Dude... that mental image is so fucked up and amazing," laughed Puck, "You sobbing clutching your pillow and Kurt all like, 'Its okay Finn, I'll have other boyfriends'... its great."

.

"To which I would reply, 'But what if they don't like football and I have to listen to fashion all the time when you leave us alone.' Then Burt would probably just slowly back out of the room while my mom books a vacation FAR away," laughed Finn.

.

"I am telling him this story when we get there tonight, I swear," laughed Puck, the teacher cleared his throat.

.

.=.=.

.

"You still mad at me?" asked Azimio as he sat by Dave at lunch.

.

"Livid," said Dave, pointedly ignoring him and hoping someone would... Finn sat next to him.

.

"Sup, man... oh, hey Azimio," said Finn with a slight shrug, "You coming tonight, right?"

.

"Yeah, so long as he doesn't maim us for all showing up," said Dave, giving a slight glare at Azimio.

.

"Was I interrupting something?" asked Finn slowly, his smile fading.

.

"He's mad because I tried to get him a... date," said Azimio with an eyeroll.

.

"No, it was more the fact, you ditched me in the middle of nowhere," said Dave, with a scowl.

.

"Were they... ohm.." Finn glanced at Azimio and then Dave, "Not your type?"

.

"They were totally his type... and that's why your mad at me? You wouldn't even had approached... them.. if you hadn't been left there... so did you talk?" asked Azimio.

.

"You know... his type?" asked Finn, brow raised, Azimio looked at him.

.

"Do you?" asked Azimio.

.

"You both know... and yes we did talk... but that is not the point. You left me in the middle of nowhere..." said Dave, eyes narrowed.

.

"I came back," said Azimio, with a glare.

.

"Did you get... their number?" asked Finn, trying in vain to stop a fight from breaking out.

.

"Can we drop it..." said Dave, noticing Finn's disarming attempt, "And... no."

.

"Why not?" asked Azimio and Finn, both glanced at each other and then back at uneasy Dave.

.

"Okay, I am not having this conversation," said Dave, spotting the girls and voting to hop tables.

.

"Hey David," smiled Rachel as he sat between her and Santana.

.

"Hey, can I sit with you ladies today?" asked Dave, there was a round of shrugs and nods as conversations resumed.

.

"So.. what was with the grin earlier today? Either you met someone, got laid, or your high... maybe all three?" asked Santana, taking a drink of her soda, all eyes were on him.

.

"Same fucking conversation I just left, can't anybody just smile, shit," said Dave abandoning his tray and leaving the lunch room.

.

.=.=.

.

"So.. Dave told you?" asked Azimio, as Dave stormed off to sit by the girls..

.

"Yeah..." said Finn, "Obviously he told you... wonder who else knows?"

.

"Hummel and his boyfriend from what I've gathered," said Azimio.

.

"Santana knows... I think..." said Finn.

.

"... yeah," it was silent for a few minutes, "Maybe we should ask him for a list."

.

"Yeah," laughed Finn, who smirked, "So... you set him up?"

.

.=.=.

.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you at Azimio?" asked Finn as he drove down the interstate, Dave riding shotgun while Puck sat in back, making sure the cake didn't slide.

.

"Can I lick the frosting?" asked Puck, examining the cake.

.

"No," said Finn.

.

"I'm not that mad," shrugged Dave, "I'm pretty much over it... It was kind of nice you know... having someone, besides the... others, to talk too... so I'm not mad at him for that."

.

"So, you just talked and flirted? What?" asked Finn, Dave glanced at Puck who was now listening, "Was ohm... 'she' boring?"

.

"Ohm, no... actually it was a huge confidence boost for sure man, 'she' was pretty hot... though I'm not into blondes **that **much," said Dave, Puck was now leaning between them.

.

"Man, you had a hot babe hitting on you, and you didn't tap that? The hell, Karofsky?" asked Puck.

.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the cake?" asked Finn, "So... any plans to visit... 'her' anytime soon?"

.

"Tonight actually... you know.. after the party," said Dave with a shrug.

.

"Hey man, how come you never dated before?" asked Puck, again looking at the cake, apparently wondering if he could in fact get away with taste testing it.

.

"I'm... picky," said Dave with and eyeroll, "Finn will make you walk man..."

.

"Do not touch that cake... I made that," said Finn, proudly, the other two went silent.

.

"There's a Dairy Queen's up the road... please stop there," said Dave, Puck was slowly rolling down the window.

.

"Why would we need..."

.

"DEER!" yelled Dave, Finn swerved, though he'd seen nothing.

.

"Where?" asked Finn, parked on the side of the road.

.

"Must have ran away," said Dave, glancing at Puck.

.

"Ah... man... that was... oh man. The cake just.. its just flew out the window," said Puck, looking wide-eyed as he held the now empty plate, "Like... flew..."

.

"Man..." groaned Finn, in a slump.

.

"Sooo... Dairy Queens?" suggested Dave with a slight shrug and slight smile.

.

.=.=.

.

Finn and the others walked down the hallways casually, they could hear some music but no singing from down the hall. It was eerily silent after school hours around here unless you went upstairs to the dorms, and this time, Finn didn't even get questioned when he entered. Mercedes almost yelled when Blaine tapped her on the shoulder.

.

"Sorry," said Blaine with a small smile, "Slight problem... ohm.. Kurt ditched practice and I have no idea where he is?"

.

"Is his car still here?" asked Quinn.

.

"Yeah, and Wes is keeping an eye on it. We had French together and he looked pretty upset... then he just ditched eigth period and practice," said Blaine.

.

"Well.. I guess we split up and look for him," said Lauren.

.

"Leave it to Fancy to turn his surprise party into a search party," said Dave, as they all headed off.

.

.=.=.

.

Finn, Puck, and Quinn walked down the halls, Finn was a little paranoid and creeped out at this point. Dalton was huge and well... creepy... it was really creepy. He slowly looked around a wall as Puck and Quinn walked by it, Puck yelling out Kurt's name. Finn glared. He headed down a smaller hallway near the dorms and leaned over the stair case... which actually led to the Library. Puck let out a low whistled nearly causing Finn to know him down the stairs.

.

"Shit man, paranoid enough," said Puck holding the railing and Quinn's arm which had grabbed for him.

.

"Sorry, yeah a little... its just.. this place reminds me of the Harry Potter movies and even though its completely crazy, I keep thinking the pictures are going to move or something.

.

"... Does Kurt know about a couple weeks ago when you had the Harry Potter marathon with Blaine?" asked Quinn with a sigh.

.

"I love those books," said Puck, Quinn glared and rolled her eyes.

.

"Are we really going to get into that?" asked Quinn.

.

"I hope Shelby reads Harry Potter to Beth all the time," snapped Puck, Finn suddenly felt awkward and decided to leave the two alone, normally he'd try and mediate, but even if he didn't want to... he'd side with Puck on this one and Quinn would storm off.

.

.=.=.

.

"So nice of everyone to just ditch me," sighed Dave as he wondered down the halls, hoping not to get lost.

.

Dave trailed along, occasionally answering a text from Jeremiah. He hadn't been lying when he said he hadn't asked for Jeremiah's number... but they hadn't asked if Jeremiah just so happened to write it on his hand before Azimio showed up. He wasn't sure he liked him that much, but it was nice to have a guy flirt with him, feel attractive... he put his phone down as he heard a piano playing and a familiar voice... singing.. Michael Buble... something that voice rarely sang... but the softer harmony seemed to hold well with the voice... very well. Sadly he'd missed the intro, he followed the voice to an open door and peaked inside.

.

_May be surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

.

Dave listened as Kurt just played the piano for a little bit. His Dalton blazer was tossed on the ground carelessly. He stood in the doorway and listened to the keys, he'd never been a real big fan of the song, but it could grow on him. He was going to interrupt when Kurt's voice kicked back in and it was apparent that the small break had only been because Kurt's voice sounded crackly... he was crying.

.

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far_

_From where you are_

_I wanna come home_

_._

_And I feel just like_

_I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

.

Kurt's hand slipped and hit the wrong key, he stopped playing all together. Dave took a half step towards him at the exact time Kurt hit the piano keys hard. Dave froze, as Kurt slumped. Something was very wrong right now and he wasn't sure he should be the person to talk to Kurt about it... but he wasn't about to just run and find someone and hope they would do and then relocate Kurt. He took a cautious step as Kurt just stood there.

.

"Kurt?" he asked as quietly as he could, Kurt stiffened and then began to wipe his face.

.

"Dave... what... ohm, are you doing here?" asked Kurt, turning around, but his eyes were still red, Dave felt his stomach knot... he was never good with emotions or emotional people.

.

"Well we all came to kidnap you for your birthday but you decided to pull a Houdini," shrugged Dave, slowly sitting on the far end of the bench next to Kurt.

.

"Oh... sorry..." said Kurt, with a sigh and an attempt at a smile.

.

"So... ohm... anything wrong?" asked Dave, he mentally slapped himself at his stupid phrasing.

.

"It's nothing, come on, lets got find everyone before they get lost," said Kurt, quickly standing up, Dave's hand reacted before he could stop it, and grabbed Kurt's hand, startling the countertenor.

.

"I know were just.. acquittances or whatever... but you can talk to me... you know..." said Dave, wondering if he in for being ripped a new one, Finn told him Kurt was angry about something.

.

"..." Kurt looked at him for a long minute and then slumped back down right next to Dave, "It's a lot of things actually..."

.

"I'm listening," said Dave, wondering if he should let go of Kurt's hand, but he stopped the idea as Kurt held back.

.

"Okay now it just seems stupid," said Kurt, looking at the ground, he sighed, closing his eyes, "I always feel so left out being here... and away from McKinley... and at first I was upset that all I'd get were texts... but I just feel like an idiot now that you all drove here and I was hiding and having a breakdown..."

.

"Okay.. okay. That was kind of stupid," Kurt looked up with wide eyes, "No... not... I meant to think that nobody would come or like they'd forget. Kurt, I hate to tell you this, but you are kind of... unforgettable.. was that it?"

.

"Ohm..." Dave didn't miss Kurt's eyes seem to search his, as if he was lying or something, "Uh... yeah... but... you know what... I'm fine now..."

.

"Kurt," said Dave, raising an eyebrow, "Fancy?"

.

"... I.." Kurt slumped back against the piano, his eyes threatening to break, "I don't want to be here anymore... but I don't want a slushie facial... or to make my parents angry... or cause problems in my relationship with Blaine... or... But then what Finn said, that I should think about me... but I am..."

.

"Okay. I can help you," said Dave, he smiled at Kurt, for once, he knew he could.. well at least try, "Come back and I will personally escort to all your classes so no one messes with you... and I'm sure your parents would be glad to see you more often... also trust me, Blaine would get over it... so long as your happy."

.

"... why?" asked Kurt, he had that same look of confusion and deep thought he'd had back at the cabin.

.

"Why... what?" asked Dave, his slight smile fading.

.

"Well there's a lot of why's I could ask you, but for the sake of this moment... why are you being so helpful?" asked Kurt.

.

"Honestly... I kind of was hoping... That we could be friends," said Dave, who quickly started ranting, "I know I was a jerk and that you don't trust me... but I really am trying... you know with Glee, and accepting myself and shit.. its just... I'm not good with this kind of stuff.. you know... and.. yeah."

.

"..." Kurt gave him a smile and stood up, yanking him up with him, "Well then... come on... friend... let's go have my party."

.

"Does this mean... your coming back?" asked Dave as he slid his hand from Kurt's.

.

"Maybe," smiled Kurt, "Right now I'm more worried about the fact Carol said Finn was baking... did he.. make a cake?"

.

"Don't worry an invisible deer made him make a sharp turn and the cake flew out of Puck's hands and out the open window... it was pretty epic..." said Dave, glad to help lighten the mood.

.

"If only all Finn's cooking would fly out conveniently open windows," smirked Kurt.

.

"If we can find more invisible deers... it could be very possible," Dave smirked, as Kurt chuckled, shoving him lightly in the arm, a show of friendship. Dave smiled. Friends.

**TBC **


	34. Coffee and Conversations

**A/N: **Okay people **APOLOGIES **has a **PLAYLIST**... just put the address together to get to it.

.

_http:/ www. You tube. com/user/ Gothicthundra#grid/user/ D8DC831ED1CFAFA1_

**.**

**A/N: **Okay so I want to write this story up to the first day of senior year... but do you want me to make a **sequel **to go with **season 3** that follows this plot line?

**.**

**Chapter 34**

**Coffee and Conversations**

**.**

.

Bowling. Kurt wasn't exactly ecstatic about it, but Westerville's _Columbus Square Bowling Palace_, was pretty nice. Thankfully, Finn had actually called a head the day before coming, which got them a lot of space and an area for the party to commence, which with the Warbler's was just a huge mass of insane teenagers. Dave had to admit, the Warbler's had some perks to them, such as getting them all a free game for some fundraiser they had done a while back. Dave glanced over at where Finn was attempting to force Kurt to bowel, he heard a small cheer as Santana got another strike, and then was standing next to him.

.

"So what is this I hear about you having a date with some blonde?" asked Santana, Dave glanced at her, and rolled his eyes.

.

"So is he cute?" asked Santana, Dave glanced around, Santana would end him on of these days, he swore, "Don't have a heart attack. Like anyone here gives a shit if you like cock around here... hell I'm pretty sure most of Kurt's school friends over there, are at least flexible if you get my drift."

.

"Yeah I was going to give this conversation a chance, but now I'm just..." Dave didn't finish and just walked off towards where he saw Rachel keeping score.

.

"Hey Rach," said Dave, sitting next to her with a soda.

.

"Oh, David. Good, I was hoping to be able to talk to you," said Rachel spinning on her stool to face him, "Did you want to come over tomorrow night, you could talk to my dad's and we could maybe watch a movie... not a musical."

.

"Ohm... I don't know, I don't think I'm ready to just start talking about it Rachel," said Dave, he may have been able to admit it to himself and a few friends, but he still wasn't a hundred percent sure about talking about it with everyone.

.

"David, you have to talk about it sometime, and my dad's could help," smiled Rachel, Dave gave her a shrug.

.

"Probably.. but I'm just not really comfortable with everything yet," said Dave, waiting for Rachel to argue, but she didn't.

.

"If your not ready, your not ready," she gave him a warm smile patted his shoulder, "But you should try and get more comfortable if you have a date."

.

"How does everyone know about this date?" asked Dave.

.

"You should be forewarned, everyone texts each other the moment anything related to one of us is even whispered..." said Rachel, "Normally they exclude me because apparently I blab.. but I think Brittany forgot to uncheck my name when she texted to everyone else."

.

"Huh... I feel both violated by the lack of privacy, and irritated that I don't have everyone's numbers..." said Dave.

.

"That's okay... the only reason most of them have mine is because they used to prank call me... well Puck still does, but he keeps forgetting he's in my phone," shrugged Rachel, "Are you going to bowel?"

.

"Between Santana's fast balls, that blonde kids constant drops, and Puck's decision to spin and let go... I feel safe as far away as possible from them... someone's inevitably going to get injured.. I don't plan on being that person," said Dave as Puck tossed another ball, nearly hitting one of the Warblers.

.

"I see your point," said Rachel who sighed and stood up, "Noah, your going to hurt someone."

.

"Come on Kurt, please... we never got to go bowling that night... remember.. Sam threw up.." said Finn, he was desperately trying to make sure Kurt was enjoying his birthday, but he was pretty certain Kurt just watching everyone wasn't a good way to do it.

.

"Finn, I am perfectly comfortable just watching," said Kurt with a half smile, "Please don't make me touch those unsanitary balls or shoes."

.

"Nope.. to easy make dirty," said Wes, walking by and resting an arm around Kurt, "Hey man, that cute blonde girl, Quinn right, yeah she and the other one are lighting your cake... so... we all know that that means."

.

"You'll not due what you did for Jeff's birthday, not sing, cut the cake silently, and proceed in moving on in life without embarrassment?" asked Kurt, with a hopeful smile.

.

"Nope, hit it guys." said Wes as the Warblers began to sing, Puck joining in on the thrid beat with his guitar.

.

"Oh god," said Kurt, as Finn started laughing and heading over to join the Warblers.

.

"What are they singing?" asked Dave, he was unfamiliar with this song.

.

"We'll talk about your lack of Beatles knowledge later, right now... help me find a rock to hide under till this is over," said Kurt.

.

_They say it's your birthday_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_I'm glad it's your birthday_

_Happy birthday to you._

.

"Your right... its kind of mortifying... you know... if it was you," smirked Dave, as he took a few steps away from Kurt so the Warblers could swarm with the laughing New Directions.

.

"Wait.. no... Dave..._ come back_," hissed Kurt.

.

_Yes we're going to a party party_

_Yes we're going to a party party_

_Yes we're going to a party party_

.

_I would like you to dance _

"_Birthday"_

_Take a cha-cha-cha-chance_

"_Birthday"_

_I would like you to dance _

"_Birthday"_

_Dance_

.

"I will find a way to get you all back," said Kurt under his beath, Dave snorted.

.

_You say it's your birthday_

_We're gonna have a good time_

_I'm glad it's your birthday_

_Happy birthday to you._

.

A half an hour, a small cake fight, and a turkey later Dave was sitting next to Kurt, his eyes horrified... Apparently, the texts had also reached Kurt, who had just started asking details about Azimio's surprise setup. He was terrified to be honest, if this kind of stuff was this promotable in glee... what would stop anyone from accidentally texting everyone about his sexual preferences... and he didn't exactly trust everyone a hundred percent in glee.

.

"So... are they cuter?" asked Kurt, who seemed more than a little giddy about this topic, "Do they know your not... you know... public?"

.

"What? No... we talked about coffee and school... then Azimio came back... I don't even know his... ohm," Dave looked around and dropped his voice, his face flushed, "their... last name.."

.

"Please tell me if this relationship goes any farther, you'll at least know that?" asked Kurt, taking a drink of his water, Dave knew he looked the way he felt; nervous, flustered, exasperated, shocked... and a series of other irrational emotions spinning around.

.

"... I'm... yeah... I'm just going to... see what your boyfriends doing..." Dave smirked, "Maybe tell him about the time you wore something.. last season."

.

"I never wear anything out of season?" asked Kurt, eyes wide, and perhaps a little too much concern about it than he should have.

.

"Yeah... but.. he doesn't know that," said Dave, with a devious smirk.

.

"I will figure out a way to paint your car hot pink if you dare tell such a horrendous lie," snapped Kurt.

.

"That would be awesome... because.. I like pink," said Dave, walking over towards Blaine, mentally hoping Kurt wouldn't really do that.. he hated pink.

.

"Hey Blaine.. can you.. look horrified, I told Kurt I was telling you a horrible lie about his clothes," said Dave, sitting down next to Blaine who gave him a slight smile, "You okay man?"

.

"Uh.. sure.. uh, yeah I'm fine," said Blaine, who squinted his eyes and looked disgusted then smiled again, "Was that appropriate shock level."

.

"Yeah," said Dave as he saw Kurt's furious glare out of the corner of his eye, "So, what's up Disney?"

.

"I'm not sure I can talk about this with you," said Blaine scratching his head.

.

"... okay," said Dave, who now was running a thousand different scenarios through his head before it settled on one, "Is this about you and Kurt?"

.

"More about... sex," said Blaine, Dave missed the red on Blaine's face because he looked down at the table.

.

Dave didn't think about that... most of the time.. he actually avoided the whole thing for a long time when he'd first started noticing other boys in that way. It suddenly occured to him, he'd never pictured Kurt in anything related to that subject, hell he didn't even realize he had even the slightest crush on Kurt until after the cabin, before then he was just another, Dave rolled his eyes at that, gay guy... though after the cabin, he reasoned he probably had a thing for Kurt before the locker room even. Now images were threatening to break through his mind. He took a small breath and licked his lips nervously before looking at Blaine.

.

"Your right... you shouldn't talk to me about it," said Dave, he definitely didn't want any fuel for that fire.

.

Finn glanced at where Blaine and Dave sat talking. Blaine had been kind of avoiding him after the whole video incident, and Finn figured he'd done his brotherly duty and scared him a little... but he felt kind of bad about it, he did like Blaine. He was headed to sit by Quinn when he saw Kurt saying good bye to a couple of the Warblers and sitting back at the small empty table. He detoured and gave Quinn a pleading glance as he sat next to his brother and proceeded eating the cake.

.

"Sup, little bro?" asked Finn.

.

"... Finn.. I'm older than you," sighed Kurt.

.

"Your still smaller than me," smirked Finn.

.

"That's not fair... some doorways are smaller than you... and on that note... I'm only a few inches shorter than you now," smirked Kurt.

.

"Point... so... what's up?" asked Finn, Kurt shrugged and rolled his eyes, Finn decided... he would talk then, "So I told you that Sue took all out money right?"

.

"Wait.. what?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

.

"Yeah.. so... I guess Mr. Schue took some advice from Ms. Holiday and were doing a benefit concert next weekend for our New York trip and the Brainiacs... on that note... did you know that the Brainiacs... are Artie, Brittany, Mike, and Tina?"

.

"Yeah they were on TV, we all watched," said Kurt, with a raised brow, Finn was really feeling like a crappy friend right now.

.

"Anyway, so... think some of the Warblers will want to come, its five bucks a ticket," shrugged Finn.

.

"I think I could persuade a couple," said Kurt with a small smile, "So... what are you singing?"

.

"No idea, its supposed to be a neglected artist... thus why were calling it a Night of Neglect," said Finn, "But I got nobody... I know Puck said he wanted to sing something but not as a solo, so I was thinking we'd probably do one... you know if we can find a suitable one... and no.. Santana already asked us, we are NOT doing Take me or Leave me again..."

.

"Darn, okay... I have a few suggestions," said Kurt, Finn smirked as Kurt's eyes lit up and he began ranting.

.

.=.=.

.

Dave felt more than a little uneasy as he walked into the small cafe and looked around. He felt a little better as Jeremiah gave a slight wave from a small two person table in the corner of the floor. He rolled his eyes a smirked at the fact Jeremiah was still wearing his work hat, and was apparently unaware of it.

.

"Hey Dave, how was your friends birthday surprise?" asked Jeremiah, handing Dave a drink, "I got you a frappe..."

.

"Uh... thanks... ohm, it was a suprise.. he actually ended up wondering off before the suprise could go down.. and those freaking prep schools are huge," said Dave with a shrug.

.

"He goes to Dalton?" asked Jeremiah, "Gosh I hope he's not in the their chior... there pretty crazy."

.

"Oh.. how so?" asked Dave.

.

"Perhaps another time, so... what's your favorite color?" asked Jeremiah.

.

"... seriously?" asked Dave with a small chuckle.

.

"What?" asked Jermiah, "Perhaps I base compatability on that sheer point."

.

"... your joking right... I've heard of astrology signs, but that kind of... well.. different," said Dave, feeling a little disturbed at Jeremiah's serious face, but it cracked from serious to laughter.

.

"I'm just kidding," said Jeremiah with a snicker, "But seriously... I really want to get to know each other... and I am at a loss for how."

.

"... purple..." said Dave, Jeremiah blinked for a moment, "You asked..."

.

"Oh... purple? Odd... why?" asked Jeremiah, with a brow raise.

.

"No.. I get to ask a question now," shrugged Dave, it went over well because Jeremiah smiled and nodded, "Favorite sport..."

.

"Oh.. shit... ohm.. soccer," said Jeremiah, Dave chuckled at the seriousness in his tone.

.

"Wait.. are we testing each other later?" asked Dave.

.

"Maybe... maybe I'll just randomly text you a strange question to see if you actually listened to me..." said Jeremiah.

.

"... crap... I forgot a pen and paper," sighed Dave, causing both of them to chuckle, Dave listened as Jeremiah began to rant, it was easy listening.. but he wasn't sure what to do when he was asked to talk... but for now.. he was content in hearing Jeremiah.

**TBC**

Music:

Happy Birthday by the Beatles


	35. Complications

**A/N: **Okay... so I am editing like crazy.. Chapter one has been revised.

**A/N 2: **Okay so Night of Neglect is coming up soon... anyone have any song choices, I really need one for Finn and Puck (I have a couple options mentioned in the story)... so drop a line in the comment box.

**Chapter 35**

**Complications**

Finn yawned as he trudged down the hallway, he had no idea why he was up so early before school, but he took this as an initiative to watch television before anyone could interrupt him. He plopped down on the sofa and hit the power button, content to sit back and relax. He hit the mute button as he heard the front door open; it was four in the morning... He hit the light and watched as a figure began to creep towards the stairs. Finn recognized the thumps of boots as he slowly got up and followed behind the figure. The figure dug in his messenger bag before he finished going all the way upstairs.

"Hey Kurt," said Finn, who instantly regretted it due to the fact Kurt's shriek made his ears ring.

"Oh my god... Finn! What the hell are you doing, try to scare me to death," snapped Kurt who was panting.

"Why are you sneaking in the house at four in the morning?" asked Finn, turning on the light with a smirk, "Were you with Blaine."

"No, I was not," snapped Kurt, who glared to the side of Finn shaking his head, "You know despite what everyone seems to think, Blaine and I aren't having sex, okay!"

"Dude, I'm sorry for insulting you or whatever... But you are sneaking in at four in the morning after your birthday... it kind of makes you wonder, man," said Finn, his hand up in defense.

"I was at the cemetery if you must know, okay. I do it every year," Finn didn't get to ask anymore or say anything, because Kurt was already up the stairs.

"I swear, sometimes I wonder if this is what it's like to have a sister on the rag or something," said Finn, walking back towards the television, following Kurt and questioning him, would only lead to anger and more trouble.

.=.=.

Dave walked into the kitchen with a yawn, he was already dressed and a little anxious for school... well actually a little more anxious to hear Rachel's song, and she'd spent a good long text session talking about it the night before. He saw his mom had made breakfast and put it on the stove. He smiled and grabbed some eggs and tossed bread in the toaster as he opened the fridge, he heard shuffling from the basement/laundry room and the door open.

"Thanks for breakfast, mom," said Dave as she came into view, he was taken aback by her giddy smile.

"You are welcome, sweetie," she grinned, Dave blinked... she rarely called him that unless he did something that astounded her.

"You're in a good mood mom," smirked Dave, sitting down at the table.

"Oh yes.. so any plans after school?" asked his mom, putting the laundry basket down.

"Ohm.. glee.. and I'm supposed to head over to Rachel's house," shrugged Dave, wondering what exactly she was fishing for.

"That sounds nice," beamed his mom, apparently he'd said the right thing, "So, Rachel's that brunette who came over when you first joined your little glee thing, right?"

"Ohm.. yeah," said Dave, suddenly it slowly clicked, "She's an awesome, _friend_."

"You know, Prom's coming up soon," said his mom, "Any plans to ask someone?"

"Ohm," shrugged Dave, mentally picturing... he stopped himself, "I don't think I'll go actually."

"What? Why not, why don't you ask Rachel?" asked his mom, he blanched.

"No mom.. no," said Dave with an eye roll, god that would be as awkward as going with Santana.

"Why? Is she," his mom looked around like someone was listening, "A dyke?"

"No mom," said Dave, grinding his teeth, "And can you not say that word."

"What else should I call them," said his mom with a small chuckle, "Homos?"

"Thanks for breakfast," said Dave, grabbing his bag and headed towards the door.

"David, its six in the morning," his mom was still talking, but he faded it out as he reached his jeep and flung his bag in the back angrily, he heard his phone beep with a text message, but ignored it until he was halfway down the block and then clicked, driving to nowhere in particular.

'**Can you give me a ride 2day?'**

It was Rachel ironically enough, he looked around and did a U-turn back to the other side of the block, turning on Baltimore and cruising over the speed limit until he reached the familiar airplane chimed house on the outskirts of town and drove up the driveway. He wanted to push his mom as far out of his mind as possible, wondering if there was enough time in the morning to watch some obnoxious musical or something. He knocked on her door, and was surprised it opened to fast to a smiling, yet puzzled looking Rachel.

"I didn't mean you had to come over right away, but come in David," laughed Rachel, moving aside so he could come in.

"I was in the neighborhood," he shrugged, causing her to shake her head, "So, you apparently get up early, too?"

"Always, I like to start my morning with a workout routine and a grapefruit," she beamed, "You want one?"

"Nah, I'll skip the sour fruit for breakfast," he shrugged, "Besides I had eggs."

"Suite yourself, so... on a different note, got any ideas for what you're going to sing this weekend?" asked Rachel, eating her grapefruit.

"Actually, I was thinking about not singing," said Dave with a shrug, "I actually want to hear everyone else..."

"Your singing," said Rachel, pointing the fork at him, "This is a group participation, and we're all doing it David."

"Okay, fine..." said David with a slight smirk, mentally thinking of several ways of faking strep.

"So... how was your date?" asked Rachel, Dave voice caught in his throat and he felt that familiar crawl up his spine at the thought of someone listening in, "David.. Were in my house..."

"I know... it's like I told Kurt though, I'm just not... there yet when it comes to openly talking about it.. and it wasn't a date." said Dave, as he felt his face get hotter, _was it_?

"Oh really.. okay.. what did you talk about?" asked Rachel, leaning in closer.

"Stuff," said Dave with a shrug, his mind was racing, _was it a date? Did I seriously have a date with another guy? Did I? We talked... we had fun... oh god... I was on an actual date wasn't I._

"David?" asked Rachel, Dave looked at her, realizing he was chuckling, "Come on... tell me.. please?"

"It's not that epic Rachel. We talked about his school, he's a Business Major... ohm his favorite stuff... his hatred for the Warblers apparently.. still not sure on that... and my school and that's about it." said Dave, "Really it wasn't anything huge."

"David.. you had your first date with a guy, that IS huge," said Rachel, beaming.

"Okay.. yeah it's... okay yeah," said Dave, he wasn't exactly sure if the knowledge of that had fully sunken in yet.. and if and when it did... what the hell was he going to do.. god he hoped he didn't freak out in the middle of hockey practice or something.

"What's his name?" asked Rachel, as she looked at the clock and started getting up.

"Shit... I hope I don't run into Kurt somehow..." said Dave, he forgot to ask what his last name was, "Ohm.. yeah.. It's Jeremiah."

"Jeremiah.. hmm... so how exactly did you meet him?" asked Rachel as Dave and her headed out to the Jeep.

"Az," said Dave, who suddenly had a wicked idea, "Speaking of which, pretend we never said anything because I have to act like I'm telling Az first."

"Why?" said Rachel as Dave started up the vehicle.

"I'm going to tell him horribly vivid sexual lies in hopes he'll stay the hell out of my love life in the future," said Dave confidently.

.=.=.

"Kurt... bro... I'm headed out," said Finn, knocking on the door softly, "I'm sorry I scared you earlier... Kurt?"

Finn was greeted with silence from Kurt's room. He looked at his watch again, if he didn't leave soon he would be late and Mr. Schue could only pull so many stings for him. He heard a clap of thunder and grimaced, he was differently going to be late if it was raining, and he hated driving in that stuff. He knocked again; he really wanted to make sure Kurt wasn't brooding. He sighed, he'd forgotten what Burt had said about Kurt visiting his mom's grave on his birthday and Finn had kidnapped him all day with the others, so it would naturally mean he'd sneak out to do it... Finn idly wondered if he should visit his dad sometime... The door opened.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," said Kurt looking at the doorknob, "I know why you assumed that, it's just... it's a sore spot right now okay..."

"It's cool... I shouldn't have assumed... because you know what that does," shrugged Finn, "We cool?"

"Yes Finn, we're 'cool' okay," said Kurt with a slight eye roll.

"Okay.. ohm.. I have to go..." said Finn, looking at his watch.

"Yeah, have fun... I might crash by at lunch today... its teacher in session week," shrugged Kurt, his face went slightly red, "Oh and ohm.. Blaine might stop by...we have some stuff to talk about..."

"Ohm.. okay," said Finn, he felt like there was something going over his head for a minute, before he shook it off and decided not to press, but he was a little worried right now, he thought for a minute and then hugged his brother, he felt Kurt go slightly stuff, "I love you, Kurt."

"Ohm.. I love you too, Finn," smiled Kurt, it fell slightly, "In a complete brother way..."

"Kurt... I think we're passed the term corrections... hell man I wear your underwear and we cuddle while watching movies... not that anyone has to know that.. ever," smirked Finn, he blinked, Kurt's face had gone completely blank and rigid, "Ohm... bye.. bro..."

"... Finn..." said Kurt, Finn turned around to look at Kurt, who was still staring at him with wide eyes, he didn't know Kurt was still this emotional over their relationship.

"Yeah?" asked Finn, taken a back.

"Finn... when have you worn my underwear," Finn saw Kurt's eye twitch and then thought about it, yeah... that had not been a good thing to say.

"Ohm.. IgottaGoByeLoveYah," Finn sprinted out the front door as fast as possible.

.=.=.

"So then me and Lauren just totaled it," said Puck, dazing off in his rant, "I don't know any girl badass enough to go derby racing with me, god I love her."

".. so did anyone even hear a word he said," said Sam, scratching his head as he ate his sandwich.

"Who?" asked Santana, sitting on the other side of Dave.

"Puck was reminiscing about what he and Lauren did last weekend," said Dave, idly eating his food, he was dazing off a little himself, he was on the terms now.. that it wasn't a date... because they hadn't said it really was one.. had they.

"So... in other non-dating news... question. How bad is it to wear your bothers underwear without telling him and then you know.. he finds out?" asked Finn, he ate his third taco in one bite.

"Is that brother Kurt, and did you randomly tell him?" asked Tina.

"Yes.. after I apologized for nearly making him piss himself after I scared him at four in the morning," said Finn with a shrug.

"You made it out of the house alive?" asked Sam, ".. He can't be too mad."

"Do you ever learn, seriously?" asked Santana, "You got him pissed at you like every other day... then the other days you guys are like the perfects or some shit."

"I never put much thought into it.. you know... look clean underwear... oh its Calvin Klein... Kurt won't care... its clean underwear... also.. there more comfortable," said Finn, he had the whole tables attention.

"I say... we move on from this topic and to something more relevant... Nationals," beamed Rachel, "David.. any ideas."

"Huh..." said Dave, spending most of his energy not picturing Kurt in Calvin Klein, "What?"

"Have you had any song ideas?" asked Rachel.

"No... I have nothing... actually I have to go," said Dave, yup, okay, the images were there now.

"See you tonight man," said Finn, waving him off, he wondered what made Dave leave in such a hurry, then shook it off. Chances are he really didn't want to know.

"Finn, do you have any ideas for a song yet?" asked Puck, "I've been browsing the internet for any good collaboration,... so far, nothing."

"Kurt ranted a couple to me, but I only remember a few... Into the Night by Santana and Nickleback," Puck frowned, "Ohm... or we have an option to do a female and male collaboration with one of us singing the girl's part."

"We could always just do another strip tease," said Puck, "At least then we'd make some tips."

"Oh wow... for a second, I thought about it," chuckled Finn as they left the lunch room, Quinn smiled at him from by her locker, he parted with Puck and headed her way.

"So... I was wondering if you'd sing with me this weekend," smiled Quinn, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Crap.. I ohm, already promised someone else I'd sing with them," said Finn, Quinn's eyes narrowed.

"Rachel? Dang it Finn, can you not sing with her for once," snapped Quinn.

"No.. I'm singing with... Quinn? Quinn!" she had already stalked off down the hall to her next class, "Great.. just great."

Dave headed to Chemistry, slowing in between text messages with Jeremiah. He'd finally broken down and decided to text him, hoping he could get help clarifying yesterday... Then all together if dating was this stupid and complicated... maybe he'd done the right thing and never dated. He heard his name being called and looked behind him to see Quinn speeding to a halt beside him, he raised an eyebrow.. this was... okay this was new.

"Hi," said Dave, trying to figure the last time he'd ever just talked to Quinn and Quinn alone... oh yeah sophomore year.

"I want you to sing with me this weekend," said Quinn, sharply.

"I'm not singing... and why?" asked Dave, raising an eyebrow.

"Because your little girlfriend, once again, has decided to sing with my boyfriend," said Quinn, "Maybe if you sang with her, then she'd back off mine."

"Who?" asked Dave, he really needed to start paying attention to all the rumors in glee, cause he felt like he was involved in at least a few at this point.

"Don't play dumb, everyone already knows you and Rachel are an item," said Quinn with an eye roll just as his phone buzzed and he opened the text message.

'_**How bout we forget the othr day n have an actual date 2nite ;) **_' - Jer

"Who's Jer... oh my god... your cheating on Rachel?" asked Quinn, eyes wide as she grabbed his phone.

"What? No... Rachel and I aren't dating... or singing together... and that's personal property," said Dave, snatching it back and reading it quickly before moving quickly into his classroom.

He sat down with wide eyes, glad he'd decided to put Jeremiah in there as Jer... it was mostly due to the fact he had two other people named Jeremiah, and there was already a Jerr and Jerry... so yeah... but still. He glanced out the window to see if Quinn was still there, he felt horrified... what if Quinn said something? What if someone found out? What if someone figured it out? He asked to be excused to the bathroom, he walked numbly to it and dove towards the sink, and he needed cold water. He thought he was over this panicked feeling. He looked at himself in the mirror... He'd told Finn. He'd told Rachel... he'd told Az... so why did he feel like he was falling backwards into the freaking closet again. He groaned and rubbed his temples angrily, Why can't any of this be simple! Maybe it was this morning with his mom. He sighed, he loved the women more than anything, but he knew if he told her... she'd never even be able to pretend to be okay with it... his dad might. He was just about to respond when another text came in.

'_**I need 2 talk 2 someone, r u free l8r?**_' - Disney. Dave thought for a minute, he did too.

'_**I'll b free in 20. Lifes a bitch 2day. I g2g out of here.' **_- Dave.

He headed back to the classroom, and found he was actually very pail when he glanced in the mirror in the classroom. He asked to go to the nurses' office quietly; he grabbed his stuff and headed to the office. The nurse didn't really say much, they called his dad's cell and his dad didn't hesitate to say he could head home. A few minutes later he had his bag over his shoulder and was in the parking lot headed to his jeep when a red sports car zoomed up the parking lot, it took him a moment to remember that it was Blaine's car.

"Want a ride?" asked Blaine with a shrug.

"Hmm... beat up Jeep... shiny new sports car... hmm.. yeah, not much of a choice," said Dave, tossing his bag in Blaine's car and getting in, "Where are we headed... and please don't say the Lima Bean."

"Are you opposed to me driving us to Westerville?" asked Blaine, "I kind of don't want to be in Lima right now."

"Sure, go for it," said Dave, he wanted to get the hell out of Lima right now too."

**TBC**

OMG! Blaine's house! I made his house look like my friend's house... some of the houses in Westerville are just so beautiful.. some.. I said some.. okay... just some... okay you know what... you'll wait till the next chapter.


	36. Abundantly Awkward

**A/N: **Don't fret my Apologies loving peeps... I will not slack!

**Chapter 36**

**Abundantly Awkward**

Finn walked into the house gingerly, making sure his brother was not sitting and waiting to pounce. He sighed and looked at the bag in his hand, sixty dollars for two packs of underwear was just unnecessary... and awkward when your shopping for your brother. He'd never be able to go to that particular store again.. well.. not that he hung out at the mall anyways, but that was not the point... Because that clerk didn't believe the underwear borrowing story and had attempted to give him his number... nope... never again.

"Kurt?" called Finn, looking around, he hadn't seen Blaine's car, so he headed upstairs, "Bro?"

"Yeah Finn," said Kurt, leaning out of the bathroom with a smile, wearing his cleaning clothes. Finn froze.

"Are you still mad at me?" asked Finn, looking at the bleach water in Kurt's hands, _If he kills me... he's already got the cleaning ready._

"... no," said Kurt with a half smile as he went back into the bathroom, which as Finn leaned in and saw, it literally sparkled.

"I ohm... bought you new underwear," Finn held out the bag.

"..." Kurt stared at the bag and blinked rapidly, biting his lip, and then started snickering, "... you... you ohm... bought me underwear?"

"... I also got the clerks number," said Finn with a shrug, that did, Kurt was laughing. Score.

"Oh my god... that's hilarious, " said Kurt.

"No... it was awkward... I was not aware of all the questions involved in this particular shopping... also... is it protocol for them to ask the size of your junk.. really? Really?" asked Finn, his face red at the memory, but hey, Kurt was snorting now.

"What did... did you say," said Kurt taking shallow breaths.

"I... said we were about the same..." said Finn, that did it, Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"Oh... somewhere... there is a video of this... I want it," laughed Kurt.

"Well.. moving on... from that awkward moment to this one... why are you cleaning?" asked Finn, looking at the crystal clear mirror.

"To remove dirt, Finn," smirked Kurt, as he poured the dirty water down the toilet.

"Yeah, but you only do this kind of cleaning when your really upset... and... I don't think... underwear is that upsetting," said Finn as Kurt ditched his gloves and washed his hands.

"Blaine and I had a disagreement," said Kurt, "But its no big deal."

"Obviously it is... my rooms clean," said Finn as he looked inside the room, which now smelt like freshly cleaned clothes versus the musty scent he was used to.

"Maybe I just wanted to clean," said Kurt with a shrug as he took the bag from Finn and looking inside, "Okay... the first two packs are normal, but where the hell did you get rainbow banded ones."

"Kurt? Don't change the subject, what happened?" asked Finn, reaching in the bag and pulling out the colorful package, "Also.. the white ones are yours, these are mine."

"I'm not even going to question your rainbow fetish," sighed Kurt, "Its too personal to talk about Finn..."

"Kurt... I just bought you underwear and had to figure out a way to size up your crotch, " sighed Finn, "I think were there... spill."

"Well when you put it that way," said Kurt, fighting back laughter again, but whatever the fight was about sobered him up as he plopped on Finn's bed with a sigh.

.=.=.

Dave couldn't stop laughing as they hit Westerville boarder, the only thing that killed the sour moods they were both in was Blaine's CD's... and he'd never pegged Blaine as the raunchy song type until now. He was glad Blaine was driving because he would have crashed the car way back on _Animal Planet_.

"Do you know this song?" asked Blaine over the loud music, Dave didn't dare open his mouth in fear of breaking in hysterics, he nodded, "Sing with me then..."

"... no," said Dave, Blaine pouted slightly but broke back into song, Dave fighting back tears a little.

"_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger"_

"I'm gonna piss myself, are we almost there," said Dave, and he really was at this point.

"Oh really?" laughed Blaine, who smirked and went over a pot hole.

"Fucker," laughed Dave, "You better hope you never have to go man... god damn!"

"Oops... my bad, bump," snickered Blaine, "The only way I avoid them is if I have a duet partner."

"I am not singing Moves Like Jagger with you," laughed Dave, okay now he really had to go.

"Just sing Christina's part, please," said Blaine, Dave saw a pot hole up a head.

"This is sadistic torture, you know that right..." The car swerved towards it, "Okay! OKAY!"

"Yes!" laughed Blaine as he rewound that part.

"_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagge_r" sang Blaine, Dave rolled his eyes, wondering how far Blaine lived and if he could get of this when the part hit, he grumbled.

"_You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_But if I share my secret..._." Dave broke off laughing.

"Oh what was that!" said Blaine laughing as well.

"I have to piss... I am not singing... I will ruin your seats I swear," said Dave, wondering why this drive had taken over two hours... oh yeah... detours.. damn construction.

"Okay, okay... were here," said Blaine as he cruised down a street called Temperance Point, the houses were large an brilliant, Dave let out a low whistle.

"What the hell do your parents do for a living?" asked Dave as they hit a large gated yard and drove through the already open doors, Dave blinked at the large brick providence, Blaine shrugged and pulled in front of the house.

"Yeah its pretty impressive, I know... It's okay," smiled Blaine as Dave followed him up the stairs to the front door, and opened it, Dave glanced at the wooden stair case that vanished up into the ceiling, it was definitely old school.

"Bathroom?" asked Dave, shaking off the shock of the house for a second, Blaine pointed towards a large door to the side.

Twenty minutes and a short tour later, they were in the attic of the house, or what it once had been, but the walls were painted a pale blue and a series of photos and posters littered the walls. He didn't know why, but he always pictured Blaine's room very organized and blank walled, but collages on photo boards and a few small posters... seemed so... Dave couldn't find a word. However the book shelf, CD shelf, and the large computer was definitely Blaine.

"Okay.. so.. after the indoor pool tour... I hope you know I'm moving in," said Dave, plopping down in a large bowel chair, "Yup.. never leaving."

"Hmm. I guess I could tell my parents you followed me home and I decided to keep you," said Blaine with a chuckle as he flopped on his bed and turned on the stereo with a small remote.

"I'm sure they figure it out after a couple of days of me just... being here," snickered Dave.

"So... what happened that made you want to skip classes?" asked Blaine, pulling out a small box and tossing a small bag of Cheetos.

"Gasp.. does Kurt know you have Cheetos?" asked Dave, brow raised, Blaine laughed.

"Of coarse... he raids it every time he's over," Blaine pulled out another bag for himself.

"It sounds pretty lame now, I guess I just had a small freak out at the time," said Dave, realizing that once he'd gotten out of the building, he'd felt better then... "I met someone and.. well Quinn read a text and... yeah.. pretty much."

"So you had a panic attack over her figuring it out... like what did it say... could she... I mean you'll eventually have to get over that fear, but... was it easy to figure out?" asked Blaine.

"I guess... not really... depends... I don't exactly know how nosy she is," said Dave with a groan, "She thinks I'm dating Rachel though... and for some reason she thinks Rachel and Finn are singing together at the benefit..."

"Well," Blaine let out a small hiss, "Kurt said she's can be kind of... what was the term, competitive is probably a better word than the colorful ones... She might.. might not analyze it... depends... I say don't worry about it and let sleeping dogs lie."

"Okay... yeah, maybe your right..." said Dave who sighed and corked an eyebrow, "So... what happened with you and Kurt.

.=.=.

"Okay... whoa... let me get this straight... you said that... and then he freaked?" asked Finn, a clearly confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's what the whole argument was about," said Kurt who had turned Finn's pillow into a giant stress ball, "He said don't say it, if I don't mean it."

"Okay dude... I have to ask... do you love him?" asked Finn, seriously, Kurt looked at him, his voice catching in his throat.

.=.=.

"You said that? Are you fucking nuts?" asked Dave, brows furrowed.

rubbi

"Why shouldn't I question it, he's been acting weird ever since I said it," said Blaine with a sigh.

"Maybe it threw him off..."

"Or maybe he just said he loved me because I said it," said Blaine with a slightly raised voice.

.=.=.

"So why did you say it if your not sure?" asked Finn, rubbing Kurt's shoulder closeset to him as Kurt looked ready to cry.

"Because... Because I'm supposed to... I want too.. he's perfect for me, he loves me, and I can't feel the same when I should," Kurt didn't cry, he just looked tired now, "I feel so stupid... like... like I'm reading this perfect fairy tail and the whole time I can't help but wish the Prince wasn't saving the Damsel."

"...well... well maybe, huh," Finn wanted to choose his words carefully and not incriminate himself, "Maybe your the damsel..."

"It was a reference Finn, tred carefully," said Kurt with a slight edge to his voice.

"Maybe your not the type of damsel who needs the Prince Charming in her story... maybe... you need... I dunno... A night shinning armor... or maybe even be one of them yourself... you know... maybe you should be the one looking for the damsel," said Finn, hoping he didn't mess that up so badly.

"So... your pretty much saying. Maybe I love Blaine, but he's not what I need," said Kurt, wringing Finn's pillow again.

"..." Finn bit his lip, praying this didn't backfire, "... yes."

"Okay," said Kurt putting down the pillow and leaving.

"Kurt..." he stopped as he saw Kurt head across the hall and into his room, his face had been red, his eyes beginning to well up.. and he heard a small sob, "Way to freaking go Finn."

.=.=.

"So... ever since the whole 'I Love you' confession... he's been trying to get more physical?" asked Dave, this was still confusing the shit out of him.

"I think he was only doing it to prove he felt the same or something... and as much as I would _**love**_ too... I don't want us to do anything in hopes to make him feel like her might love me... I can't be that asshole," said Blaine, rubbing his temple.

Dave nodded as Blaine calmed himself. His mind was racing, he could say a thousand different things right now, and in the moment, would sound perfect... but he didn't want it to sound like he had ulterior motives... he didn't... did he. Dave bit his lip, bot sure what he should do because Blaine's eyes were getting red. He wasn't good with physical contact of any kind... and comfort? That's just crazy. On one hand, he could suggest they end it, and then eventually pursue his crush on Kurt and deal with the blows when it came... or he could comfort Blaine and make helpful suggestion and be a good friend. Dave looked at Blaine for a few seconds and mentally cursed at himself for being an idiot. He put his hand on Blaine's and held it as he leaned across the distance.

"Maybe you and Kurt... should talk it through. Whatever the resolve... it would kill you both if you two just let this escapade farther... you don't want to loose your best friend because you were afraid to tell them what you feel," said Dave, Blaine smiled at him, Dave felt a little better about his words.

"You know... if you had told me six months ago we'd be sitting her talking, I would have called you a nutcase... and an ass hat," said Blaine with a wary smile.

"Agreed... I would called you an evil little..." Blaine hugged Dave in mid-sentence, he felt awkward and tense... but he took a light breath and relaxed, wrapping his arm around Blaine and hugging back, he realized his shoulder was getting damp. He bit his lip at their awkward stance and tried to make it less awkward by moving to sit on the bed next to Blaine, Blaine hadn't even budged.

"Who knew..." Blaine's voice was raspy, "You'd be one of my best friends..."

"... I sure as hell didn't," said Dave, feeling guilt at his feelings for Kurt crash on him as he hugged Blaine a little tighter, he felt like a noose was being tightened.

His head was spinning with every thought possible. He knew he had a thing for Kurt. Kurt's relationship was breaking. Kurt would be single. Blaine. Blaine was one of his closest friends. One of his best too... he was the only person he turned too in his down moments who never belittled his concerns. Blaine was in love with Kurt. Brick walls slabbed themselves up on his emotions. Like normal. Because right now, in this moment, he realized that he Dave Karofsky. Might love Kurt too... and he Dave Karofsky... was fucked.

**TBC**


	37. A Night of NonNeglect

**A/N: **Reviews? Please?

**A/N 2: **VOTE! Do you think I should break Blaine and Kurt up soon or ride it out a little longer?

Also, just want to toss out there, _**PoisonRose**_ from Fanpop had a few songs listed that Kurt should sing and I totally agreed, a lot of them were good song choices.

Thanks _**gleekfan01**_ for your idea for Azimio's song.

**Chapter 37**

**A Night of Non-Neglect**

Reconsidering his decision to participate in this weekend's activities plagued Dave's mind. He looked around the choir room, where Tina stood more than happy to go on. After a few phone calls and some pleading, they'd managed a decent number of people for an audience, but that's not what made Dave nervous. After canceling his 'date' with Jeremiah a few days prior, he'd invited him… here… in public. He glanced at Quinn; she was really his only problem right now _What if she figures it out? What would she do? Will she out me? _Jeremiah knew Dave wasn't 'out' yet and Dave knew he would out either of them because well… Jeremiah not very public about his orientation either.

"Hey guys," came Kurt walking in to the choir room, Dave smiled glanced at him a moment and then to Blaine walking in behind him, talk about awkward.

"Kurt!" smiled Mercedes, pulling him into a hug, "Come to cheer us on?"

"Actually… I know you have a tight squeeze up there… but I was wondering if I could join?" asked Kurt, with a small smile.

"I'll give up my spot," said Dave, he saw this as a win-win. Kurt sings. He doesn't have too.

"You're not getting out of this," said Rachel with a frown, then she smiled at Kurt, "Sure, we have room… how about before Mercedes goes on?"

"Fine with me," smiled Mercedes, Kurt beamed.

"But.. you know… if the show goes long, I don't have too…" Dave was cut off by Finn.

"Dude, calm down… you'll do fine," said Finn patting his shoulder, Finn squinted.. or winked… or.. what the hell was Finn doing?

"You okay?" asked Dave, looking a little disturbed.

"I was trying to be reassuring and also tell you I know who's in the audience…" said Finn, "And not to be nervous."

"… Actually I wanted to get of this before they came… but now I'm even more uneasy, thanks for pointing that out," groaned Dave.

"Who's in the audience?" Kurt whispered in between the two, Dave jumped, Finn seemed unsurprised.

"Kurt's a ninja, you get used to it eventually," said Finn with a shrug, then he smiled, "Dave's 'friend' is here."

"Oh my god! Really?" said Kurt, eyes shot open and suddenly Dave had an urge to clamp a hand over the boys mouth, that had been really loud.

"Keep it down," whispered Dave, his heart was racing as a couple people looked over, he glanced over at Blaine wondering why he wasn't over by them, he was talking to Rachel.

"So, what's he look like? Where's he sitting? Did you find out his last name?" asked Kurt, practically shoving Finn aside.

"You are way too into this," said Dave, he felt a little down at that thought but shook it off.

"You invited your boyfriend to your school… this is huge," said Kurt, Dave was certain he'd never seen Kurt this excited, but there was something else.

"You okay?" asked Dave without thinking, Kurt's happiness wavered for a split second but came back and he shook his head.

"Hey," said Blaine walking over, Kurt smiled for a few seconds before excusing himself over by Finn, Dave blinked and sighed.

"Not going too well?" asked Dave, his shoulder's slumped, Blaine looked miserable but he was doing an okay job trying to hide it.

"We talked… well I talked.. he just… nodded and murmured," said Blaine, "He picked me up so he's driving me home tonight… I… I think he wants to end it."

"Oh…" said Dave, he wanted to say something encouraging but at the same time, he felt terrible about it, but he was a little happy, "I ohm.. I'm sorry man…. You know if you need too.."

"Tina!" yelled Mike as Tina came running in the choir room in tears.

"T-That was… was … humiliating and.. and terrible," she sobbed as Brittany hugged her.

"Freaking bastards!" yelled Santana storming by, "I swear to god, I'm gonna cut them."

"What's happening?" asked Quinn, patting Tina's shoulder.

"Hecklers… there's a group of douches in the front row," said Mike, pulling Tina in a hug.

"Great… figures," said Santana crossing her arms.

"Can't we ever do something around here without someone jumping down our throat?" asked Artie, "I mean seriously… do people have nothing better to do?"

"I bet Sue had something to do with this, " said Quinn, patting Tina's shoulder.

"Then we don't let them win, simple as that… we ignore them," said Finn, Puck nodded beside him.

"I say we just go out there.. show them what we got… and blow them away," said Puck, "Or.. we could go punch 'em out…"

"The first ideas a better idea… Tina, you have to get back out there.. your stronger than this," said Rachel, beaming.

"I.. I don't think I could…" sniffled Tina, "There just so.. so mean…"

"… I'll sing with you," said Jameson, who up until now had been doing the same as Dave; avoiding this entirely.

"… What?" asked Mike, suspiciously.

"I mean.. no offence Mike, you can't sing… and I was really trying to avoid it… and everyone else has a song already… besides Dave… who's pretending he has stage fright…" said Jameson, Rachel glared at Dave, causing Kurt to snicker.

"I'm not sure I can…" said Tina, she'd stopped crying as Mike kissed her forehead tenderly, "I mean.. My song wasn't a duet… and we have.. nothing."

"Well… I goofed around with the band a few days ago after practice… do you know We'll be a Dream?" asked Jameson, Dave raised a brow and glanced at Mike, that was a rather… flirty song for someone to sing with his girlfriend.

"By We the Kings and Demi Lovato?" asked Tina, she thought for a moment, "That's definitely in my vocal range."

"Well then, get out there and sing," said Mercedes, "Show those asses what you got."

"I'll go tell the band," said Brittany, jogging out of the room.

"Are.. you sure?" asked Dave looking at a nervous Jameson.

"Heck no… I may crap myself out there…" said Jameson, "But like all those famous peeps say… the shows gotta keep going."

"… slightly butchered, but… good," said Blaine as he headed out, "I'm gonna go catch the show… good luck guys."

"Az has a couple spots next to him and… my friend," said Dave casually, Blaine beamed and hurried out of the room.

"You do realize he's going to blow up your phone after tonight," said Kurt with a smirk.

"So… I won't expect any random questions from you then?" asked Dave, he felt like talking to Kurt about this should be awkward, but it wasn't.

"Oh.. I will blow up your phone like crazy…. Finn?" asked Kurt as Finn leaned in between the two.

"Oh.. I was just eavesdropping… are you guys going to watch from the sidelines?" asked Finn, "I also wanted to toss in here… if Blaine and Kurt get to meet your 'friend'.. can I?"

"… meet who?" asked Rachel as they headed towards the stage.

"Dave's boyfriend," said Santana casually walking passed them.

"Okay.. seriously David… we need a list of who knows," said Kurt, stopping for a moment to take in Santana's outright statement, apparently Dave did too.

"Wow.. that was.. was so strange to hear.." said Dave as music began to play and they leaned into the stage to see.

"_Do you remember the nights we  
Stayed up just laughing.  
Smiling for hours at anything  
Remember the nights we  
Drove around crazy in love.." _sang Jameson, a little nervously.

"You suck!" came a yell from the audience.

"Get off the stage loser!" came another yell.

"Yeah, go home!" came a female yell, Dave noticed Ms. Holiday glaring at them from the other side of the stage…. But no one said anything to stop the tirades.

"_Do you remember the nights we  
Made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being someone big,  
We were so young then,  
We were too crazy in love,"_ sang Tina, obviously trying not to look at the crowd and drown them out.

"_When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Likes it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream_," They sang together, their voices didn't sound half bad mused Dave, but the heckling continued, but they seemed a little more confident now.

"You suck!"

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

"_When the lights out,_" sang Jameson as Tina sang the higher notes.

"_When the lights go out_!" Tina managed to hit the notes without much trouble now, and there were a lot more whistles and hollering than heckling. 

"_We'll be safe and sound._" 

"_We'll be safe and sound_," 

"_Well take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be,_" they both sang, Jameson spinning Tina slightly, Dave glanced at Mike, but he seemed pretty okay at this point.

As the song finished up, there was applause from the audience and boos from the small group of hecklers. New Directions and Kurt whistled as Tina and Jameson took a bow and all but dived off stage, Jameson looked pale and headed directly to the choir room. Kurt opened his mouth to say something as Finn and Dave snickered along with Puck.

"Do you think he really shit himself?" asked Puck, this caused tears to well up in Finn's eyes.

"I hope not… but at the same time… it would be freaking awesome," said Finn, Dave nodded in agreement.

"You guys are up next," said Rachel looking at Puck and Finn, they both smirked.

"Where's Santana and Artie?" asked Puck, looking around just as the two showed up.

"Come on, let's get it started up in this biznitch!" said Artie, putting on sunglasses.

"What are you guys singing?" asked Kurt, trying to figure all four in.

"Only the most badass song ever," said Artie as they headed on stage and music hit.

"Airplanes? I thought that was for three people?" asked Brittany.

"Not anymore," said Quinn with a shrug.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_," sang Santana with her usual devious smirk.

"_I could really use a wish right now_," sang Puck and Finn joining her.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky_

_Are like shooting stars_," sang Finn,

"_I could really use a wish right now_," they all chimed in.

"Yeah

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this_

_Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'_

_And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion_

_And all the pandemonium and all the madness_

_There comes a time where you fade to the blackness_

_And when you're staring at that phone in your lap_

_And you hoping but them people never call you back_

_But that's just how the story unfolds_

_You get another hand soon after you fold_

_And when your plans unravel," _sang Artie, Puck miming him in backup, which switched as Puck took over.

"_And they sayin' what would you wish for_

_If you had one chance_

_So airplane airplane sorry I'm late_

_I'm on my way so don't close that gate_

_If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight_

_And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_," everyone joined back in on end.

The crowd cheered again, but the hecklers continued their assault, yelling, screaming… it seemed more people had joined them… Dave swore he head Blaine yell something colorful at one of the hecklers, but the stage lights blocked the audience. Rachel grabbed his arm as she leaned passed him to squint into the crowd.

"I hope a riot doesn't break out," she muttered.

"Well… at least it would be new and exciting," said Tina, Mike nodded.

"Until someone called the police," said Mike, "Which after all the crap around here… I wonder why no one ever has?"

"Don't jinx it," said Sam, looking at his watch, "Hey guys, I hate to bail, but I have to get home… good luck guys…"

"Okay, who's up next?" asked Finn as they got off stage.

"Ohm… Sam bailed… I'm not supposed to go on till after intermission…. " said Mike, he glanced towards Dave, who looked behind him to see Kurt attempting to squint in the audience, he took a step back.

"Change of plans, you're up Kurt… Sam left," said Rachel, Kurt's eyes shot open as he heard the hecklers still yelling, he sighed,

"Fine… but I make no promise not to injure one of them," said Kurt, waving over to Brad that he was up.

"To be honest I don't think any of us would try and stop you," said Dave, Quinn nodded with a few murmurs of agreement as Kurt headed out on stage.

"_Is it true what they say?_

_Are we too blind to find a way?_

_Fear of the unknown_

_Clouds our hearts today_," sang Kurt, Dave was unfamiliar with the song but he listened as Kurt sang, the hecklers weren't saying anything right now.

"_Come into my world,_

_See through my eyes._

_Try to understand,_

_Don't want to lose what we have…"_ Dave leaned against the curtain a little, glad no one noticed him there.

"BOO!" one of the hecklers yelled, but they sounded slightly strangled.

"_See who I am,_

_Break through the surface._

_Reach for my hand,_

_Let's show them that we can_

_Free our minds and find a way._

_The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end._" Dave shook his head as he thought he saw Kurt glance over at him.

"I'd rather get a bikini wax then listen to this!" came a yell from the audience.

"_Fear is withering the soul_

_At the point of no return._

_We must be the change we wish to see._

_I'll come into your world,_

_See through your eyes._

_I'll try to understand,_

_Before we lose what we have_."

"Shut up, homo!" came a voice, Dave felt a sudden cold shoot through him and felt a hand shove him back a little as Finn headed for the audience, Kurt glared at them and went to continue, but someone from the audience was yelling.

"What the hell did you say!" Dave really wished they could see into the audience.

"Oh my god…" said Rachel, her eyes wide as a few people started yelling in the audience, Kurt had slowly slid towards the side of the stage, the music had stopped.

"Well… how… strange," said Kurt, whose face was red as Dave tried to put the voice together, his eyes went wide and he and Kurt shared a look as Azimio walked towards them on stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Can… can Azimio sing?" asked Mercedes, brow raised.

"I don't think so…" said Dave, his mind fading back to all their road trips when they'd both first gotten their license, "No… no he can't."

"Oh god… how did this happen?" asked Finn as Azimio yelled into the audience and music started playing.

"Well some hockey douche yelled out, Azimio started yelling and somehow the hockey player convinced Azimio to go sing up there," said Blaine coming up behind them, Jeremiah standing a short ways from the door.

"Gap boy?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

"Oh my god… hair inspector," said Jeremiah, sharing the same look.

"Wait… you know each other?" asked Dave, looking between his boyfriend, and then to Kurt and Blaine.

"Tell you later," said Jeremiah as Azimio started singing, "Oh my god… it's like a dying dingo?"

"So specific," said Kurt, Dave didn't miss Kurt's curled up nose as he looked at Jeremiah, Finn did as he started talking to Jeremiah.

"_Hey, slow it down_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_

_Yeah, I'm afraid_

_What do you want from me_

_What do you from me_,"

"YOU SUCK!" came a yell, from what Dave had decided must have been Cooper.

"I can't watch this…" said Mercedes, heading back to the choir room.

"_There might have been a time_

_I would give myself away_," sang Azimio, Dave covered his face, this day was just so fucked up… and why the hell was Finn so intent on talking to Jeremiah.

"Oh my god… poor Azimio, he's getting the worst heckling," said Kurt, covering his mouth, Dave took a deep breath as he watched Azimio and looked to the head microphones on the stage…. Yup… this was happening.

"_Once upon a time_

_I didn't give a damn_

_But now here we are_," sang Azimio, he was ignoring the audience who were all yelling.

"_So what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_.." sang Dave, from behind Kurt as he headed passed them.

"_Just don't give up_

_I'm workin' it out_

_Please don't give in_

_I won't let you down_

_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_

_Just keep coming around_," sang Dave, Azimio gave him a grateful look and jogged off stage, Dave glared.

"_Hey, what do you want from me_

_What do you want from me_," Dave continued singing, he rolled his eyes, guess he didn't get out of this after all.

It was late when they'd finished the show, glad most of the Hecklers had left before the end of it. The group was gathered in the choir room after cleaning up the stage; eating the remains of the salt water toffee that they'd had left over after the Ms. Holiday and Mr. Schue had thrown some at the Hecklers. Mr. Reyerson had just left, so yeah.. they were in a pretty damn good mood.

"So, Jeremiah, right?" asked Rachel, practically bouncing over to the blonde next to Dave, who'd been all but avoiding everyone.

"Hi, yeah…" Jeremiah looked at her for a few seconds and then smiled, "Rachel, right?"

"Wow…" said Kurt looking passed Dave and too where Jeremiah and Rachel talked, "Just… wow.."

"Wow what?" asked Azimio, eating another candy.

"Of all they guys… in Ohio… Jeremiah… seriously?" asked Kurt, shock written all over his face.

"That's… ironic… and… just… okay its screwed up…" said Blaine, Dave and Azimio raised a brow as Jeremiah maneuvered his way back over to them, followed shortly by Finn as everyone started leaving.

"Well.. ohm.. as curious as I am," said Dave, looking at them with a slightly frightened look, "We have… dinner… stuff.."

"Yeah… ohm.. nice seeing you again Blaine… Kyle," said Jeremiah, Dave's eyes shot open ad Kurt's lip twitched.

"Likewise, Jamie…" said Kurt, Dave really felt like he should ask, but he preferred just to leave before too much speculation was drawn.

"See you guys later," said Dave as they headed out, Jeremiah right beside him.

"Awkward," said Finn, he glanced at Kurt, "What was that about?"

"Hmm… oh…freaking gap," shrugged Kurt.

"Oh my god… you guys are the gap mob that got him fired," said Azimio, eyes wide, Finn looked confused.

"Hey Finn…" said Puck, pulling on his hoodie and walking over towards him.

"Sup, dude?" asked Finn, with a half-smile as he tried to listen to what the other three were talking about.

"Who was that dude there all talking about?" asked Puck grabbing his backpack and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Oh.. Dave's friend.. Jeremiah, apparently Kurt and Blaine know him," said Finn.

"So… is that Dave's… boyfriend?" asked Puck tilting his head to the door.

"What?" asked Finn, brow raised.

"Well.. you did say he was gay… you know back at the park… I mean I was wasted… I wasn't that wasted at the time," said Puck with a shrug.

"But I… you said… and I asked.." Finn's eyes were wide.

"Dude… I was in hangover mode… I didn't recall shit till Monday.. by then I was life… why should I say shit," said Puck, "I'm not stupid… it's also not really hard to notice him always checking out Kurt…. just wanted to know man, call you later."

"Wait!" said Finn, looking panicked, "You're not going to say…"

"I haven't yet, why would I…" said Puck with an smirk and an eye roll as he headed out.

"… does… does Puckerman know?" asked Azimio, edging towards Finn.

"Yeah.. oh yeah," said Finn, he glanced at Kurt with a curiously raised brow, _Does Dave have a thing for my brother_.

"At this point I think he should just tell the rest of New Directions," said Azimio, "There's like what… five who don't know?"

"Yeah… don't rush it," said Kurt, Blaine nodded.

"True…" said Finn who then smiled, "Do you think Puck's planning a coming out party?"

"I'd be shocked if he wasn't," said Kurt, "I mean… he is running out of gay friends to throw a party for… and he really wants too."

"That's because he wants to make a penis cake," said Azimio, they looked at him with wide eyes, "What… he blogged it on facebook like a week ago.

"…. Well… an awkward statement to end an awkward night," said Finn, as they headed out, he glanced at Kurt and Blaine who were still in the choir room, "Bro, you coming?"

"I'll be home later," said Kurt, as he and Blaine headed off the opposite way talking.

"Okay…" muttered Finn, he watched them go, "…. I need to buy more cake tonight…"

**TBC**


	38. Just a Kiss

**A/N: **Wow… all the votes were all the same lol… but I suppose we could end the Klaine drama and move towards the Darimiah drama…. Maybe ;) … maybe… later…

**Chapter 38**

**Just a Kiss **

It was a little ridiculous to have to take two cars to Bellefontaine for dinner, but what could one do, it was closer to Zanesfield and only thirty minutes from Lima, so Dave would be back before it got too late and his parents got suspicious. He parked next to Jeremiah's car where he happily stood by the front of it as Dave got out. Dave still wasn't too sure about Chattan Loch Bistro place… he'd drove passed it before, but it seemed nice looking with its brick exterior and lively music.

"I went here once with some of my psychology classmates…. It was pretty lame with them because they were studying for an exam… nothing quite like trying to eat shrimp and having them analyzing everyone around you," said Jeremiah with a slightly scrunched up nose.

"Oh I know that feeling… I went out to dinner once with my cousins and one of them is working for her culinary degree and she had to detail everything we ate… and might I add… you sometimes… just don't want to know," said Dave, with a smirk, Jeremiah laughed as they entered through the thick doors and were seated.

It was a small two person table in a pale lit section that smelled like the beach and roses at the same time. Dave had to admit for their first date… this was way better than the café the other week. They waited for their orders to be placed and to get their drinks before breaking into talk.

"So, I've told you about myself… how about you tell me about you?" asked Jeremiah as the waitress put down their soup.

"Okay… first… what is your last name?" asked Dave, remembering that was one of the very few things he did not know.

"Oh… oh my gosh.. wow. It's Jacobs… Jeremiah Jacobs…. My parents wanted to call me JJ, but I refused," said Jeremiah, with a smile.

"Well.. thank god… before I rant about myself… what the hell was with you, Blaine, and Kurt?" asked Dave, he watched Jeremiah put down his spoon and took a deep breath.

"Okay… so I met Blaine a while back," said Jeremiah with a slight smirk, "Well… he wasn't exactly comfortable with himself and I was his older mentor kind of person… but I guess he misread it as a love interest… and the next thing I know he and the Warblers… and Kurt.. right? Anyway they came to my work at the gap and BAM. He started singing When I get You Alone… which one… totally not appropriate. Two. I was at work… it got me fired. Then when we talked afterwards it was pretty damn apparent that Kurt was more than a little pissed about Blaine singing to me…. But that's pretty much it… I could elaborate… but I would much rather hear about you."

"Up until a week ago… that would have surprised me… but now… wow… that sucks… but you and Blaine are like… okay now.. right?" asked Dave, taking a bite of his breadstick.

"Were fine.. we talk on facebook once in a while.." said Jeremiah.

"Also.. Kurt's actually really nice… normally.." said Dave, weighing the odds of the topic.

"Regardless.. you. Now," said Jeremiah, looking intently at Dave, who rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Okay.. me… well…" Dave trailed off.

.=.=.

"Finn? Where's your brother?" asked Burt as he knocked on Finn's open door.

"He had to talk to Blaine about something," said Finn, turning the page of his text book, he should be eager to stop his homework, but he didn't want to start ranting his speculations on Kurt and Blaine's relationships.

"Do you know if he and Blaine…" Burt was cut off by the downstairs door closing.

"Hey," said Kurt walking passed them and heading directly into his room and closing the door.

"…." Burt was going to continue but thought better of it and headed downstairs.

Finn went back to reading, pondering if maybe he should go talk to Kurt. This thought was abruptly ended by Kurt jumping over him and flopping in the empty space on his bed. Finn raised an eyebrow and smirked, waiting for Kurt to say something, but he noticed Kurt's eyes were a little red but dry now. He closed his book, and gave his full attention to his brother.

"What happened?" asked Finn, waiting for any real response.

"Ohm.. well.. we talked.. a lot. I told him how amazing I thought he was, we flirted I guess…. And I told him I still wanted to be friends; that I loved him.. but I wasn't _in _love with him," said Kurt, looking down and picking on the blanket.

"And…" said Finn, he wasn't sure he should ask it but he really felt like he should make sure he helped Kurt clear this up mentally.

"He agreed… I think he figured it out before we talked… and he said he was okay being friends and then we kissed," said Kurt, becoming more intent on the blanket and biting his lip.

"Kurt don't you think that's a little misleading… kissing him while dumping him?" asked Finn.

"It was one of those things… that just needed to be done Finn," said Kurt, Finn felt like he wanted to say something more about it, but… all break ups were different… so.

"Are you okay?" asked Finn.

"I feel relieved but… like I.. like I overreacted… but I know I didn't," said Kurt, Finn nodded, he knew that feeling, but Kurt was stuck on it.

"Well, that's normal dude…" said Finn putting his arm over Kurt's shoulder and sliding him closer to him, "I'm not a total expert but when Quinn and I ended last year I felt like it had been my fault that it hadn't worked.. like I screwed it up or something. But I kind of realized I felt like that because I wasn't in love with her and I hadn't said anything. I think everyone feels like that when it ends regardless of the reason."

"Thanks Finn," said Kurt, but Finn saw his expression change quickly.

He gave a raised brow at Finn, and the water Finn had seen ready a few minutes ago was absent. He had a quizzical look in his eyes that wasn't foreign to Finn, but in the current situation seemed rather unusual. Kurt moved and sat up, Finn blinked, and smirked. Kurt reminded him of a puppy or something, he looked alert but his eyes were set on Finn.

"Finn?" asked Kurt, the calmness of his voice made Finn give in to full attention.

"Yeah? What?" asked Finn, sitting up as well.

"If… you were not… _in _love with Quinn then… are you now?" asked Kurt, Finn blinked and his mind swam in a thousand different directions.

.=.=.

They split the check and left the restaurant laughing about what the couple at the next table had been doing. Dave could barely recall what Jeremiah exactly said, but it was something along the lines of '_No wonder they haven't touched their food, they're too busy eating each other's faces_.' Dave was actually enjoying himself, it was nice to be able to just… well talk about stuff… even boring useless stuff and have someone to actually give even the slightest bit of interest about it. Jeremiah was a bit ditzy sometimes, especially on the subject of social standards. Though that was probably because Jeremiah may not have looked it, but he was a total library nerd and either shied away from social groupings or attempted to blend… and he blended well.

"So… you're a nerd," smirked Dave as they headed to their cars.

"Ohm, excuse me Mr. I Love Math… you're a nerd, too," said Jeremiah with an eye roll, "I can't even fathom Calculus or mathematics, seriously I try and scrape by with the bare minimum… I take basic math at the college and still… I am scraping by with like… a C… maybe."

"It's not too hard once you learn the basics, then it pretty much flows… it's all logic and rules.. there's no maybe's… might be… or if's about… the answer is the end," said Dave.

"Maybe you could help me with that," said Jeremiah as the entered the parking lot area.

"That'd be cool," smirked Dave, suddenly aware they were walking almost right on top of each other, "So.. the foods actually pretty good here, even the vegan crap you got."

"I was more excited to jack your cheeseburger," laughed Jeremiah, Dave thought for a moment and when their hands drifted close enough he grabbed it.

"Then why didn't you order it?" asked Dave, hoping the move went by as casual, it did because Jeremiah returned the hand hold.

"I don't go on many dates and to be honest I eat like an idiot when given the chance… I'm not partial to vegan food so I don't eat it as fast," said Jeremiah with a shrug.

"….. okay so… you do realize next time we go out we're going to a buffet or something… seriously I felt self-conscious that I was eating a burger," said Dave, with a small shrug.

"Lame… lets go to a carnival… attack the cotton candy patrons," smirked Jeremiah as they finally reached Dave's jeep and Jeremiah's Focus.

"I'd enjoy the random ambush of the funnel cake carts," chuckled Dave, as he leaned back against the jeep as Jeremiah sat on his hood which put their knees almost touching.

"Oh the epic plans we will make," chuckled Jeremiah, "But… carnivals are a few months off… I'm hoping we could go out a little sooner than that, I was really having fun and I don't really want to wait."

"I had fun, too," said Dave, he really had, and he bit his lips for a second, _maybe…_

Dave pushed off the jeep a little and took a step forward filling the space between them. His mind ran a flashback to his first awkward kiss with a guy… he hoped things didn't end the same. He leaned closer and smiled as Jeremiah complied by also moving a little closer. Apparently it had been taking too long because Jeremiah wrapped an arm around Dave's neck and finished the distance. Dave closed his eyes and smiled into the kiss. It was welcoming and nice but as he pulled away, it just wasn't complete, but Jeremiah's smile shook his unease and he returned the smile. He'd just kissed his first boyfriend… and he'd kissed back.

**TBC**

Sooo… I felt awkward writing that JxD scene, not gonna lie… I felt all dirty and shit… anyways… moving on.


	39. Homecoming

**A/N: ** Sooo.. how about some reviews… cause like I write… you should write…. You know…. Cause what if I wrote a Kurtofsky fic and right before they kissed… BAM… ended… I have that power…. Do you?

(smiles)

Lol… nah just kidding… but seriously

(glares)

… Review.

**A/N **_**Questions? :**_** Okay so…**what do you want more of (apart from Kurtofsky obviously!)

**Chapter 39**

**Homecoming**

Dave was in a pretty good mood that Sunday morning; even his mother's annoying demands to go to church hadn't interrupted his mental trance. Though he felt bad about the fact he was more interested in telling Kurt the details when he texted, than the actual date itself. He flopped on his bed and loosened the top of his Sunday shirt and sighed, finishing his last text. He scrunched up his face in thought… how could he stop Rachel and the others from prying…. Azimio was mentally scared from their last conversation about him and Jeremiah… although that had all been a scare tactic. Mission complete. But he couldn't expect the same to detour the others. He looked at his phone. Kurt. Rachel. Santana….. he blinked, there was no text from Blaine… _Shit! _Dave dialed quickly, he'd forgotten about their conversation and the whole Kurt issue. There was the sound of shuffling and a groan.

"Yes?" came a sluggishly groggy voice.

"Hey man," said Dave, sitting up and kicking off his shoes.

"Oh… hi," the voice wasn't any less sluggish, "Why are you up?"

"Church," said Dave with an eyeroll, "It was a lovely issue today, all about marriage."

"….fuck… my mom's going to be pissed I didn't get up," came the annoyed voice of Blaine.

"Dang man, you have a foul mouth when you wake up," said Dave with a slight chuckle.

"Whatever, listen… I'm just going to veg out, so I'll talk to you later," said Blaine, Dave heard his voice fade in an out.

"Right," said Dave, as Blaine hung up, he looked at his phone for a few minutes and got up and shoved on some sneakers and headed out his door.

"Dave, where are you going?" asked his mom as he walked through the living room.

"Westerville," shrugged Dave, it was barely eight.

"Westerville, what on earth are you going to do there?" asked his mom eyebrow raised.

"Hanging out," said Dave, heading out the door.

.=.=.

Finn was in his own little dream world filled with space aliens, Rachel, dancing penguins, Quinn, and Nationals… well he was until he felt arms shaking him awake and he opened his eyes to see Kurt standing over him. It freaked him out for a moment to see normal Kurt. Not fashion savvy Kurt. Dalton Kurt or Murt. But the normally up before sunrise Kurt was chipper and wearing a baggy shirt and jeans.

"Let's do something," beamed Kurt, sitting on Finn's bed, "Any ideas?"

Finn blinked rapidly. Kurt was normally gone by now… with Blaine or the girls… either that or there was a shitload of homework that he had to do. But here was Kurt, beaming, looking like a normal guy, and giving Finn options… Finn's eyes were awake, Kurt was letting him find something for them to do… he scratched his head, fairly certain his brother held a catch.

"You don't have any other plans?" asked Finn with a yawn.

"Nope…" said Kurt with a shrug, he looked sad for a second.

Finn recalled the previous night and todays date. It was Sunday in Lima, Ohio. If their friends weren't working, they were at church. Also, Kurt had broken up with Blaine… but that didn't leave the homework or Kurt's normally all day fret over getting ready do a week at Dalton. Finn looked at the clock, why they hell was Kurt waking him up so early, couldn't their epic day plans wait.

"But if you have plans with Puck or something, I'm sure I could do some shopping, I was just thinking that we haven't really hung out together since before the cabin," said Kurt with a shrug, Finn noticed that smirk.

"Can we go fishing?" asked Finn, he nearly burst into laughter at the horrified look on Kurt's face, "Joking… just kidding, bro…. ow!"

"You know how I feel about fish," said Kurt, swatting him with a pillow.

"I know… I'm up now… but don't you have to get all your crap ready for Dalton?" asked Finn, swinging his legs out from under the covers.

"If I go to Dalton, sure," said Kurt as Finn grabbed a shirt, "For crying out loud Finn, take a shower… I'll go make breakfast."

"Wait? What?" asked Finn as Kurt left the room.

"Breakfast, Finn. I said breakfast," sighed Kurt as Finn heard him walk down the hall.

"No, what about Dalton?" yelled Finn, leaning out the doorway.

"Finn, honey, please put clothes on," sighed Carol walking passed him and into his room for his laundry hamper.

.=.=.

Dave pulled into the long driveway and walked up the stone steps. He saw two cars parked out front and ready to go, only look vaguely familiar, he shrugged and rang the doorbell. He looked at his watch, glad he'd gotten here sooner than planned and that construction was on hold till Monday. He heard the sound of what he knew as heel clicks from sitting behind Santana in English, he hated that sound. The door opened and Dave blinked at the pretty Hispanic women in front of him… it wasn't her looks that stunned him.. but who it was that did.

"Uh.. Dr, Anderson?" said Dave abruptly at the well kempt women in front of him, her face just as in shock.

"Dave," she looked just as confused.

"Hi," said Dave, shaking his head… yup that was his former therapist… yup… right there… in Blaine's house… _Anderson? _

"What are you doing here?" asked Dr. Anderson, looking nervous.

"I'm… I'm actually here to see Blaine… I uh… well," said Dave, okay now he just felt self-conscious… the one person who actually know EVERYTHING was standing in Blaine's door.

"Dave.. David?" said Dr. Anderson, something seemed to be clicking and Dave saw her put all their therapy sessions together… even though there had only been five… five brief forgotten meetings, he cringed, "Well… this ironic."

"Yeah… wow… I ohm… well yeah," said Dave, maybe he should leave.

"I can't believe I never put any of the names… oh do come in Dave," said Dr. Anderson, moving aside to let him in, "Well how have you been?"

"Ohm… good I guess," said Dave, this was a whole lot of awkward, as every conversation Blaine had said about his parents was recalled and the fact that one of said parents knew WAY too much about him was a little overwhelming.

"That's good… ohm… Blaine's in his room… do you know where that is?" asked Dr. Anderson, she looked worried.

"Ohm… I don't really remember actually," said Dave, looking towards the stairs.

"All the way up, top floor… second door," said Dr. Anderson, Dave nodded and walked up the wooden spiral until he was passed the landing and booked it up the stairs at high speed.

He took a few breaths as he reached the top floor and stared at the brilliant blue painted door and knocked gently. He waited… nothing. He heard movement but nothing else. He knocked a little harder this time; he heard a grunt what he was fairly certain was 'go away,' or something. He tried the handle, locked, of course.

"Disney, I just drove to Westerville… at eight in the morning on a Sunday… and got mentally analyzed by your mom… now open the door, man," said Dave with a sigh, he heard a thump and then movement before the door opened.

"Why the… what are you wearing?" asked Blaine as he turned and went back to flop on his bed.

"Ohm… crap," said Dave, looking at his church attire, he hadn't changed, he looked up to see Blaine face plant into his pillow, "So I was going to be all nice and shit but with that attitude… so I take it the inevitable breakup happened?"

"He…." The rest was muffled by the pillow as Dave sat in the large rounded scoop chair comfortably.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that pillow biter," said Dave with a sigh.

"I said…. Did you just call me _pillow biter_? Seriously?" asked Blaine with what Dave dictated as annoyance but slight amusement.

"Yes… yes I did… now what did he say, now that you're not being all mellow-dramatic-teen-soap-opera-angsty," said Dave leaning forward, Blaine sighed.

"That he loves me, but he's not _in _love with me…. That we should still be friends, and blah," said Blaine, falling back into his pillow.

"I see…." Said Dave, looking at his watch.

"That's about it… so yeah, thanks for stopping by," said Blaine.

"I did not drive an hour and a half to hear that statement dumb ass, now get your depressed self out of bed so we can do something," said Dave, yeah no, he was not going to feed into Blaine's depression by acting all nice and sweet… he also kind of wanted to rant about his date to him… but now was not the time.

"Sorry David, but I really just need to be alone…. I have a three day process, and I have to engross myself in it or I'll just act like a douche," said Blaine with a sigh, "Go swimming in my pool, my mom should be gone now…. Run through a sprinkler, eat my food… I just need some alone time."

"Blaine, come on. I'm not going to let your mope around, let's go do something to take your mind off of it," said Dave with a sigh, but Blaine was looking at him with a curious expression, "What now?"

"You said my name," said Blaine, sitting up a little, his eyes alert.

.=.=.

"Kurt, you said I got to choose," said Finn bitterly as Kurt attempted to go to Aeropostale.

"You brought me to the mall, what do you expect… besides… we could.. find you some outfits?" smiled Kurt hopefully.

"I wanted to go play DDR at the arcade," said Finn indicating the area two feet away.

"Oh Finn… hun… no," said Kurt looking horrified that turned into a forced smile, "We could go to Game Stop and buy one… for the XBOX at home… and play it there."

"Why spend all that money when we could play it for two bucks, come on Kurt," said Finn headed to the arcade.

"Because the law suits we'll cost us three times as much," muttered Kurt, Finn scowled.

"I'm not that bad anymore… seriously think back to last year," said Finn, he watched Kurt's annoyed face glance into somewhat tolerable as he slowly followed Finn into the arcade.

.=.=.

"This is by far… the shitiest, boring moment of my life," said Dave as they walked down the forest trail, "Maybe we should have just hung out at your place and played Guitar Hero or something."

"You asked me what there was to do on a Sunday.. in April… in Westerville. You don't want to go shopping, and we had breakfast at my place… this is about it," said Blaine, with a slight shrug as they walked down the path.

"Okay… better idea. We drive to Dayton, goof around the mall and then crash the Murder Mystery place, and screw with their plots," said Dave, he'd always wanted to do that, _crap dinner ,_"Or…. We could go pick up Azimio, cause chaos and eat at his house…"

"…. Both of those sound like nothing I'm interested in doing? Not even in a good mood," said Blaine, with an amused smirk that bordered on bewilderment.

"…. Mrs. Adams' makes amazing homemade pork chops and Az's brother plays college football for Columbus…" said Dave with a hopeful shrug.

"Are you bribing me with home cooked food and football?" asked Blaine with a sigh.

"…. I'll buy you a latte from the Lima Bean… and a muffin," said Dave.

"You had me at homemade," said Blaine with a smile.

.=.=.

"So kids, what did you do today?" asked Burt as he took another helping of potatoes.

"Finn broke the DDR at the arcade," said Kurt, with a small snicker.

"I did not… the bar just fell off," said Finn, his eyes horrified.

"After you… karate kicked it would be the best way of putting it," snickered Kurt.

"… Kurt forced me to go shopping," said Finn, glaring at Kurt.

"Kurt. How could you," said Carol, fighting back a snicker.

"So unhelpful, mom," said Finn, as he resumed eating, it was quite for a few seconds, then.

"I want to leave Dalton," said Kurt as he put his fork down.

.=.=.

Finn beamed as walked into school that Wednesday morning. He was in a pretty good mood, indeed…. Even after the epic fail of Booty Camp the other day which resulted in him breaking Rachel's nose. He'd offered to pay the doctor's bills, but Leroy had just rolled his eyes and laughed, saying something about accidents happen… but still… he felt he should do something. His happy mood faltered for a brief second before Mercedes spoke.

"Okay, so what was that Facebook status about last night?" asked Mercedes walking up to him, "Are you for real?"

"Oh yeah… but Puck had better have gotten the goods," said Finn, as Puck rounded the corner.

"Already set up captain… it'll be here by this afternoon," smirked Puck.

"This is amazing… are you serious?" asked Rachel, skipping over to them, Finn grimaced at her purple nose.

"Would I lie on Facebook?" asked Finn, "Seriously… it all happened Sunday night. There was talking… chatting… emotions… and after I stopped freaking out, it was discussed."

"Oh we are so having a party," said Mike reading Facebook off his phone as he joined them.

"This is awesome!" said Santana, followed by Brittany, "There is no way we're losing Nationals."

"I just heard the news, this is great!" said Sam, walking behind Mercedes.

"There is no way we're going to…." Quinn was cut off as she walked towards them as a multitude of cold ice hit them all.

"It's great when they all line up as targets," laughed Cooper as the rest of the hockey team followed him.

"Fuck!" yelled Santana, "This fur is brand new!"

"Whoa… looks like we dodged a bullet," said Artie as Dave pushed him from the opposite hallway.

"What was that epic payback plan of yours for the Hockey team?" asked Quinn, "Because I want in."

"As soon as I figure out a way to get the cannon away from Sylvester, we'll talk," said Dave, cringing at his ice cover teammates, "Your nose okay, Rach?"

"Actually… that felt pretty good," said Rachel, touching her nose slightly.

"So what was that status about?" asked Artie, "Are you serious?"

"What status?" asked Dave, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Finn, "We had a family meeting about it."

"What are we talking about?" asked Dave as everyone headed to the bathroom.

"Wait, is it because of the whole Blaine thing?" asked Mercedes.

"Oh no, there still friends, more or less it was just a decision," said Finn.

"Are we talking about the breakup?" asked Dave, this was starting to piss him off.

"No, Finn's status update about Kurt coming back," said Rachel, Dave blinked and raised an eyebrow, "We all blogged about it…"

"…. Is now a good time to bring up that we still need to add Dave to our friends lists…." Said Brittany casually.

"… yeah," said Mike, quickly typing on his phone as Tina walked up.

"What's up?" asked Tina, wiping slushie off Mike's head, slowly followed by Jameson.

"Adding Dave on Facebook," said Mike, ignoring the dripping blue as he entered the bathroom.

"Oh, crap… I knew I forgot something," cringed Tina.

"Okay so… Kurt's coming back?" asked Dave, looking at his phone, "I wondered what that text about '_See you Later'_ was about."

"… hold up.. he texted you?" asked Mercedes, leaning out of the bathroom.

"Uh.. yeah.." said Dave, as he, Tina, Artie, and Jameson lingered outside the doorway.

"Oh, boys gonna get it. I found out from Finn's Facebook only," said Mercedes angrily as the door swung closed.

"Just to clarify… we are having a party, right?" asked Artie, "Like after school hours or… here at school."

"I don't think Kurt would want an 'after school' party after what happened last time.. but we're having one when he gets here this afternoon," said Finn.

"Where we will force feed him cake and try and persuade him for a weekend bender," said Puck confidently.

.=.=.

Dave sat in Calculus tapping his pencil on the table. He felt anxious… but he didn't have the faintest clue why. He glanced over at Mike who was currently checking out his phone, just as Dave's went off, he looked at the teacher who was grading papers at his desk and slipped it out of his pocket. He checked to make sure annoying Senior girl… Pepper or whatever wasn't watching to rat him out. He had two texts. One from Jeremiah, and one was a Forward from Finn. He clicked on the one from Jeremiah first.

'_**Sitting in class… boring lecture on History of Law. Help Me ' -Jer**_

Dave smirked and responded.

'_**Calc. Teach is dead to world. Only fun I got is my HW' – Dave**_

Dave clicked on the text from Finn and beamed, glancing over at Chang who was obviously texting him.

'_**Glee. Lunch. Outside. Kurt.' – Finn**_

So Kurt was going to be here in less than ten minutes, Dave beamed, and shook his head. Why was he so thrilled about this, it wasn't like the two talked about anything relevant since the cabin. Mostly Jeremiah, Finn, and Rachel… and they never hung… out. His pocket went off again.

'_**Are u busy later, maybe u could help me with my math, ;)' –Jer**_

The bell rang before he could respond and he grabbed his books and waited for the fury of hungry people to race by. Mike waited too and then walked over to him, he looked in a cheerful mood in general, maybe he'd been texting Tina most of the class.

"So rumor has it… you're having dinner at Rachel's?" asked Mike, with a smirk, "Come on, you two are so dating?"

"What? No were not… she wants me to watch another musical," said Dave, _and bring my boyfriend over. _

He'd completely forgotten about that as he walked towards the outside and glanced towards where the group sat slumped on the steps, Finn and Mercedes practically bouncing on their heels. He looked around, Puck was still missing. As if on cue he arrived jogging towards them a look of confusion all over his face as he jogged up the steps. Dave suddenly became aware of a piano… why the heck was there a piano?

"Okay I went to go sit at our normal table and no one was there," said Puck, leaning against the railing.

"I texted there was a meeting out here," said Finn with a sigh.

"Phone got taken away after I forgot to put it on vibrate," said Puck with a shrug.

"Okay people…. It's noon!" said Mercedes looking at her watch, "Which means the transfer papers are official."

"Which means Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" Dave looked up to see Kurt beaming from atop of the steps.

**TBC**


	40. It Was A Good Night

**A/N: YOU SAW NOTHING! **

**A/N: **Now see, was it really that hard to review. Thanks everyone! Also… others who I know read and don't review…

–_points finger at- _

I'm watching you!

Also _CHAPTER _40… come on let us party it up… and it's a LONG one…

**Apologies**

**Chapter 40!**

**It Was A Good Night**

This was more than a little nerve racking. Dave watched the parking lot of Sherwin Williams carefully, and looked at his watch. He had twenty minutes before Jeremiah would show up, so he wondered into the store, and casually strolled through the paint section. He picked up the paint chart on the board and began reading the colors, it was pretty boring, but Dave had been thinking about painting his room... so yeah, why not. He looked around but there was no one there. _Figures. _He walked up to the service desk, seriously… were they even open.

"Hey, excuse me. I was wondering if anyone was in the mixing department?" asked Dave with a sigh.

"There should be," said the women, who sighed as she looked at the chart in front of her, "Oh no, sorry. I'll help you out. Do you know what color you need?" asked the women as she made a quick page over the intercom.

"Ohm, the Cinnamon one," said Dave, handing her the chart.

"Okay, I'm really sorry about that, were a little tight on help now a days," said the women with a slight chuckle.

"Its fine, it'll probably pick up in summer… you know," shrugged Dave, he hated awkward silence, but this awkward conversation was making him wish he'd just shut it.

"That's the problem. We have people in summer, but not the rest of the season," said the women with a sigh, "We have all openings and no one even cares around here until schools out?"

"…" Dave felt a light bulb flare in his head, "Like, what positions?"

.=.=.

Finn flopped on the couch and kicked off his shoes, a piece of cake loaded in his hand from leftovers after the 'Welcome Back Kurt Party!' He took a bite right as the door flew open and Kurt flopped down next to him, snatching a bit of the frosting from his piece of cake before he turned on Project Runway.

"Really? No 'Hey Finn.' You just come, violate my cake, and take over the television?" asked Finn.

"…..Hi Finn," beamed Kurt, he was obviously in a great mood, Finn smirked.

"Glad to be home," chuckled Finn as he continued to eat the cake.

"God I missed my clothes, my friends, and I even missed McKinley in general. I swear, I almost hugged Brett!"

"Ew! He smells," said Finn.

"I think it's because he's so high… he forgets to shower," said Kurt, stretching as the fashion show started.

"That outfits hideous," said Finn, his brow raised, "If you wear something like that…. I swear to go I'm having you committed and burning it."

"I have to catch up on this, it's rare to get any television at Dalton, and for some reason my recording got deleted off the DVR," said Kurt, glancing at Finn.

"Well, she got kicked off, his designs are always nude like, and Heidi is pregnant again," said Finn, Kurt blinked at him and looked confused.

"Excuse me?" asked Kurt.

Finn sat up a little, _shit, I swore I would never admit to watching this. _Finn thought of the possibilities of booking it up the stairs or calling someone or… Kurt was laughing, actually laughing. He sighed and rolled his eyes, what the hell, it was just them.

"It was on one night while you were at Dalton, like a marathon, and I decided to watch it… sounds lame, but I figured I could have something to talk about with you, and then I realized you weren't watching it… so yeah.." said Finn, drinking his milk.

"Have I told you that I love you," sighed Kurt as he took Finn's milk glass and walked to the kitchen.

"Not since that duet time, where you were all creepy stalker," said Finn with a smirk as a pillow was tossed at him.

"Hey Hudmel's," came Puck's voice from the door, "How long do I have to ring this damn doorbell?"

.=.=.

"Hey Dave!" came a yell as Dave left the paint store with a broad grin on his face, which got a little bigger as he saw Jeremiah sitting on the hood of his car, it faded slightly.

"Hey Jer," said Dave as he looked at his hood, he could ignore it… it was kind of stupid to be annoyed about people sitting on your car, after all, this was his boyfriend, _Yup still sounds weird in my own head._

"I wondered where you were…" said Jeremiah sliding off the hood, "So where are we headed now?"

"To my friend Rachel's house, were watching a musical and having vegan pizza," said Dave, trying to sound sarcastically thrilled about the pizza.

"Sounds… wonderful," said Jeremiah matching the tone with a chuckle as he got in the passenger seat.

Dave climbed in his car and smirked, it remained pretty silent as he left the parking lot, just the slight sound of light music from the radio and the occasional humming along. Dave liked the fact Jeremiah wasn't clingy or cuddly; he'd probably freak or hyperventilate if he was. Dave just wasn't ready for that yet, he was still becoming confident of who he was. The music changed to a song that he was very fond of when Jeremiah turned off the radio.

"Sorry, but I can never listen to that song, ever," said Jeremiah, eyes wide.

"What's wrong with _When I Get You Alone_?' asked Dave, brow raised.

"You know the whole GAP incident?" sighed Jeremiah with a slight chuckle.

"He did not?" snickered Dave, mentally picturing Blaine and a group of faceless Warblers dancing around a GAP store to it, "Well its… very Blaine."

"Yeah.. no… it's still not amusing… check with me in a few years… then maybe," said Jeremiah with an eyeroll, "So, how was the welcome back party for Kurt?"

"There was singing, dancing, cake, more singing, and then Brad showed up and wondered where the piano was," said Dave, fighting back a laugh as he remembered Brad's shocked face at the empty space, his phone buzzed.

"Do you want me to get that?" asked Jeremiah, as the phone jumped around.

"Uh, yeah, it should be a text message," said Jeremiah with a shrug.

"Ohm, _Finster_ wants to know if you have the homework assignment for Spanish," said Jeremiah, with, clicking through the text.

"Chapter 37, and the questions one through twenty at the end," said Dave, Jeremiah smirked and responded.

"You have another text from _The Sexter?_" laughed Jeremiah.

"I'm never letting Puck borrow my phone ever again," said Dave, "I should have learned after the Scrotum song became his ringtone last time."

"… The what?" asked Jeremiah, eyes wide.

"You just.. you don't want to know," said Dave, "Anyway, what does he want?"

"He wants to know if _when you're done macking on the hot blonde_ if you wanted to _kick it at Hudmel's_… and _play Rock band_?" asked Jeremiah, with a half-smile, "I don't know whether to be flattered at the compliment or insulted that I could be possibly ditched for Rock Band?"

"Oh my god," said Dave, his eyes widened, "First… I'm sorry… and second… I may kill Finn."

"No, its fine… well… if you promise that you're not going to ditch me for Rock Band in an hour," smirked Jeremiah.

"Defiantly not," said Dave.

"Well, good," smirked Jeremiah.

"The musical's at least two," said Dave, who smirked as Jeremiah gave a mock glare at him.

.=.=.

'_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_Just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._'

"Puck… please stop singing, I'm going to pee myself," said Finn, laying on the ground laughing, drums all but forgotten.

"Were gonna fail…. Get… up… Finn," said Kurt, laughing as he played guitar, he had been doing well, not however… he was more distracted by Puck singing and dancing to Paramore.

'_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good_.'

'_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving_.'

"Please…. Stop," laughed Finn as Puck swayed his hips and fluffed his Mohawk.

"Oh my god…" said Kurt, he stopped playing the guitar and shook his head laughing.

'_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I want him now.'_

'_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_just steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got what I wanted now _

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._'

"And that, is how you rock out to Paramore… you see that, perfect score… while minus you two," said Puck, smugly.

"I will never be able to listen that again without picturing your inappropriate dance moves," said Kurt, taking a slow breath.

"Dave texted back," said Puck picking up his phone off the table. "He says he promised Rachel's he'd watch a musical… and that he's hanging with Jeremiah… that's the boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah," said Finn, who smirked, "Well tell him to bring him over… or will it be too late by then?"

"Oh god," groaned Kurt, "Please no Jeremiah…"

"Dude, what's your beef with the blonde?" asked Puck, texting back on his phone.

"It's just I don't get his appeal.. really.. he's not even out… and Blaine pined over him for like ever, and I don't need to see fawning… it's nothing personal… just," said Kurt with a sigh, "Fine… invite him over."

"He said if they can run away from Rachel's after the musical and dinner, they'll come," said Puck, looking at the television screen, "Finn, your singing next. It's journey."

"What am I Mr. Schue?" asked Finn his mouth half full from the sandwich in front of him.

"Boys… you do have all your work done, right?" asked Carol, walking in from the kitchen.

"Ohm… yeah," said Finn, Kurt just gave her a look and she smiled.

"Noah?"

"Ohm…"

.=.=.

"Okay, so my dad's figured you two might like something else instead of what we were planning, so they got a few steaks," said Rachel as she opened the door.

"She's not a greater," said Dave at Jeremiah's confused look.

"I prefer to make statements, versus to obvious greetings, because David already knows that I've greeted him by doing so," said Rachel as Dave and Jeremiah followed her inside.

"So you told them I'm gay then," said Dave, he felt a little nervous.

"Well they already kind of figured that out when they first met you, something about you looking awkward and nervous…. Anyways," Dave could tell Rachel had wanted to say something more, but the slight glance at Jeremiah made her stop, "So I figured we could watch _Meet Me in St. Louis_, it's a classic."

"Steak and music… sounds good," said Jeremiah.

"Well… I think anything sounds better than…" Dave was cut off.

"Hey Dave… ohm, could you give us a hand, I think Hiram's attempt at grilling may result in an explosion," said Leroy, leaning from outside the kitchen.

"Oh.. okay," said Dave, side stepping around Rachel and Jeremiah and towards the kitchen.

"We'll head to the living room," said Rachel as Dave stepped in the kitchen.

"Thanks David… I figured it would be easy enough… apparently I was mistaken," said Hiram indicating towards a burnt steak and a lump he assumed had once been one set on the table.

"It's no problem," said Dave, it wasn't actually; it made him feel a lot less awkward when he was doing something.

"We did mean it when we said you could come over anytime, maybe it would save us our insurance rates and law suits," laughed Leroy as he handed the steaks to Dave.

"Be careful, I might just come over every day," laughed Dave, as closed the oven door and set the timer, "Wow… is this stove new."

"Not at all.. we just don't use it, except for the occasional pizza," laughed Hiram, "Sometimes I think one of us should have taken a cooking class or sewing class in high school."

"It probably would have saved us fortunes on clothes," chuckled Leroy, "So.. Dave… a _boyfriend? _I wondered about that."

"Yeah… ohm… maybe I should have said…" Dave was cut off.

"Oh hun, no… you didn't know us well enough to talk about it, and according to Rachel, your just coming to terms with it yourself. Baby steps are very important… or baby steps and then a huge leap," said Hiram with a small smirk, "Jeremiah, right?"

"Uh yeah… my friend Z.. ohm Azimio introduced us," said Dave, scratching his neck, "Hey Rachel said you ohm… already figured it out… is it that Gaydar thing?"

"Gaydar?" snickered Hiram, fighting back laughter.

"There's no such thing Dave, it's just being attuned to others mannerisms," laughed Leroy, "I thought you might be by the way you reacted when we first met you. Nervous. Jittery. For a few seconds I figured you might not have been comfortable around homosexuals… and then your whole body language changed when Kurt came in and blew that theory out of the water."

"Oh.. wait… what?" asked Dave, he was even more confused.

"Oh it's nothing! Well, according to the timer you set, we have some time, why don't we go start the movie," said Hiram, lightly swatting Leroy's arm and indicating they head to the living room.

.=.=.

"Thanks for dinner," said Dave as he grabbed his coat.

"We should really thank you, we would have given up and ordered Thai food," said Leroy with a smirk.

"It was no problem, do you need a ride to school tomorrow Rach?" asked Dave as Jeremiah grabbed his coat.

"That'd be great, can I expect you hear early in the morning? We should go running, or work out," said Rachel hopefully; Dave smirked not sure if he was for or against jogging with Rachel.

"Leave the boy alone, sweetheart," laughed Leroy.

"Besides the boy doesn't need to work out, he's perfectly handsome as is," smiled Hiram, Dave felt his face get a little red, he really wasn't used to compliments.

"I have to agree," said Jeremiah, Dave really needed to leave now, before his face grew any redder.

"Well I'll see you in the morning," said Dave quickly as they headed out.

"They're very nice," said Jeremiah, "And kind of funny."

"Yeah," said Dave as they climbed in his jeep, glad his face was dying down in color.

"Is Rachel adopted or…" asked Jeremiah.

"Nah, they hired a surrogate," said Dave, with a shrug.

"Wow… I guess I never really thought of something like that," said Jeremiah as they pulled out of the long driveway.

"I don't think about it a lot either, I guess I was under to assumption that adopting were the only ways…. But Rachel's not exactly shy about her conception," said Dave.

"Well I guess I never thought about it at all…. I always assumed I just wouldn't have kids, which was okay by me," said Jeremiah with a shrug.

"Oh.. well I never really gave it much thought," said Dave, now he was a little town, _Would I… Do I want kids? _

"I mean I've met a few gay couples but none of them have kids, I guess they're the first two I've met who've been together that long…" said Jeremiah, Dave figured he was just ranting the excitement about meeting them.

"Huh…" said Dave with a shrug as the pulled into the Hummel-Hudson drive way, "Well ohm, moving on, it's barely eight… you up for some Guitar Hero?"

"Oh… yeah," said Jeremiah, pulling out of his musings as Dave killed the engine.

"You should know… that singing karaoke with any of them… can be dangerous… just warning you," said Dave with a shrug, Jeremiah chuckled, Dave cringed, hoping he realized that he wasn't joking.

"Dude, you came, awesome. Hey Jeremy," said Finn as he opened the door, "Can I call you that?"

"Ohm… sure… why not," said Jeremiah with a slight shrug as he followed closely behind Dave.

"Hi," said Kurt casually from where he sat with Puck.

"Oh… Kurt… Hi," said Jeremiah, raising an eyebrow.

"How was dinner at Rach's… vegan food?" asked Puck, "Cause Carol made us pizza pockets…. There in the microwave."

"Ohm?" asked Dave as he tossed his jacket on top of Puck's, "Okay. We're good, right Jer?"

"Yeah, the steak was filling," said Jeremiah, Dave noticed he looked uncomfortable.

"Kurt…" said Finn glancing at his brother, who sighed.

"Listen, let's just pretend the Gap never happened and start over. I'm Kurt Hummel," said Kurt with a small smile as he held out his hand.

"Okay…. I'm Jeremiah Jacobs," said Jeremiah, timidly shaking Kurt's hand, Dave noticed Kurt's want to smirk, but he saw him put the name game aside.

"So… are we gonna play or what?" asked Puck, "Dave, your singing because we already have. Who's playing Bass?"

"Jeremy?" asked Finn, he wanted to include everyone; it was still a little awkward.

"I'll pass, I'm actually more interested and seeing this in action," said Jeremiah, sitting on the couch as Kurt grabbed the guitar.

"Killing Loneliness, really?" asked Finn, Dave shrugged and looked like he was going to laugh.

"Hey we don't have Marron 5 on here or Robin Thicke," said Dave grinning, Finn noticed the annoyed look on Jeremiah's face as Dave bit his tongue and looked at him.

"You're an ass," said Jeremiah, but Finn noticed he was smirking, he shrugged and looked at Puck ready on his guitar, and Kurt who was glancing at Dave in confusion.

"Come on, let's do this," said Puck, as the music started.

"Dude, it's like 8:30, we have time," said Finn with a slight snicker, he knew Puck just wanted to sing again.

"_Memories, sharp as daggers_

_Pierce into the flesh of today_

_Suicide of love took away all that matters_

_And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_,"

Finn rolled his eyes, he didn't see Dave as a person to sing HIM… then again, he was still a little thrown off by Dave having a boyfriend… an annoyed looking boyfriend, that Dave had plopped down by and started singing too… in a very over-the-top cheesy performance, that he had trouble not laughing at himself, so Jeremiah, didn't stand a chance at not laughing.

"_With the venomous kiss you gave me_

_I'm killing loneliness_,"

Apparently there was an inside joke involving serenades…. _So that's what happened at the Gap, _thought Finn and smirked at how hilarious the scene was and a little shocked that he didn't feel awkward about it, probably because it seemed more a joke like him and Puck normally do.

"_With the warmth of your arms you saved me,_

_Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you_

_I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb_

_I'm killing loneliness.."_

Finn chuckled as Dave messed with Jeremiah's hair and the guy looked scandalized beyond belief. He glanced at Puck who was laughing and then whistling. So, this was how Dave acted when he was comfortable, it was hilarious. Finn glanced at Kurt and his smiled faded and he wasn't sure what the hell was going on there. Kurt had all but stopped playing at was glaring over at the two, he looked torn… Finn wondered about it for a little bit, _Maybe it still shocks him that Dave has a boyfriend…. Nah it's probably the shock of comfortable Dave. _Finn shrugged as the song came to an end.

"Well, it's nice to see Karofsky out of his shell," laughed Puck, "But dude, you better bring that A game to Nationals…. There is no way we're coming back losers."

"Either way, we are going to New York," laughed Finn, "It's going to be awesome either way."

"Okay, remember that when I vomit on stage," said Dave, with a nervous grin as he stayed seated next to Jeremiah.

"Hey man, where you going?" asked Puck as Kurt headed to the kitchen.

"Soda… want one?" asked Kurt to no one in particular.

"I'll help," said Finn, following him in the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Nothing, I was thirsty Finn…" said Kurt, Finn raised an eyebrow, "It's just awkward in there…."

"So… like is it Jeremy or…"

"Yeah, its him…. It's not David, I'm over that… it's just so strange that he's dating Jeremiah… seriously of all the other gay guys in the world, fate has to be a prick and make it Jeremiah… it was bad enough with Blaine one day… who knows how long their going to last?" said Kurt, Finn nodded.

"But the whole annoyance was because you liked Blaine," said Finn.

"I know that, it's just the fact…. You know… what's so great about him…. To be honest, David's still accepting himself and that semi-closet case is just going to make him more edgy about coming out… he just shouldn't have a boyfriend yet," said Kurt.

"I'm really confused… you say he's not ready, but… wouldn't having a boyfriend make him feel more comfortable about it… I mean… I don't know… but…" Finn was confused, this all seemed a little over his head.

"Forget it Finn, I just… just grab a few sodas," said Kurt, opening the fridge.

.=.=.

"Okay, your friends are pretty cool," said Jeremiah as Dave pulled into the Sherwin William's parking lot a few hours later, "And Kurt actually is pretty nice… though I don't think he likes me that much."

"I think he just felt awkward… I mean the last actual time he talked to you the guy he had a crush on was serenading you…. It makes for awkward encounters," chuckled Dave.

"Yeah, and I'm sure your serenade didn't help… must have given him horrible flashback," said Jeremiah as they got out of the jeep.

"Me singing to you?" laughed Dave.

"No, more like me just being serenaded in general," said Jeremiah, "But you do realize you'll have to meet a few of my friends soon?"

"I'm okay with that," said Dave as they stood near Jeremiah's car.

"Good… how's next weekend… there's a party and it would be nice to have my boyfriend to drag around," smirked Jeremiah, Dave shook his head and smiled.

"Sounds good to me," said Dave, leaning in a little closer.

Dave slid his hand around Jeremiah's waist, who glanced around and then leaned in. This was still so surreal to Dave. Having a boyfriend. Kissing said boyfriend in the middle of a parking lot at closing time… it was… so mindboggling. His eyes shot open a little as Jeremiah's tongue slid across his lips. He hesitantly complied and kissed back. Dave pulled away first, he wasn't sure he wanted the kiss to go any deeper, this was technically their second date… and well… maybe he wasn't that comfortable yet. Jeremiah smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll call you later, Dave," said Jeremiah, getting in the car, Dave watched him drive off.

"Holy shit… Karofsky's actually gay," Dave paled and looked around towards the voice, where a figure leaned against a silver car.

"Cooper?"

**TBC**


	41. Is it Worth It

**A/N: **So… if you read the summaries and bits for the next chapter… **NAUGHTY! **But anyways… I never stick to those… so HA…. You still have no idea what crazy stuff I'm making happen.

**A/N: **REVIEW PLEASE!

**Chapter 41**

**Is it Worth It**

"Wow Karofsky, you know I was joking when I said it before… but man… was I right," said Cooper, Dave saw the shocked look on his face, "I mean really, how long have you actually been sucking cock. Was that your boyfriend?"

"Fuck off Cooper," said Dave, trying to sound confident when in reality he wanted to run or yell, this was just horrible timing, "It's none of your business."

"Oh the hell it ain't…. tell you what though… I'll pretend I didn't see shit on a few conditions," smirked Cooper.

.=.=.

"I made whole grain waffles…." beamed Rachel as she yanked the door open, her smile fell, "What's wrong David?"

"Hmm… oh nothing… just tired," said Dave with a shrug.

_Yeah, more like paranoid. _Dave's mind was swimming, what was Cooper's motive…. He hadn't said anything more the previous night, just got in his car and drove off. Was he going to out him? Was he going to blackmail him? _Damn this freaking sucks. _Dave zoned in a little as Rachel ranted, putting questionable looking waffles in front of him… he didn't want to insult her, but he felt sick to his stomach and had to pass.

"David? Are you okay?" asked Rachel, "You don't look to well.."

"Cooper found out about me," sighed Dave, _fuck, now I feel even more sick, this is straight up…_

"Cooper? Isn't he that guy with the horrible mullet who was the Hockey captain?" asked Rachel, "The one who slushied you during the…"

"Yes, Rachel," said Dave with a groan, "He saw me and Jeremiah kiss…"

"Aw… I mean that it was cute you and Jeremiah kissed, not that he saw you," said Rachel as Dave raised an eyebrow.

"Not the point Rachel, Cooper knows and he's a real asshole… and… maybe if I drop Hockey he'll shut up about it…" said Dave, _That would make sense; he's pissed about me being captain._

"You will not! I mean I don't really get those violent sports and all, but you shouldn't be ashamed of anything, especially a chaste display of affection between two people… I mean if it was chaste, I don't agree with teen sex and you haven't exactly been…."

"Rachel!" said Dave, now he was paranoid **and **had a small migraine forming, "You're making it worse."

"I'm sorry David… it's just… if you give in to any demands of his, your letting him know he has control," said Rachel, her voice calmer, "It's not worth it."

"It's my life Rachel… yeah I think it's worth it…" snapped Dave.

.=.=.

"So…. What's this Barbravention thing?" asked Finn as he climbed out of the passenger seat of the Cadillac, god he loved Kurt's car.

"Rachelvention," said Puck as he climbed out of the backseat, "Thanks for the ride man, I can't believe my mom took my car."

"I'm more shocked you got it back after the ATM incident," said Kurt with a raised brow, "No problem, so long as my car doesn't become the Jock-Mobil I'm fine."

"So driving us, Mike, and Sam to the Hockey game next weekend is out of the question?" asked Finn.

"…. Where's Mike's car?" asked Kurt, he shook his head, "Anyways, Rachel's new fret over her nose is worrying us, so the whole point is to get her to realize she's fine just the way she is."

"I got that… but aren't we going to get in trouble for flash dancing at the mall?" asked Finn, "I mean, they are cracking down on their security."

"We'll be fine…"

"Rachel, can you drop it!" yelled Dave as they heard a door slam and looked to see the jeep.

"Wonder what that's about?" asked Finn as Dave went out of his way to keep away from everyone as he headed inside.

"His insecurities and apparent need to be accepted," said Rachel walking over to him, they looked at her, "Cooper saw he and Jeremiah making out in a parking lot… and he's freaking out."

"Did Cooper say anything, cause we could totally take him down a few notches," said Puck, eyes narrowed.

"Because that worked so well the last time you all banded together for an intervention," said Rachel.

"Hey, Karofsky is on our side now," said Puck, Finn nodded.

"So he's quitting the Hockey team and is going to try and… what where his words, 'blend,' or something along those lines on nonsense," said Rachel, "I understand he's not ready to come out, but he shouldn't let Cooper walk all over him."

"Well he shouldn't have been making out in a parking lot with his boyfriend," said Kurt, Finn looked at Kurt in confusion, "I meant… if he's not ready to be out he shouldn't be doing things like that."

"… okay," said Finn, his brow raised a little but he focused on Rachel, "We should drop it for now… there's a lot of people around."

.=.=.

"Apparently this assignment couldn't come fast enough," muttered Schuster as everyone sat in Glee, "There seems to be more than a few problems with acceptance in here."

"We love and accept each other," said Sam quickly.

"Yeah," said Mercedes.

"I think he means accepting ourselves," said Brittany, a few people blinked, but looked shocked at Brittany's statement, "Like I accept that I'm more talented than half of you."

"Well.. that moment died," said Tina with a sigh.

"You were almost right Brittany.. we all have flaws, but that's what makes us unique… so this weeks' lesson is all about finding the one thing wrong with you and learning to love it," said Mr. Schuster with a small smile.

"Is that why Ms. Pillsbury is here?" asked Finn, who'd been not-to-subtly trying to talk to Dave who was sitting on the other side of Mike.

Dave walked out of the choir room a few minutes later; he could barely remember what they'd been talking about. He glanced at his phone, where a text from Jeremiah waited…. He pushed _'later'_ and put it in his pocket. _Maybe if I…. _His thoughts were interrupted by someone walking next to him. He looked over to see Kurt.

"Yes?" asked Dave, he felt his stomach twist and that feeling made him agitated at himself.

"What? I'm just walking," smirked Kurt, Dave stared at him a moment and then glared.

"Rachel has a big mouth," he groaned.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to realize it," smiled Kurt, but Dave saw his face go serious, "So how on edge are you right now?"

"…" Dave looked at him, hoping that maybe Kurt would just… give up, but he wasn't stupid, "Like I want to puke up my own stomach…"

"Hmm… well, is that all?" said Kurt, Dave met his eyes and he began to rant without much regard.

"I feel like everyone's going to know by the end of the day, and it makes me sick… which makes me feel even worse because I thought I was getting over this…. But I'm not and what if I never am…"

"David, you need to breath… because I guarantee you that if you passed out and I had to do CPR, there _**would**_ be talk," said Kurt, patting his shoulder lightly, Dave smirked slightly at the joke, but he wasn't sure how to feel about that, "Do you think that maybe… if you told someone close to you… like your parents, you'd be less jumpy?"

"… no," said Dave, remembering his mother's words the other day, "Trust me it would make it worse."

"You can't spend your whole life giving in to hide yourself… I understand you're not ready and everyone has their own time to choose… it took me till Sophomore year to come out."

"Yeah," Dave didn't want to point out how everyone knew **way** before that, but his mind was too foggy to joke.

"David… why don't you tell the rest of the Glee club?" asked Kurt, leaning against the locker next to Dave's.

"Kurt… I. Can't… Sometimes I wake up and just wish everyone knew already.. and when they don't, I sometimes fantasize about just yelling it… but then I realize I can't…. I'm just… I'm just not that confident," said Dave, he felt his eyes burn a little, he missed the brief wide-eyed look that whipped across the countertenors face.

"… I… I understand, really," said Kurt with a heavy sigh as he let a small half smile spread across his face, "Just.. pretend Cooper was never there… don't let him blackmail you or threaten you, okay…."

"I don't know how…" Dave sighed, but he felt a little more calm then he had a few minutes ago, he was starting to realize this expressing himself stuff actually did work sometimes.

"Well…we're going flash dancing at the mall tonight… for Rachel….. That should take your mind off it… I mean even Finn's doing it… though he's worried he may re-break her nose on accident."

"…. Thank you, Kurt," said Dave, he felt good about saying it, and Kurt's smile made it even better.

"That's what friends are for," said Kurt.

.=.=.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" asked Azimio, leaning against his jeep as Dave headed to toss his bag in.

"Not really… I'm trying to ignore it right now… I'm just glad the douche isn't at school today," said Dave opening the door.

"… wait… who?" asked Azimio, suddenly Dave wondered if they were on the same page.

"Cooper…"

"What the hell does that mullet wearing freak have to do with what I'm talking about?" asked Azimio.

"Okay, your confusing me, what are you talking about?" asked Dave, sometimes Azimio baffled him.

"No… what did you think I meant?" asked Azimio, his face serious and unmoving.

"How many times am I going to have to say this today…" groaned Dave, "Cooper knows."

"…. I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here, and figure he saw you and Jay man macking or something?" asked Azimio after a brief second.

"What else would I mean," groaned Dave with a slight glare.

"Man, I've known you owned gay porn since middle school… and I just figured out you were gay… like barely two months ago," said Azimio, "At this point I could assume anything."

"…. Wait… what? I… what?" asked Dave, "I don't have any gay porn, I wish…"

"Wait.. then…" Azimio looked confused for a second and then nodded, "I think we should talk too Banks….. but… okay, so what did the douche say?"

"He said he'd drop it under a few conditions, and then he left…. So yeah, I'm a little on edge right now," said Dave.

"I'll deal with that idiot…"

"No… no you won't," sighed Dave.

"Uhm hmm, we'll see about that… so I take it that's why you haven't talked to Jay all day?" asked Azimio, "Dude thinks he did something…"

"What?" asked Dave, and then he remembered the unopened text from earlier, "Oh. Why would he think he did something…"

"That's where I come in… slightly… he texted me when you didn't answer and asked for me to ask you something… and I said you had your phone… but anyways… in good news… if you call him back, he wanted to know if you wanted to go zip-lining… this upcoming weekend…. Which is a pretty bad ass date…

"Well… nice," said Dave, taking out his phone and opening the text.

"So… what where you two doing?" asked Azimio casually.

"We… I thought you said you wanted no details…" said Dave quickly.

"I changed my mind… besides… I know now you lied in order to stop me from asking… so.. I'm waiting," said Azimio.

"I'm calling," said Dave, detouring back to the car.

"Fine… go talk to your boyfriend.. leave me hanging… I see how it is," said Azimio, Dave smiled a little, appreciating his friend's theatrics and attempt at reassuring comfort.

"Hey," said Dave as he climbed in his car and heard Jeremiah answer the phone.

"_Oh, hey… what's up?" came a cheerful reply._

"Not much, anxiety, that's about it… sorry I didn't respond…GAH! Jesus!" yelled Dave as Finn knocked at his window.

"_You okay?" came Jeremiah._

"No, I think I nearly pissed myself…. What's up Finn?" asked Dave rolling down his window.

"Sorry, hey I was wondering if you could give me a ride… Kurt's going shopping before tonight and I just can't…" said Finn with a hopeful smile.

"Uh, yeah.. sure," said Dave, indicating to the passenger seat, "Hey, I'll call you back…. If you're not busy tonight we're going to do a flash dance at the mall…. And before you ask, no its not horrific serenading."

"_That sounds interesting… what time?"_

"Dude, are you talking to your boyfriend?" asked Finn with a smirk, Dave nodded.

"Six…." Said Dave, calmly, ignoring Finn's mock self-make out session.

"_I'll be there," said Jeremiah, "Bye hun!"_

"Bye," laughed Dave as Finn nearly fell out his unclosed door, "Dude, watch it, people will think we're making out or something."

"Think of the scandal," said Finn with a suggestive brow raise, which made them both laugh.

"Oh… that will haunt my nightmares," said Dave as he put the jeep in gear.

"I'm so sure….. hey ohm… do you think maybe… you could help my dancing?" asked Finn.

"…. Ohm… maybe," said Dave getting a mental image of Finn dancing like a maniac and him with a broken nose.

"I mean it's cool if you don't want too… I just… yeah well… I feel like I'm a walking explosive right now," said Finn with a disgruntled face.

"Yeah… we'll talk about that… after we take over the mall," said Dave, pondering if maybe he could get away with not mentioning it… ever!

.=.=.

It turned out; he could evade the conversation topic fairly well. Mostly because Jeremiah had showed up right as Finn had separated from Rachel and had caused the tall teen to detour back to where Kurt stood watching them. Dave didn't know if it was the adrenaline from all the dancing, but he definitely didn't fight it when Jeremiah grabbed his arm and casually walked with him.

"You know, I could really get used to watching you and your friends preform," said Jeremiah as they headed towards the courtyard.

"I saw you tapping your foot, there… next flash mob, you should join," said Dave, causing Jeremiah to laugh loudly.

"Never in a million years, I would just embarrass myself… and cause shame," said Jeremiah, lacing his fingers with Dave's as they reached the parking lot.

"What if I ask you to dance with me," asked Dave, as they reached Dave's jeep.

"Privately… I would accept and cause shame.. publicly… I would run away and cry in shame," said Jeremiah, Dave snickered, "You laugh sir, but it would happen that way."

"Hmm… so is this public or private?" asked Dave, looking around at the empty parking lot.

"… Undetermined…" said Jeremiah, as he slid his arms around Dave's neck, "But why waste our time on dancing."

"Okay," said Dave with a shrug, kissing Jeremiah lightly on the lips, only for Jeremiah to push him against the jeep and deepen the kiss.

Dave kissed back, but he felt more like an audience member than a participant. Jeremiah definitely had more experience than he did at this. Dave pulled away, he really didn't want this tongue fight to continue, and thankfully Jeremiah read it as an air break. When he opened his mouth to tell him to take it easy, he was cut off.

"See guys, I told yah… Didn't think I'd get the proof this soon, but hey, why complain!" came a familiar voice to the side.

"Who are they?" asked Jeremiah, pulling away slightly.

"Can't you tell by the hockey sticks?" asked Dave, eyes narrowed at Cooper's smirk.

"Well, then I think we should give our praise to the happy couple," said Xavier, smirking.

**TBC…**

See… I changed it… I am evil… 3:)


	42. Born This Way Part 1

**A/N: **Wow, I really need to get cracking on this fac. Season 3 starts soon.

**Chapter 42**

**Born This Way Part 1**

Finn slumped against the glass outside JC Penny's…. he looked inside to see Kurt and the girls finishing up there shopping. He really wished he'd left with Dave and Jeremiah, he would have preferred to watch them make out versus the torture that was shopping. It had become extremely awkward a few minutes ago when they'd gone into the store Finn had bought the underwear in and the clerk had glared at Kurt, which had only made Kurt burst out laughing. He wondered where Puck and the others had gone after the whole flash mob just as he saw Puck racing down the escalator followed by Mike, both running at high speed.

"What's with the…." Finn was cut off by Sam who was right behind them.

"Hockey team," Sam blurted and took off after the others.

It wasn't hard to figure out even for Finn. The guys were headed towards the parking lot, running, where Dave and Jeremiah had gone a short while ago, and where the hockey team was now. Finn took off after them ignoring Quinn's question as the girls and Kurt ran out to see what was happening. Finn caught up to Sam quickly, but Mike and Puck were farther ahead.

"What happened?" asked Finn as they ran out the glass doors, people moving aside, or slowly following.

"We saw the douche's headed towards them through the window," replied Sam as they reached the parking lot area near Dave's jeep just as Puck blindsided one of the Hockey players causing the guy to fly back into the others.

This didn't stop the still standing puck-heads from going after Puck. Finn yanked one of them off of Puck, he thought it was a guy named Tanner, but all the dark mullets were unhelpful. The fight stopped as suddenly as it had started, with Cooper yanking his comrades back with a bloody nose and indicating for them to leave. Finn was confused, but had enough of mind to hold back Puck, who was still gunning for one of the guys who'd apparently bit his hand.

"What kind of chicken bull shit was that!" yelled Puck, Finn looked behind them where a group of spectators had gathered and a few security guards were headed towards them and then his eyes scanned across to where Sam was on the side of Dave's jeep leaning down.

"You okay man?" asked Sam, resting his hand on Dave's shoulder.

"Yeah, fine. Thanks," said Dave as Jeremiah helped him up where you could clearly see a few Hockey stick marks on his arms and a bloody broken nose.

Dave felt a little disoriented, but otherwise the pain hadn't set in yet. He rolled his eyes at the irony from this afternoon, to think he'd been worried about teaching Finn dancing resulting in a bloody nose. He glanced at Jeremiah who looked fine other than a small bruise on the side of his face and some blood on his knuckle from when he'd seen Jeremiah's attempt to fight back. Dave went to rub his eye to clear his vision with a raw knuckled hand, and suddenly he felt the pain; burning, dull, and throbbing all at once which resulted in activating the nerves attached to the rest of his body too.

"Hey Dave, we should get you to the hospital," came Finn's voice, Dave was still a little hazy on when the guys had gotten there.

He had a slightly vague recollection of his brief stint in the fight. He remembered Xavier coming at him with the stick, he'd easily avoided it and managed to get a few hard punches in before the others had dove in and a stick had him clean in the face, from there it got blurry.

"What the hell was all that about?" asked Mike as he picked up the sunglasses that Jeremiah had put on his head.

"Thanks," muttered Jeremiah, taking them back and putting the shades in his hoodie pocket.

"What's with the… oh my god, what happened to your face!" asked Quinn as the girls pushed through the crowd, headed by Artie.

.=.=.

Dave felt a little better after the pain killers had kicked in and he didn't have blood on his face. Though he wished that there hadn't been a mirror within sight; he was seriously regretting looking over at it. A large gash had been stitched up on the top of his nose and then a small gash above his right eyebrow, a few cuts were left on his chin, and his right eyes was starting to swell. It wasn't hard to see exactly where the hockey stick had hit, not to mention his busted lip from someone's fist. The cuts and bruises on the rest of him wasn't too bad but he'd definitely be feeling the pain for a few days. He heard a knock at the door and waited for the doctor to come in, but instead Kurt's head peaked around the door frame.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kurt edging in and closing the door.

"Not bad… the shot of morphine is starting to wear off though," smirked Dave, he stopped because it made his lip hurt, "They let you in here?"

"I may have snuck down the hall… Finn tried too, but he walked in on some elderly lady and she has him cornered with cat stories," said Kurt as he sat down, "So, how many stitches?"

"Twelve all together," said Dave with a shrug, _why is this so awkward? _Kurt smiled at him, _Oh yeah, its Kurt.. in here… with me. Still not used to this._

"Yikes," said Kurt with a shrug, Dave replied with a non-to-intelligent-shrug and mumble, "Listen, ohm David, I was thinking about you and Jeremiah and…."

"Knock, Knock," Dave looked up and smiled as Jeremiah leaned in, the bruise was a little clearer on his cheek bone, but he looked better, "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Ohm…like I get hit in the face with a hockey stick," said Dave glancing back at Kurt as Jeremiah came in, "You?"

"I'm fine.. couple scraps, nothing big… I ohm, have to get going, graveyard shift and all… I just.." Jeremiah trailed off and pulled Dave into a kiss.

Dave went through a series of feelings in this brief second. Shock. Embarassmnet. Fluster. Cheerful. Followed by Pain. His bruised and busted lip was pretty tender and the sudden pressure wasn't helping. He kissed back gently but he glanced at Kurt whose brow had shot up. He quickly pulled back feeling it was rude of him to kiss his boyfriend in front of Kurt, that's what it felt like anyway.

"I'll leave you two alone. Feel better, David," smiled Kurt, leaving the room before Dave could say anything else.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" asked Jeremiah, touching Dave's lip as he pulled back.

"No.. it's fine. Just a little tender," chuckled Dave as Jeremiah sat on the chair with him, "I hope the doctor gets in here and lets me go soon."

"He should be here…" Jeremiah trailed off as the door opened again and Finn popped his head in.

"There you are man. Dear god, this lady had like three thousand cat stories and all I could think of was that's Brittany in sixty years… Hey Jeremy. So how are you guys," said Finn, casually sitting on a stool.

"Well, I do have to go, Dave," said Jeremiah, kissing Dave on the un-bruised cheek and heading out, "I'll call you later."

"Yeah," said Dave casually as the door closed and Finn looked a little awkward.

"Did I interrupt something?" asked Finn, looking at the door.

"No," said Dave, "Thanks for saving my ass today, man."

"I just helped dude, Puck tackled the one who had the hockey stick," said Finn, "But your welcome."

"Right. So… I was thinking.."

"When?" asked Finn, "Cause if it involved Jeremy, I really don't want to know…."

"No… about you're dancing, you idiot," Dave glared at him, _whoa, there's the migraine…_

"Oh… okay if you say my dancing is as bad as being hit in the face with a hockey stick… I'm gonna leave," said Finn, he was really getting sick of everyone hating on his dancing.

"Forget it," sighed Dave.

.=.=.

"Look at your face!" said Mrs. Karofsky as Dave walked in the kitchen, she'd dropped her book and walked over to him, "Oh my god, what the hell happened, I thought you'd just fallen or something."

"The pricks from the hockey team tried to beat the shit out of my and Jeremiah," said Dave with a small shrug, his nose didn't hurt that bad.

"Why the fuck would they do that?" asked Mrs. Karofsky, he eyes livid, "Those fucking douche bags, I swear to god I am calling the school board tomorrow…."

"Mom. No. It's already been taken care of," said Dave with a tired sigh.

"Were the police contracted… why didn't you call me, you just said you broke your nose and were at the hospital, not you were attacked," his mom was ranting.

"Mom, its fine. The guys from the glee club showed up when they started using the sticks… and they brought the security guards.."

"I still don't understand why they attacked you," she sat down and ran a hand through her light hair.

"They attacked me and Jeremiah for being gay," said Dave looking at the linoleum floor, he waited for her response.

"They what?" she asked with a scoff.

"They saw me and Jeremiah and thought they'd beat up the gay couple, okay mom!" snapped Dave, glaring at her, he felt his eyes water and threaten to break.

"You and Jeremiah, that blonde boy that you were talking too on that video chat the other night?" asked Mrs. Karofsky.

"Yes, him. We left the mall and they saw us," he told himself not to cry as he looked at his mom.

"I can't believe those lunatics thought you and that boy were fags!" said Mrs. Karofsky angrily, "I mean the other boy yes, but.."

"Mom!"

"It's utterly ridiculous! My son would…"

"I'm gay!" yelled Dave, his mind stopped spinning but his stomach twisted angrily.

"What?" his mother's voice was all but a whisper.

"I am gay, and Jeremiah **is **my boyfriend," said Dave calmly, it was silent, and Dave felt hopeful at his mother's eyes filled with liquid; he took a few steps towards her, but his hope died when her eyes narrowed.

"Get out of my house!"

**TBC**

I really missed badass Puck… thus… this chapter…. And yeah… :(


	43. Born This Way Part 2

**A/N: **YAY reviews… also… don't worry, Kurtofsky will be coming up okay…. Take a couple of deep breaths…. Cause NOW it's on.

**A/N: **Well in a completely unrelated topic… gods bless _Lusthyo_ on DeviantArt for her smexy Darimiah picture for inspiration.

**Chapter 43**

**Born this Way Part 2**

Dave had left in a hurry, not even bothering to get his keys. He felt cold and sick. It was dark out as he sat on a small park bench near the edge of town. He wished had hadn't because now he had more time to think than he had when he'd ran out of the house. His mother's uncaring eyes filled with shame. His fucked up day. Where he was now. Everything spun and twisted in his head and he wiped his eyes for the hundredth time. He calmed himself the best he could and took a few deep breaths before getting up. He needed some place to stay for the night until he got his head straight. He reached for his pocket, only to remember his letterman was still at the house.

"Where's a payphone when you need one," he groaned, trying to make himself feel a little better with his joke, but it only worked against him.

Even if there was one standing right next to him, he didn't even know anyone's number by heart, his life was in that freaking phone. He suddenly remembered what his grandmother had said about writing down contacts, maybe he should do that. He began thinking about asking people for their numbers again tomorrow or borrowing someone else phone. _I could just go get mine… _ His mind switched back, the distractions fading as he realized that was **not **an option. He started walking again, thinking about what he was going to do. Could he call his dad? Would he side with his mom?

He heard singing and stopped. He'd walked quite a distance in what had seemed like seconds, and heard the jingle of an airplane wind chimes. '_You're always welcome here..' _Dave weighed his options and walked up the long gravel driveway and up to the Berry's front door, taking a few seconds to wipe his face again and calm his breath, hoping they wouldn't ask too many questions. He rang the doorbell, hoping that Rachel's singing didn't drown it out. Thankfully the door opened and Leroy stood there with a broad grin.

"Dave, what a pleasant surpise…" Leroy trailed off as Dave smiled best he could back at him.

"I ohm.. was in the neighborhood.." Dave said calmly trying to control his voice, Leroy's kind eyes seemed to analyze him as he talked, _please don't ask.. please._

"What happened?" Leroy asked, his kind eyes locked with Dave's and a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Dave broke. The tears streamed down his face again, but this time there were not silent at all. It had been the sincere care in the other man's eyes that had made him crack. So different from his mother's lifeless and cold eyes a few hours ago. He was going to try and make himself stop, but instead the cries just became muffled as Leroy pulled him into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Dave… you can stay here, okay," said Leroy softly, Dave nodded into the man's shoulder, but the crying didn't cease.

.=.=.

"Okay, so tomorrow is our performance and…." Finn let Mr. Schuester drone on as he dazed off.

He hadn't got much sleep the night before, he'd had one of those nightmares. He shuttered. The one where Quinn and Rachel decided to work together and kill him. It was always the same, Quinn would just change and her clothes would become dark and…. He was pulled out of his musings by Dave, who had finally spoken for the first time today. When he'd asked him a question earlier, Rachel had snapped at him for not minding his business, _I wonder if I should text him what he got for question six in Spanish._

"Do we have to participate tomorrow?" asked Dave, with a groan.

"Dave, I know right now isn't a really good time, but maybe doing tomorrow's assignment will help you," said Mr. Schue, Finn raised an eyebrow, why did Mr. Schue look upset.

"I don't think David should have to participate if he doesn't want too," said Rachel, quickly.

"What's going on?" asked Finn to Kurt, who's eyebrow had shot up.

"… hmm," was all Kurt said before texting on his phone, apparently to Rachel, because she picked up her phone at the exact moment Kurt put his down.

"Yeah, well I don't really want too, okay," said Dave, Finn looked at him, he hadn't heard that edge to Dave's voice for a while.

Dave could feel eyes on him and glared, feeling the part of the outcast in this group again. He glared at Kurt as Rachel opened her phone, _Why can't he bud out, it's all his fault anyway…_ Dave glared towards where Mr. Schuester was still talking to him, _No, its not Kurt's fault.. Its mine… I should have just shut up… _He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and looked to see Santana giving him a half smile, _How the fuck did she fine out? _This whole day had been one big bitch after another. First he had Rachel's prattling on about how he did the right thing, _Yeah, the fuck right, _Dave had spent this time rolling his eyes and trying to get her away before he had a break down or something along those lines. Then he'd been greeted by Azimio this morning, who'd attempted to give him a hug, apparently he'd found out when he'd called the house last night and his mother had said some choice words, which had led to Mrs. Adams blowing up at Dave's mom. This had made Dave feel no less better, but a little more loved… which had resulted in about twenty minutes in the bathroom trying to not cry again, _When the fuck did I get so fucking emotional. _He had stopped listening to Mr. Schue, this was the last thing he needed. He felt like he was some sort of side show freak, because everyone was actually staring at him, but it seemed to almost spin. He figured this must be what it really feels like to have the world smother you, he'd imagined what it would feel like… it was worse that he'd thought. He heard Lauren say something, and then Quinn say everyone was going to do it, but he didn't stick around to hear Mercedes, he got up from his seat and left. He got as far as the stair case near the empty lunch room before he realized he couldn't go anywhere till Glee was over.

"David," he had just sat down on the step when Kurt's voice caught him, he groaned, but remained seated.

"Just leave me alone Kurt," said Dave, leaning his head back against the railing, Kurt sat down next to him regardless.

"David, if you need someone to talk too…" Dave snapped, this was the last thing he wanted or needed to hear.

"Leave me alone! All I want is to be left the fuck alone, it's done, it's over… no please leave me alone. I don't want fucking pity or sympathy, I don't want more therapy….. I just want everyone to go away and bug the fuck off, okay Fancy!" yelled Dave.

"Hey, David… calm down, I'm just trying to help," said Kurt, but Dave could hear Kurt wanted to yell back at him.

"No one can help, okay. If everyone would have just left me the fuck alone to begin with, I would have just stayed the school ass hole and…" Dave stopped talking and glared at the floor, he wanted to rant some more.

He thought about it, for a brief moment, wondering how this all could have gone and sighed. He had nothing else to say, because in his moment of ranting, his mind had gone back to the locker room in that one sudden wish to take it all back he'd had when Kurt had started talking. He tried to stop thinking entirely, he in no way wanted to dwell back on October.

"Are you done, yelling?" asked Kurt, Dave looked at Kurt's shocked face, "That was brief…"

"Did you want me to keep yelling?" asked Dave, a little more sharply than intended.

"No," said Kurt, and it was quiet for a brief moment, "David… do you want to talk about it?"

"No," said Dave, sighing again and leaning back against the rail, "I just want to forget it happened…"

"You know you can't do that… it's not a dream or a nightmare," said Kurt, Dave looked at him and the back at the ceiling, he hated that 'I-feel-so-sorry-for-you' look.

"I Just… I don't want to feel right now, okay Kurt… I just really want to be alone," said Dave, he hoped he didn't sound like he was trying to shoot Kurt's attempt at help down, because Dave wasn't sure if he wanted the other boy to leave just yet.

"David, that's not the way to cope with things like this…"

"What do you know Kurt, your parents never tossed you out…. You have the perfect family… you know not everyone has those fucking luxuries… if I want to deal with this on my own, you should just let me okay," said Dave, he didn't want to yell at Kurt, but it came off a little sharp.

"I will ignore the comments I could make about my life… for now… but as a friend I'm just trying to say, you don't have to deal with it on your own…. You should have realized that by now," said Kurt.

"Well then, as a friend, you should respect my wishes and fuck off," said Dave, standing up, he didn't make it far as Kurt's hand snagged his wrist.

"David, I know where you're coming from right now…. You're angry, upset, and tired…. Okay… but please… just think about the positives and not the negatives…." Said Kurt, Dave wasn't sure he was capable at of that at this point, but he nodded, "I'm done…. Okay."

"Yeah, whatever… is Glee over yet…. I just… I really just want to be alone… and I wanna get out of this place," said Dave, he hoped, "Is Rachel done or what?"

"We can go," came Rachel from the other side of the stairs, both jumped a little and Kurt's hand retracted from Dave's wrist, "Sorry… I was trying to keep everyone out so they wouldn't eavesdrop so I said you were at the gym."

Dave gave Rachel a slightly grateful smile, they girl was definitely growing on him, as annoying as she could be, he was glad he had her and her family to go to last night. They left quickly, going out the school side doors. The drive seemed fast as before he knew it they'd made it to her place in complete silence.

"I know you're thinking about a lot of stuff, but Kurt is right… you have more than one person to talk too if you need too, okay," said Rachel as they pulled into the gravel driveway and headed to the garage.

"I… I know," said Dave, but his mind trailed off as he saw he jeep parked in the in front of one of the doors.

"Oh good," said Rachel, Dave looked at the smile on her face before she abruptly shoved him out of the car as she jumped out, "Daddy said they were going to try and get your car."

"Oh, that's… awesome," said Dave, with a slight smile, wondering if Leroy of Hiram had said that, and then wondering how they hell they'd managed it.

"Your home!" smiled Hiram as they walked in, "Good, I wanted to know where you two wanted to go for dinner tonight… there's some cookies on a plate in the microwave for you. Leroy was thinking Italian tonight."

"Ohm.." Dave had planned on saying thanks for the jeep rescue, but now he was confused by how fast Hiram had talked, _So that's where Rachel gets it from. _

"Daddy likes to have snacks for when I get home… there probably Kashi, if that's okay. They're really good organic cookies," said Rachel, hugging Hiram and headed towards the kitchen.

"Ohm, thanks for the jeep rescue," smiled Dave, as Hiram handed him some milk, "I'm sorry if there was any trouble or anything…"

"It was no trouble, David," smiled Hiram, "Now why don't you relax, Leroy set up a room for you in the spare room attached to the Trophy room downstairs."

"I'll show you where that is," said Rachel, headed to the basement steps, Dave followed eating a cookie, the heath cookies was actually really good.

"We want to make you feel at home here, so I hope you like how we arranged it," said Hiram, following them down the steps.

"You don't have to go to any trouble… I'll be eighteen by this summer and I'll get out of your hair as soon…"

"Don't you dare… we said you could stay here as long as you want, David and we meant it. Don't go rushing off, understand," said Hiram, Dave smiled, mostly because he really wanted to laugh at the matching expression on Rachel and Hiram's face.

"My room is on the other side, so if you ever need anything, I'm right there," said Rachel cheerfully as she opened the door.

Dave smiled at her for a moment, but suddenly his breath caught. Leroy was standing in the room putting a poster on the wall. His poster to be exact, which his bed, his trophies, all his things were neatly arranged very similar to his old bedroom.

"Hope it's okay… I didn't put up all the posters because I assumed the ones of the girls were simply distractions, but if not.. There in a box under the bed. We got as much as we could get in your jeep and our hybrid," smiled Leroy as Hiram stood next to him, happily indicating to the color scheme.

"I didn't know what your favorite colors were so I tried to base it off…" Hiram was cut off.

Dave had just stared at them and the room and then back to them. They were both standing there with hopeful smiles and he was torn between emotions as they ranted. He wanted to let go and freak out but all he could think of was how these two people had spent hours trying to make him a room and how strange and happy it made him feel. He didn't hear exactly what Hiram was saying because he was hugging them both. It didn't take even a second for the two to hug him back, in that moment he felt more at home than he ever had.

**TBC**

After all the heavy stuff, I needed some lightness…


	44. Born This Way Part 3

**A/N: **Okay sorry for the lack of updates, personal issues.

**A/N: **Also, for any football team references go to my profile page and click on The Football and Hockey Team Lineup.

**Chapter 44**

**Born This Way Part 3**

Dave sat in his new room later that night after getting back from Breadstix, it seemed so surreal. Apparently they had gone to talk to his mom, and she had said something to set Hiram off. Leroy had accounted the blow about Dave being legally underage to leave the house and that they'd get law enforcement involved if they couldn't get Dave's stuff. Dave had managed a small laugh when they'd been telling it, but now he couldn't come to find it as funny. His mother wasn't sorry, she didn't care. That pain was real, and as much as he wanted to feel numb, to ignore it… it hurt more than he could ever imagine it too. He wiped his face quickly as he heard a knock at the door.

"David, can I come in?" came Rachel's voice.

"Yeah," said Dave, with a sigh.

"So, do you like your room?" asked Rachel, leaning in.

"Yeah, I don't think I can thank them enough," said Dave, looking around.

"It's really no trouble, and they'll tell you the same thing… I think Daddy was a little worried you wouldn't like the colors. The room was blue with white carpet so they figured navy curtains would be the best…..I was wondering if… if maybe you had rethought about dancing tomorrow? I know how it feels to have something you want to change, but even though this happened… you should really know that no one in Glee will care. I'd dance tomorrow, but my doctor said I can't because of my nose… though… maybe you shouldn't because of yours," Dave smiled at her, _God does she talk a lot._

"I don't know," said Dave, he hadn't even thought about his nose or the hockey team or Jeremiah or the fact everyone might know he was gay by tomorrow afternoon, "I'm just…. Do you think I could borrow your phone after school tomorrow…. I was hoping to call my dad… I mean he's in New York right now and…. I really wanted to talk to him before my mom did."

Rachel nodded and didn't say anything else as she left the room, which left a whole new world of thought to himself. Maybe his dad would be understanding… maybe he wouldn't…. what would he do? Send him away versus living with the Berry's. He thought about tomorrow, and wondered about the looks and the slurs people would throw at him. _If everyone knows than what's the point in hiding? _It did seem logical… but that small tiny piece of his brain that still clung to his personal image batted it away. _I could deny it… _He relaxed into his pillow and thought of all the alternatives…. He couldn't deny it, too many people already knew and it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew he was living with Rachel. _What the hell am I going to do?_

.=.=.

"Kurt?" asked Finn knocking on the slightly ajar door and peeking in, "You busy?"

"No… just sleeping, Finn," said Kurt with his face barried in his pillow, "By all means, wake me up to talk in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry… it's just that… well. You, Rachel, and Santana are keeping something all hush, hush about Dave and I tried calling him but there's no answer and… can you tell me what's going on?" asked Finn, he really hated being out of the loop, "… Kurt?... Kurt? Are you asleep… Kurt!"

"What!" snapped Kurt, sitting up and glaring at Finn, Finn shrugged realizing Kurt was too tired to glare.

"I just want to know what's happening with Dave?" asked Finn, hoping Kurt wouldn't fall back asleep.

"It's his personal business Finn…." Said Kurt, Finn just stared at him, "… he told his parents.. well his mom…"

"And?" asked Finn, but he felt dread as he waited for an answer.

"She's a bitch, Finn.. let's leave it at that," said Kurt, shaking his head, "He's living at Rachel's."

"No way, what a…" Finn toned down his voice realizing how loud he was, "What a… punta… that's how you say it in Spanish right?"

"…. Finn I am far too tired to correct you debacle at languages… can we talk about this at breakfast… I had just stopped thinking about it myself… now shoo," said Kurt, pulling his blanket over his head and flopping back into the bed.

Finn left Kurt's room quietly and went back to his. He was deep in thought about the Karofsky's…. _How could they kick him out? _It just didn't make sense to Finn, it wasn't the first time Finn had heard of parents kicking their kids out for things like that, but it always confused Finn at how someone could disown their own kid… _We should do something.. _Finn's thoughts were cut off by someone plopping on his bed. He looked next to him where Kurt now sat glaring at him.

"Thanks a lot, now I can't sleep again," sighed Kurt, flopping back on the bed in the same manor Finn had.

"I just don't get it, bro… How could someone kick their own kid out…. I mean just for being something he can't help… I mean… dude… really? Why?" asked Finn, "Cause I would love my kid even if he came out looking like Nightcrawler from X-men…"

"Finn, if there were more people like you in the world… there would be less hate…. Your thinking about your future children aren't you?" asked Kurt with a sigh.

"I was only thinking about it for like a second… like how cool would it be if my kid had a tail… but it was only for a second…. Man… how do you think he feels?"

"Like the whole world is crashing in on him…. That's how I felt right before I told my dad… but I can only imagine what he feels like being dejected and thrown out of his home… we have to do something for him… Finn?"

"Hmm?" asked Finn as he's pulled out his phone and was surfing on it, "I have an idea after the performance tomorrow."

.=.=.

Dave stared at his locker in a daze, he wondered if he imagined people staring at him and talking about him… or if it was real. He took a deep breath and opened his locker, his mind spinning with what had happened this morning when he'd called his dad. Nothing. Nothing had happened. His dad had answered briefly and before Dave could say a word, he'd dismissed him saying he had a meeting he was running late too and they'd talk later. His dad had never hung up on him before… even when he'd call with pointless things, _But at least he answered. _That didn't make him feel too much better, but it had been enough from crying into his pillow this morning.

"Hey Karofsky, how's your face?" came one of the hockey players passing by him, he was about to turn around and yell or fight, the pressure was starting to bubble…. But someon else had already responded to their taunts.

"You got a problem Xavier? Back the fuck off my boy," Dave looked around to see Azimio standing next to him.

"Defending a queer, Adams, I'm shocked," Dave glared at Xavier, he didn't even care that it was just one of the hockey assholes, he wanted to punch him.

"Watch your mouth, fucker," snapped Azimio, grabbing Xavier by the jersey.

"Z, drop it… he's just an asshole…" said Dave, as much as he'd like to pound the hick, he didn't have the energy and he didn't want Azimio getting in trouble.

The day was like that… the glances… the looks… the curious brow raises… the comments… questions… slurs… accusations… It wasn't as bad as he'd thought, it was mostly friends of the hockey team. What he was more worried about was tonight at practice, he'd come to a decision. Rachel had been right, it would piss the hockey team off to stay captain but it would show he was going to stand his ground…. And if he couldn't kick the hockey teams ass off the field… he could make the rink a living hell for them. He sat down at lunch more in deep thought than eating, he was wondering how he could help out around the house… he wondered if had the clothes for that interview this Saturday… and then he wondered why the hell a majority of the football team was sitting by him.

"Hey man, hope you don't mind," said Banks, casually as he began to eat, "We realized we haven't exactly hung with yah since you jumped ship and joined the Gleeks."

"Az?" asked Dave as Azimio sat next to him.

"Don't look at me, I ain't said shit all day… they just… ran over here… ask them," said Azimio, biting his sandwich just as Dave noticed some of New Directions slow to a stop on their way towards him.

"Ohm… okay this is weird," said Dave, giving a slight wave to his fellow glee club members, who started to walk back towards him.

"Hey, we ain't gonna bite," said Brenner as the girls sat down, "You know… unless you'd like that."

"Well… I was going to try this, but I'm gonna go," said Tina, grabbing her tray.

"No… wait… Brenner… dude, no," said Dave, hoping Tina and the girls wouldn't bail as the rest of Glee sat down.

It was awkward to say the least. Dave felt like he was at a party and he was the elephant in the room. Azimio hadn't said much as he sat on Dave's right, and Kurt wouldn't stop trying to initiate conversations on his left. Finally as the last few minutes of lunch dwindled and Puck looked ready to shove the football team off the table just out of space issues. Dave was starting to feel chastaphobic himself. He could feel them glancing at him.. waiting.. and he just couldn't stop himself, he sighed… it was time to shove the elephant out of the area… he knew they all knew or suspected from the topics that had started… he was just glad the school newspaper was long since dead because he would literally die if the whole school had it confirmed.

"So… I'm gay… anyone want my tots?" asked Dave as casually as he could without freaking himself out.

"… Well…" said Rashard, it was quite until Kurt cleared his throat and decided to pretend nothing was happening and apparently so did Azimio and Finn.

"I will," said Azimio and Finn freezing in midreach for the tots.

"I have a boyfriend," said Dave, drinking his soda.

"….okay…" said Strando, his face visibly trying to comprehend this.

"… So Azimio… did you finish your French?" asked Kurt.

"… shit," said Azimio dropping his hand, Finn reach for the tots again but Mercedes beat him too it.

"So the rumors about you making out with a guy at the mall was true?" asked Wright, leaning in like he was being told a private secret versus the whole table.

"Yeah," said Dave, "Now.. if you don't mind… I have to figure out a way to make a giant cannon into a giant slushie machine without melting the ice," said Dave, excusing himself from the table.

"… I'll help.. I mean, I did restore Sammy," said Puck following him.

"Sammy?" asked Riviera, shaking his head.

"A talking, singing, otter toy…" said Quinn, as Finn mentally wondering if he could somehow help the cannon project.

"Whatever happened to that thing?" asked Mike.

"It's in his gym locker," said Andrews, "It goes off when you walk by."

"… is that what that was… I thought that was the locker?" asked Henders, eyes wide.

"I'm going to go see about this cannon thing," said Finn, leaving the football team and New Directions to talk by themselves.

.=.=.

"Okay guys, does everyone have their shirts?" asked Mr. Schuster as everyone chatted on stage, "Dave, Rachel. Are you guys joining us?"

"We can't because of our noses," said Rachel, as Dave nodded, mentally thinking of how this cannon plan was going to work.

"But… we have our shirts," said Dave as Rachel opened her jacket to reveal, '**NOSE.'**

"At least you two are participating…" smiled Mr. Schuster, looking at Dave.

"Yeah, well I guess I kind of realized… I'll still have friends," said Dave, though it twinged to think that he didn't have his family.

"What's the shirt say?" asked Sam from up on stage.

"Narnia," shrugged Dave, opening up his vest, he'd made the shirt a little after the assignment was first given… but it was still valid… may it be his sexuality or feelings.

"Thank you for sharing with us Dave," said Mr. Schuster, Dave hated it when the man looked so concerned, but it was just the teacher's way.

"That's why we have something… we wanted to share with you," said Finn quickly, Mr. Schuster looked confused, but Dave noticed the guidance counselor didn't, "Okay guys…."

"What's happening?" asked Dave as Rachel shoved him in a seat.

"We weren't sure if you were going to open up today but… Finn and Kurt texted us last night… we know some of us can still make you feel like an outsider sometimes… but we just wanted you to know that we are here for you and it's okay to let your guard down."

"I…" Dave took a deep breath as music started singing, but not Born This Way… it was softer and Santana was lead.

"_You feel out of breath, _

_used up and broken down._

_Just like shattered glass _

_in pieces on the ground._" Dave didn't recognize the song but looked at a smiling Rachel as she began to sing with Kurt in harmony.

"_Some days you wanna scream but you _

_can't make make a sound._

_But you're not alone,_" Rachel walked towards the group on stage.

"_Here comes another day, _

_here comes another fight._" sang Puck followed shortly by Finn.

"_You'd rather give it up _

_then give it one more try._

_Cause no one understands _

_the way you feel inside._

_But you're not alone,_" Dave felt cold and warmth mix in his stomach as the whole group started singing, the football team behind New Directions singing harmony.

"_Right now it feels like _

_the end of the world._

_All your battles are lost._

_You've been cheated _

"_Mistreated,_"

"_Just when you think _

_that you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much __**Stronger**__._" He felt himself take another small shaky breath, but all he could hear was the song as Mercedes and Tina took the lead.

"_It's only temporarily _

_but it feel like you're stuck._

_Like no wishing well _

_Could ever change your luck._

_But they say when one door _

_closes another opens up._

_You walk right through _

_yeah you know what to do_." Dave didn't though, he didn't know what to do... he was done lying to himself, they knew that, but he was scared of what he didn't know anymore.

"_Right now it feels like_

_the end of the world._

_All your battles are lost._

_You've been cheated _

_'mistreated.'_

_Just when you think that _

_you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much STRONGER._" he looked down at his hands and away from his friends, they were shaking and it took him a few seconds to realize he was crying, only because he felt slender pale hands on his and he looked up to see that Kurt was sitting on his right and Rachel on his left.

"_You'll might have to bend _

_but you're not gonna break._

_Wipe the tears from your _

_eyes and the fear off your face._

_You know deep down inside, _

_you've got what takes._" He hadn't been aware Santana was behind him until he heard her voice in his ear, he felt it, that rush, that broken feeling he'd been fighting, that stabbing pain. Kurt's hands slid off his and Dave tried to take a deep breath to stop crying, but Kurt's hands had moved and he was being pulled into a hug, he let go and the song became muffled slightly, but no meaning was lost.

"_Right now it feels like the _

_end of the world._

_All your battles are lost. _

_You've been cheated._

_Just when you think that _

_you can't hold on any longer._

_Hold on a little bit longer._

_Trust me, you'll see._

_You'll be so much STRONGER_."

**TBC**

Stronger by Jannette McCurdy

To be honest the song got on my iPod on mistake and when I was writing chapter 32, it played and I was like "Perfect!"

I'd never even heard the song before.


	45. Road Trips

**A/N: **Okay people… I want to get the final chapter on by the 20th so I will be blowing up FFn, Tumblr, and the blogosphere with Apologies…. Prepare yourself.

_**1 Update Today**_

_**2 Updates Tomorrow**_

_**Depending on reviews… perhaps 3 the day after that?**_

**Chapter 45**

**Road Trips**

Oh the rumors flew around McKinley like wild fire. It was defiantly in variations now. There were the obvious speculations of Dave Karofsky being gay… but it also varied to Dave and Rachel's personal favorite, they were living together because she was pregnant with his child. Although do to most recent issues of the new school newspaper and Puck's ability to lie at the drop of the hat, it had been turned into a huge school scandal now. Dave and Rachel were fighting off full blown hysterics at breakfast that particular morning.

"Hey kids, what's so funny?" asked Leroy as he grabbed a couple pancakes and sat down next to them.

"Puck's personal mission to screw with McKinley…" said Dave.

"The latest and greatest rumor is that Glee has no labels because it's a secret sex club," said Rachel with a sigh.

"Sad part… ten people asked to join since this hit the hallways," laughed Dave, "According to Az, Sue threw the paper at Brett after he printed it."

"I think Puck telling them he was Bisexual this new issue is the real reason the paper isn't printing anymore," said Rachel.

"Why, that as probably the most believable interview he's ever given," said Dave with a snort, "I seriously had to stop and think about it."

"Well… though I don't condone rumors, I'm glad you and your classmates have finally stopped making headlines.

"I'm still keeping Brittany's take on the Hockey Team is mostly mullet wearing aliens… " said Dave, "She even had epic photo-shopped pictures."

"Interesting," said Hiram walking in, "So any plans tonight you two?"

"Jesse and I are catching up over coffee," said Rachel cheerfully, Dave rolled his eyes the same time Leroy did, Hiram just smiled, "I know what you're thinking..."

"I'm thinking he's an ass-hat and we should put chickens in his car," said Dave, "If you saw that… then truly… we are in sink."

"No I was not… and who told you about the chicken incident?" asked Rachel.

"Kurt…. and Finn.. and all of Glee," said Dave, "I'm going to Azimio's if you wanna change your mind and join us?"

"I'll pass," shrugged Rachel, Dave smirked, she still had no interest in Azimio as company.

Dave had managed to make it to his room before his cellphone went off, it was Jeremiah. He clicked the view button as he opened his dresser drawer to find some clothes. He read the text message casually, **'Zip-lining 2Morrow… u in?' **Dave thought about it a minute before answering. '_What time?' _He really meant to say… how high.. where the hell at… and is it just us. Jeremiah had been hinting that he wanted Dave to meet a few of his friends. His phone rang and he clicked answer figuring it was Jeremiah.

"What's up, hun?" asked Dave casually.

"Nothing _baby,_ I was just calling to see when you were coming over?" came Azimio's voice instead with a small snicker.

"I thought you were Jeremiah," said Dave with an eye-roll.

"Sure… try and cover up your feelings for me," sighed Azimio dramatically on the other end.

"Whatever, idiot… I'll be over in a little while… I have to stop and get gas after Glee practice this afternoon, and then I will kick your ass at Mario Kart," said Dave with a snicker.

"You wish, I will pawn you, man… hey when's your hockey game?" asked Azimio, "I'm still trying to figure out this whole cannon thing you drew up for me in study hall.."

"Thursday… I figured Mike and I got the mathematics down, we just need your physics to finish it up," said Dave.

"Dude, don't be spreadin' it around that I'm in physics, I got a reputation to uphold," sighed Azimio.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Dave in a mocking voice, "I won't let anyone know your good at anything other than defense… psh.. whatever."

.=.=.

"Why are we going on a roadtrip, Kurt?" asked Finn with a yawn.

"Because if you mope around the house grumbling about Jesse St. James one more time, I will ban you from my room," said Kurt, "Let's face it, we need some time away from Lima…. And our phones."

"Where are we going?" yawned Finn, "You could have at least let me sleep in before we started this epic adventure you have planned."

"We're going…"

"If you say shopping, I will jump out of this vehicle.. I don't care if were on a freeway," said Finn quickly.

"Were going to the mall…" said Kurt, casually, "In Cincinnati.."

"Unlock the doors Kurt," said Finn, "I just finished shopping with Quinn… okay… I don't want to look at anything blue ever again!"

"…. Your wearing blue, Finn," said Kurt with a raised brow.

"I…" Finn glared, he hated when Kurt got snarky and all… right about things.

"And were not going shopping… were going to blow off steam at the arcade and indoor carnival," smiled Kurt, Finn looked at Kurt for a second, trying to see if he was joking.

"Really…" said Finn, a small smirk playing on his face.

"Yes," smiled Kurt, Finn raised his eyebrow, "… and there's a huge sale at Banana Republic…"

"Yup.. there it is… you just want me to carry your bags… again," said Finn.

"You make it sound like I make you do it all the time.. it was only once, and…" Finn was cut off as a yawning Puck popped in between them.

"Morning…"

"Jesus!" screamed Kurt nearly steering into another lane, "Noah! How the hell did you get in here!"

"I crashed in here this morning.. I came over but you guys were still asleep I guess and I couldn't find the spare key so.. yeah," said Puck, rubbing his ear.

"I lost the spare key," said Finn, he knew he'd forgotten to tell Burt and his mom something last week when he'd locked himself out of the house.

"Sorry man, didn't mean to startle you guys," said Puck, he looked around for a few seconds, "Where are we headed?"

"Tri-County Mall in Cincinnati... we're going to goof off at the amusement park and arcade…" said Finn, "Kurt did we text everyone Glee practice was canceled?"

"… no… Noah?" asked Kurt with a sigh.

"Can do…. No can't… I still don't have my phone.." said Puck, momentarily reaching into his empty pocket.

"Mine's in my bag in the back," said Kurt, Finn snickered as Puck climbed into the back part of the Cadillac.

"… Kurt… hit that bump…" said Finn, with a small chuckle.

"Don't hit that… OW! You two suck… HEY!" yelled Puck as Kurt swerved into another hole, "Stop being a… WHAT THE HELL!"

"That was an accident actually," said Kurt as he swerved out of the cracked area of the freeway, "Sorry."

"… oh you two just wait…" said Puck from where he sat near the hatch with Kurt's phone.

.=.=.

"Dude… you said you'd be here in a couple hours…" said Azimio as he opened the door to see Dave standing there.

"Road trip… I've managed to convince Rachel to go bug Blaine since practice was canceled… so she asked Mercedes to come… I'm asking you…" said Dave, his jeep horn beeped.

"Come on boy, let's get the hell out of here!" yelled Mercedes from the backseat, "Grab something nice and lets go."

"Something nice?" asked Azimio, then he noticed Dave was wearing a black shirt and dress pants.

"Blaine's dad is having a lunch party at the house… we told him we'd come and keep him company," said Rachel, "Hurry up!"

"…. So were crashing a ritzy lunch party for Speedy Gonzalez's entertainment?" asked Azimio.

"Blaine's mom comes from Spain.. not Mexico…" said Dave, "But yes."

"… oh I'm in!" said Azimio running back in the house.

.=.=.

"God, how long is this trip?" asked Puck from the back seat as he ate some gummy worms from Kurt's secret car stash… that wasn't that secret.

"You just woke up fifteen minutes ago… and stop eating everything," said Kurt with a glare through the mirror at Puck.

"Or at least give me the chips," said Finn, "Kurt can we stop somewhere and eat… We've passed three McDonalds… it's starting to become mean."

"I have ten bucks… we could grab… and Kurt just keeps driving passed the Burger King…." Said Puck watching as they left the town for another highway, "Your cruel, you know that right."

"I'm taking the back roads for a reason," said Kurt, Finn got a little nervous as the mischievous grin on Kurt's face, "No cops…"

"Dude, what did Dalton do to you… skipping class… breaking the speed limit…you're like a Junior badass," smirked Puck as Kurt hit the gas.

"Nothing… it just made me realize how boring conformity is," smirked Kurt.

"He bahas… breaks the speed limit… and eats in his car… I go two miles under the speed limit, he tells me to pull over when I drive his car," said Finn, it seemed oddly hypocritical.. or… whatever.

"Okay, I'll make a deal… you beat me at a racing game when we get to the arcade… you drive home," said Kurt, Finn really wanted to know what Kurt was planning today… he seemed… devious today.

"Kurt… what is the catch for today?" asked Finn.

"… okay.. the real reason were going out here is because I saw an ad on craiglist…"

"He's pimping us out…" said Puck.

"… and," Kurt continued, rolling his eyes at Puck, "The ad had a really low price.."

"He's pimping us out for petty cash," said Puck.

"There was an old tour bus…"

"He is pimping us out for petty cash in a tour bus," said Puck.

"Noah, will you shut up. I am not pimping Finn out… at this point I might trade you for it though," snapped Kurt with a scoff, "I figured we could look at it and if we can get them to knock down the price… fix it up and use it to rent out for when we need to get to competitions…"

"Or parties…" said Puck.

"….." Kurt was beaming but he gave an annoyed glance at Puck, "Whatya think?"

"….That sounds.. awesome," said Finn, and it did… _we could save money… hell get money maybe… and we wouldn't have to hope for bus availability._

"Where's this bus at?" asked Puck, "Is that piece of scrap it?"

"I hope not… it looks like…the address," grimaced Kurt.

.=.=.

"So he knows were coming right?" asked Mercedes, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"It was his idea," said Rachel and Dave at the same time.

"So… were going in.. causing chaos… what?" asked Azimio, Dave should have planned the seating better as Rachel glared at Azimio.

"Is all you ever think about, is chaos?" asked Rachel, Mercedes scoffed.

"Rachel, it's a guy thing, ignore him…. They like to break things. Blaine just wants a diversion to get out of there," said Mercedes.

"It's not a _guy _thing… I figured he wanted to break out of there.. he said he doesn't like hanging around those things too long," said Azimio with a glare, "It was a misguided assumption women, don't put words in my mouth."

"Boy, you better drop that tone, I will back hand you too Mars," snapped Mercedes.

"Oh this is going to be a long trip," sighed Dave as a full on argument began.

.=.=.

"It looks like a piece of junk," said Puck as the door fell off.

"It doesn't have rust," said Finn looking under the bus.

"It doesn't have a sink… or cabinets…" said Kurt with a sigh, "This is just scrap…"

"Does it run?" asked Finn.

"The guy who's meeting us here says it does…" said Kurt, as a small pickup truck zipped up the gravel road towards them a Prius right behind it, "Mr. Schue's here…"

"He knew," said Finn as he walked inside and looked at it.

It was a _ bus... it looked like it was originally a black or gun metal color… its seats needed readjustment…a couple windows needed replacing… it needed new beds… and some paint… he heard Kurt talking to Mr. Schuster and continued looking around. He didn't know the price ranges of some of the things it needed… but… Kurt did.

"Hey bro, we should look under the hood," said Finn, maybe if Kurt went into his deal mode they could get it for scrap price…"

"Hold on," said Kurt as he was talking to the older man and ran towards Finn, "Why… I was just going to call it a bust and we could leave…"

"No, man, think about it… there are some parts for this thing laying around the shop that Burt's been meaning to scrap… if we could get everyone to chip in a little and play our cards right.. this could be… awesome," beamed Finn, as he looked in the cabin of the tour bus.

Kurt gave him a small sigh and half smile as he went back out. Finn looked around it, okay so maybe it was a little dented… maybe it smelled… perhaps it needed more than a little work.. but this could be fun… He could picture playing crappy games with Mike, Tina, and Artie as Brittany tried to figure out how the bed came out or Kurt having to explain it to her… better yet he pictured a road trip… and glee road trip…. Maybe he was optimistic… but he really wanted this bus.

"Hey, Finn, what's up?" asked Mr. Schuster walking into the bus and moving one of the pillows on the ground back on the seat.

"I want it… I mean… think of all the possibilities.." said Finn, as he plopped down in the driver's seat, "It's like the cabin… that place was disgusting… but then we fixed it up…"

"What cabin?" asked Mr. Schuster, Finn looked at his feet and shrugged, "But I see where you're going Finn, it's like a cardboard box… it has endless possibilities."

"Okay.. the lowest we can get him to go is four hundred," said Kurt as he and Puck popped in the doorway.

"One question… do you think you could fix it up in time and make it safe enough for Nationals?" asked Mr. Schuster.

"Kurt?" asked Finn, looking around.

"… we can.. yeah," said Kurt, he still looked disgusted at the place.

"Okay then," said Mr. Schuster as he walked out of the bus and towards the salesman.

"This is awesome!" grinned Finn, he felt like a kid in a candy store.. like it was Christmas… or something, he couldn't explain it.

"…. Mind telling us why you're so interested in this bus… hell… I wouldn't even bring one of the skankier cheerios on this thing," said Puck as he lifted up the cushion that Mrs. Schuster had placed and tossed it near the sink before sitting down.

"Come on… can't you picture it… it's like… it's like in Grease when they first got the Grease-Lightening… it was a piece of crap but then they turned it into pure awesome… we could have our own Glee-Lightening…" beamed Finn.

"I am really regretting putting that in for our movie last Friday… first Carol ranted about poodle skirts… then my dad went all leather jacket this morning… and now.. this," Kurt sighed as he got off the bus, followed by Puck.

"Yeah, that's exactly what you're going to be," smiled Finn as he kicked his feet up on the dash, causing the horn to blare, and Kurt to jump from near the hood are, "Sorry!"

.=.=.

"Wait.. so his mom's… your therapist?" asked Rachel eyes wide.

"Former therapist," said Dave as they pulled into the long driveway that was parked with cars.

"Damn…" whistled Azimio, "You sure they ain't charging people for parking up in here?"

"No… now come on," said Dave as they headed up the steps, Mercedes reached for the doorbell but the door was yanked open.

"Oh.. hey guys, you made it," beamed Blaine, who was wearing a suit and tie.

"You said nice.. not black tie," said Rachel, fixing her cocktail dress impatiently.

"I had to wear it…" said Blaine, "Not that I'm complaining…"

"I hear yah, when my dad has his, I always have.. had to dress up," said Dave with a slight shrug, it still stung to talk about his parents even though it had been a few weeks ago.

"So what's the plan, grab something to eat… then drop something… what… and where are we going?" asked Azimio, grabbing a small sausage as someone walked by.

"I was hoping we could go to my room… avoid people… and play rockband," beamed Blaine, "I do love parties, especially ones I can dress up for… but at this point, I'd much rather be away from them, my dad's on his 'Everyone this is my son… he doesn't date' speech to avoid anyone knowing I'm gay… let's leave… quick… he's headed this way."

"Onwards," said Azimio grabbing some more mini sausages and following Blaine and the others.

"Blaine, where are you going?" asked an older balding gentleman headed towards them, he looked a lot like Blaine.

"Ohm.. my friends came over so were going upstairs," said Blaine quickly, "That way were not bothering anyone."

"Blaine, a word please," Dave wasn't the only one to notice Blaine's annoyed look as he told them to wait a second.

"Oh that so doesn't fly… I can't believe that his dad just tells everyone he's shy versus just saying, hey my sons gay.. I mean seriously," said Mercedes with an eye-roll.

"Dude… I dare you to kiss him," said Azimio, Dave felt his stomach knot and not in a good way.

"Man, no.. that uh-uh," said Dave, he couldn't even fathom kissing Blaine it was… it was like picturing a horrific car accident and then you in it… it was not happening.

"Come on, it would piss his parents off… and get us the hell out of here," said Azimio.

"Oh… you are gonna get a beat down today, Azimio… Do you even have a brain?" asked Mercedes, and then the two began another silent argument.

"I think you should do it," said Rachel.

"Ask Azimio to do it… I have a boyfriend and that would be like kissing you… disturbing," said Dave, thought Rachel looked a little hurt, "I meant I view you like a sister… it would be like kissing my… brother.. sister… you know what I mean."

"I ain't kissing him…. The only guy I would ever kiss would be… Mark Harmon… maybe… you… that's about it," said Azimio, who seemed to be putting great thought into it.

"I would pay to see that," said Mercedes, "You should."

"You know Mark Harmon?" asked Azimio, Mercedes shook her head and sighed.

"Well at least go over there and see if he needs us to say or do something… music, perhaps," said Rachel, looking at the expensive stereo.

"Am I the only one capable of walking and talking here?" asked Dave, how the hell had he been elected leader for the evening.

"You know his family," said Azimio, the other two nodded, "And unlike us, you've been to his house before.."

"… First off, I only knew his mom as Dr. Anderson, that's it… and… fine," sighed Dave, as he headed over towards where Blaine was staring to the side as his father talked to him.

"I don't mind you inviting friends over… but now?" asked Mr. Anderson.

"I don't want to be here… I feel like I have a script or something… and if one more of the people here try and set me up with their daughters I'm going to scream," said Blaine, Dave could see he was trying to maintain his normal calmness.

"Would it hurt to try?" sighed his dad, and Blaine looked ready to bolt in anger at this point, her saw Dave, who thought about it before mouthing, '_Do you want me to kiss you?_' towards the other teen.

"What?" asked Blaine, quietly as his father ranted in between them, Blaine looked like he was going to laugh.

'_They suggested it_,' mouthed Dave with a small chuckle, pointing over at the others who were waiting by the door.

"Oh my god… I love you guys," laughed Blaine, causing his dad to stop talking and look to see Dave.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson.. I don't think we've met… I moved in a month ago when Blaine brought me over… but I stay in Lima," said Dave, with a small chuckle remembering his previous thoughts, Blaine lost it, "You have a lovely home."

"I… thank you… I'm a little confused by the…. You.. what?" asked Mr. Anderson, Blaine stopped laughing.

"It's a joke dad… this is Dave Karofsky. He's my friend from Lima… mom knows him," said Blaine, edging towards Dave and apparently the door.

"Your friend… like.. Kurt was your friend?" asked Mr. Anderson with a raised brow.

"No." "Yes." Dave looked at Blaine and got it, Blaine was trying to get them the hell out of here.

"Yes…" said Dave, "We have… a double date… thing.." said Dave, putting his arm around Blaine.

"How come you never said anything?" asked Mr. Anderson, Dave could tell he was nervous and confused, this was perfect timing to get out of here.

"You never asked…. We're going now… bye dad…" said Blaine, hoping to end this.

"Bye, nice meeting you," said Dave quickly as they turned and headed to the door.

"Thanks," said Blaine, as he gave a thumbs up to the other three.

"Any time… now let's go play on your Wii," said Dave.

"Insert dirty innuendo there…" said Blaine as they got to the door.

**TBC**


	46. A New Meaning to Awkward

**A/N: **So I had wanted this on earlier today, but I was called in for a 9 hour shift on three hours sleep… so I crashed for longer than intended.

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews… they make me happy… :D

Also, sorry there was only one chapter when I promised two… this means… **MORE TOMORROW!**

**Chapter 47**

**A New Meaning to Awkward**

Finn stared at the bus, now parked in the far corner of the Hummel Tire and Lube garage. It was going to cost them a pretty penny to fix it up, but Burt had seemed more than giddy at the idea of having a family project involving mechanics. He'd gone off on a tangent on how Kurt only did stuff around the garage out of boredom and how Finn had ditched his truck project with him… let's just say.. Burt was happy. Finn beamed at where Kurt and Puck stood in coveralls, Puck looking confused and sullen.

"How the hell did I get roped into this thing?" asked Puck glaring.

"When you broke the steering column when we drove it in last night," said Kurt, "Besides, there's no way only three of us can finish this monstrosity in time and my dad has other cars to fix around the garage… not to mention summer's coming soon so I have to start doing some paper work and Finn has to start catching up on his homework…"

"We get it, Kurt… we're going to be busy," said Finn, he loved Kurt but sometime the dude just ranted, "Anyways, your one of the only other guys in glee who know something about cars."

"What about Karofsky?" asked Puck, Finn thought for a moment before Kurt snickered.

"He doesn't know a lot about cars…. But we could definitely call him when we start working on the ply wood for the new seats," said Kurt, Finn wondered how he knew that, but decided to move onto more pressing matters. Music.

"I rewrote the lyrics to Grease- Lightening…." Began Finn.

"I'm leaving," said Puck, putting down the wrench.

"Wait for me," said Kurt, Finn glared as the headed towards the break room.

"Sure… Santana can write a song about Sam's lips, but I rewrite a song for inspiration and they bail," muttered Finn, glaring after them as he began sanding the bus.

.=.=.

"Dave, don't be nervous, you'll be fine," chuckled Jeremiah as they stood near the release for the Zip line.

Dave had been a little nervous coming here, but now he was fairly certain he might shit himself. He wasn't normally afraid of heights… but he didn't like them either… and something about hanging over a hundred feet from the ground by a flimsy like cable, and flying over trees at twenty an hour just does something to a person… Like make them realize… they are suddenly afraid of dying. He knew Jeremiah was trying to be persuasive… and Dave kind of thought it might seem fun… if he didn't keep picturing himself as a bloody spot on the forest floor.

"I don't think I can do this… I ohm… I'm not much of a risk taker… and I don't think this is a good start for me," said Dave edging toward the safe base.

"Dave… come on… it's fun.. and it's safe… no one has died yet… let's just go," said Jeremiah.

"I love the 'yet' added in there… no seriously… Jer… I can't," said Dave trying to figure out the damn clip.

"I'll make it worth your _w-ild_," said Jeremiah with a broad grin as he advanced on Dave, it would have seemed playful, but Dave wasn't sure if Jeremiah might push him or something, "Are you seriously edging away from me?"

"Sorry… just… I'm really not in the mood to think about a make-out session, okay… nope," said Dave, looking at the tree tops again.

"Please," asked Jeremiah, Dave wondered when he'd gotten close enough to wrap his arms around Dave's neck, "It'll be fun I promise… we can make out after…"

"I'll pass, Jer… I really don't want too, okay," said Dave, unclipping his harness finally and walking back on the platform.

"… If we make out will you reconsider," said Jeremiah with a sigh, Dave shrugged and watched as Jeremiah propelled off the platform.

He sighed, as he climbed off the platform, glad no one he knew was here to mock his small freak out. He hadn't really cared much about the incentive part of the conversation either… _maybe I'm weird. _He thought about it, he didn't actually like making out with Jeremiah… it always started off okay, but for some strange reason it always felt weird after a few seconds… maybe it was the fact he couldn't get the idea of Jeremiah's saliva in his mouth, out of his mind. Yeah.. that was probably…

"That was great!" yelled Jeremiah running over to him, Dave wondered how long he'd been walking in a daze, apparently long enough for Jeremiah to make it back from his landing spot.

"Awesome, glad you.." Dave was cut off by Jeremiah's lips on his, he kissed back.

It was nice like always… but it felt… well odd. He pulled back slightly for some air, but Jeremiah was relentless. Dave groaned, not the contented kind… it seemed like this was a chore or something.. that was it… that's the word he'd been looking for. A chore. It wasn't fun… or thrilling.. it was.. it was just there. He debated on just pulling away completely when Jeremiah pulled away first.

"Am I a bad kisser or something?" asked Jeremiah with a sigh, "Every time I kiss you… you just.. you only kiss back a little…. Cause I'll have you know.. the girls I made out with in High School, said I was a great kisser."

"What… no… I just… it's me," said Dave quickly, he wasn't stupid, he could see where this conversation might go, "I'm just not the… kissing type… I… yeah…"

"Are you serious?" asked Jeremiah, Dave saw an undertone of anger, but he didn't know from where it was coming, "Okay… are you sure it's just kissing me that isn't your type?"

"What… no… I like you Jer… I'm just.. the kissing is new to me and… yeah.." Dave needed to find a distraction.

"Okay… whatever," sighed Jeremiah, Dave thought he wanted to say something else, but his boyfriend just smiled a little, "Fine… let's go get ice cream."

"Yeah," said Dave, taking Jeremiah's hand, _Disaster avoided._

.=.=.

"Hey Kurt… can you pass me the Allen wrench?" asked Finn.

"Hmm?.. Yeah," said Kurt after a few seconds.

"What's up?" asked Finn as Kurt cleaned the engine.

"Nothing… just… maybe we should ask Dave to help us… he might not know a lot about engines, but he could get started on the inside sooner," said Kurt.

"He's on a date with his boyfriend right now," said Puck from where he stood on the roof wiping it down, "God its growing a fucking forest up here."

"Oh yeah, they went zip-lining… dude that sounds awesome… Quinn would cry if I made her do that," said Finn with a sigh, "She won't even go on a roller coaster."

"I'd do it… I mean how awesome would that be, soaring across tree tops and shit," said Puck, "We should go…"

"I'll pass… I'm not a real huge fan of heights… especially that high," said Kurt with a small chuckle.

"Chicken… bahk… bahk," chuckled Puck, Kurt slammed the hood nearly causing Puck to fall, but only made him emit a loud squeak, "Your evil today…"

.=.=.

"Do you think it's weird I don't like kissing?" asked Dave sitting in what he'd dubbed 'his chair' in Blaine's room.

"What do you mean… like how don't you like it?" asked Blaine from where he was cleaning his dresser.

"When I kiss Jer… it feels like a chore or something," said Dave, tossing socks on the floor causing Blaine to glare.

"Really?" asked Blaine, "It never felt like that when Kurt and I kissed… though that always seemed like some sort of competition… he bit me once…"

"… that's… not helping," said Dave, he didn't like picturing Kurt in conversations like this, it always resulted in awkward moments later when Kurt asked him a simple question.

"Why?" asked Blaine, Dave scowled at the devious look on Blaine's face, "Do you have a biting fetish?"

"No… I don't know… dude I don't even like kissing… what if I'm like… asexual and didn't know it… I mean I don't even think about sex that much… what if I'm like a freak," said Dave, he stopped himself from ranting, this was not helping his mind set.

"David, how many people have you actually kissed?" asked Blaine, flopping on his bed across from Dave.

"One.. two if you count Kurt…" said Dave, "I don't though… cause that was… just a weird day…"

"Oddly thought that is the kiss that helped you figure out you might be gay so… obviously there wasn't a problem then," said Blaine.

"I suddenly don't want to discuss this with you," said Dave, he tried to avoid talking about that day, and Blaine.. Kurt's ex.. was not the person he felt the need to start talking about it with.

"Maybe it's just Jeremiah… maybe you and he don't have the right… kissing chemistry," said Blaine with a shrug.

"Well I ain't going to go over to Kurt's and be like, 'Hey Jer and I might not have kiss chemistry, can I kiss you and find out?' Because I am not attempting to figure it out with Santana or something.. and though I really think Puck might bat for both teams, I am not asking any of them," said Dave, slumping in his chair.

"Fine.. then kiss me," said Blaine.

**TBC**


	47. Of Hockey Sticks and Crowns Part 1

**A/N: **OMG! I loved your reviews… sorry about last night's ending… I like cliffhangers. (As if you haven't realized it by now)

**Chapter 47**

**Of Hockey Sticks and Crowns Part 1**

Dave stared at Blaine disbelievingly.. had he just asked him to kiss… him… No he was totally hearing things, that didn't seem right… it was… _Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with me today…._ He rolled his eyes and smirked, Blaine's jokes were sometimes just so… believable. He was about to comment on it when he saw Blaine sigh and look at his feet. It suddenly dawned on Dave… he'd been ranting about his boyfriend… and problems with his boyfriend… for…. Well he talked to Blaine on the phone and facebook constantly.. he'd completely forgotten Blaine had just been dumped by Kurt… and he, Dave, was currently dating Blaine's former crush. _Do I have shit blinders on, fuck._

"Blaine, man… are you okay?" asked Dave, carefully.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I was just thinking that if you needed help… why not," shrugged Blaine, Dave scratched his head in thought of what to do.

Dave thought about what he should do or say. Blaine was his friend, and even though Blaine was trying to keep his head up high, Dave understood what was going on his head. Dave had felt the same way Blaine had barely a couple months ago. Lonely. Isolate. Invisible. He hoped this didn't backfire on him. Blaine had started trying to pull a different conversation together, but it wasn't well placed. _I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way._

Dave slowly got up and moved to sit next to Blaine, he hoped he was doing the right thing here and not making anything worse. Blaine stopped talking about… was he ranting about shoes? Dave leaned in a little slower than any normal kiss should, but his mind was swimming with how strange this was. His hand slid to Blaine's cheek, and Dave swallowed nervously as Blaine began to lean in. He closed his eyes just as their lips made contact. This wasn't for romance. This wasn't because of attraction or pity… this was what both of them needed right now. A simple kiss to make them feel normal; sane, appreciated, accepted. So Dave didn't really question it as Blaine's arm snaked around his neck and he himself, deepened the kiss.

.=.=.

"I think I'm going to call David and see if he wants to come help," said Kurt putting down torch gun.

"Okay, you do that… I'll finish this bumper," said Puck, picking up the torch gun.

"Noah!" yelled Kurt from near the office door.

"Or I'll go wash the tail lights again and not touch the torch," said Puck bitterly as he headed to the back of the bus again.

Finn leaned out the empty window and watched Kurt head into the office. He placed the new glass down for a second. Kurt had been pretty quiet since Puck had mentioned Dave helping… well he occasionally told Puck to stay away from any of the more expensive or dangerous equipment… but Kurt seemed more intent on thinking today. The fact the end result was Dave possibly joining them.

"Do you think Kurt has been thinking about inviting Dave the whole time?" asked Finn as he tried the window and picked the sealer.

"I dunno, I've been trying to do things other than wash the whole time… That's it, I'm getting that suction cup thing for the dents," said Puck throwing down his rag and headed towards the tool boxes.

"Hey Puck, do you think… Kurt has a thing for Dave?" asked Finn, trying to keep his voice down, "Nothing serious or anything, but he was really annoyed when Jeremiah came over with Dave…"

"Yeah," said Puck with a shrug.

"I mean it could be because he dislikes Jeremy, but that had been because of the previous Blaine thing," continued Puck as he put the glass in.

"Dude, I said yeah," said Puck leaning in the door, "I definitely think there's a little somethin-somethin between them."

"Seriously?" asked Finn, keeping an eye on the office door.

"Uh yeah… Kurt's pretty easy to read, and I'm no expert at figuring out what the hell Karofsky's thinking… but there's definitely something there…" Puck smirked, "Maybe there _soul mates."_

"Dude, shut up and stop mocking me… I'm serious," said Finn with a scowl.

"Stop worrying about it, man. If they like each other or some crazy ass shit, oh well… let it be, man," said Puck who then smirked, "But do you know how fucking weird and awesome it would be if they walked through the halls holding hands or some shit?"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Kurt picking up the torch.

"If you and Karofsky dated," said Puck, Finn glared at him, did Puck even know when to drop a subject, really?

"What?" asked Kurt, his eyes wide, but Finn noticed the blush and smirked.

"Oh my god… you do like him," said Finn.

"As a friend," corrected Kurt, shaking his head, Finn beamed.

"Oh really… you don't think he's cute? Funny? Smart? Come on," said Finn, he was enjoying this, _I'm really getting good at this whole gay-dar thing._

"It sounds like _you_ have a crush man," said Puck, Finn rolled his eyes and smirked at Kurt, who suddenly had decided to start the torch.

.=.=.

Dave pulled away from the awkward make-out kiss the same time Blaine did. When Dave's phone went off and fell off the desk. Dave realized his hands had snaked around Blaine's waist and the pulled away position was just uncomfortable, they both dropped their arms. Dave mentally cursed at himself. This had only supposed to be a quick kiss and a comforting word to make Blaine feel better… not a ten minute make-out session on Blaine's bed. His mind began to move in hyper speed, _Oh my fucking god, what did I just do!_

"Well judging by the kiss, I'm going with you and Jeremiah need to work on your chemistry," said Blaine clearing his throat.

"I'm so sorry… I forgot it was you and… shit," said Dave, now what the hell was he supposed to say or do.

"Calm down…. We both know what that was. I'm not stupid. You kissed me to make me feel better and it got out of hand," said Blaine with a slight chuckle, and Dave's brain slowed a little bit, Blaine did understand.

"Okay… so were cool then," said Dave.

"Uh… yeah.. it was my idea, don't freak out Dave. You needed to test your problem with kissing… and as horrible as this sounds… I really needed a little action," said Blaine, Dave sighed, how did Blaine always stay so calm?

"Well… you were right, it is me when I kiss Jeremiah…. I don't get it though… why?" asked Dave, flopping back on the bed.

"Well… you said you forgot it was me for a few seconds… who was it?" asked Blaine and Dave saw Blaine's curious manor take over, but then he remembered the phone.

"Kurt!" said Dave sitting up.

"Okay.. now it's awkward," said Blaine, grinning, "Really?"

"What?.. No… the phone… he called… yeah," said Dave, quickly realizing what he'd said, his face felt hot.

"Oh don't lie to me, David Karofsky…. I know you have a thing for him… so seriously was it him?" asked Blaine walking over to where Dave had picked up the phone.

"Maybe it was Brad Pitt," snapped Dave opening his phone.

"He's not even your type," said Blaine with an eyeroll, "Suddenly the texts are that interesting, huh?"

"They bought a tour bus," said Dave quickly, _Why the frick, _"How do you even know my type?"

"Although the photo-shoot with Brad in drag was really hot," laughed Blaine, "You'd like that."

"I… in what?" asked Dave, he shook his head, he'd figure that out later, "They want me to come over and help fix it…. Wonder what it looks like."

"Oh, now you're going to avoid the question," smirked Blaine, "Come on…. Spill… it's us… and I promise when I think a guy's attractive or I like them, I'll tell you… please just fess up."

"I have to go," said Dave; that was precisely the topic he wanted to avoid.

"Really? Because you really want to spend Sunday working on a tour bus… or because you really want to spend it with Kurt?" asked Blaine, his eyebrow cocked a devious smirk on his face as Dave headed towards the door.

"Yeah… and with Finn and Puck.. who are there… working on the bus, too," said Dave, grabbing his jacket.

"Uhm hmm, I'm so sure you're going there spend time with all three," said Blaine plopping back on his bed and then smirking, "Or are you?"

"Stop trying to turn it into an orgy in your head… it's not going to work on me," said Dave opening the door and backing out of the room.

"Didn't you say the new gossip around McKinley is that Glee is a secret sex club? I'm not the only one putting that orgy in my head you know," chuckled Blaine, "I wonder how many people have already put you and Kurt together…"

"I'm leaving… goodbye…" yelled Dave as he headed down the hall.

"Where's your imagination Dave, it would be an epic orgy," laughed Blaine leaning out the door and yelling it after him.

"I'm not listening, I refuse to think it," said Dave, reaching the bottom of the stairs and freezing as Mr. Anderson stood there with wide eyes, "Bye Mr. Anderson."

.=.=.

The drive back to Lima had been just enough to cause Dave's mind to run wild. He'd kissed… correction.. made out with Blaine. Thankfully they had both confirmed and agreed, in their own ways, that it had just been a friendly 'why-the-hell-not' kiss. But now Blaine had caused other thoughts to occur. Like, what was wrong with he and Jeremiah's chemistry. He liked Jeremiah, he was funny, cute, adventurous, spontaneous, and he never tried to shove Dave out of the closet or berate him…. But yet, when they kissed, it was suffocating. It wasn't exactly emotional when Dave and Blaine had kissed, but even though he wasn't attracted to Blaine in that sense, he'd enjoyed that a hell of a lot more than when he'd kiss Jeremiah. He groaned as he entered Lima and turned down the road to the shop, it was closed today, but Dave could see Kurt's car parked in back and parked next to it.

Dave turned off his car and thought about his day thus far… _what a weird freaking day. _He rolled his eyes as he thought back, what the hell had been with Blaine and his apparent knock at how he felt about Kurt. Dave… okay Dave wasn't going to lie in his own freaking head, he did like Kurt, but nobody else was supposed to know that shit.. _Well you had been thinking about Kurt… _Dave shook his head and responded to Kurt's text that he was there. The door flew open as Finn stood covered in grease and beaming.

"Apparently I have a crush on you.. go with it," beamed Finn yanking him in, and turning to yell at Puck and Dave, "Dave's here!"

"What's happening?" asked Dave, what the fuck was Finn talking about.

"I was trying to talk you up and Puck's under the impression I have a man-crush on you… just go with it," said Finn pushing him in the garage.

"This is officially one of the weirdest days of my life," said Dave with a sigh.

.=.=.

Dave used the rivet gun to unbolt the table from the ground, mentally wondering how Kurt had known he took shop… or better yet, how they hell he'd known he'd helped repair stuff at his parents' house. He made a note to question him about it later, but for now, he hoped Finn was holding the table. Dave slid out from under the tour bus and right next to Kurt who was currently measuring the tire axels.

"You know what's weird, these seem bigger than the average model size… I think someone re-modeled it before," said Kurt without looking away from his project.

"Hey, ohm, how did you know I could do this?" asked Dave, trying to change subject to something he could maybe keep up with.

"I was in your shop class Freshman year, for like a week before I decided to take sewing classes… and I heard Azimio say you'd taken Home Repair before," said Kurt with a small smile.

"Dave, the table's stuck," came Puck's voice, "And Finn's yanking it… I mean.. you know what, nevermind.."

"Okay, hold on," said Dave, sliding back under, to notice one of the nuts wasn't fully off, it only took him a second, he pushed off and slid out, only to remember to late that Kurt was near his exit, he really only remembered when he hit Kurt and the other teen had fallen on him.

"Can't you watch where your propelling…" snapped Kurt, but Kurt stopped ranting a little, "Sorry, I get… really annoyed when people do that."

"Yeah, uh sorry," said Dave, clearing his throat as Kurt moved to get off of him.

"Just, ohm, okay," said Kurt, Dave noticed the pink in Kurt's cheeks, despite the grease stains around his face, _God, he looks so sexy… whoa… shut the hell up. _

"Hey!" snapped Finn out the window as he looked at the two, "It's bad enough I have to share him Jeremy… I refuse to share him with my brother."

"Okay Finn, now it's just gotten creepy," chuckled Dave, glad Finn was there to interrupt his thoughts, because he was pretty sure he didn't have the ability to stop them completely on his own.

"Dude, you're gonna give me nightmares…" said Puck.

"Or fantasies," said Dave with a cocked eyebrow.

"… you know what… no,"

.=.=.

Finn sat in Spanish in boredom Monday, or maybe because he was angry. He couldn't believe Quinn had given him pins to hand out for votes. Well, actually he could… but still, he had no dignity left. Dave sat next to him, Finn was going to ask him what he thought of it, but he looked in deeper thought than Finn had. Puck sat next to Mike on the other side of Dave, for some reason they'd chosen that table today. Puck scooted closer to Dave, causing Finn's brow to peak, what the hell was Puck up too.

"What's up?" asked Puck, leaning on the table edge.

"Nothing, did you see what Quinn has me doing? Pins. This is out of hand, I thought Prom was supposed to be fun, I don't even want to go anymore," said Finn, "What's Lauren got you doing?"

"Nothing, we're just threatening people," said Puck with a yawn, "Hey Dave, you bringing your boyfriend?"

"If I have one come Saturday… I'm probably not even going," said Dave with a sigh.

"Why, trouble on the dating front?" asked Puck as the bell rang, just in time for Azimio to sit in front of them.

"Dude, you kissed him?" asked Azimio, eyes wide.

"Fucking Rachel," growled Dave.

"Dude, no. Jay called and told me, what the hell were you thinking?" asked Azimio, "I can't believe you told him about it…"

"Rach gave me the third degree," snapped Dave, ignoring the confused looks on Finn and Puck's face.

_**=Flashback=**_

"_I can't believe you kissed Blaine!" snapped Rachel, in her pink pajamas, hair brush still in her hand._

"_It was intended to be a make out… I thought you were going to bed," said Dave brushing his teeth._

"_You can't just casually mention you had a make-out session with Blaine and act like it was nothing. What about Jeremiah, I thought you liked him… that's cheating," said Rachel, her brows narrowed._

"_No it wasn't… and it was because of our dating it happened…. I was confused about something, now please just drop it," said Dave, he was regretting telling her this._

"_I will not, you have to tell him," said Rachel, crossing her arms._

"_Oh yeah, cause that worked so well for you and Finn," said Dave before he could stop himself._

"_I'm not talking too you until you do," said Rachel turning and storming out of the bathroom._

"_Good, maybe I can sleep," yelled Dave._

_**=End Flashback=**_

"I got to sleep for maybe ten minutes before she finally got to me…. She lied, she said she wouldn't talk to me… she followed me to my room," said Dave with a groan, "And then I felt guilty and shit, so I called him."

"Yeah I know, at midnight… I know this because he called me at one," said Azimio with and groan, "Dudes freaking out… you out and tell him you don't like kissing or some shit and then you got mack with another dude, the guys pissed."

"I am so lost, who the hell did you make-out with?" asked Finn, this was new and shocking, "Wait, you told him you don't like kissing him… dude… bad move."

"Oh my god… I don't want to seat here and explain everything. There was no intent on kissing or macking with anyone else… It was supposed to be a friendly kiss… and it just wasn't okay… there were no feelings… no emotions…" said Dave angrily.

"So basically a friends with benefits make out… but I can't believe you told your boyfriend about it," said Puck, "Who the hell does that? So are you guys finished, what?"

"Who did you make-out with?" asked Finn.

"I don't know… damn when the hell is this class starting," snapped Dave, never in his life did he wish a lecture or something would occur.

"Mr. Schue's in Figgin's office with Sue… so probably… not having class today," said Puck, "Anyways, spill… what's going on man."

"He said he needed time to think it over… but apparently he called Az, so Az.. am I single?" asked Dave, he felt a pang in his chest at the word.

"Dude, I don't know… I know he's pissed, but… I guess it's all for the best anyways… you guys were totally wrong for each other," said Azimio with a sigh, apparently trying to be comforting, but Dave's eyes shot open.

"You set us up," said Dave, what the hell was Azimio going on about, and just because he wasn't head over heels about Jeremiah, he was still his boyfriend.

"Yeah… you depressed the shit out of me man, and I told you I was going to get you a boyfriend… do you know how hard that is in Ohio… he was single. You were single. He seemed nice. You were lonely. He was cute…. There was really no other basis behind it," said Azimio, "I walked into a coffee shop, saw a cute gay dude, talked to him, and then the plan was formed."

"So glad I was so pathetic that the first gay guy you meet you assume we should date…. I'm out of here," said Dave, he felt like shit, this day was just getting worse and worse.

"Dude, no, it wasn't like that… fuck, how mad do you think he is?" asked Azimio as Dave stormed out of the room.

"I think Dave's taking storm out lessons from Rachel," said Mike, leaning in, "But who did he make-out with?"

"Why did you set him up with Jeremiah if you planned on them not lasting?" asked Finn, "Seems kind of ass-holeish…"

"Okay, listen… I met Jay when I was visiting my cousin Marcus, the guy seemed nice, and we kind of struck up a friendship. I didn't figure out he was gay until like the third time we hung out, I kind of thought he was by the hair… but you never know, right. But he was ranting about some guy who got him fired for serenading him or some shit, and it all like clicked. I was like, duh Dave is gay. He's gay… Bingo!," sighed Azimio, "I was just sick of his whiney ass pining over Hummel…. Ohm.. when is class starting.. shit."

"…. So.. he does like Kurt?" asked Finn, a grin spreading across his face, this was the best confirmation.

"That's awesome, are you serious?" asked Puck, with a snort, "I mean Kurt's hot and all, but could he handle his bitch mode."

"We should stop talking about this," said Azimio.

"That'd be too weird," said Mike, "I mean hell, Sam and Kurt make more sense."

"Dude, don't even go there again… we all talked it over from last week… we never assume anything with Sam again," said Finn with a grimace, that had been a really awkward week.

"Can I be honest… I kinda thought Dave had a thing for Hummel before I knew he was gay… but I kinda conceived it as a, 'maybe the kids bugs him', more than a 'He likes the cream-puff'…." Said Azimio, Finn wanted to know more, so of course, he opened his mouth.

"…. I think Kurt likes Dave," said Finn.

.=.=.

Dave slammed open the door to the choir room, glad no one was in it. He wasn't that angry at Azimio, more at the whole situation, but it was easier for him to try and pinpoint the anger… and he was trying not to direct it at himself today. He sat down at the piano and glared for a few seconds before sighing. He knew why Azimio had done it, he also knew Jeremiah just seemed more like a starter boyfriend or something… he liked him… but not… as much as he'd thought… or tried to convince himself of… it still hurt at the possibility of break up though… it had been nice to know what it felt like to have someone. He sat there in complete silence and buried in thought for a few minutes, hoping Mr. Schuster didn't come back to class after all… he wasn't going back in there after his exit, that was for sure. He heard the door to the choir room open and looked up to see a confused looking Kurt.

"Did you make out with Blaine?" asked Kurt, Dave let his head fall on the piano in a dramatic thump of music.

"Rachel?" asked Dave, he already knew the answer.

"Yes…. I mean, I don't care, but I thought you and Jeremiah were dating?" asked Kurt, clearing his throat, Dave saw his shocked face turned to one of indifferent.

"I don't know… how did you even know I was here," glared Dave, his exit better not have been messages to everyone in Glee.

"I ohm.. actually didn't… I was in Study Hall and Rachel had been telling me… then I remembered I had music in here.. so I got a pass… so yeah… You and Blaine?" asked Kurt clearing his throat, Dave's eyebrow shot up.

"No! Why does everyone assume there was more to it," sighed Dave, "We were talking. I was confused about my feelings for Jeremiah. He was depressed. It was just a stupid… petty… unattached moment… okay… I don't like Blaine. Blaine doesn't like me."

"Oh… ohm, okay," said Kurt, nodding, "But you didn't have to explain it to me, it's ohm.. none of my business you know."

"But… there.. you know," said Dave, leaning on his elbows, _Kurt didn't care, why the hell did I have to say shit._

"Are you okay?" asked Kurt, Dave's brows furrowed as he looked at him, "Because we are friends… and I think that's my business."

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Dave gave a half smile, that had made him feel oddly better, no yelling, no questions… just… concern, "So… what music did you forget?"

"…. I just told them that to get out of there, everyone's ranting about prom," sighed Kurt, sitting next to Dave at the Piano, "I regret breaking up with Blaine now… it would have been nice to have a date."

"You're talking to a guy who's in the process of being dumped… I feel your pain… but we would have probably just gone to a movie or something," sighed Dave.

"This is going to sound lame… but.. you know since I came out last year, it was kind of my stupid dream to be able to dance at prom with a guy," sighed Kurt, "Okay… maybe it was when I was having tea parties with my imaginary friends did that dream start… but regardless."

"…. I wanted to be Prom King," shrugged Dave, he really had, it was… the ultimate status symbol… it had been his dream… but no he wasn't even certain what his dreams were anymore.

"You could still be Prom King, Dave," smiled Kurt, patting his arm.

"Pft, sure…" said Dave with an eye-roll, he smiled, "You could still probably dance with a guy?"

"Yeah, sure," said Kurt with a shrug, he heard the bell ring, "Good thing we don't have to go anywhere."

"That's the convenience of choir as a class," smirked Dave, his smile faltered and his face felt a little hot as Kurt leaned against him.

"I'll vote for you," smirked Kurt, "Finn would love it."

"…. Okay… if I win Prom King, you have to dance with me during the royal dance," said Dave, he felt his face redden, where the hell had that come from.

"You better okay it with Finn first, his new obsession with you is kind of scaring me," said Kurt with wide eyes, "otherwise… it's a deal."

**TBC**

Okay so I'm eating and then I should be done with Chapter 48 within the next few hours… and 49 by midnight.

I was seriously watching Prom Queen whiling writing this and I felt like I was writing hard core porn at that simple Blainofsky kiss… I'm not kidding I write dirtier smut than anything like that and…. Damn did I blush.


	48. Of Hockey Sticks and Crowns Part 2

**A/N: **I told you… multiple updates today!

**A/N: **OMG! REVIEWS! I love you all so much! Also, thanks _KurtofskyoverKlaine, _you always seem to make me laugh and try and write more.

**Chapter 48**

**Of Hockey Sticks and Crowns Part 2**

"I don't want to sing at Prom," said Finn as he plopped down on the couch, "Between Rachel going with Jesse St. Douchbag and Quinn's campaign, I think I'm going to be sick.

"So you don't want to sing with me, I'm hurt," said Dave, sitting down next to Finn, he was glad he could actually come over without fear of being tossed out.

"Hey guys, how's the bus coming?" asked Burt walking in and tossing the newspaper down.

"Everything torn out of it," said Dave, Finn smirked, they had been working on it since Sunday it was nearly Thursday… and he thought they'd gotten pretty far.

"Yeah, and Kurt's got the engine nearly down… it's pretty much cosmetology from here," said Finn confidently.

"Cosmetics," muttered Dave, he couldn't stop from correcting Finn, Finn nodded.

"Then what's cosmetology?" asked Finn, brows raised.

"It's the study of… something…" Dave shut up, he realized how gay this sounded and moved on.

"What do you think?" asked Kurt coming in, wearing a Kilt and accessories, Dave blinked rapidly, "It's my suite for prom! I made it.. there's simply nothing fashionable off the rack for men in Ohio."

"I don't like it," said Burt, Dave glanced at him and saw the concern.

"It's done yet, I was thinking of a sash or buttons," Kurt ranted, but Dave smirked as Finn made a Braveheart comment, only Kurt would go to Prom in a kilt.

"It's a lot better than mine," said Dave casually before he could say anything, "I mean.. I'm not wearing a kilt… but I won one… anyways."

"Really?" asked Kurt, he looked like a little kid who was just given his first ice cream cone, "You own a kilt."

"It was a costume… and… you know what, I really like it," said Dave, "I agree with Finn… its totally you."

"I'm just worried about your safety Kurt, there's a lot more dangerous people out there than… some, I want you to be you, but I want you to be practical too," sighed Burt.

"I understand dad, but I shouldn't have to 'dial' it down for McKinley's sake… I'm not going there to blend, I'm going to go dance with Brittany and Santana and watch Puck attempt to spike the punch," sighed Kurt, Finn nodded, and Dave had to agree.

"And dance with Mike," said Dave, remembering that awkward conversation of Tina telling the 'singles' group Mike would dance with them.

"Yes, and dance with Mike," said Kurt.

"And me," said Finn, "I'm not dancing with Quinn all night."

"And were also going to take abundant picture of Finn dancing with random people," said Dave.

"Oh were dancing…. All of us…. God I wish I was just going with the group…" groaned Finn, "Speaking which, where are you guys going before hand?"

"Breadstix," said Dave and Kurt, Dave noticed Burt glancing at him.

"Jesse, Rachel, Mercedes, Sam, Dave, and I are going to the all you can eat pasta special… it's nice because we don't want Sam to feel excluded or anything," said Kurt proudly.

"How is that a group?" asked Burt, looking at Dave, "It seems more like a triple date or something."

"Well ohm.. initially.. It was Sam, Mercedes, and Rachel… then Kurt joined them… then Jesse asked to go with Rachel… then me and Jeremiah broke it off… and they asked me to join them," said Dave, he always felt like Burt was ex-raying him.

"So why don't you guys just brake off into couples then… it's an even group," said Burt, Dave saw Finn bit his lip and try not to grin, _What the hell does he think is so funny?_

"Dad, were all just going as friends," said Kurt, Dave noticed his cheeks were a little pink, Dave nodded, though he felt like he was under a microscope.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why you just don't call each other your dates… Rachel's going with that college guy…"

"Drop out," corrected all three as Burt spoke.

"Whatever… Sam and Mercedes can go… then there's you two…" said Burt, Dave looked at Kurt at the same time Kurt looked at him.

"It's a group date, dad," said Kurt, Dave saw how nervous he sounded, "I ohm, have to go finish my suite… isn't there a game or something on?"

"So what is going on between you and my son?" came Burt's voice as Dave watched Kurt leave them room, his eyes shot open.

"What? Nothing.. we're just friends, back me up here Finn," said Dave quickly.

"Why are you just friends?" asked Finn, Dave glared at him.

"There is nothing going on between us and…" Dave's phone went off, "That's Az, I told he could come with me to practice tonight… I have to go."

Dave took a deep breath as he got in his car, talk about awkward. He started the engine, just as he saw Kurt in his window waving at him. He waved back and smiled, as he pulled out of the driveway. Dave's mind rang with Finn's question and frowned a little…. He and Kurt were friends… they had been friends… there were only friends, and he knew that's how Kurt wanted it. He cleared his head as he drove to pick up Azimio, glad that he'd called at that exact moment… if there was such a thing as perfect timing that had been it. His phone went off again, he answered.

"Hello?" he asked with a small smirk.

"That was humiliating…" it was Blaine, and this confused him, "Do you know what just happened… of coarse not… but it's partly your fault."

"You know this Dave, right?" asked Dave in confusion.

"Oh yeah… I know… I know it's you. You remember our little joke yelling of orgies and Glee?" asked Blaine, Dave tried not to think about that day, but that had been kind of funny.

"Yeah," said Dave with a smirk, "What about it… and before you say anything… you started it."

"… whatever… well why didn't you tell me, my dad heard us yelling it?" asked Blaine, with a groan.

"I forgot," said Dave, and he really had, "Why?"

"My dad just spent three hours… THREE hours explaining safe sex to me… _three hours_… This also led to a compelling speech about love from my mother… stop laughing! Do you know what hell that just was!" yelled Blaine, Dave had to pull over he was laughing so hard.

"I'm sorry, but the thought of your straight-laced parents having a gay sex talk with you is hysterical!" choked Dave.

"No, it was a 'your better than that' sex talk, which is even worse," snapped Blaine, "I'm driving right now, but they want me to come home for dinner… that is not happening."

"Where you headed?" asked Dave with a smirk, "You wanna head to Lima and sit by Azimio at my practice… make the hockey players more uncomfortable."

"I'm actually just outside Lima right now, I'll swing by the school. I was just going to pop over and harass Kurt," said Blaine.

"Okay, meet you there, I have to swing by and pick up Azimio," said Dave, with a chuckle.

.=.=.

"Well that was awkward," said Kurt as Finn popped into his room.

"Why aren't you just going as couples?" asked Finn, plopping on the bed, avoiding landing on Kurt's jacket.

"Finn… I will kick you out of the room," said Kurt, with a groan.

"Come on, Kurt…. you know he likes you right?" asked Finn, picking up Kurt's discarded kilt.

"Finn, stop talking… and take off my kilt, you're going to ruin it!" snapped Kurt.

"Do you like Dave… or just as a friend?" asked Finn jumping on the bed as Kurt reached for the kilt.

"Finn, knock it… give me my kilt and get off my bed!" said Kurt.

"Fine… but do you?" asked Finn, jumping off the bed and taking off the kilt.

"Finn, what are you up too?" asked Kurt with a sigh as he started straightening the kilt out on the bed.

"Nothing, can't I ask my brother who he likes?" asked Finn, he rolled his eyes, like he'd tell Kurt about _The Plan._

"Not after an awkward moment in the living room, no," Finn stared at Kurt, "David is actually very interesting okay…. And that's all you get from me, now go… don't you have something to do?"

"Nope… just gonna pry… can I read your diary for verification of that statement?" asked Finn, opening up Kurt's bedside drawer.

"Do not go in there!" yelled Kurt, slamming it before Finn could open it all the way.

"Oo.. why?" asked Finn, pulling his hand away and then grinning, "Oh my god… you have sex toys!"

"Leave Finn!" said Kurt, pushing Finn towards the door, but Finn was having way too much fun.

"Does it look like Santana's…. is it from Santana? You know she's used them on Puck before…." Finn laughed as Kurt shoved him out of the room and slammed the door.

.=.=.

Dave walked into the house late that night after practice. He felt like crap. He had enjoyed Azimio and Blaine making the Hockey team uncomfortable by yelling sexual statements out during practice. But he'd paid for it during scrimmages; he must have a dozen small bruises on him again. He heard the familiar running footsteps of Rachel as he headed downstairs, she was wearing a pink puffy dress and sandals.

"What do you think, I got it today with Mercedes," beamed Rachel, spinning around.

"Its… pink… and pretty… yeah," said Dave, he had no idea what he should say to that dress, he had no idea what she was aiming for.

"Do you think Jesse will like it?" asked Rachel.

"Who cares what he likes," said Dave with an eye-roll.

"I do… he's going through a really bad time right now, after flunking out of college. He's having trouble getting a job right now and…" he cut her off.

"He's an idiot," said Dave, "No really, he is… he's dumber than a box of rocks."

"He's very smart, okay… he may not get some things very fast, but he is really talented… and I don't appreciate you being so judgmental towards him," said Rachel, Dave looked at her like she was crazy, what was so impressive about the guy, and why was Rachel so defensive.

"Hey, I'm just worried about you okay… don't snap at me," said Dave, "You're like an obnoxious little sister and he's like the ass-hat boyfriend… it's my duty to fuck with him, okay."

"While I am touched by your somewhat heartfelt affection… I can assure you, Jesse is a perfect gentleman," said Rachel.

"Oh really, and I'm straight," said Dave with an eye roll.

.=.=.

Finn could honestly say he'd never actually gone to one of the hockey games before, but the crowd was loud… or maybe that was just Puck. He felt like he was the only one not yelling, and it was him.. at a game… this was odd. He heard Blaine and Kurt yell with the girls as McKinley scored another goal. Finn did have to admit something, according to last year's stats… Dave had done a pretty good job as captain… because quite frankly… the coach was taking a nap.

"Okay, I got the cannon ready," said Azimio to Mike, Finn scratched his head.

"Where the hell is it?" asked Puck, laughing.

"What's happening?" asked Finn, brow raised.

"Operation Cannon," laughed Kurt, as he 'wohoo'd' at another score, "It's just like ice skating… but with sticks and unflattering outfits."

"I don't think we'd want to see half of them in leotards," laughed Blaine.

"Oh for crying out loud, is it like your personal mission to make me never sleep again?" asked Puck with a groan, "Come on, the games almost over.

Finn clapped with the rest as they cheered when McKinley won began victory laps, Dave moved closest to them and leaned in by the door. Finn was a little confused at how Kurt and Rachel had gotten over there so fast, followed by the rest. Finn raised an eyebrow as he watched Kurt giving Dave praised, he grinned to himself, but he heard a small blast and the what sounded like slush hitting a window. There the Hockey team, minus Dave and a few spare players, stood… covered in red slushie… which was all over the ice. Finn burst into laughter, _So that was Operation Cannon. _

**TBC**

Okay so I'll try and get done with Chapter 49 tonight… I'll do my darndest!


	49. Of Hockey Sticks and Crowns Part 3

**Chapter 49**

**Of Hockey Sticks and Crowns Part 3**

The hockey game ending had been epic, and no one really seemed to care how the hockey team might try and retaliate… simply because… it was Thursday… There was no school Friday… and Prom was Sunday. Dave flopped on the white couch in the Trophy room as everyone goofed around, he kind of wondered how everyone had managed to get to come and stay over, he assumed most had used the lines, "It's a Glee thing…" Which it kind of was.

"I say we should sing Dancing Queen," laughed Santana as she relaxed next to Dave, putting her feet on his lap.

"Dancing Queen, hear the beat of the tambourine, Oh yeah…" Sang Brittany and Tina by the stairs.

"I mean at Prom," said Santana with an eye-roll.

"Jesse says he's not coming," sighed Rachel as she hung up her cellphone.

"Yes!" cheered both Finn and Dave, giving a high-five.

"Real mature," sighed Rachel.

"Okay, but the point of this Pre-Prom party is too discuss what we're doing," said Mercedes, "We all know were getting glammed up."

"Seriously, you should see my dress," said Dave without missing a beat.

"Is it that green one you wore in third grade?" asked Brittany, Dave had a terrible flashback to when Brittany's mom and his mom were friends.

"No," said Dave, hoping no one would question Brittany, no one did, "How about some 303?"

"If memory serves me right… I thought you weren't a fan?" asked Artie with a smirk.

"Sometimes it's okay.. we could do a group number to My First Kiss," said Dave.

"Who'd be in it?" asked Rachel, writing down notes in a notebook.

"Keep in mind guys, Figgins has to see the list before hand," said Tina, "And Sue."

"Sam, Artie, and I are kicking it with Friday," said Puck from where he'd come from upstairs with cupcakes, "Your dads are back with cake."

"As great as all this planning is, is anyone up for a Post-Prom party?" asked Lauren, Puck beamed and pointed towards her.

"You see people, this is why I love this women… always a stickler for details," beamed Puck, mouth full of cake.

"I thought you were already going to one?" asked Artie, looking at Puck.

"Yeah, but if _we_ have one… fuck them," said Puck.

"Language!" came a yell from upstairs.

"Screw them!" said Puck without missing a beat.

"Not it!" yelled Rachel, "Everyone always hangs out at my house after events. I don't mind it, but my parents don't condone those types of parties."

"…. Neither do ours," said Finn, Kurt nodded from where he sat on the arm of his brother's chair.

"We could have it at my house," said Quinn, everyone looked at her, "What? My mom's going to Cleveland to visit her brother for the weekend, she thinks I'll be out at after parties… and my mom doesn't even know what's in the liqueur cabinets anymore, she hasn't opened it since she kicked my dad out. My sister told me where mom kept the keys, too."

"So… Quinn's? Any objections?" asked Mike.

.=.=.

"So are you all taking the same car or driving there on your own?" asked Burt as Carole stood beaming with a camera.

"Make sure to get lots of pictures," beamed Carole, cheerfully.

"Don't worry Carole, we'll make sure to have hundreds to show you guys," said Kurt, hoping to avoid any more camera flashes, "Dave's picking me up.."

"Really?" asked Burt, brow raised, Carole smirked.

"With Rachel," glared Kurt, "Then were picking up Sam and Mercedes at the hotel… and Jesse's meeting us at Breadstix."

"I should go before Quinn wonders where I am," said Kurt, hugging Burt and Carole, and then turned to Kurt.

"I will see you in two hours," said Kurt stopping him.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot," said Finn with a shrug, he opened the door to see the jeep pull up, "Kurt your… _dates_ are here."

"Have fun, and be safe," said Burt.

"Be home by one," said Carole, both looked at her and she sighed, "Tomorrow…"

Dave glared as Rachel leaned from the back seat to fix his tie, she was worse than him when he was nervous or edgy. She grinned and fell back into her seat, but he didn't miss her checking out Finn as he stopped at the driver's window, Dave smirked as he rolled it down. He was a little distracted by the blue bow tie, not something he would have thought Finn would wear, he wondered for a moment if it was one of Kurt's.

"Nice bow tie," smirked Dave.

"It's Kurt's… he said the tie was too much with the cummerbund," said Finn with a sigh, "I swear he'd got a drawer of them in every color… anyways just wanted to remind you guys.. Do NOT vote for me… I'm not kidding, see you guys at Prom."

"Quinn's going to kill him with that campaign," chuckled Dave, Rachel snickered from the back.

"Oh good, Kurt's coming, I don't want to keep Jesse waiting, he gets impatient," said Rachel, Dave glanced up to see Kurt jogging towards then with a wave, _He's so fucking adorable._

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet," laughed Kurt, Dave was about to ask where he was keeping it, but shook his head and put the car in reverse, "Wow, nice suite."

"According to Leroy, it was old and was in the back of his closet, so he said I could have it… the tags that he forgot to cut out says its new and expensive," said Dave with a half grin, "So my mission is too somehow get it back in his closet."

"You know it's never going to happen," smirked Rachel, "They have decided that you are their son now, and wish to spoil you just like me."

"Is that Armani?" asked Kurt, feeling the sleeve, Dave coughed and Kurt retracted his hand just as they pulled up at the hotel.

"Uh, yeah," said Dave with a half-smile, he'd regretted coughing now, he hadn't minded Kurt's hand.

"Hey guys… Ooo boy, you are looking sharp," beamed Mercedes looking at Dave, and then to Kurt, "And my boy, as sexy as ever."

"Guilty," beamed Kurt, "Hey guys."

.=.=.

'_My First Kiss went a little like this,_

_And twist… and twist,_' sang Artie, Puck, and Jameson.

'_And my first kiss went a little like this, _

_And twist, and twist_,' sang Santana, Brittany, and Tina.

"I thought you we're going to sing it," asked Kurt from where he stood dancing next to Dave, Mercedes and Sam doing the same.

"I suggested it, I didn't say I'd sing it," said Dave with an eye-roll, "Why didn't you sing it."

"Not a real big fan," said Kurt, with a shrug, "I'd much prefer something like Floorfiller if we we're doing a faced dance song… but it's too out of date… or Black and Gold from the new Fame movie… the classics nice too."

"There's a new one?" asked Dave, stopping his dance for a second.

"Ohm.. yeah," said Kurt with wide eyes, Dave saw his smirk, "I think Quinn has it at her place, we can watch it tonight. You know, if it's still ago, I think Finn getting kicked out really irked her."

'_She won't ever get enough,_

_Once she gets a little touch,_

_If I had it my way,_

_You know that I'd make her say_.'

"Sounds awesome," Dave smiled fell for a second, but he wanted to see if he could do this, "Yeah, well… after Prom I'm finding Jesse and kicking his ass….Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" asked Kurt, dancing idly to the music.

"… if I don't win prom king… I'd still like to dance with you," said Dave, hoping that came off friendly and not too obvious.

"… you would?" asked Kurt, Dave noticed he'd stopped dancing completely now as the music stopped.

"Yeah," said Dave, he didn't want to sound like an idiot, "You know… because Mike didn't really get to dance with you… mostly because Brittany jacked him…"

"Oh.. yeah," said Kurt, his smile faltered, Dave mentally smacked himself.

"I didn't mean…." Dave's voice was drowned out.

"Will all out Prom candidates, please come to the stage," came Figgins.

"I hope you and Santana win," beamed Kurt, but Dave knew he'd said something wrong by Kurt's dejected look, "Don't tell Quinn, but I voted for Brittany."

Dave stood on stage and looked to where Kurt was, _Shit, what did I say… maybe I should have just shut up after he'd asked if I was serious… _Dave sighed, as Figgins read off the ballot, he shrugged. He knew he had stood a chance back when he'd been an asshole more than he'd…._ Did he just say my name? _Dave beamed and walked towards Figgins as the crown was placed on his head. He probably should have been more excited about being King, but more or less his mind was on the dance…. He hoped whoever his Queen was wouldn't mind. He saw Kurt beaming at him and saw Azimio gave him a thumbs up from where he sat with Jameson and the others.

"And your 2011 Junior Prom Queen is…" Figgin's smile faded as he looked at the paper, "… Kurt Hummel…"

It went dead silent, save for a couple snickers from some mullet clad guys in the back as one of the lighting committee swung the light on Kurt. Dave felt his stomach knot as the smile that had been on Kurt's face was gone. He knew what Kurt was going to do in the one second he'd spotted the door. Kurt's expressive eyes, even from this distance, gave way to tears as he bolted. Dave stared for a few seconds, shooting a glare at the hockey team, right before he jumped off stage and ran after Kurt.

**TBC**

HOLY SHIZ I got it on by midnight!


	50. The Prom Queen

**OMG! 50!**

**Chapter 50**

**The Prom Queen**

Dave heard Kurt's heels round to a stop near the exit. Thankfully Kurt hadn't gone out, simply slumped near the door. Dave slowed his run and looked at Kurt. Kurt was always so fearless… even when he wasn't… he knew he'd cause Kurt to cry before… but Dave had always tried to block it out, but now… he felt like ice water had hit him in the face as he slid down next to Kurt.

"I just… I just wanted one night to not feel like a freak," sobbed Kurt, "Was that too much to ask for, really?"

"No," said Dave, he felt his own eyes burn, _This is my fault… if I hadn't slushied them.._

"My dad was right…." Kurt let out another sob, and Dave's arm snaked around Kurt's shoulder on its own and pulled him towards him.

"Kurt, it was the fucking hockey pricks, this is not your fault, okay… its mine," said Dave, pulling Kurt a little closer, trying to stop his own self from crying, "I had to try and get revenge on them… and this was… it was their way of evening the score."

"No… no it's not… they would have… have done it anyways," said Kurt, though his sobs broke up his speech.

"I'm still sorry," said Dave quietly into Kurt's hair.

Dave wasn't sure how long they'd sat there… a few seconds probably.. but it felt like hours to him… and he was okay with that. Kurt had stopped crying and was just leaning against him taking deep breaths. Dave felt like a creeper now, he could have let Kurt go already, and now that his mind was done figuring out a way to kill the hockey team… he found he really couldn't stop smelling Kurt. He smiled as Kurt chuckled, he wanted to ask, but instead he removed his arm around Kurt's shoulder and got up.

"So… your choice… we go in and dance… or we leave," said Dave, holding out his hand, he watched Kurt's slightly puffy eyes widen as a smile spread on his face.

"Let's dance," sighed Kurt, his hand grabbing Dave's firmly as Dave helped him up.

They walked back towards the gymnasium, and it wasn't till they got near the doors that Dave realized that Kurt was still holding his hand, he thought about it for moment, and gave it a light squeeze as they reached the doors, and Kurt slid his hand away as they opened them and walked in. It was as if they'd never left, everyone was still quite, some were obviously furious, the Glee club, and a portion of the football team. Dave didn't understand Kurt's comment about some lady named Kate, but he was glad that Santana had chosen not to sing Dancing Queen after all.

"Okay," smiled Kurt as the music started, Just A Kiss, sounded very nice with Santana and Puck's voice.

"If I step on your feet… just kick me," said Dave, he felt his nerves hit when he slid his hand onto Kurt's waist and his other into Kurt's hand.

"I'll do that," said Kurt, sliding his hand on Dave's shoulder as they started to move.

Dave gave a slight smile as they danced, he had a strange fear that Kurt was going to pull away and stop the dance, it was a weird fear, but… he felt his nerves lessen as they swayed, more so as he looked at Kurt's cheerful expression, such an opposite of a few minutes prior, the red was gone from his eyes now, and Dave couldn't help but look at the two different tones they were. He felt himself wanting to move closer, but he stopped himself, and Kurt started talking.

"Someone apparently had enough time to get another king's crown," he looked up towards the crown and Dave realized it wasn't the queen tiara.

"Sneaky bastards," said Dave with a small smirk.

"… I really wanted to tiara for my collection… that would have made the night a little better," sighed Kurt, Dave laughed.

"I freaking buy you a god damn tiara, Fancy," he couldn't help but grin.

"…. Hmm, okay," said Kurt with a beam, "Can it be gold… I don't have a gold one yet?"

"… sure," chuckled Dave.

"Can it have rubies," chuckled Kurt.

"Now you're pushing it," said Dave with a brow raised, but he became aware that they had become much closer.

"Hmm.. I should know better than to push you," said Kurt with a flicker of amusement, Dave wasn't sure what he felt at those words, but he felt his mind race as Kurt leaned onto his shoulder, "Thank you."

"Anytime," said Dave, he smiled, as the scent hit him again; this was perfect… except the music came to an end and Kurt pulled away.

.=.=.

Finn glared at the ground as he heard the music in the background. He'd heard some clapping at one point, but that was it. Every time he texted Kurt, there was no response and Quinn's purse was in her locker. He wanted to know how mad Quinn was, and Rachel, Finn grimaced, he couldn't forget an angry Rachel. Then he wanted to know who won… he was just about to text again when he heard the doors open and Kurt's familiar laugh. He looked up to see the majority of his fellow glee members headed towards him.

"Finn! I thought you we went home," said Kurt, with a wave.

"How mad are Quinn and Rachel… and why are you wearing a crown?" asked Finn walking towards him.

"Hail to your queen," said beamed Kurt, pointing his scepter at him, but Finn saw Kurt's smile falter, he was trying to downplay his emotions again.

"Those sons of…." Finn was cut off by Santana.

"Don't be worrying about those Hockey asses… they will be handled," beamed Santana, "As for stretch marks and… never mind…"

"Are we going to my place or not?" asked Quinn, Finn took a step back, wondering what Quinn might do…. But she looked relatively calm.

=.=.=

Dave fell back onto the couch in Quinn's living room as music and laughter flooded the area. He and Rachel had to be back by two, so neither was drinking… the result… he arguing with Finn, backed up by Quinn. Quinn wasn't as angry right now as she had been, perhaps the tequila she'd jacked was a good thing for her, she just seemed… calm… like a storm… it was actually pretty unnerving. He was pretty sure that he and Rachel were the only ones not drinking… which he was cool with… he was apparently a talker and a crier when he drank… _There is no way in hell that's happening again…_ Suddenly he heard other noise as the music was drowned out by the door, most of the dancing was in Quinn's kitchen. He looked around to where Puck, Jameson, and… when the hell had Azimio gotten here?... Well talking or something in the far end just as Kurt flopped next to him on the couch with the remote.

"I got it!" beamed Kurt, an unknown bottle in his hand, Dave couldn't really blame him, it had been a pretty fucked up night, "Let the Fame begin…"

"You crashing here tonight?" asked Dave, as the TV sprang to life.

"Yup… you see I only intended to have maybe one drink and then dance… but… now… well, yeah," said Kurt holding up the bottle, "I plan on sleeping my Sunday away…. Are you staying?"

"Nah, me and Rachel are leaving by two," shrugged Dave, he suddenly really wanted to stay.

"Oh," said Kurt simply with a shrug as he pushed play, Dave wasn't sure how many drink Kurt had drank when the drunk girl came on the screen, but suddenly Kurt started talking after their long silence.

"Do you think.. I make myself a target?" Dave looked at Kurt and frowned at the moisture in Kurt's eyes, which popped at the slight pink on his cheeks, "I know I'm… eccentric… but do you think I'm too… you know… just there."

"What happened tonight, was just stupid fuck heads trying to make someone different a spectacle," said Dave with a slight glare, he really hated how depressed Kurt looked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Kurt, Dave tensed slightly as Kurt rested his head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," said Dave, hoping this wouldn't backfire.

"… I love fashion… but…" Kurt had started crying again, "I like to dress that way because it's the only way I'll feel like I'm not invisible… I'd rather deal with the stupid idiots taunting me than having no one know who I am at all… but tonight… it just… it hurt…. It hurt more than when I got shoved into dumpsters… more than when Finn called me a fag… more than when you… it just… I want to know what I do so wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong… you don't… your you… Kurt… and," Dave put his arm around Kurt and took the bottle away from him, "McKinley's just…. The people here are just stuck…. They want people to blend and you don't and it pisses them off….. but it's also why your friends love you… and if they can't see that… then fuck them."

"… I know your right… it's just…" sniffed Kurt.

"You're an amazing person Kurt… I mean seriously… Your funny….. your creative… you fucking made your own suite for prom," said Dave, he got Kurt to smile a little, he felt his chest twinge, "and your caring…. And forgiving…. You're a good person, Kurt… and you didn't deserve any of that…. You don't deserve anything less than… everything."

"Thank you," Dave was concerned Kurt might cry again, but suddenly Kurt had wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and was pulling him into a tight hug, "You're the most amazing friend… person… thank you David…"

"Yeah… anytime," said Dave, returning the hug with a half-smile, he would never stop loving it when Kurt hugged him, it made Dave feel… feel… Dave didn't know what…

.=.=.=.

"I can't believe him, he thinks he did nothing wrong," growled Rachel as Dave drove down the road, his mind swimming with what had all happened this evening, '_You an amazing …. Friend..'_

It was the only part of that conversation that Dave cringed at… He wasn't stupid okay, he might deny his attraction to Kurt, but he was attracted to the countertenor… He was pretty sure he'd listed all the reasons why… but something was bothering him… up until a few months ago, Dave had just thought Kurt was well… hot…. But then he got to know Kurt, and it was compelling… Kurt never ceased to amaze him…. And then… tonight… to see the other side of Kurt… the unkempt…unhinged… emotional Kurt. It had been like the locker room, but not as angry and awkward… just the unhinged part… there was something about seeing behind Kurt's façade… it made himself feel like he should drop his walls and… and actually _feel_….. Tonight had been no exception… except this time it wasn't the thought of letting someone know he was gay… Dave rolled his eyes, '_Who doesn't know?' _It was…. Something else…

"I know Finn's trying to be a good friend, but I think it's more…. And I don't want to go down that yo-yo again… I do love Finn, but it never seems to work," Rachel was still ranting.

Daze drove passed the grocery store and had a glint of his first time talking to Kurt… outside school… outside glee… the corky… car savvy Kurt… that feeling came back again… the strange pull… the tug feeling…. Dave hated when his barriers came down, almost as much as he loved not feeling the pressure of keeping them up… but sometimes that's all the time his mind needed to put things together. The emotions, the contact, the comfortable quite moments….

"I'm in love with Kurt," said Dave quietly, and Rachel finally stopped talking.

**TBC**


	51. Have A Little Faith

**A/N: **Oh yeah… its happening… what are you all going to do when Apologies ends… and… the sequel begins? Hmm?

**A/N: **A little tid-bit of info… the final chapter of this story and the first chapter of the new story are going to be on at the same time….

**Chapter 51**

**Have A Little Faith**

Dave stood with Rachel near the school, it was early morning and despite yesterday's funeral… they were headed on their road trip… in the death trap. He had to admit, it looked like a completely different bus in the past weeks… but still… it was a terrifying thought that it was once a piece of junk. Nearly everyone's parents were there waiting for their kids to go off on their trip… _if only they knew… _

"Okay, now Rachel, I know your excited, but don't go running off, okay," said Hiram, coming over to them.

"Oh don't worry, daddy. There is no way I'm letting anything distract me from Nationals," beamed Rachel.

"Despite that, make sure you have fun, both of you," said Leroy as the bus drove up, Dave whistled, it looked sleek and black now, nothing like the dusted grey before.

"Told you I did a kick ass paint job," beamed Puck as he stood up from his spot on the bench.

"Noah, watch your language. Now have fun, and good luck," beamed Mrs. Puckerman, kissing Puck on the cheek, "And fix your shirt, you look like you were raised in the wild."

"Olah, me amigos!" beamed Finn as the door slid open, "Before we go, me and Kurt would like to give you a tour…."

"Way to butcher two languages at once," said Dave with as the parents began to talk to Mr. Schuster, who was apparently making sure all the permission slips were signed and cleared.

"Hey Dave," beamed Kurt as they stepped onto the bus, everyone ditched their bags outside for their little tour.

Dave looked around, it was narrow in the halls, but it was a tour bus after all. They'd removed the sink, and made more seating, which folded out into beds. Apparently Burt had made the table base collapsible as planned so it would convert into a large flat bed, the new cushions had been most of the donated cost, even if they were cheap. The bathroom was clean, and Dave couldn't help but laugh at all the random pull out beds in random places. He looked in the back where the normal two beds were now accompanied by two above it.

"Those were really annoying.. Finn did them, and I love him to death, but I was glad Puck redid them, or we would have had some weight problems," beamed Kurt, grabbing Dave's arm, "So what do you think of the finished master piece?"

"Roomie," beamed Dave, as Santana and Brittany flopped into the chairs near the table.

"Okay, this is actually pretty nice," said Santana, stretching out.

"Where is all out stuff going?" asked Mercedes, looking around.

"Outside.. the panels open up like one of those grey hound buses," beamed Finn, he was in his own world right now.

An hour later and finally there were rolling, and since none of them were allowed to drive the bus via school rules, Coach Bieste had come a long to chaperone and drive. Finn watched as everyone settled in, and as he'd predicted, games were being played on the table… BS, it looked like. He watched as Santana grabbed her iPod and flopped on the seat where the sink had once been, apparently jotting down something… music he hoped… he was still writing himself. He saw Puck and Sam head to the back and climb on the bunks laughing, Finn could help but picture a sudden stop and Sam falling off… _I don't hate him… it's just… sometimes. _His eyes found Rachel, who was currently sitting next to Kurt at the table, Finn's brow peeked. Rachel seemed to be talking to Mike, but Kurt was just sitting there… talking to Dave, Finn's brow rose a little in wonder. That was until he saw Quinn glaring at Rachel from where she sat eating some chips, He hoped that he comment about New York had only been a momentary anguish…. He didn't want to even think of what she could do to get back at them…. But his mind wondered back to Rachel, and he smiled and her cheerful expression. He was going to get her back.

"Hey Finn," said Kurt, sitting next to him, Finn hadn't even noticed him get up to come over here.

"Uh, sup man?" asked Finn, looking down at his empty notebook.

"I was wondering if you were serious about what you said before Prom… about David?" asked Kurt, Finn blinked at Kurt's blush, _I really need to keep track of what I tell people, _thought Finn, because he was lost.

"About what?" asked Finn, putting down his blank notebook.

"I know I should be focused on Nationals and working on a song, but I can't get what you said out of my head…and then prom happened and… well to be honest, maybe you were right, but I don't want to freak him out if he doesn't…. so did he actually tell you that.. or are you speculating?" asked Kurt, Finn closed his eyes, trying to remember what the hell he'd said about Dave before prom.

"Kurt, I'm lost… I have no idea what you're talking about," sighed Finn, "What did I say?"

"… oh, yeah…" Finn saw Kurt's face falter, "It's fine… you probably just said it to make me feel better, thank you anyways."

"I'm so confused," said Finn, as Kurt got up and headed back towards where the group continued their card game, "Kurt, what did I say?"

Dave called Santana's BS, _That wasn't hard to do. _It was kind of nice to just play cards and relax for once, despite the fact they were headed to New York. He was excited for Nationals, but he was pretty sure he was the only one in this group who'd actually been to New York before. He had a slight flashback to when he and his dad had visited his uncle… then a shitty flashback of when he'd accidently told his mom that they'd visited his Uncle… his _gay _uncle… He rolled his eyes at the thought of his mom's anger. _How stupid can she be… _He felt Kurt sit back down next to him and gave him a smile.

"Are you going to sit there all day Lady Lips, or are you going to join us?" asked Santana as she dealt the cards again.

"Ohmm.. no, I'll pass. Anyone have any song ideas for New York yet," beamed Kurt, Dave smirked, "I worked on one last night… but then I realized… none of you would actually sing it, so I'll just put in my musical."

"Your Pipa one?" asked Mercedes as the put down three cards, "Three fives. I'm more excited about New York."

"You should call it, Mercedes always tries to distract when she lies at this game," said Kurt in a whisper, leaning up to Dave's ear.

Dave felt a slight tingle as Kurt did this, and he unintentionally called out BS… thankfully, Kurt had been right. Dave had spent the better of a week, thinking about his feelings… and listening to Rachel rant about them… he regretted not keeping his mouth shut in the car that night, but at least she offered him mostly sound advice… some of it was pretty annoying though. Kurt rested his head on Dave's shoulder and stared off at the game… Dave however, had suddenly forgot he was playing a card game. His heart began to race a little at Kurt's calm demeanor of just resting on him.

"Hey, muscles, you gonna play or stare at the queen all day?" asked Santana, "I mean that in the royal respect."

"Yeah, I know," said Kurt, Dave's face went red as he went back to the card game, _Fucking Santana,_ He was going to call her out the next time she stared off at Brittany, "I'll be right back."

"Damn, Santana," said Artie, "You know how upset he was about that."

"Whatever wheels, Kurt's fine… He probably had to piss," said Santana, but Dave saw the quick glance she gave the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," said Dave, he mentally hoped Kurt was indeed just doing to the bathroom, but he had a suspicion Kurt was probably just sitting in there, "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" came Kurt voice, it sounded slightly off beat, "I'm fine."

"Okay," said Dave, he rolled his eyes, he hadn't even asked Kurt anything yet, which meant Kurt was probably just trying to get him away from the door, "Kurt… can I come in."

"…. It's a tiny bathroom David," came Kurt's voice after a few seconds, Dave waited, "…. The doors unlocked."

"You know Santana didn't mean to make you upset right?" asked Dave as he opened the door, and it was indeed a tiny bathroom, Kurt was practically sitting on the tiny sink.

"I know, it's just…. Doesn't she ever think?" asked Kurt, as he moved a little so Dave could sit across from him on the small toilet.

"You mean filter… fuck no, you know that better than I do… You know freshman year she informed every one of her first orgasm during our practice… that was one practice I wish I'd never waited around for Az for," said Dave, snickering at the memory.

"I know, you have to have another skin around her at all times…." Said Kurt, Dave saw Kurt's brow raised, "She said you were looking at me… I didn't make you uncomfortable or anything?"

"What? No," said Dave quickly, _Please don't stop doing it. _Dave licked his lips and took a light breath, "Kurt, actually, I really….."

A loud screech and huge bump tossed them both from their spots as the bus came to a sudden stop. Dave's eyes shot open as the bus calmed, minus the yells of their classmates. He wasn't exactly sure at what angle both of them had moved, but the result was Kurt straddling Dave's lap. Normally Dave would have fucking loved this scenario, but then he remembered that this was not the dream he had last night, and Kurt's face was as red as his.

"You guys okay….?" Puck opened the door, and froze, they half expected him to say something, instead he closed the door, "There fine!"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry…" said Kurt quickly jumping off Dave's lap, but the space was far too tiny for him to go anywhere, than to awkwardly prop up on the sink again so Dave could move.

Dave mumbled something that sounded like sorry, but he wasn't really paying attention to his own words. He stood up and moved to swing out of the small space, but fuck if this wasn't one of the most awkward moments since he'd joined Glee… and there had been a lot of them. Dave's voice came back though as he edged out of the small space.

"Kind of reminds you of the damn kitchen at the cabin," said Dave, with a small chuckle, remembering the time, he, Kurt, and Blaine had been maneuvering in there, it worked, Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, but at least I didn't look like I was humping you," laughed Kurt, Dave felt a little bit of the awkwardness dissipate as he opened the door.

"I'm just going to go with any group trip will have a similar result," shrugged Dave as they got out and headed towards the open door.

"We blew a tire," said Finn as they stood staring at it.

"They don't care," said Puck, Dave noticed the smirk on the other teens face.

"We fell," he grumbled to Puck.

"I've 'fallen' into that position many times," chuckled Puck.

"What position?" asked Finn, Dave blanched.

"On… your ass," said Puck quickly, his smile fading a little.

"You see Will, this is why I said we leave a day early. You can't be counting your geese before they lay eggs," said Bieste as she got the jack out.

"What?" asked Kurt, Dave just chuckled.

**TBC**

I must eat food now!


	52. New York, Baby

**A/N: **I had originally intended the bus ride to be longer, but I'd much rather focus on the bus ride on the way back from Nationals.

**Chapter 52**

**New York, Baby**

It hadn't taken long to get the bus rolling, and the night had flown by. When Finn woke up, he could see that they were in fact in the city. He looked out the window quickly, its bright lights, the insane traffic… because they were actually moving pretty slow right now. He was about to get up, when he remembered where everyone was sleeping. Their idea to make the back into two sets of bunks had been a great idea. The bottoms were wider so if they needed too, two people could sleep on them…. Finn was proud to say, there was more sleeping spaces than people if they pulled everything out, the might have actually had room to keep the sink. He saw Artie was still conked out in the bottom bunk across from him, and by the sounds of it; Quinn and Rachel were still asleep in the top two.

Finn climbed out of his bed as quietly as possible and headed down the hall and passed the bathroom, and moved slowly passed the sink area stretch seat where Lauren slept on one side and Mercedes on the other. He stepped over where Brittany's feet hung off the table bed, Santana filled most of the space where Finn had remembered Kurt sleeping. He looked up at the front of the bus towards where the two back seats sat, they folded back, and rested next to two smaller ones on the side, where Finn saw Puck and Sam snoring… The two seats were rotated around to face each other…. Where Kurt and Dave sat awake playing on their DS games.

"Morning," yawned Finn, "We're in New York."

"Yeah, isn't it amazing," beamed Kurt, "Mr. Schue said we can go have lunch in time square… we're an hour early so we can't check in just yet."

"How long have you two been up?" asked Finn, sitting in the small pull out seat near the door.

"Since I heard a horn honk at us when we were over the bridge, I stared out the window as we got here," said Kurt.

"I've been up since Kurt forgot I was sleeping near the window too and accidently 'pile drive' me… he's says accident… I think he just wanted someone to freak out with," said Dave with a yawn.

"I did not intentionally wake you up, I really forgot you were sleeping there," said Kurt, Finn smirked at his brother's outraged look.

"Whatchya playing?" asked Finn, really wondering if Kurt would tell him where he'd put their sandwiches.

"We were playing Mario Kart until Kurt ditched me to frolic in a field and catch bugs," scoffed Dave, as he put his DS down.

"I like Animal Crossing, its peaceful," said Kurt, closing his.

"All you do is wonder around, collect bugs, get nasty letters, and god forbid you hit reset, or the mole will be pissed," said Dave, he trailed off.

"You have it for the Gamecube, don't you?" beamed Kurt, Dave flushed.

"No… my cousin does…. And that mole asked her to marry him… it was weird," said Dave.

"He doesn't…"

"If you reset it enough, he starts forming feelings for your character… its really strange," said Dave, Finn decided it would be best to find the food on his own.

.=.=.

Dave flopped on his bed, well his, Finn, and Puck's bed… and sighed, today had been eventful… the touring of the city… the singing and dancing.. New York was probably the one place someone could do that and people would just roll their eyes and keep walking. The room was empty save for him, and though it would have been and ideal time to write, Dave's mind drew a blank as it kept going back to what they guys were doing tonight. They'd asked him to join, but he hadn't been in the mood. In reality, he'd actually hoped to write, and he had… which sounded more like very bad nursery rhymes… but whatever. A knock came at the door and he groaned to answer it.

"Yeah?" He began as he opened the door, "Oh… hey Kurt."

"It's gotten violent in there, so I bailed and figured we could give a shot at song writing," smiled Kurt, holding up a notebook.

"Sure," beamed Dave, moving aside so Kurt could come in, but it turned into more of a laugh as he saw a few feathers in Kurt's hair, "Did a pillow fight go down?"

"Uh yeah… I think Tina started it, but I can't be sure… it was happening when I got out of the bathroom," said Kurt, brushing his hair quickly.

"You had a choice to bunk with us," smirked Dave.

"Oh, you know you thought about bunking with the girls too, until Finn called dibs on a bed with you and Puck," said Kurt, flopping on the bed.

"I couldn't just break his heart," said Dave with a shrug; he'd only thought about bunking in the girls room for some more time to talk to Kurt, but this worked too.

"So, I've tried a few scribbles, but most of them seem a little too outlandish… I can write a musical no problem… but a ballad," sighed Kurt, "It turns into mush… it's almost as bad as My Headband."

"That's Brittany's favorite song you know," said Dave, recalling her outburst a while back.

"What about you? Any ideas?" asked Kurt, hopefully.

"Nothing… earlier I got bored and wrote what sounds like a poem about cheese," shrugged Dave, looking out the window, an idea popped in his head.

"I'm beginning to think we all need to stop procrastinating…." Dave cut Kurt off.

"Let's go out," said Dave, he saw Kurt's eyes widen, "See the city… you know, at night."

"Oh… out? Ohm, okay," said Kurt with a small smile, "Where too?"

"I don't know… get something to eat, watch people get mugged in the park," said Dave, he saw Kurt looked horrified, "I was joking about the last part…. Really."

"Okay… I'll have to go change…" Dave's nose curled as he stood up and then smiled.

"You look perfect, now let's go before Mr. Schue shows up out of nowhere and puts us all on lockdown," said Dave, he thought for a moment and then grabbed Kurt's wrist and headed for the door.

.=.=.

Finn looked at the bouquet of flowers in his hand, hoping Rachel would like them. He looked at his watch and looked towards where the hotel was and felt that familiar shiver as he saw Rachel passing pedestrians, she was like a vision, _Wow. _Finn smiled as she finally reached them, remembering how Artie and Mike had helped him word this. A _work_ date… that way she wouldn't be scared off, she accepted it, thanks god.

"You look beautiful," smiled Finn as they walked to the restaurant.

"You already said that three times, Finn," smiled Rachel as they walked together. Finn smiled.

"Maybe I just like to tell you how amazing you are," said Finn, this earned a blush from Rachel and knocked out some of his nerves.

.=.=.

"So, is your dad back from his work trip?" asked Kurt, Dave blanched and looked up from his ice cream, "I mean… do you know for sure he's… well… not supportive."

"I don't know, I've tried calling a couple of times… but nothing… I honestly hoped he would…. I mean his brother's gay and they still talk… but I guess there's a difference," said Dave, he felt his eyes burn, he shook his head, "Any plans for this summer?"

"The garage, shopping… planning for school mostly," said Kurt, Dave nodded, "I also want to spend some time with all my friends, because next year is going to be chaos with prepping for college and graduation…. What are your plans."

"…. Not sure yet… well anymore. I had planned on going to Ohio State…. Maybe, but now it's only if I can figure out a way to get a scholarship…. Or I'll probably just go to a community college," shrugged Dave, he hated the fact his future was riding on souly this, he smiled at Kurt, "What are your epic plans."

"Here," smiled Kurt, Dave watched his eyes become dreamy, "I want to come back here… study the arts and music."

"I figured as much, you're so amazing, your good at everything you do," smiled Dave, it was true, Kurt was talented, he noticed Kurt's flush.

"You should go for public speaking," smiled Kurt, "When you don't have your head in your ass, you're really good with words."

"Nah, I'm not…. I just think it through a lot more lately…. But I guarantee if I tried another bat at arguing with you, I'd give up in like three minutes and walk off," chuckled Dave, he smirked, "And I thought you only said I'd do good managing a rendering plant?"

"That was before I got to know the real you," said Kurt, leaning on his arm, Dave's face felt hot.

"Ohm, let's head towards the shops," said Dave, it was getting hard to concentrate with their unmoving closeness.

"Stores… shops are tiny little places where you get vintage clothes and questionable silverware… stores are new and amazing," beamed Kurt, who jumped up from the bench, yanking Dave up with him.

The walked towards the louder traffic, Dave glancing over at Kurt frequently, and a couple times he made eye contact with Kurt and smiled. They could just walk in silence and it felt…. Normal. Dave felt Kurt's hand drift passed his a few times and the urge to grab it was overwhelming, instead he shoved his hands in his pockets to restrain himself. They walked a large building covered in dark glass, though that fit most of the city of New York, but Dave recognized the sign.

"There's a Y in the middle of the city?" asked Dave, stopping slightly.

"There are gyms all through New York, I prefer to work out at home, but I guess it's a social thing here," smiled Kurt, Dave looked at it and smiled, if there was one thing he was get at, it was skating…. And he knew they Y had that year round.

"Come on," said Dave, "I got a pass… it should work here, too."

"Why? What?" asked Kurt, following him hesitantly.

A few minutes later, the two were in the elevator headed upwards, this had confused Dave a lot, but he decided to go with it, he smirked at Kurt's confusion. Then the confusion leave his face as the doors opened, and a grin spread across the other teens face. _He looks so comical, _Dave couldn't help but find the wide eyes irresistible. He followed Kurt's gaze and suddenly felt his face go similar. It was an ice rink all right, and there was no people in the large area… but that wasn't what had gotten most of their attention. The rink was surrounded by safe bars and a barrier, but beyond the rink itself the whole area was huge glass windows looking over a good portion of New York.

"This is gorgeous," beamed Kurt, running along the barrier to look out the windows, "Oh my god… there's our hotel…"

"Come on, we can look later," laughed Dave, tying on the skates he'd gotten from the wall, he saw Kurt's nervous glance.

"I haven't skated since I was nine," said Kurt.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Please?" asked Dave, holding out a pair to Kurt.

"Okay, but if I fall, I will hold you personally responsible," said Kurt with a sigh as he grabbed the skates.

"I won't let you fall," said Dave, watching Kurt lace up the boots.

He hadn't either. A few minutes on the ice and Dave realized, ice was not Kurt's element. He could have ditched the skating idea, but there was something about helping Kurt skate around the ice that made him feel… well he still wasn't good at labeling this shit, but it felt great, though he was worried he may be invading Kurt's space a little too much as he skated barely and inch from him, his hands firmly on Kurt's waist.

"Okay… okay, I think I got it," smiled Kurt, and Dave reluctantly let his hands fall away from Kurt, "This is actually really fun."

"Yeah, it's pretty relaxing," said Dave, still skating near Kurt in case he was about to stumble or fall.

"Maybe I'll pick it up as a hobby, it would be amazing to learn some of those stunts off of the Olympic figure skating," beamed Kurt, "But I think I… OH MY GOD!"

"What, you said you wanted to learn some," said Dave, spinning them around, his hands firmly locked on Kurt's.

"I meant like in ten years… oh god," Dave slowed their spinning a little as Kurt cringed, the last think he wanted to do was scare him, "Do you actually know any of them?"

"Uh… a couple… I can do the spins… it's not hard to lift people either," Dave noticed Kurt's curious look, "When I wanted to join hockey in fifth grade, I was shit on the ice, so my mom's friend Jenny taught me… she'd been skating in competitions for years, so she knew mostly tricks… but it got me on the ice and when nobody's watching… I still like to do a few tricks… mostly back spinning though… it's boring by yourself."

"You are a man of many mysteries Dave Karofsky," chuckled Kurt, "Oh, wow… what's with the lights."

Dave smirked at Kurt's amazed looked. It was getting dark out now, but the sky lights in the rink hadn't picked up on that yet, so the only light was the glowing of the rink itself and dimming lights outside. Dave looked at Kurt again, he caught his eyes again, and the small smile playing on the countertenors face. Dave bit his lip and wondered he could get away with spinning Kurt again, he didn't want to scare him… but he really wanted to skate with Kurt. He took a deep breath as Kurt turned to look out the windows again and began skating around the rink. Dave bit his lip and wondered he could get away with spinning Kurt again, he didn't want to scare him… but he really wanted to skate with Kurt. He took a deep breath as Kurt turned to look out the windows again and began skating around the rink. Dave turned and went the opposite, skating passed Kurt a few times. Dave watched his feet, resisting the urge to grab Kurt when he went by. _I don't want to scare him.. I just want… _ Dave sighed, who was he kidding, he was lucky Kurt was even his friend at this point.

"Oof!" Dave's thoughts were cut off as Kurt flew into him, it wasn't enough to knock him off his feet, but definitely throw him off his thoughts.

"Sorry, lost my footing," smiled Kurt.

Dave's arms were once again around Kurt's waist to help him stand back on his feet. Dave raised an eyebrow as he wondered if maybe Kurt was winded, as he didn't seem to be attempting any footing on his own. Dave knew he was probably smiling like an idiot, the thought of Kurt needing his help was adorable. It was pretty easy to pull Kurt back to his feet, but Dave couldn't bring himself to pull away from Kurt, and left his arms around Kurt's waist. He went to loosen them after an awkward second, but found that Kurt's arms were still around his neck. Dave assessed the situation and then let his mind go off. Here he was… in a secluded ice rink… overlooking New York City… with Kurt. Kurt's who's arms seemed to tighten rather than loosen their hold on Dave. Kurt who had yet to complain or say one thing about Dave's hand's hugging around his middle. Kurt who's smile seemed more playful. Kurt who seemed pretty balanced in his 'winded' footing now…. Dave blinked a few times, realizing his face was very close to Kurt's. He watched Kurt's eyes slowly began to close. The lights flickered on, breaking the spell. Dave was inches from Kurt's face before Kurt's eyes shot wide and he pushed away, his face flushed a brilliant pink. Dave felt his emotions barreling and cleared his head before he did something stupid, like trying to kiss Kurt, when he'd obviously changed his mind. Kurt was shaking head as if telling himself no, for some reason that motion hurt Dave more than the rejection of the potential kiss. Dave scoffed and skate to the rink end; he needed to get the hell out of here.

"Dave?" asked Kurt's voice, but Dave just gave a faltering smile at him, he didn't really trust himself to speak right now; he knew why Kurt had changed his mind… he still held some fear towards him, not that he could blame him.

"It's late, we have to get back," said Dave, not meeting Kurt's eyes, he couldn't… not here.

"David, I'm sorry… it's nothing to do with…" Kurt's voice was a bit higher frequency.

"Kurt. It's fine, can we just go, please," said Dave, slipping on his sneakers.

"David, please don't…" Dave wanted him to shut up, he just wanted to go, quietly.

"I'm sorry, now can we go… I just… I want to get back to the hotel and get some sleep, okay Kurt," said Dave, letting out a long sigh, "Really, that's all."

.=.=.

"Dude, I'm sorry," said Puck as he and the others followed being Finn.

"Yeah man… also…our bad for continuing playing after she left… one of us should have notified the others," said Artie glancing at Sam.

"I thought she was coming back, okay," said Sam, crossing his arms.

"It's fine guys… I'm just gonna catch the elevator and meet you in the room," said Finn, he saw Kurt headed towards the elevator and sped up his walk, he really needed someone to talk too who hadn't been there tonight.

"Hey Finn," sighed Kurt, as they both got in the elevator, "Bad night?"

"I tried to tell Rachel I loved her, you know… we went out to dinner, met some Lebo person… and it was all romantic and like of those movies you guys like," groaned Finn, it was nice having someone understanding to talk too, "And I went to kiss her and she was about too before she said she couldn't…. I mean… that fucking sucked."

"Well," said Kurt, and Finn noticed the red in his brother's eyes and was about to ask when Kurt went off, angrily, "Did you maybe think she didn't kiss you for a reason?"

"What…"

"Maybe she has no intentions of sticking around Lima and she's afraid that you guys won't last and doesn't want to risk hurting you… ever thing about that? Or are you so set in your own little tiff that you didn't think about that. Huh Finn?" yelled Kurt, Finn's eyes shot open at Kurt's tears as the door opened, "Try thinking how she feels!"

"Ohm… what?" asked Finn, his brow raised.

.=.=.

Dave walked through the hotel lobby on the verge of a breakdown. His mind was racing through emotions… primarily rejection at the point, but with an overcasting of anger and isolation. He walked passed the bar where he saw the guys still trying to score a drink. He heard Puck call out his name and glanced.

"Yo, Dave? Come hang!" yelled Puck, Dave waved them off as he saw Rachel headed into an elevator, finally someone sane to talk too.

"Hello David," sighed Rachel, and before Dave could say anything she was ranting, "What was he thinking… Finn knows I'm planning on coming here after high school and he's set on trying to romance and kiss me… what is he thinking… I'll be coming here, and he'll be in Ohio… it would never work…"

"Really?" asked Dave, his anger overtook his sorrow, "How about him, huh… Maybe he was trying to show you he's supportive, but he wants to be a part of it… Ever think that he thinks your worth it… maybe he just wants a chance to show you that taking a risk might be okay… Try thinking about how he feels, huh!"

"Wait… what?" asked Rachel, eyes wide as Dave stormed out of the elevator.

**TBC**


	53. The Journey Ahead

**A/N: **Ooo a double dose!

**Chapter 53**

**The Journey Ahead**

It was pretty easy to realize the tensions were high on the bus late the next day after the competition. Dave wasn't really amongst the angry ones of how they'd lost. Though it would have been nice, he was going to hate on Finn because he followed his heart or whatever. Regardless, Finn was staying as close to Bieste and Shcue as possible, which was probably a good thing. Everyone was in a sour mood, and Dave wasn't gonna deny he was in one, but for a completely different reason. He glanced to see Kurt walking towards him, he noticed the empty seat next to him and quickly got up, he didn't want to talk about anything, he just needed space right now, and he wasn't going to pretend to be all happy when he wasn't. He headed passed the other quietly… which was how the bus pretty much was anyways, save for Brittany's cheerful banters…. He reached the end of the bus and flopped on the bed.

"David, please stop ignoring me," said Kurt, storming in, Dave mentally wondered how many people were looking, but only before rolling his eyes, "You know what… fine… be immature about it…. God forbid I try and talk to you like an adult instead of a Neanderthal!"

"That's why… right there.. because no matter what, that's all you see me as, isn't it?" asked Dave, sitting up and glaring at Kurt.

"You have no idea how I see you, so don't assume to know what I think of you… and as of this second, I think your being belligerent," said Kurt, his hands in fists, his cheeks flushed and angry.

"Okay, sure," said Dave closing his eyes and falling back onto the bed, he couldn't look at Kurt right now, it was sending images back to the locker room; Kurt's flushed face, the narrowed eyes, the balled fists… that was not something Dave needed on his mind right now.

"Whatever," he heard Kurt after a few seconds, before he heard the tap of Kurt's feet head towards the bathroom and slamming the door, but he heard a screech sound, "Oh for fuck's sake!"

"Now what?" Dave heard a few snickers and chuckle, and then Kurt laughing; Dave stood up and looked down the hall to see the bathroom door on the ground and Kurt glaring at it.

"Well… just because you're mad doesn't mean you should go around braking things?" smiled Dave, he couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"You know what.. just.. just shut up," snapped Kurt, but it wasn't as angry as it should have been, simply because Kurt was laughing, as did the rest of the group.

"Someone get a screwdriver," said Puck with a laugh as Finn headed over to the door.

Finn picked up the door as Kurt side stepped towards where Dave stood in the doorway. Finn had the faintest idea of what their argument was about, but in that second it had apparently faded. No one looked as angry as he held the door in place as Puck started working on the hinges. Finn shook his head, this is what they needed… none of them did well when they were being serious… they needed something… anything to remind them of the stupid stuff that made them laugh… like Kurt busting a door off its hinges. A reminder that they were all human.

.=.=.

Dave laughed as he and Rachel drove into her driveway, apparently the bus had decided to fall apart after they got back to Lima. It had been an interesting two days on the bus, filled with half ass arguments, an attempt by Lauren and Puck to leave Finn behind outside New York, and a really horrible game of spoons which resulted some minor injuries and had led to Dave actually talking to Kurt without feeling angry or upset. Today had been the last day of school and everything was almost back to normal again… well minus the slight anger that was still held for losing Nationals, but regardless.

"It was still fun, I mean it would have been great to win… but… it was worth it. We went to New York, had adventures," beamed Rachel, "We even had a congratulations banner when we got back… and to think this summer is going to be amazing!"

"I think Puck's random yell of 'To the Cabin!' when the final bell rang frightened some people today," laughed Dave.

"He's attempting to get us all to head out early… even though we said next weekend," smirked Rachel, "I think he just wants to put Sammy back on the counter and mess with us."

"He's been doing it all year in the locker room, so he'll be fine…" Dave trailed off as he saw a familiar silver car in the driveway, "Now what?"

"What? Who is it?" asked Rachel as they climbed out of the jeep.

"My dad…" said Dave.

.=.=.

"Last day of school… Last day of school!" sang Finn as he came in the door, "Oh it's the last day… and I got Rachel back…. Oh yeah… summer's awesome."

"Finn you're scaring the neighbors," chuckled Kurt, waving at the elderly lady who lived one house away.

"I don't care. We rocked out… partied in New York… I got Rachel back, let the watch in my victory dance.. well apart from Santana trying to kill me," shrugged Finn, "Come on, let's start prepping for the cabin!"

"Finn, no… we have time… besides, don't you and Dave have plans this weekend?"

"You mean out action movie explosion down town…. It will happen… but there's time," smiled Finn as Kurt headed to the kitchen, "Speaking of Dave…. What went down in New York?"

"What?" asked Kurt, eyes wide.

"Nothing better have went down in New York," said Burt, sitting at the counter as Carole handed him a coffee and joined him.

"Nothing did," said Kurt with a slight glare at Finn, "Finn's just delusionaly in love right now and not thinking straight."

"I see the world in a whole new light," beamed Finn, "Seriously… I do, I just want to enjoy my final year of freedom before the rest of my life."

"Interesting choice of words," said Kurt as his phone went off.

"Shit.." said Finn, opening his phone, "Dave's dad is at Rachel's."

"His dad better be careful, Hiram may be small, but he's vicious," said Kurt, headed back towards the door.

.=.=.=.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Dave, standing in the doorway, Rachel right beside him, her hand firmly clasped around Dave's fist.

"I came to talk to you," said Paul, Dave glanced at Leroy and Hiram, neither looked happy Dave's dad was there, Hiram expression reminded him of an angry Pomeranian.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to really talk about… at all," said Dave, he felt his chest hurt, he wanted nothing more than too talk, but he was afraid of what he might hear or say.

"Rachel, Hiram… let's give them some time alone," said Leroy, clearing his throat, Dave saw Hiram's shocked looked and felt Rachel hold tighter on his hand.

"Leroy, I don't think…" Hiram began, but Leroy had grabbed his hand and began pulling him into the other room, "Rachel, come on."

"Were in the next room," whispered Rachel, giving Dave a quick hug, Dave waited for her to leave.

"Why are you here? To talk? Why couldn't you talk to me over a month ago when this all happened?" asked Dave, he felt his arms cross angrily.

"I want to say it was your mother… but it wasn't… I just… I didn't know how to take it…" said Paul, with a sigh.

"Take what? I'm gay. Oh the fuck, well!" snapped Dave, he cringed, hoping Hiram didn't hear him swear, "I'm your son."

"I know that, David… I know that… It was… it was me being stupid. I figured that when your mom called and told me, that when I'd get home, it would all be fixed or something," said Paul.

"So what… you came here to tell me it's not… why are you here?" asked Dave, he felt his eyes wanting to burn, but shook it off, although his voice pissed him off.

"I want you to come home… we can go to counseling as a family and get through this," said Paul, and Dave saw his dad's eyes matched his.

"What did mom say," said Dave, he knew his mom would never go for that, she hadn't wanted him to go in counseling.

"I have to talk to her more about it," said Paul, Dave saw his eyes falter.

"She doesn't even know you here…. Dad, I'm not going to that house with you… just to hear her scream and yell that I'm a fagot and I disgust her… I'm not!" snapped Dave, the memory faded back in a little, and he felt that pain again, "I can't… no…"

"David, she…"

"Would never? Bull shit dad… Bull shit!" yelled Dave, "I think I know mom a hell of lot more than you do, your rarely home unless you have to be!"

"David, she's your mother…" Dave cut Paul off again.

"No… she stopped being my mother when she told me to leave and never come back…. Why don't you ask her… ask her about everything… I'm not going back in that house so the first second you're out of ear shot she berates me and the second you leave on a trip, she kicks me out again, it's not happening. This is my home… I'm not leaving to go and pretend to be a_ perfect _family again… One that looks good on paper, but the moment shit hits the fan it's all covering an no dealing… no!"

"David, I understand these passed months have been trying… but you know it's not like that?" said Paul, Dave hated seeing his dad cry, but he was angry and all his bottled up emotions were at the surface now.

"When hasn't it been? When? You guys pretend that your brother died because he left his wife for a man. Mom doesn't even want us to know she has sisters because her older sister works at a bar and he younger sister is a dancer….. and don't even get me started on our small little family… about your affair? Huh? You act like I didn't know that… I wasn't stupid. She went to stay at grandmas not because she was mad at you, but because she was knocked up… News flash… it was never perfect and I'm done pretending it ever was!" Dave's voice felt hoarse, he'd never yelled so much in one conversation, than he had now.

"…." Paul's mouth was agape, Dave didn't know what was going on in his dad's mind, but he was glad he'd stopped there; glad he hadn't ranted everything that he could have, "David… you shouldn't…"

"I don't care… I'm done… please just.. just leave… go," said Dave, looking at the wooden floor.

"Okay," said Paul, Dave saw his anger as he stormed passed him and out the door with a slam.

"Fine," muttered Dave, he let out a sob, the pain was all new and sharp.

"David?" came Rachel's voice from near the door, but Dave didn't want her comfort, talking about all those things had brought back the memories and the rejection had mingled with it.

"I… I need to go," said Dave, bolting out the back door, he just needed space…. He needed the think.

.=.=.

Dave had opted to walk, not wanting to drive and crash do to a freak out or something… although he wondered what would be the harm if he did. He heard running behind him, but ignored it. Waiting for the jogger to go passed him, but they didn't, he heard them stop a little behind him and some deep breaths.

"Dave… if I… if I have to run for… two more blocks… I'm going to find a way… to ground you, I am not in the shape I was in high school.."

"Leroy?" asked Dave, turning to look at the tall man, doubled over taking deep breaths.

"No… it's the cookie monster… dear god boy, can you walk any faster… or did you run?" asked Leroy walking up to him.

"I ran for two blocks," said Dave after a moment of thought, "I'm sorry about that… I hope he didn't insult you before I got there or anything…"

"No… but I was on Hiram's side of making him leave, but I think it was the fact your dad brought up the fact he was a lawyer and had rights that kind of forced us to let him stay," said Leroy, Dave saw his nostrils flair, "I didn't want you to have to go through that…."

"What do you mean?" asked Dave, as Leroy sat down at a bench.

"I had the same problem you did… we're a lot alike Dave…. Nobody knew I was gay in school until the end of senior year…. Here in Lima actually… that's why I came back… I hoped it changed.. it didn't… There was always the jocks messing with the different people… the cheerios… the outcasts… Glee wasn't as unpopular grant it… I was never in it…. But when I told my parents I was gay… that was the worst day of my life…"

"Why did you tell them?" asked Dave.

"A lot of reasons, graduation was coming up… I had just turned eighteen… I was sick of living a lie, bringing my 'girlfriends' home and pretending we were a couple… really it was mostly the cheerios I was friends with… then I wanted to bring my boyfriend home… so I figured I should tell them… They were very Christian, but they'd always been supportive of my friends' different cultures and thoughts… I suppose it's different when your own kid tells you," sighed Leroy, "So I told them… my dad punched me in the face and told me to get the fuck out… I went to the only place I knew I could go, my friend Molly's… I stayed there till graduation… then I moved in with my boyfriend's family… he was a year younger than me… so yeah."

"Did you talk to your parents, then… after?" asked Dave.

"Yeah… it was a few months after I was living in Plymouth…"

"Plymouth?" asked Dave, his brow corked.

"It's a small city outside Columbus.. and it was where my boyfriend lived, his school wasn't so… backwards… and we'd met at football camp the end of Junior year… he was at the co-camp… cheerleading.. across the lake…. But yeah they came… insulted my boyfriend's family… and left… I didn't talk to them fully until I was a Sophomore at Ohio State," sighed Leroy, "I just want you to know, that me and Hiram are here for you, okay… we know what you're going through and if ever you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks, Leroy," smiled Dave, as the other man patted his shoulder and stood up.

"Now come on, I think Rachel said she texted Finn and Kurt… if we leave them alone too long Kurt will convince Hiram to redo the kitchen again…." Chuckled Leroy.

"When did you meet Hiram?" asked Dave as they started walking.

"… at football camp…. " said Leroy with a small chuckle, Dave' raised an eyebrow, "He claims it was his cheerleading uniform that got my attention, but really it was when he tossed a the football at our field and he knocked out Molly's boyfriend that got my attention….."

"How did his parents take it?" asked Dave, loving the mental image of a teen Hiram knocking out a faceless jock and Leroy laughing.

"They knew he was gay…. They were mostly upset I wasn't Jewish… that's when I converted," said Leroy, "It's also around the time I finally cut my hair."

"Your hair?" asked Dave, with a raised brow at Leroy's neatly shaved head.

"It was the 70's David… I rocked a high top," said Leroy, Dave snickered, "You know what… you just wait thirty years from now…"

"Please tell me there's pictures," laughed Dave, he walked with Leroy in deep thought, he did feel better… but more than anything, he didn't feel alone.

**TBC**

Okay so I have a WHOLE story line for their parents era that I don't really talk about… but yeah… I enjoy doodling the adults teen selves, including Molly Lincoln aka Molly Hummel.


	54. Space

**A/N: **Okay wow… I got a lot of IM's and a few comments about the parents story line and how they all have met at one point or another… do you really want me to write one? I mean I should at least put on the doodles…

**Chapter 54**

**Space**

Finn sat in his seat in the best spot in the Lima Marcus Theater…. He and Dave had decided to go to the earlier show, because Rachel had said Dave needed some space…He'd spent about ten minutes staring at her after she'd said it, because normally the term 'space' meant everyone leave them alone… apparently not… so Finn Hudson had learned something new this weekend and school had ended a couple days ago… score one for life lessons. Dave sat in his seat and they watched the madness begin. Finn looked around, he hated gory action movies… not that he would ever tell anyone besides Kurt… and even then… Kurt only had found out because he'd walked in on Finn watching a romance. _Damn that fixed door._

"Hey Finn," sighed Dave, Finn beamed, happy to get something to distract him from the movie.

"Yeah?" asked Finn, eating some popcorn.

"This is going to sound really gay…." Sighed Dave, Finn stopped chewing a whole world of possible conversation swarmed him, _Is it something about the movie? Does he think the action guy is hot? Quick… recap… what could he possibly say, prepare yourself Finn…._

"Dude, you can tell me?"

"It's about going to the movies…" Dave sighed, Finn thought for a moment, _What happens at the movies…?_

"Did… did you want to make-out?" asked Finn, it was the only thought that had occurred to him and he felt a strange mixture of flattery and awkwardness after saying it.

"The… what?" Finn saw Dave's confused and horrified face in the light, "The fuck? No… no not at all… damn.."

"It was the only thing I could think of in the conversation opening you gave… stop laughing… I wasn't implying it, I was asking…. I will leave," said Finn as Dave started snickering.

"Things I never thought I'd hear…. You know I'm telling Kurt this later… and Blaine… and definitely Rachel," chuckled Dave.

"Well… what were you gonna say?" asked Finn, now he felt embarrassed and oddly insulted.

"I was going to say I hate these movies… I'm not into action… I like romantic comedies," said Dave, Finn shrugged at least he'd gotten Dave to laugh; the dude had been sullen since the last day of school.

"Me too," said Finn quickly, "Do you wanna go sneak into a different movie?"

"Not really… I'm kind of worried about your make-out comment," said Dave with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my god… you know what…. I'll just stop trying to figure out your questions," said Finn, getting up and grabbing his soda.

"You're not supposed to think about it until someone asks the question, assuming just…" Dave trailed off as they left the theater and headed towards the other show, ducking into the back row quickly, "I think we should sit up front, Finn."

"Okay, I'm sorry I suggested make-out… but you know that's not what I was implying okay…." Finn was cut off.

"Oh well, looks like Karofsky's got a new boyfriend," came a guy from behind them.

"That's why I said let's go up front," sighed Dave, as a couple of the hockey players and their girlfriends sat in the back row.

"Oh… well… maybe your right.. I should stop assuming," said Finn, this was just great.

"Fuck off Saunders," said Dave about to head out of the row, Finn smirked as he got an idea, what would detour a bunch of homophobes.

"Were not going to let these idiots ruin our make-out session are we… come on… it's too awkward at your place and Kurt keeps interrupting us at my place…. And we are not doing it in the back of the car again," said Finn, giving Dave a wink, however Dave's horrified face matched the hockey teams, "Dave.."

"Dude.. that's sick…" said Saunder's girlfriend.

"That's hot," said the other hockey dude's girlfriend.

"Come on, let's leave the queers to do their shit," said the other dude, getting up.

"Hey, it worked…. Dave?" asked Finn, brow raised as Dave set stuff in between their seats.

"No offence, because I know you were only trying to help and shit… but… I don't think I can sit by you for a while," said Dave with a shake of the head.

"Dude, Puck and I used to do that all through middle school… that's how we always got the best seats," said Finn proudly, "Although once he told me if we did, we'd get these two girls to sit by us…"

"…. Okay… how'd that work out?" asked Dave, Finn couldn't figure out why Dave looked ready to laugh.

"It turned out to be Brittany and Santana… although that is the day Puck and Santana started hanging out," said Finn.

"Oh… so many mysteries are being solved right now," chuckled Dave, "Holy shit is that… Mercedes and Sam?"

"What? Oh my god…. Are they… making out?" asked Finn as he and Dave leaned to get a better angle.

.=.=.

"Kurt… do we need all this… its only one weekend at the cabin," said Finn as the Cadillac was loaded with food.

"Okay, this is what's happening… we almost ran out of food last time… not again… also… oh god… I need to promise me Finn… you will drive the car carefully," sighed Kurt, Finn blinked, had Kurt just implied, "I haven't talked to Blaine in a while and he's riding with Dave… so I'm going along…"

"You're letting me… drive," said Finn, he felt giddy, he was being trusted with Kurt's _baby._

"Please don't make me regret it," said Kurt, shaking his head as a horn blared and the red sports car zoomed in the driveway.

"We picked up Puck!" yelled Dave as Puck came flying out of the car.

"Dude drives like a fucking maniac," said Puck, eyes wide, "Seriously, how did your ex get his license… he's insane."

"I'll tell you when I figure it out… Puck.. do NOT distract Finn while he's driving.. please," said Kurt, Finn looked up from where he stood staring at the keys in idle fascination, he had Kurt's keys.

"Me? Distract, pft," said Puck, "Yes! Mallow bars."

=.=.=.

"I am driving Kurt's car," beamed Finn as they went down the highway.

"You ain't going to be if we keep driving this slow," sighed Puck, popping in a mallow cup.

"Dude, do not get crumbs in his car… he'll kill you… and trust me you'd be getting off easy… he'd torture me," said Finn.

"So you and Rachel are back together again?" asked Puck with a smirk, "So what happens after graduation."

"Well," smirked Finn, "That remains to seen… let's just say, I have a plan."

.=.=.

"How come I have to sit in the backseat of my own car?" asked Blaine as Kurt drove down the freeway.

"Because you're an insane driver," said Kurt, as he turned down the interstate.

"Okay, whatever you say… but how come I have to sit in the back?" asked Blaine, looking at Dave in the passenger seat.

"I'm arm candy," beamed Dave, causing Blaine to burst out laughing, and Kurt to snicker, "What? I'm not arm candy material?"

"Of course your arm candy material," smirked Blaine, patting Dave's shoulder.

"Blaine? When's the last time your car was at the shop?" asked Kurt as the car seemed to be slowing without Kurt's permission.

.=.=.

Finn stood on the stoop staring at the full driveway, which was minus a red sports car. It was getting late and his brother, Dave, and Blaine hadn't arrived yet. He hadn't been worried until Santana had started telling horror stories where Puck and Mike had set up the fire pit. He now had an intense horror scene playing in his mind of the three of them getting killed by alien wolves. He glanced at the fire pit as Rachel got up and started heading his way, he smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and she reached him.

"Finn, I'm sure there okay. If they don't show up in the next few, we'll go on a search party," smiled Rachel, rubbing his back, it did make him feel slightly better.

"I just wish Kurt had taken his phone out of his car before they left… I forgot Dave doesn't have a phone… and apparently Blaine neglects to charge his before trips," replied Finn, leaning to rest his head on Rachel's, just a truck pulled in, towing Blaine's car.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Finn, as the three got out followed by Azimio.

"I found them in the middle of a threesome…" Azimio burst into laughter as Kurt whacked his arm.

"He did not… Blaine's car needs a tune-up… we broke down and we managed to get a call to Azimio before Blaine's phone died…" said Kurt.

"I was actually talking to him… when we officially died," said Blaine with a shrug.

"Welcome to Case De Glee, man!" yelled Jameson from where he and Tina were hooking up the stereo.

"…" Dave looked around the area, "Please tell me someone remembered to get firewood?"

"…." Everyone glanced at each other.

"It's not cold out," said Brittany after a few seconds.

"How does the stove work?" asked Dave with a sigh.

"…. Gnomes?" asked Brittany.

"Yes," said Quinn calmly, giving a smile at Brittany.

"How do you keep the fire going?" suggested Blaine.

"Oh…" said Mercedes, who'd apparently agreed with the lack of cold weather.

"I'm thinking next time we come to the cabin… we should make a check list for everyone," said Rachel with a proud smile.

"I ain't coming out here to do chores… I come out here to get my party on," said Santana with a slight glare.

"Well I guess I'll go grab some," said Dave with and eye-roll as no one else seemed to movie.

"I…" Finn began, but Kurt's voice overlapped him.

"I'll come with," said Kurt, Dave smiled slightly, but he still wasn't exactly sure how to act around Kurt now.

His mind mused as they began to walk gathering firewood, resulting in following the creek bed in the slowly dimming light. It was obvious that Kurt wasn't interested in anything more than being friends… and Dave was okay with that… but it still kind of hurt. His mind rushed back to the ice rink in New York, if he'd hoped for anything, which had been the perfect moment. He really had to figure out how to get his feelings under check when he was with Kurt.

"So," said Dave, trying for a conversation, "What was your favorite part about New York?"

Dave watched Kurt as he talked animatedly about how it felt to be on the Wicked stage, _He's so freaking gorgeous…. _Dave had stopped fighting how he felt inside his own head. He was in love with Kurt, pure and simple… his smile faltered, he wished Kurt felt the same way. Kurt turned to look at him, but the narrow path they'd been walking on gave near Kurt's foot causing Kurt to stumble. Dave dropped the wood and grabbed Kurt with an arm around the waist. This only resulted in him toppling them both down the steep hill. Dave's head hurt slightly when he blinked, only to widen and look at Kurt pinned beneath him on the forest floor, a flurry of leaves framing his face, Dave thoughts ran ramped, but he hadn't moved. Kurt smiled and gave a light laugh, and sigh. Dave couldn't help but be fascinated by Kurt's eyes… which seemed to be getting closer and closing slightly, _Am I moving? _It seemed like Kurt was, but before Dave could figure which of them was leaning, a loud 'Oof' sound came from towards the trees, and then Puck's voice.

"They don't need our help, man," came Blaine's voice.

"Ohm," Dave began, he sat up and moved so he wasn't on top of Kurt, he looked at Kurt for a second, _When had he sat up._

"Do you two need…. What the hell are you guys doing out here?" asked Puck, noticing their lack of wood and the fact they were sitting near the creek bed.

.=.=.

Finn ate a ham sandwich as they set up the television again; well actually some had made another attempt at the basement. He was about to head back to the living room area when Kurt came sweeping into the kitchen quickly, his arms crossed and looking concerned as he looked towards the basement door.

"I think I messed up my chances with David," sighed Kurt, Finn blinked, trying to recall if they'd had a conversation in which Kurt had told Finn he liked Dave, Finn knew he'd asked.

"So… you like him?" asked Finn, a small smirk playing on his lips, but it faltered, "How do you mean?"

"When we were in New York… we were about to kiss and I freaked out… Because I remembered my plans to go to New York and I kind of stopped it before it could happen," said Kurt, leaning against the counter and looking at the floor, "Then you and Rachel brought up a point…. Graduations a while away…"

"Okay, so… you want to date Dave?" asked Finn, "Then just tell him."

"I… I am not," said Kurt, eyes wide.

"Why not?" asked Finn, normally Kurt had no problems expressing himself.

"Because every time I do, it's always an epic fail," snapped Kurt, "I know he likes me… I just don't know how long he's going to keep avoiding it now…"

"Are we talking about David?" asked Rachel, Kurt looked to where she leaned across the counter, "If so, Finn and I are fully capable of helping…"

"No.. no… I don't want help… I wanted a friendly suggestion… no help.. none," said Kurt, his eyes wide as he quickly left the kitchen area, Finn raised his brow at Rachel.

"…. So…. I say they need our help," beamed Rachel, Finn thought it over for a second.

"So… how do we start?" asked Finn.

.=.=.

Dave sat near the kitchen as the late night party hit full swing; he mentally wondered where Lauren and Puck had gotten the wine coolers again. But it was pretty easy to see a few were already wasted and destroying the music coming from the karaoke… He watched Kurt and Mercedes dance for a little bit before his mind started focusing on Kurt, which was the point where he put down his wine cooler and pick up a soda instead. Drinking would only make his thoughts worse at this point.

"Hey… Hey Davey," said Finn, who was one his fifth if Dave remembered, came stumbling over to him, "Can I sit?"

"Uh, yeah, whatever," said Dave taking another drink of soda and putting it on the counter.

"Awesome," said Finn, sitting on Dave's lap, Dave blinked rapidly.

"Ohm… Finn… no," said Dave, this was awkward.

"But if I sit on the counter…" said Finn drawing out his words, _Holy shit how many has he drink? _"Kurt yells."

"Fine… yeah, whatever, but is you puke on me…" Dave sighed and debated on drinking the wine cooler, before sighing, "Finn, do you really think you and Rachel will be okay when she goes to New York?"

"You're really talking about Kurt, right? Because he's been asking it too," said Finn, leaning his head on Dave's shoulder.

"He has… you're getting to comfortable Finn,' said Dave as Finn put his arm around Dave's shoulder, "Your making me uncomfortable…. If Kurt's thinking about… MMGHFFF!"

"Mwuah!" laughed Finn, yanking his lips away from Dave's, "Yay… I win… you are now pawned."

"Finn! What the hell?" asked Kurt from a short distance away, "Why did you just kiss David?"

"Why not?" asked Finn with a laugh as he stole Dave's half drunken wine cooler.

"No…" Said Dave wide eyed as he took the drink, "You have had WAY too many… your cut off."

"But…" Finn protested as Dave got off the chair and sat Finn down.

"Remember at the movies where you made me uncomfortable and I sat away from you… rule applies now… and every time you drink," said Dave, he felt his skin crawl as he decided to risk it on the dance floor.

"Please somebody tell me, someone got a picture?" asked a beaming Tina.

**TBC**

I was once and _avid _movie goer… a group of us would pick a movie and just go as a horde…. The stories I could tell you… the things I've done and seen.


	55. Water Works

**A/N: **OMG! I will get done today! Happy Tears!

**Chapter 55**

**Water Works **

A series of things had happened since their trip to the cabin a few weeks ago, mostly everyone had been working and enjoying family vacations. Today however, the plan was to head to Westerville, because Blaine had apparently decided to have a pool party. Dave rummaged through his drawer for his favorite black t-shirt, he'd worn it to the cabin… it was probably across the hall in the laundry room. He headed out of his room where he could hear Rachel panicking in her room.

"David? Yellow or Green?" asked Rachel, leaning out of her room.

"You're asking me?" asked Dave, he had no fashion advice to give, "Uh… red…"

"Santana's wearing red," sighed Rachel.

"Do you all seriously notify each other of your swim suite color choices?" asked Dave, he just really wanted to go now.

"No… Kurt does," said Rachel, indicating to the steps where Kurt stood giving him a half smile and wave.

"Morning David," said Kurt, Dave smiled and waved, trying to figure out why Kurt's face was pink.

"Hey Kurt," smiled Dave, heading to the laundry room, he beamed as he found his black shirt in the folded laundry and shoved it on, "Good…."

He walked back out and passed a still blushing Kurt, he shrugged and headed to his room and grabbed his phone. When he came out Rachel had come into the trophy room in a burgundy colored boy short bikini, she looked nervous.

"Great… my whole day will be dedicated to beating Hudson away from you, thanks a lot," said Dave, with a sigh, but Rachel's smile solidified he'd made the right move.

"Do you think it looks good, Kurt?" asked Rachel, Dave looked where Kurt was still on the stairs.

"Yeah," said Kurt, still looking at Dave, he shook his head and looked at Rachel, "Oh, that color looks amazing on you!"

.=.=.

Dave sat relaxing by the indoor pool, the sun was shining through the glass. It was amusing to see the game of chicken happening between everyone in the water, but he was concerned that Santana may get a little competitive and kill Blaine. He heard the chair move next to him and looked to see Kurt, who Dave saw was still wearing his normal clothes.

"Why aren't you swimming?" asked Kurt with smile.

"Ohm.. why aren't you?" asked Dave, with a small chuckle.

"The chlorine is murder on my skin," said Kurt confidently, "You should ditch the shirt and go swimming."

"It would ruin my hair," smirked Dave, loving Kurt's annoyed pursed lips.

"Fine, I'll jump in if you do," said Kurt, "But only for a few seconds."

"Okay," smirked Dave as Kurt yanked off his boots, he almost forgot his whole idea as Kurt folded his shirt neatly on the chair.

Finn watched with wide eyes as Kurt actually got in the pool… this was something he'd never thought he'd see. He knew Kurt was normally self-conscious, but whatever conversation he was having with Dave seemed to be working. He himself almost laughed when Santana whistled and Brittany made a dolphin comment. He got distracted however from whatever was going on over there as two soaked arms wrapped around his waist under the water, and he looked to see Rachel beaming up at him.

"I was hoping we could leave early today… I was hoping for some alone time," smiled Rachel, jumping up a little and kissing Finn's nose.

"Hey!" the both looked up to see Kurt yelling at Dave, who'd apparently decided to head back in the house rather than go swimming, which had resulted in Kurt going after him.

"So… when do you think they'll get together?" asked Rachel watching them leave.

"If there not together by my house party this weekend… I vote we just leave them in the woods together."

"… Oddly, I'm morally okay with that," smirked Rachel.

.=.=.

Dave grabbed a soda from the fridge as Kurt wounded the corner with a towel on, the air conditioning causing him to shiver slightly. Dave rolled his eyes as he grabbed one of the hot dogs off the counter full of food. He ignored Kurt's crossed arms, smirking, he knew this was annoying him, but it was too amusing to see Kurt get flustered over the silliest things.

"You were supposed to jump in the water," said Kurt, uncrossing his arms.

"I changed my mind… I'll do it later," laughed Dave, sitting down.

"I'll wait then, you're not backing out," said Kurt, crossing his arms again.

"Go back out there, you're gonna get sick," said Dave, watching Kurt's chin quiver.

"Nope, I'll wait," said Kurt, sitting down.

"Oh for god's sake," said Dave, "Fine."

Dave sat there, refusing to look at Kurt. He was not giving in and going in there to swim. Kurt could just stand there all he wanted, Dave was going to avoid this, the longest he could. It wasn't that he hadn't intended too, but it was in that few seconds of Kurt getting in the water that Dave's self-conscious mentality came back. He wasn't going to ditch his shirt and swim with the other guys, especially Mike.

"Oh my god, please go… your chattering teeth is annoying as hell," said Dave, glaring at Kurt.

"No," he said, but it sounded like a stutter.

"Can you at least get your clothes," sighed Dave, making the mistake of looking at Kurt's body to indicate he should wear something in the house.

"Nope… it's a principle thing now… I'm not putting anything back on until you take off your shirt and go swimming," said Kurt.

"I'll swim with you in a few," sighed Dave, _Why the hell do I have to take my shirt off, Finn didn't._

"…." It was quite for a few seconds until Kurt sighed, "Do you like me?"

"The hell, now… are you bipolar today or something?" asked Dave, his face going red, "I think Blaine's mom must have something in this place, everyone gets bipolar here."

"It's a simple question David, do you like me?" asked Kurt, sitting down.

"You know the answer Kurt, so don't act confused," said Dave, he glared, what the hell did Kurt want today, he was all over the place.

"Just tell me…in New York, I thought…" said Kurt, Dave looked at him a few seconds and got up, yanking his shirt off and headed to the pool room, "David?"

"I agreed to go swimming Kurt, I don't want to talk to you about that, okay.. ever," said Dave, he couldn't talk about it; it would just make it hurt more.

.=.=.

Finn danced through his front door happily, tomorrow was the house party, the parents were gone, and Rachel and he had made out in their swim suits for a few hours… which was the closest they'd come to being almost naked, so yeah, he was in a great mood. He saw Kurt sitting on the couch, glaring at the television, his eyes slightly red but narrowed.

"Hey bro, why'd you leave so early… Dave said he thought you were behind him when he came in?" asked Finn, plopping down.

"I was… but then I decided to go home…. It was… the party just sucked that's all, I wasn't in the mood," said Kurt, turning off the television, "Can I not join the party tomorrow; I'll help you set up…"

"Is this about Dave? What happened?" asked Finn, turning on the couch so he could better face Kurt.

"Okay first off, I agree I acted a little annoying.. but I really wanted him to take his shirt off at first… then it became a principle thing," said Kurt ranting, his face going a little pink.

"Whoa… overshare…ohm no, I mean, did something happen in the kitchen?" asked Finn, with a half-smile.

"I asked him if he liked me," said Kurt with a groan.

"Okay, well you said you know he does… so?" asked Finn in confusion.

"I just need to hear him say it, okay… I mean I want to make sure it's not all in my head, you know," said Kurt, flopping into the couch.

"Do you think… maybe he _needs _to hear that from _you_," said Finn after a thoughtful moment, Kurt's eyes went wide.

**TBC**

Oh yeah, this is happening…


	56. Truth Be Told

**A/N: **Okay… so I just wrote chapter one of the new story before this, just so it was done… I giggled to myself for five minutes, so you're in for a treat.

**Chapter 56**

**Truth Be Told**

Dave had been leery about actually going to the _Hudmel House Party Extravaganza_, but Rachel had made him. She could be really persuasive when she threatened to drive your car into a tree. He walked in to the party in its beginning stages, with some video games in one corner and loud music playing down the hall in the now emptied dining room.

'_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win_

_I can't trust myself with anything but this_,' sang Santana, happily.

Rachel ran passed him to where Finn sat playing against Puck on the television, and sat down next to him. Dave decided to see what all was going on in the kitchen, because all he heard was blenders… three blenders to be exact. Mercedes, Azimio, and Sam were apparently having some sort of smoothie off… he did really care to question it as Brittany, Artie, and Jameson cheered. He saw Kurt headed towards him and decided to turn around but Kurt was already standing there… smiling? Dave was more than a little confused.

"Hey," said Kurt, Dave was really wondering if Kurt was bi-polar, yesterday Kurt had left rather than talk to him after their kitchen talk.

"Sorry about yesterday, I…" he cut Dave off.

"I was wondering if we could talk more privately," said Kurt with a small sigh, "I really think we have too."

"Kurt, maybe some other… or now," said Dave as Kurt grabbed his hand and yanked him up the stair case.

Dave blinked as he was pulled into what he presumed was Kurt's room, he couldn't recall ever being in here before, and he suddenly began to feel nerves as he stayed by the door just in case he said or did something stupid, this was not the place he'd want to loosed control. Especially as Kurt sat on his bed and indicated to the spot next to him. Dave took a deep breath and walked over and sat down slowly, he tried picturing as if people were surrounding them, he didn't want to picture the surroundings now.

"First off, we need to talk about the fact we almost kissed in New York," said Kurt, Dave groaned.

"No, we don't. I understand okay…" Dave's eyes widened as Kurt placed a hand over his mouth so he could continue talking.

"No you don't. I did that because I was freaking out over the situation. At first.. all I could think was 'What if?' Which fell into like, a thousand sub-categories of possibilities. Then I thought about graduation… and I figured it might be easier on both of us if we didn't….. but then I talked to Finn… and I love my brother dearly, but his good ideas are rare… so when they show up, it's best to listen," ranted Kurt, removing his hand from Dave's mouth, Dave wasn't sure where this was going, it sounded like the stuff he already knew.

"Kurt, it's fine, okay… I know that you have this huge future planned and…"

"I'm rushing, and I know this now… but I was thinking last night… if I rush passed high school and out to the world… I'm going to bypass things I shouldn't.. important things," smiled Kurt, Dave was piecing together what he said slowly.

"Kurt… what are you…"

"I like you.. a lot.. and… I don't want to bypass you," said Kurt, Dave saw his nerves, but he was too focused on what Kurt had just said to process he should maybe respond this time.

"I.. ohm.. I," Dave smiled, but before he could get a coherent response out, Kurt had pulled his lips against his.

It all rushed to Dave at once, as his hands snaked around Kurt's waist, on hand resting on his hip. Kurt's hands had slid near his neck and head. Kurt's lips were fiery and consuming against his, like he was trying to make sure Dave was still there. Dave felt his eyes flutter slightly before he closed them, kissing back just as strongly; this seemed so surreal, so… amazing. He bit Kurt's lip gently, wondering what it would do; it gained a slight gasp as Kurt slightly pulled away.

"I was going to say I feel the same… but you attacked me," chuckled Dave, as Kurt's forehead rested on his, he kissed Kurt's lips gently.

"So? What now?" asked Kurt, Dave noticed his playful smile.

"Ohm… did you… want to go to dinner som…" Dave was probably going to have to get used to behind cut off, but if it was with random make-outs, he was fine with that.

"Hey Kurt, have you seen…." Both pulled apart to see Finn standing in the doorway, "Oh my god…. Are you guys? Together now… what?"

"Ohm, yeah," said Dave, realizing his hands hadn't moved from Kurt's waist.

"I should have locked the door," muttered Kurt, Dave assumed mostly to himself.

"Seriously? No joke?" asked Finn, Dave nodded and Kurt smiled, "OH MY GOD!"

Kurt clung to Dave as Finn practically tackled them on the bed in an awkward group hug. All Dave could do was laugh at the whole thing, but despite just wanting to be with Kurt right now, he supposed having Finn on their side was probably a major plus…

**.=.=.**

Dave pulled into the school parking lot with Rachel next to him. Summer was officially over starting today, and it was officially senior year. It had been an extremely busy summer for everyone. Kurt and Dave may be official now, but they'd only seen each other a handful of times during the summer… do to work… the Hudmel's going to Graceland… which had resulted in some hilarious pictures on facebook… and not the mention the fact Dave and Rachel had just gotten back from a Berry family trip to Brazil… Result being Rachel blogging about nude beaches and Dave sending a lot of pictures of girls to Santana.

"Hey sweety," Dave smirked, he'd never get tired of hearing that from Kurt's lips.

"Hey baby," beamed Dave, as Kurt's hand clasped around his and they leaned into a kiss.

"Hey lovebirds, your scaring freshman," came Puck from Mike's car.

"I beg to differ, I think there giving them a thrill," came a familiar voice from where Azimio climbed out of his jeep, they looked as Blaine got out of the car.

"Oh my god," laughed Santana, "It's official.. we are souly responsible for the majority of the outed gay population of Lima."

"You transferred?" asked Rachel, breaking away from kissing Finn.

"Oh yeah, I'm done with those horrible uniforms," beamed Blaine, wrapping his arms around Rachel and Finn's shoulders, "Viva la fashion."

"Well, this looks to be an interesting year," smiled Kurt, leaning against Dave, as their friends headed towards the school.

"Oh yeah…" beamed Dave, "In nine months we graduate."

"Hmm… I can think of a lot of things to do in nine months," smirked Kurt, Dave kissed him, he wasn't going to get tired of that either.

**THE END…. Actually…. Not,**

To Continue the adventure, check out the story Accepted! Now ON!


End file.
